BrockBuck mon Stony
by AngelScythe
Summary: Après une altercation entre les forces du S.H.I.E.L.D. et de l'HYDRA, Steve et Bucky développent tous deux d'étranges symptômes. Des symptômes qui vont drastiquement changer leur vie. Si ce n'était pas déjà le cas...
1. Les clés

**_BrockBuck mon Stony_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (toujours du nouar), shonen-ai

Couple : Pour l'instant des surprises ! (Mais y en aura au moins deux)

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck et Stan Lee (ça fait beaucoup de monde ça) hormis la petite Maggie.

Note : Cette fic est la base d'une idée/défi de ma Sailor Sweety-fourniseuse d'idée de base entreprise adorée.

* * *

 _Chapitre 1 : Clés_

 ** _Washington, DISTRICT COLUMBIA_**

Washington s'était considérablement refroidi et tout le monde était à la fête parce que Noël approchait, qu'il y avait des sapins un peu partout, changés en véritablement ornement colorés grâce aux boules, guirlandes et somptueuses décorations. Les chants de Noël vibraient déjà dans les airs à mesure des chanteurs qui sonnaient aux portes, les discussions étaient gorgées d'idées de cadeaux, d'invitations ou des plats de fêtes. Certains grands écrans diffusaient des films comme _A Christmas Carol_ quelle que soit sa forme, _La course au jouet_ , _Mission Noël_ ou encore _L'étrange Noël de Monsieur Jack._

Alors qu'il faisait ses courses avec la faible rente qu'il avait, le Soldat de l'Hiver pouvait suivre tous ses films sans avoir la moindre idée du dénouement de chacun. Tout ce qui comptait, emmitouflé dans son manteau rouge avec la capuche à fausse fourrure qui le doublait, c'était de ramener ses commissions et de passer la journée à faire la même chose que d'habitude : manger, étendre ses connaissances pour des missions à venir, faire du sport pour que son corps ne rouille pas, attendre qu'on ait besoin de lui et dormir. Là-dedans, il n'oubliait pas de respirer mais ça se faisait tout seul, encore heureux…

Il s'assurait toujours qu'on ne le reconnaissait pas alors qu'il évoluait de rues en rues et, pourtant, il recherchait inconsciemment Steve dans la foule. Il devait être quelque part et peut-être qu'ils se permettraient de renouer…

Chassant ses pensées, et la neige qui lui tombait sur les cheveux, il s'engagea dans la petite ruelle donnant à son appartement et attrapa ses clés d'une main. Il poussa la première porte et alla directement vers les boîtes aux lettres pour ouvrir la sienne marquée seulement avec un numéro qui lui trottait constamment en tête. Il ouvrit la case et en sortit son courrier. Publicité, publicité, publicité et… cette enveloppe avec un écusson rouge sur le dos. On aurait dit des tentacules…

Il fourra le courrier dans son sac de course, referma sa boîte aux lettres puis grimpa rapidement dans son… appartement ? Cette chose qui n'avait que deux pièces ? La salle de bain étant une et l'autre étant tout le reste.

Il déposa ses affaires dans la partie du salon-chambre à coucher qui servait de cuisine et ouvrit l'enveloppe intrigante. Il trouva une adresse avec un suivi de chiffre et fronça les sourcils avant de tourner la carte. D'autres mots l'attendaient de ce côté-là.

« _Il_ est en vie »

 ** _Malibu, Californie_**

Tony n'avait vraiment pas envie de travailler mais il y avait un million de choses à préparer, la course à l'énergie l'appelait, les constructions diverses et variées qui pouvaient le faire passer de milliardaire à billionaire. Ou billiardaire ? Ajouter à cela les interventions de l'Iron Man quand Rhodey ne l'avait pas pris de cours et puis surveiller les frasques de ses compagnons Avengers.

Surtout d'un qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, à vrai dire…

Alors Tony se retrouvait dans son sous-sol à plancher sur le projet qui pouvait lire dans les pensées et les renvoyer à tout le monde en hologramme. Une idée qui pourrait être très utile, surtout le genre de choses qui plaisait toujours lors des expositions. Et s'il ne pouvait pas compter sur l'épate, sur quoi pouvait-il ?

\- Mademoiselle Potts approche et elle est en jeune compagnie, Monsieur. Informa la voix de JARVIS.

Tony tourna la tête, un tournevis en main, et regarda son assistante venir vers les portes en verre en ne pouvant retenir son soupir. Derrière elle, une gamine de deux ans dont les boucles blondes retombaient sur les épaules sous son bonnet rose. Elle était emmitouflée dans une épaisse écharpe en laine blanche, rouge et bleu et son manteau était si rembourré qu'on se demandait comment elle pouvait seulement bouger les bras.

\- Pepper ?

\- Elle a demandé pour m'accompagner. Se défendit immédiatement l'employée.

\- Alors à moi, tu dis constamment « non » mais à elle, c'est « oui ».

\- Elle a bien plus d'argument que vous. Je suis venue vous faire signer des papiers pour la prochaine réunion. Vous devez présenter votre nouvelle invention, tout le monde a déjà hâte. Certaines informations ont fuités et…

Tony ne l'écoutait même pas d'une oreille en tendant les bras vers la petite qui trottina vers lui. Elle était en effet capable de courir avec cet accoutrement.

\- Pas toucher. Ordonna-t-il à Dumb-e qui approchait son bras mécanique vers l'enfant qui chancelait.

Il attrapa la fillette lorsqu'elle fut à sa portée et la souleva dans les airs.

\- Je ne peux pas vous écouter, je suis occupé, Pepper.

Tony jeta son tournevis sur le bureau et se leva en tenant la gamine contre son torse.

\- Mais vous devez vous pencher sur l'organisation de ses prochaines semaines.

\- Oui. Mais ça vous apprendra à dire « non » à quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Je vais croire que vous aimez profondément me dire « non ». Vous avez de drôles de passion, ma chère. JARVIS verrouille tout ce que je faisais.

\- Oui, Monsieur. Est-ce que j'ouvre votre dressing pour préparer une tenue d'hiver ou Mademoiselle Potts s'en est déjà chargé ?

\- Je m'en suis déjà chargé. Répondit la femme en suivant Tony. Ce n'est pas compliqué de juste parapher…

\- Mais non, je devrais lire tout ça pour être sûr. Répondit le milliardaire en grimpant les escaliers.

\- Vous ne lisez jamais les documents d'habitudes.

\- Là, Pepper, je suis occupé à essayer de vous fuir, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué. Lui dit Stark en ouvrant la porte de la cave. JARVIS, peux-tu localiser Rogers ? Et dis-moi qu'il n'est pas à Washington sinon, je le tue.

Pepper sortit à la suite de Tony et le suivit même alors qu'il partait vers sa chambre, la petite pendue à son coup et souriant de toutes ses dents. Quoiqu'elle n'en avait pas encore beaucoup.

\- Il est à Washington. Il vous l'a dit ce matin et il a déposé un mot pour vous. Il vous a emprunté un de vos jets.

\- Qui est à Washington ? Questionna une voix amusée.

\- J'ai localisé Monsieur Rogers, il est dans votre salon.

\- Merci JARVIS. Répondit Tony, cynique.

\- Papaaaaa !

\- Ma Maggie ! Sourit Steve en s'avançant et retirant son casque. J'ai vu ton bonhomme de neige, il est magnifique.

Lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau, Tony lui mit la petite dans les bras. Le blond posa un baiser sur la joue de la fillette puis se tourna vers l'employée.

\- Bonjour, Pepper. Je suis ravi que vous vous souveniez de ce que je dis à Tony.

\- Il ne se souvient de rien tout seul.

\- Exactement. Dit le milliardaire en partant vers les escaliers. JARVIS et vous ne me servez que de mémoire. La différence étant que vous, vous êtes payé, Pepper.

\- Et que vous ne puissiez pas me faire taire ! Ajouta la blonde en le suivant.

\- Je vais aller me changer.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous déshabiller, seulement d'ajouter des couches. Défendit-elle.

Tony serra les dents puisque la femme ne pouvait rien en voir.

\- Steve, je te tue ce soir. Annonça-t-il.

Le super soldat retint un sourire.

\- Nous sortons déjà. Répondit-il en s'accroupissant pour poser la fillette.

\- Daddy viiiiiite ? Fit Maggie.

\- Oui, très très vite.

Il lui sourit et rentra dans sa chambre sans avoir eu le temps de la fermer au nez de Pepper. Steve guida sa petite Maggie dans l'immense jardin couvert de neige artificielle et non toxique. Qu'est-ce que Stark ne ferait pas pour sa petite fille chérie ? Il y avait ça ou l'emmener à New York avec un de ses jet. Une idée que même JARVIS avait estimée mauvaise.

La fillette s'accrocha au poignet de Steve lorsqu'elle s'enfonça dans la neige de plusieurs centimètres tant il y avait une haute couche. Il rit et la laisser s'aider de sa main pour avancer vers le bonhomme de neige qu'elle avait fait. Il ne put dissimuler un sourire tendre en voyant qu'elle avait mis ses gants jaunes et oranges sur sa construction de neige qui… eh bien, ne ressemblait à rien.

\- Qui c'est ton bonhomme de neige ?

\- Iron maaaaan !

\- J'en étais sûr. Rit Steve.

Il retira ses mitaines et les mit à sa petite, les serrant au maximum pour qu'elles s'accrochent à ses adorables petites mains.

Tony arriva dans le jardin à son tour, se tourna vers Pepper, échangea quelques mots avec elle puis signa les papiers qu'elle lui brandissait. Le super soldat se permit un sourire attendrit et caressa les cheveux de sa fille, ou plutôt son bonnet, en regardant le brun les rejoindre.

Steve lui désigna d'ailleurs discrètement le bonhomme de neige et en particulier les petits gants.

\- Iron Man ?

\- Iron maaaaan !

Tony rit en attrapant sa gamine pour la soulever dans les airs comme si elle volait via un robot Iron.

\- Où est-ce que tu étais au juste ? Demanda le milliardaire au Capitaine.

\- Washington.

\- Washington pour quelle raison ?

Le blondinet soupira. Un soupir bien suffisant pour que Stark en comprenne la raison.

Il ne lâcha qu'un mot en reposant la fillette.

\- Bucky ?

La petite gémit en sentant la tension entre les deux hommes et elle se pencha pour attraper de la neige qu'elle essaya de rendre compact. N'y réussissant pas, elle leva sa neige vers son papa.

\- Boule ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, non, non, Maggie, ma puce, on ne demande pas au super soldat de jeter des boules de neige à daddy.

\- Non ?

\- Pourtant, je sais aussi y aller en douceur.

\- Tss, devant ta fille.

\- Quoi ? S'étrangla Steve.

Il prit la neige de sa petite, la prenant dans ses bras au passage, et comprima la poudreuse qu'il lança à Tony après avoir soupesé suffisamment sa force pour être sûr de ne pas blesser le milliardaire.

\- Ah si c'est comme ça !

Stark ramassa la neige pour la jeter dans le visage du blondinet. La bataille se poursuivit, tirant des rires à Maggie qui jetait aussi des minuscules amas de neige à l'un ou l'autre.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Pepper qui poussa un petit soupir.

\- Tony, Steve, Maggie, j'ai préparé du chocolat chaud pour vous. Ne vous refroidissez pas. Surtout pas vous, Tony. Vous avez beaucoup de travail.

Le milliardaire soupira alors que son employé descendait les escaliers.

\- Ne vous refroidissez pas non plus dans cette neige. Lui dit Rogers.

\- Merci. Passez une bonne journée.

Elle s'approcha d'eux pour poser un baiser sur le front de la fillette et serrer la main de Steve.

\- Au revoir, Peppie ! Lança Maggie.

Stark regarda son employée partir puis embrassa le Capitaine, par surprise.

\- Allons boire ces cacaos chauds, j'en meurs d'envie !

\- Ouiiii ! Fit la petite, surexcitée.

µµµ

Le Soldat de l'Hiver regarda le papier qu'il avait dans sa main. C'était ici. Indéniablement ici. Il serra nerveusement le paquet de cigarette qu'il avait dans la main.

Il était en vie.

Il était là…

Dans le _MedStar National Rehabilitation Network_ (1)…

* * *

(1) Le réseau national de réhabilitation MedStar, il s'agit du plus grand des hôpitaux de Washington DISTRICT COLUMBIA., il traite des problèmes graves de brûlures, traumatisme crâniens et autres problèmes conséquents.


	2. La chose dans la chambre 359

**_BrockBuck mon Stony_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (toujours du nouar), shonen-ai

Couple : Toujours une surprise mais du Stony en prime.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck et Stan Lee (ça fait beaucoup de monde ça) hormis la petite Maggie.

Note : Cette fic est la base d'une idée/défi de ma Sailor Sweety-fourniseuse d'idée de base entreprise adorée.

* * *

 _Chapitre 2 : La chose dans la chambre 359_

 ** _Washington, DISTRICT COLUMBIA_**

Le Soldat de l'Hiver triturait encore le paquet de cigarette alors que les flocons tombaient. Il arrangeait ses idées, son plan… Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire ni même de l'endroit. Et il n'avait absolument aucun moyen d'accéder aux schémas de l'hôpital. Tout tournait dans sa tête et il finit par en venir à une première conclusion.

Il devait vraiment entrer là-dedans et les choses couleraient d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et il espérait qu'il n'échouerait pas. On ne pouvait pas dire que ses dernières missions avaient été particulièrement brillantes.

Il se dirigea vers les grandes portes et les passa lorsqu'elles s'ouvrirent devant lui. Il se dirigea vers l'accueil, enfournant les cigarettes dans sa poche, juste à côté de son revolver. Là, il n'en avait qu'un en plus de son couteau. Quoique c'était bien suffisant pour faire un carnage et accomplir sa mission dans le sang si besoin était.

Attendant son tour dans les files qui ne semblaient pas désemplir, il analysa l'endroit, notant chaque information. Y compris celles qui ne pouvaient qu'être inutiles. Il se rapprochait nerveusement à chaque fois qu'une personne payait des services, apprenait où était un aimé ou l'endroit où ils devaient se rendre pour quelques examens.

\- Monsieur ? … Monsieur avec la veste noire à capuche ? C'est à vous.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver revint à lui et s'avança vers le comptoir.

\- Je cherche la chambre 359.

\- La chambre 359 ? C'est le secteur des grands brûlés et des traumatismes sévères. Dit le secrétaire en désignant une pancarte qui répartissait les secteurs.

\- Merci.

Le tueur s'en retourna et partit vers ledit secteur en suivant les indications. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué parce que les flèches et les bandes colorées aurait permis à n'importe qui, quel que soit son niveau intellectuel, de s'y retrouver.

Il grimpa plusieurs volées d'escaliers et, arriver dans le bon secteur, suivit les numéros. Encore une flopée d'information des plus utiles.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la porte 358, il remarqua plus d'infirmiers et de personnel. Mais il continua de s'avancer. Il posa la main sur la porte 359 et sentit une main sur son épaule.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Je viens rendre visite. Je suis… son frère.

\- Bien. Seulement un quart d'heure. Dit l'homme.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver acquiesça et rentra dans la pièce qu'il ferma derrière lui. Il écarquilla les yeux en regardant le patient attaché sur un lit, incapable de bouger. Il avait d'ailleurs une sonde attachée sur le côté du lit qui réglait les problèmes lié à l'élimination. Un plateau sur la table à côté prouvait d'ailleurs qu'on le nourrissait régulièrement.

Quant à l'état général de l'homme… des brûlures déformaient son corps une calvitie se formait aux endroits les plus touchés des cataplasmes étaient appliqués autour de ses yeux et son oreille était ramollie. Jamais il n'avait vu un état si pitoyable, pourtant il s'était déjà vu dans une glace, et il ignorait pourquoi ? Les poches remplies de liquides purulents, son regard absent tourné vers la télévision ou simplement l'état de son corps ?

Il s'approcha de lui et les iris bruns se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Eyh…

Le Soldat de l'Hiver s'approcha de lui en regardant vers la télévision.

\- Tu te souviens de moi ? Demanda le patient.

Le mercenaire grimpa au-dessus de lui sur le lit et, installé à califourchon, il se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser. L'alité tira sur ses bras pour essayer de se redresser et l'enlacer mais il ne pouvait que répondre à son baiser, titillant ses lèvres de sa langue pour qu'on lui ouvre le passage et qu'il se rassasie entièrement à lui.

Il ne se recula légèrement que lorsque l'air lui manqua et il vit le Soldat de l'Hiver s'éloigner légèrement. Mais pas assez pour qu'il ne mordille pas les lèvres de l'homme au-dessus de lui.

\- On dirait que tu te souviens de moi.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver acquiesça, pressa son nez contre le sien puis se redressa légèrement. Il fouilla ses poches et sortit le paquet de cigarette de sa poche.

\- Toi, je t'aime.

Le mercenaire eut un sourire involontaire, tira un bâtonnet et se redressa avant de l'allumer. Perché sur le lit, il s'étendit pour détacher le détecteur de fumée et redescendit, mettant cette fois le feu à la cigarette qu'il porta aux lèvres du patient, s'appuyant contre lui alors qu'il aspirait une bouffée libératrice.

Enfin après presque deux ans et un sevrage forcé.

Il fit rouler la fumée dans sa gorge et emplit ses poumons en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de l'autre. Autre qui effleurait ses blessures de ses doigts de chair.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Brock.

Le Commandant du S.T.R.I.K.E. recracha la fumée en souriant. Ces mots envoyaient des frissons dans sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il ne savait pas si le bras armé d'HYDRA avait vraiment conscience de ce qu'il lui disait.

\- Penche-toi.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver s'exécuta et retint un gémissement lorsque les lèvres de Brock jouèrent sur sa gorge et qu'il se sentit mordiller. Il en profita pour se pencher à son oreille, quoi que ce fut celle tuméfiée.

\- Je suis là pour te faire sortir d'ici. Ils m'envoient.

Rumlow grogna et tira à nouveau sur ses bras. Il voulait tellement le serrer, chasser la capuche qui cachait son visage, passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux même s'ils avaient l'air sales, effleurer son visage couvert de barbes.

Il ne savait vraiment pas s'occuper de lui.

\- Je pensais que tu étais mort.

\- Je suis là. J'aimerais que tu fasses trois choses pour moi.

\- Oui. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire.

\- Premièrement : j'aimerais que tu remettes cette cigarette entre mes lèvres.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver s'exécuta immédiatement, le laissant aspirer des volutes qui furent savourées avant d'être recrachées. Cette fois, il laissa le bâtonnet près de ses lèvres.

\- Deuxièmement : tu vas venir régulièrement ici pour que les gens s'habituent à toi. Murmura-t-il à son oreille. D'ici deux ou trois semaines, ils te feront assez confiance et ce sera l'heure de me libérer.

Il lui mordilla doucement le lobe d'oreille, fit courir ses lèvres sur sa joueuse râpeuse et se permit de goûter encore sa langue. Le baiser se prolongea et dès qu'il se stoppa, il aspira de la fumée à sa cigarette, passant d'une drogue à l'autre. Elles lui avaient manqué mais il était persuadé que ses lèvres, cette candeur, ses grands yeux bleus et ce corps étaient ce qu'il avait le plus regretté en étant ici.

\- Et dernièrement… J'ai besoin de toi.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver écarquilla les yeux, se penchant un peu plus sur lui.

\- Oui ? Je suis là. Dit-il, reprenant ses termes.

\- De toi, physiquement.

Le mercenaire l'embrassa à nouveau et pressa son bassin contre le sien. Il en mourrait d'envie, lui aussi. Et pas seulement parce que ça faisait deux ans. Juste parce qu'il était là, que son odeur l'enivrait, ses baisers le rendaient dingues…

Il espérait juste que personne ne viendrait pour le moment. Il était quand même supposé être son frère.

 ** _Malibu, Californie_** – 3 semaines plus tard

Steve Rogers n'était pas le genre de personne qui aimait l'expansivité, les immenses maisons, les chalets à la montagne, les demeures secondes et tertiaires, pas plus qu'une collection de voitures, des garde-robes clinquantes et des chauffeurs personnels… S'il avait dû se choisir une vie, il ne doutait pas qu'il aurait choisi Tony et Maggie pour en faire partie mais il aurait plutôt opté pour une petite maison à la campagne.

Pourtant, c'était le rêve pour leur fille. Elle avait de la neige quand elle en voulait et là, il la voyait courir sur la plage au bas de la maison de son daddy. Elle apprenait à nager, elle faisait des châteaux de sable, elle était heureuse et bin entourée. Steve pouvait définitivement noter que ce n'était pas sa vie rêvée mais qu'il en était tout simplement heureux.

Il se redressa en voyant Maggie tomber dans l'eau et s'approcha d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Mais elle riait déjà malgré les vagues qui éclaboussaient son visage.

\- Captain !

Steve releva la tête et repéra Wanda qui s'approchait en soulevant les pans de sa robe pour éviter qu'elle ne se gorge d'eau.

\- Bonjour. Que se passe-t-il ? Lui demanda-t-il. Viens, Maggie. Ajouta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Elle s'accrocha à sa main et sourit alors qu'il la guidait vers la fille Maximoff. Laquelle retenait un regard de dégoût vers la demeure Stark et eut même un œil plus sombre pour la petite qui tendait ses bras vers elle.

\- On a besoin de toi. Il y a une prise d'otage au _MedStar National Rehabilitation Network_. Sam est là-bas avec Vision, ils se préparent mais on ne sait rien de ce qui se passe là-bas.

\- La police ne s'en charge pas ? S'enquit Steve en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

Il repartit vers la maison, attrapant au passage la serviette de bain pour y enrouler Maggie.

\- Les forces de l'ordre se sont déployées et ils parlent de déjà dix morts. Il se peut que HYDRA soit derrière tout ça.

Wanda courut derrière l'homme qui se dirigeait vers l'illustre maison. Elle traversa la zone enneigée avec stupeur et méprise puis s'engagea sur le perron à la suite de son ami, fermant même la porte.

\- JARVIS peux-tu apprêter un jet ? Et où est Tony ? Où est Pepper ? Ou l'Iron Nurse ? S'il te plaît.

Le super soldat fit signe à Wanda de l'attendre en lui désignant un fauteuil que la jeune femme refusa de prendre.

\- Bon retour, Monsieur, Mademoiselle. Je vois que vous avez une invitée. Votre jet est en court de préparation. Monsieur Stark est dans sa cave, je l'ai prévenu que vous désiriez le voir. Mademoiselle Pepper est actuellement en réunion, dois-je lui laisser un message ? Je vois envoie l'Iron Nurse.

Le robot apparut immédiatement, ayant beaucoup de caractéristique partagé avec n'importe quel robot de l'Iron Legion si ce n'était qu'elle était blanche et rose et qu'elle portait une étrange tenue de soubrette, quoique bien plus longue. Ça avait été sujet à dispute entre le couple jusqu'à ce que la robe soit jugée assez respectable par Steve.

\- Merci JARVIS. Je n'ai pas besoin de déposer de message pour Pepper. Par contre Tony…

\- Quoi Tony ? Depuis quand tu fais apprêter des jets sans me le demander ? Demanda ledit Tony en arrivant dans la pièce.

\- Je dois aller à Washington.

\- Encore cette histoire ? Questionna le milliardaire agacé.

Steve mit Maggie dans les bras de l'Iron Nurse laquelle s'éloigna avec la petite pour lui enfiler des vêtements décents.

\- Il s'agit d'une prise d'otage dans le _MedStar National Rehabilitation Network_. Lança âprement Wanda.

\- Ah… Les choses sont différentes en ce cas. Répondit Stark. JARVIS, il est prêt notre jet ? Prépare mon armure ! … Wanda, tu viens avec nous ?

\- Bien sûr. Dit-elle.

\- Je vais me préparer aussi. Dit Steve.

Il fallait dire qu'il était encore torse-nu depuis qu'il était sur la plage avec sa fille, juste au cas où il voulait la rejoindre dans l'eau. Il se pencha sur la fillette pour lui embrasser le front.

\- Daddy et papa reviendront très vite.

\- Au revoiiir. Fit-elle en agitant les bras vers Tony.

Celui-ci lui embrassa la joue, la faisant glousser à cause de la barbe de son daddy.

\- Wanda dit que c'est peut-être un coup d'HYDRA. Informa Steve en se dirigeant vers l'armoire où était un de ses costumes. Mais ça n'a pas de sens.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Des pinces robotiques apparurent immédiatement pour apprêter le corps de Tony avec les pièces de l'Iron Man.

\- Qu'est-ce que HYDRA aurait à faire d'un hôpital ? Demanda Steve.

\- C'est à cause du chef des S.T.R.I.K.E.

\- Rumlow ?

\- Il a survécu.

Steve fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas comment prendre les choses. Il ne pouvait pas dire que les dernières fois qu'il avait vu Rumlow s'étaient bien passées même si ça avait été un ami. Même s'il lui avait sauvé la vie… Ce qui comptait c'était qu'il était un pion, ou peut-être le fou, d'HYDRA.


	3. Interhospitalier

**_BrockBuck mon Stony_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (toujours du nouar), shonen-ai

Couple : BrockBuck (ou WinterBones mais j'aime bien BrockBuck) et Stony.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck et Stan Lee (ça fait beaucoup de monde ça) hormis la petite Maggie.

Note : Cette fic est la base d'une idée/défi de ma Sailor Sweety-fourniseuse d'idée de base entreprise adorée.

* * *

 _Chapitre 3 : Interhospitalier_

 ** _Washington, DISTRICT COLUMBIA_**

Le Soldat de l'Hiver attacha précautionneusement son épais manteau. On ne voyait presque plus rien de lui mais avec la neige qui tombait à gros flocons et les gens qui pataugeaient dans les flaques lorsqu'ils ne glissaient pas sur le verglas, c'était difficile de lui tenir compte de son accoutrement.

Ça ne parut pas plus anormal à la secrétaire de l'hôpital qui lui sourit tout naturellement tout en lui proposant une chique comme à tout le monde. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva avec un nounours en gomme sucrée dans la main alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la pièce 359 qu'il connaissait bien.

Il grimpa rapidement la flopée d'escaliers, contourna deux couloirs et arriva dans le secteur où des personnes le reconnaissaient.

\- Bonjour. Le salua le garde.

\- Bonjour. Je peux entrer ?

\- Oui. Bonne visite. Lui dit l'homme en lui ouvrant la porte.

Le mercenaire se glissa dans la pièce et il vit le visage de Brock s'illuminer dès qu'il tourna la tête vers lui. Le Soldat de l'Hiver sourit lui-même du coin des lèvres et le rejoignit pour coller leurs lèvres ensembles quelques instants.

Il retira son manteau, dévoilant la quantité effarante d'armement qu'il portait. Rumlow rit et fut d'autant plus ravi lorsqu'il vit le couteau dans la main de son amant. La seconde d'après, les lanières sautaient et il se redressa avant d'attraper son collègue pour le serrer dans ses bras et effleurer sa peau à sa convenance.

Brock lui prit ensuite le couteau et sectionna les sangles autour de ses jambes avant de retirer précautionneusement les sondes de son corps. Le Soldat de l'Hiver avait dû s'en charger quelquefois au cour des trois semaines ce qui avait toujours provoqué la stupeur du personnel soignant avant qu'ils ne remettent tout en place.

Le mercenaire tendit les vêtements qu'il avait préparé à son amant.

\- Merci. Je vais les tuer tous autant qu'ils sont. Grogna-t-il.

Il attrapa chacune des armes que lui tendait le Soldat de l'Hiver. Chacune d'entre elles, il savait les maîtriser et il avait même reçu ses bâtons électriques qu'il affectionnait tant. Il reçut un petit cylindre dans la main et sourit en l'allumant, profitant encore de la fumée âcre avant de se pencher sur son collègue pour l'embrasser encore une fois.

Les quinze minutes étaient bientôt atteintes et la fumée montait vers le capteur qui libéra son alarma en rejetant de l'eau.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver secoua la tête alors que les mèches grasses de sa chevelure retombait sur son visage. Attrapant son masque et ses lunettes, il les enfila précautionneusement mais à la hâte. Il récupéra ensuite un autre masque qu'il tendit à l'homme.

\- J'ai pris ça… Pour tes blessures.

La porte s'ouvrit.

\- Rum…

Le garde se figea en voyant les deux hommes côte à côté, armés comme jamais. Il porta ses doigts à son petit revolver mais une balle se planta dans son front et il s'effondra avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Un hurlement retentit dans les couloirs et se réverbéra.

\- Brock…

L'intéressé tira une dernière bouffée délicieuse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il enfonça son masque sur son crâne dès qu'il eut recraché la fumée.

\- Le plan ne se passe pas comme prévu.

\- Tant pis. J'ai plein de personnes à tuer. J'espère qu'HYDRA est prêt à nous réceptionner.

Il sortit dans le couloir et tira une balle dans la personne qui hurlait. Le Soldat de l'Hiver marcha derrière lui.

\- Pas vraiment.

Le bras armé d'HYDRA tira dans la gorge d'un membre du personnel qui s'apprêtait à appeler à l'aide.

\- Pas vraiment ? … Ça me surprend peu d'eux. S'esclaffa-t-il.

Il tira immédiatement sur un homme de la police qui venait d'arriver en courant. Sa cibiste grésilla et quelques agents arrivèrent en courant. Ils tombèrent sous les coups du Soldat de l'Hiver.

\- Bravo, l'artiste.

Le cœur du mercenaire battit plus vite dans sa poitrine et il inclina la tête à défaut de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, masqué comme il était.

µµµ

Le jet planait au-dessus de Washington D.C et il s'ouvrit à la première demande de Tony. Lequel, dans son armure rutilante, s'approcha de son amant avant de jeter un œil à Wanda.

\- Je te dépose quelque part, chéri ? Demanda Iron Man en attrapant le Capitaine par la taille.

Le blondinet jeta un court regard à Wanda qui y répondit en courant et sautant, utilisant ses propres pouvoirs pour voler et atterrir sans heurt à proximité de l'hôpital.

\- Oui, s'il te plaît.

\- Tu n'avais pas le choix. Lui dit Tony avec un sourire dans la voix avant de décoller et de mener son partenaire vers le sol. JARVIS ferme le jet !

\- Sam, c'est Steve ! Où êtes-vous ?

\- Dans l'hôpital. Vision est dans le département des brûlés et blessés graves mais il est nourri de coup. Je m'occupe de faire sortir qui on peut. On, et par on je veux dire Vision, à protéger les zones qui ne peuvent être libérées. Il n'y a qu'un seul endroit s'ils veulent partir.

Steve était ravi des capacités de son ami et il ne le cachait pas. Mais les remerciements et acclamations seraient pour plus tard. Inutile de combler la ligne dans une telle situation !

De la fumée se levait du bâtiment et les policiers dans les environs restaient pour la plupart dehors bien qu'ils brandissaient leurs armes devant eux.

\- Laissez faire les vrai héros. Somma Tony, restez en arrière.

\- Monsieur Stark ! S'écria un policier en chef. C'est un patient dangereux qui a réussi à se libérer.

\- J'ai déjà supposé que c'était Rumlow. Dit Iron Man.

\- En effet. Répondit l'homme bluffé et impressionné en même temps.

Le super soldat dissimula son propre sourire.

\- Que pouvez-vous nous dire ? Vous savez comment il s'est détaché ? Je pensais qu'il serait correctement attaché ?

\- C'est son frère, d'après les infirmières.

\- Steve ?! Appela Sam.

\- On arrive ! Lui lança le blondinet.

Ce qui pouvait être très bizarre pour le policier. Mais quelque chose le frappait. Rumlow n'avait pas de frère ! Et s'il lui avait caché son appartenance à HYDRA ils avaient été suffisamment proche pour qu'il le lui dise si c'était le cas.

Le Capitaine courut vers la porte, mettant son bouclier devant lui pour parer toutes attaques. Les vitres s'ouvrirent devant lui et il se retrouva immédiatement devant le fait qu'il y avait beaucoup de fumée ici. Il ignorait si elle était « amie » et utilisée comme moyen de protection ou si c'était au contraire des actions par les preneurs d'otages. Rumlow et son… frère.

Il ne savait pas quoi s'attendre de Rumlow maintenant que les choses avaient tellement changées. Qu'une année entière de camaraderies avait volé en éclat…

\- JARVIS identifie la zone et dis-nous où sont les sources de chaleur du service des grands brûlés.

\- J'ai bien une idée. Dit Sam.

\- Cette blague est déplacée. Remarqua Steve en grimpant les escaliers.

Il ne doutait pas que son compagnon avait déjà utilisé les réacteurs de son Iron Man pour accéder à l'endroit via les fenêtres mais s'il en croyait le couloir de Vision et Sam, sa façon d'opérer ne serait pas mauvaise non plus.

Il sortit son revolver et se colla derrière un mur pour surveiller les arrivées mais toujours rien.

\- On est sûr qu'ils sont deux ? Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Mais suffisante avec les émetteurs-récepteurs pour qu'on l'entende.

\- Oui, ils sont deux. Répondit Sam. Sûr et certain. Tu arrives ?

\- J'arrive !

Après un coup d'œil, il put passer la première zone et courir vers celle que lui désignait son ami.

Il entendit une détonation dans le verre et des cris paniqués. Il déboula et vit l'Iron Man entrer par la fenêtre.

\- Calmez-vous. Dit Steve avec gentillesse mais fermeté.

\- Je vous ai ouvert une voie. Vous pourriez dire « merci ». Râla Tony en désignant le pilonne qui était le long de la façade.

Il désigna un couloir du pouce au Capitaine qui acquiesça, le remercia d'un geste et courut vers le couloir.

µµµ

La balle quitta le barillet avec violence, faisant tomber le premier policier. Le second tomba à genoux.

\- Pitié. Pitié… Je ne dirais rien. Vous pouvez y aller. Pitié.

Pourtant, la munition jaillit hors du canon et le sang emplit le couloir tant sur le sol que dans l'air.

\- Eh bien, tu n'as pas de cœur, l'artiste.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver leva les yeux vers son collègue, écarquilla les yeux sous son masque puis lâcha :

\- Mais si.

Brock sourit sous son propre masque et tira sur un policier avant qu'il ne tire avec son revolver.

\- De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait faire confiance à qui que ce soit. Reprit-il.

Il fronça néanmoins ce qu'il restait de ses sourcils en remarquant l'éclat étincelant du Soleil se réverbérant sur la taule or et rouge de l'Iron Man.

\- Tss. Les Avengers rappliquent.

De mémoire, très approximative et peu fiable, le Soldat de l'Hiver n'avait jamais entendu une telle violence et aigreur dans la voix de Rumlow. Le mercenaire lui lança un regard surpris, se pinça les lèvres puis tapota son épaule avant de montrer l'endroit d'où ils venaient.

\- Je connais l'hôpital. On peut aller par ailleurs.

L'autre acquiesça et lui emboîta le pas. Il réarma plusieurs de ses revolvers et marcha à reculons pour s'assurer qu'ils ne soient pris en traître.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver poussa un grognement lorsqu'il fut soudainement cogné contre le vide. Il leva sa main de chair pour effleurer le rien. Ne trouvant rien si ce n'était des ondes étranges, il leva le bras cybernétique cette fois-ci.

\- Brock…

L'homme tira une balle qui ricocha violemment puis se figea dans le mur.

\- Merde. Ça sert à grand-chose que tu connaisses l'hôpital.

Le bras armé d'HYDRA baissa la tête, attrapa une arme dans sa poche et l'actionna vers le bas. Une odeur épouvantable monta immédiatement à mesure que la taule, les lambris, le fer et le carrelage était sectionné dans un cercle… pas très parfait.

Brock se déplaça pour que son collègue puisse terminer le rond qui était autour d'eux. Il attrapa une de ses armes et lorsque le sol craqua sous eux, il attrapa son camarade planta un bâton électrique dans le mur le plus proche et freina leur chute pour qu'ils se réceptionnent sur le sol sans heurt.

Ou presque.

Même après deux ans, ses membres demeuraient sensibles.

Et lorsque ses oreilles étaient vrillées par les hurlements des gens comme à l'instant, ça ne faisait que l'agacer. Il tira donc une balle dans la bouche grande ouverte de la jeune fille qui hurlait tellement.

\- Ne bougez plus !

Rumlow sourit en voyant la foule de policier, certains ayant même leurs armes qui tremblaient. Il relâcha le Soldat de l'Hiver qui décrocha sa mitraillette.

µµµ

Tony levait son bras pour envoyer une attaque sur les deux preneurs d'otage, bien qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de prise d'otage, lorsqu'il vit le vaisseau sortir de l'arme de l'un d'eux.

\- Reste derrière ton bouclier. Somma Iron Man à l'adresse de Steve, cachant son désarroi.

Il tira finalement l'énergie concentrée mais elle passa juste au-dessus des deux hommes, rebondit contre le champ de Vision et éclata entre son partenaire et lui-même, projetant des débris partout dans un nuage de fumée.

\- Merde !

\- Tony. Fit Steve.

\- Tss ! Vision, retire ce champ de force, il ne sert à rien ! Somma le milliardaire.

\- Sam, Wanda ! Étage cinq, toujours secteurs des brûlés. On a besoin de vous !

Steve n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour courir vers le trou, bondir dedans en forçant pour que son bouclier traverse et lancer ledit bouclier sur la main de celui qui portait une mitraillette.

Il l'avait à peine fait tomber qu'il se figea. Seul le bruit des réacteurs de l'Iron Man le fit retomber sur terre.

\- Tiens… Je ne suis pas surpris que ce soit ton Bucky. Dit Tony.

\- Ce n'est pas son Bucky ! Répliqua Brock.

Il attrapa une grenade à la taille du Soldat de l'Hiver et la jeta vers leurs adversaires. Steve jeta son bouclier sur l'arme et sauta en avant pour donner un violent coup dans l'ancien chef des S.T.R.I.K.E. mais le bras armé d'HYDRA s'interposa et lui donna un coup de pied en retour. Bien que peu emballé, le blondinet y répondit, contrant chaque attaque comme il le pouvait et en renvoyant à chaque occasion.

\- Bucky ! Reviens à toi !

Quant à Brock, il tirait des rafales de balles dans des endroits optimums, visant les réacteurs, les endroits peu protéger par l'armure ou les articulations. Tony voyait ses attaques passer au-dessus ses épaules. Pas qu'il ne savait pas viser mais qu'on ne se serait pas attendu à ce qu'un homme qui avait été globalement immobilisé pendant deux ans à quelques rares exceptions et dont le corps était marbre de blessures encore vive puisse avoir une telle agilité.

Soudainement, l'homme vola et cogna rudement le Soldat de l'Hiver, évitant une attaque mortelle à Steve.

\- Merci. Dit le super soldat, ne le pensant qu'à moitié, à l'adresse de Wanda.

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer en voyant le visage de son meilleur ami. Il n'y avait pas l'air d'avoir la moindre once de lucidité en lui.

\- Bucky !

Steve se précipita vers lui, dans un dernier regain d'espoir au moment où Wanda déployait sa magie.

\- Non ! Cria Tony.

L'énergie germa de sa main et explosa contre les ondes de la sorcière. Une explosion retentit, relâchant des nuages roses qui firent tousser tant Bucky que Steve.

Brock donna un coup de pied dans le bouclier de Steve et jeta une autre grenade sur le sol. La seconde explosion fit trembler toute l'installation, déploya des cris et des toux.

\- L'artiste !

Le Soldat de l'Hiver se redressa péniblement, les jambes encore perturbées par les secousses. Et la fumée elle-même ne semblait pas lui faire du bien. Il rejoignit Rumlow et sauta avant lui dans les trous qui menaient directement vers les tréfonds de l'hôtel.

Tony tira vers Brock mais il disparut dans le trou juste à temps.

\- Quel idiot ! S'écria Wanda, la magie germant d'elle.

\- Ne vous disputez pas ! Somma Steve en se redressant. Sam, Vision ? Appela-t-il.

Il courut vers le trou, saisissant son écu en même temps. Il ne voyait plus rien. Mais avant qu'il ait pu chercher à déceler quoi que ce soit dans la fumée âcre, une première explosion le fit chuter, l'obligeant à se réceptionner juste en-dessous puis une seconde cachant la voix de Sam.

\- Répète ?

\- Je les ai vu passer. Ils sont dans les fonds de Washington je pense ! Ils ont fait tout s'effondrer au-dessus d'eux, c'est impraticable, mais si on prend par les égouts, peut-être.

\- Ils peuvent être n'importe où. Grogna Iron Man. Si _tu_ ne t'étais pas mêlé de ça ! Siffla-t-il vers Wanda. Tu ne dois pas jouer la grande avec nous. Tu ne feras que des emmerdes comme là !

Le blondinet se laissa tomba assis à l'étage inférieur, retirant son casque en toussant. Il était déjà las d'entendre Tony et Wanda se disputer comme il l'avait si régulièrement entendu. Le pire étant qu'à cause des émetteurs-récepteurs c'était terriblement distinct…

\- JARVIS tu sais analyser les réseaux sous-terrain ?

\- Non, Monsieur Rogers. Ce n'est pas dans mes compétences.

Il le savait, mais il avait espéré.

\- C'est bon, Sam. Restez en alerte pour le cas où ils resurgiraient.

\- Oui ! On peut se rejoindre pour aller boire un coup. Proposa Sam.

\- Oui, c'est ça. Et il rentrera à pied après. Lança Tony, jovialement.

Il sauta à travers le trou pour rejoindre Steve qu'il trouva un peu pâle. Il lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever.

\- Je vais aider à déblayer ça et essayer de les trouver. Tu as le temps. JARVIS, on peut avoir un rapport de la maison ?

\- Mademoiselle Potts a été prévenue de votre absence, elle passe par chez vous dès qu'elle a fini sa réunion. Je vous tiens au courant.

Tony regarda vers Steve qui était à peine soulagé alors qu'il fixait le trou béant où il avait vu son meilleur ami disparaître.

µµµ

Brock pataugeait aux côtés du Soldat de l'Hiver dans les eaux croupies de Washington alors qu'ils passaient des égouts aux souterrains selon ce dont ils avaient besoin pour quitter l'endroit en toute discrétion. Quoique ce ne serait pas facile avec tout l'armement qu'ils avaient encore sur le dos.

\- Est-ce que tu as encore des cigarettes ? Demanda Rumlow en retirant son masque.

Le bras armé d'HYDRA opina vivement et sortit le paquet qu'il avait précautionneusement abrité dans sa poche. Il toussa contre son poignet avant de les lui donner. Le chef du S.T.R.I.K.E. venait à peine d'allumer le bâtonnet qu'il entendit encore la toux de son camarade. Alors qu'il n'avait encore jamais été incommodé par cette fumée.

Et surtout, le sérum le protégeait de presque toutes les maladies. Ou de toutes les maladies, il n'était plus tout à fait sûr.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

Le Soldat de l'Hiver toussa un peu plus.

\- Où habites-tu ? Questionna Brock en lui soulevant le menton.

Les idées embrouillées et entre deux quintes de toux, le mercenaire répondit à sa question. Rumlow écrasa sa cigarette, prit le mercenaire dans ses bras et le mena vers l'adresse en question.

Non sans avoir jeté un regard haineux vers le plafond comme si l'hôpital et Stark étaient toujours là.


	4. Nocébo

**_BrockBuck mon Stony_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (toujours du nouar), shonen-ai

Couple : BrockBuck (ou WinterBones mais j'aime bien BrockBuck) et Stony.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck et Stan Lee (ça fait beaucoup de monde ça) hormis la petite Maggie.

Note : Cette fic est la base d'une idée/défi de ma Sailor Sweety-fourniseuse d'idée de base entreprise adorée.

* * *

 _Chapitre 4 : Nocébo_

 ** _Malibu, Californie_**

Steve sortit de la salle de bain à moitié habillé seulement et il se dirigea vers l'immense salon de Tony qui ne manquait de rien. Que ce soit en chaîne hi-fi ou en écran et il ne parlait même pas de la bibliothèque de film dans les meilleures qualités qu'il soit qui se projetait presque sur un mur entier. Il choisit _Autant en emporte le vent_ qu'il avait déjà vu a plusieurs occasions mais qui le renvoyait au moins à l'époque d'antan et lui donnait un sentiment de sécurité.

\- JARVIS ? Tu es occupé avec Tony ?

\- Non, Monsieur. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? Je peux vous envoyer un robot si vous le désirez ?

\- Merci, JARVIS. Je voulais juste savoir si vous avez des nouvelles de Maggie.

\- Je contacte Mademoiselle Potts. Je vous conseille de mettre votre film sur pause, elle ne devrait pas tarder à répondre.

Steve attrapa la télécommande pour s'exécuter au beau milieu de l'overture et il avait à peine fait cela qu'il entendit la voix joyeuse mais calme de Pepper.

\- Allô, Pepper ? Je ne vous dérange pas ? C'est Steve.

\- Ah ! Je suis venue chercher Maggie il y a une demi-heure et nous sommes au parc. Voulez-vous que je la garde cette nuit ? Questionna-t-elle.

\- On ne va pas vous imposer ça, Pepper.

\- Avec l'absence de Maggie, je sais que Tony travaillera un peu plus. J'ai confiance en votre professionnalisme.

\- Moi je n'aurais pas confiance en Tony. Il apprécie particulièrement de se détourner du travail qu'il n'aime pas et il se trouvera n'importe quelle excuse.

\- C'est à votre convenance. Maggie est adorable, elle ne me dérange absolument pas. Sinon, je vous la ramène après le repas. Ça vous permettra de souper ensemble tranquillement et j'espère bien que Tony aura avancé dans son travail.

\- Je promets que je ferai mon possible pour ne pas le déranger et qu'il travaille.

Pepper rit légèrement.

\- Merci beaucoup, Steve. Maggie ?

Le Capitaine sourit en entendant la blonde appeler sa fille et il sourit plus encore en entendant la voix de la gamine dans le combiné après un petit « c'est papa ».

\- Papaaaaa ! Bonzouuuuur !

\- Bonjour, ma puce. Sourit le super soldat. Tu t'amuses bien ?

\- Ouiiiii !

\- On se voit tout bientôt, ma puce. Daddy et moi t'aimons trèèèèès fort !

\- Aime ! Répondit Maggie de sa voix joyeuse.

Steve s'obligea à raccrocher après encore quelques minutes, et des au revoir également adressés à Pepper, puis tourna la tête vers l'écran.

Il ne comptait vraiment pas déranger Tony, comme promis, et ce en dépit du malaise qui grandissait en lui depuis la mission de tout à l'heure.

 ** _Washington, DISTRICT COLUMBIA._**

Brock allongea le Soldat de l'Hiver sur le sofa étriqué dès qu'il poussa la porte de la maison. Il ne l'entendit ni grogner, ni protester alors qu'il l'avait installé sur une quantité d'armement. Lesquels étaient d'ailleurs encore bien visible. Ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de les dissimuler mais il n'y avait pas eu de protestation sur les deux cent mètres parcourut entre la bouche d'égout et l'appartement.

Ou il ne l'avait pas noté.

Si ça avait été le cas, il aurait fait exploser la cervelle de cette personne.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, Rumlow avisa réellement l'endroit et réalisa à quel point il était petit. Il partit dans la salle de bain qui servait également de buanderie et de toilette mais il y avait une minuscule baignoire où il était difficile de s'asseoir. Il n'empêcha qu'il rinça rapidement la porcelaine puis fit couler de l'eau chaude avant de revenir dans l'autre pièce.

\- Je vais bien…

\- Tu ne vas pas bien. Détrompa Brock.

Il s'accroupit près de lui, commençant à lui retirer l'armement. Mais en le faisant, il observait le visage ravagé de son compagnon et remarqua à quel point il était pâle. Il retira alors ses gants en cuir, procuré par le même homme qui était allongé dans le divan, et lui frôla le front.

\- Tu es chaud.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver le dévisagea, entrouvrit la bouche puis secoua doucement la tête.

\- Non.

\- Si. On dirait de la fièvre.

À nouveau, il le regarda, sépara légèrement les lèvres puis secoua le menton.

\- Non. Pas possible. Le sérum…

\- Ben il faut croire que ce sérum n'est pas aussi génial et utile qu'on le prétend. Allez viens, ta ridicule baignoire va déborder.

Brock l'attrapa sous les aisselles pour l'aider à se redresser. Il en profita pour détacher le par-dessus qui contenait toutes ses armes et les jeta dans le divan. Il voulut l'entraîner dans la salle de bain lorsqu'il sentit les bras fermes s'enrouler autour de sa gorge meurtrie et, juste après, il sentit ses lèvres chaudes, vraiment trop chaudes, contre les siennes. Il répondit au baiser malgré tout, parce qu'il pouvait pleinement le serrer dans ses bras, épouser les formes de son corps avec les siennes à sa convenance. Et il aimait ça.

Malgré cette chaleur qui émanait de son corps.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il s'était passé vingt ans et trois mois plus tôt lorsque Pierce lui avait présenté le Soldat de l'Hiver officiellement. Qu'il lui avait dit tout ce qui était hors du commun avec lui, en commençant par ses capacités physiques hallucinantes pour continuer sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait jamais tomber malade et enfin terminer avec le fait que son cerveau n'était qu'une compote infâme et qu'il était presque face à un bébé pour ce qui était de… beaucoup de choses.

Mais il n'y avait pas vu de bébé. Même maintenant qu'il devait l'emmener dans la salle de bain. Même alors qu'il savait qu'il devrait le raser et lui laver les cheveux et le corps. Le Soldat de l'Hiver avait perdu une grande partie de ses capacités et, oui, lui aussi, il avait cru qu'il devrait se traîner une sorte d'enfant extrêmement dangereux.

Mais il n'en était rien.

Pas pour lui.

Brock ferma l'arrivée d'eau de la baignoire qui menaçait de déborder et il déshabilla son compagnon pour le soulever et le faire entrer dans la cuve. Cette fois l'eau chaude en sortit et il s'agenouilla sur le carrelage humide en enfouissant ses doigts dans les cheveux gras.

\- Je vais m'occuper de toi et tu iras vite mieux.

Et surtout, il devait contacter ces idiots d'HYDRA pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il avait vu le Soldat de l'Hiver revenir de nombreuses missions et plus d'une aurait dû le rendre malade. Plus d'une.

Jamais il n'avait été malade.

 ** _Malibu, Californie_**

\- Steve ?

Tony se dirigea vers le salon d'où il entendait la télévision. Ça lui arrivait de passer d'une pièce à l'autre en laissant tout allumé pour ne rien manquer de ses émissions, aussi futile qu'elles soient, surtout parce qu'il ne se préoccupait absolument pas du prix de l'électricité… Mais il avait vraiment été occupé pendant cette après-midi. Ce qui plairait sans doute à Pepper bien que ce soit pour se calmer d'une façon ou d'une autre de la dispute avec Wanda.

Elle en avait encore fait rien qu'à sa tête et avec ça, avait fait tomber les risques qui allaient avec. De quoi le mettre sérieusement en rogne…

Et le fait que Steve ne lui répondait pas n'était pas spécialement pour lui plaire. Pas qu'il redoute _à ce point_ ses vieilles relations avec Bucky, plutôt qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée que son compagnon lui fasse des cachoteries.

À moins que ce soit encore sa faute et qu'il ne l'ait pas écouté ou ait ignoré son mot.

Mais non.

Il le trouva assoupi dans le divan ce qui n'était pas des plus anodins. Aussi, il s'approcha de lui et se pencha sur lui avant de le secouer.

\- Steve ?

Le blond se redressa d'un coup, cognant violemment son front avec celui de Tony qui jura en se reculant.

\- Foutu Captain America. Grinça-t-il en se frottant le front.

\- Désolé… Souffla Rogers d'une voix encore enrobée de sommeil.

\- C'est rare que tu dormes à cette heure-ci. Je pensais que tu avais fuis à Washington.

\- Sam s'occupe de ça. Et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de Bucky… C'est mon ami d'enfance. Mais je suis très inquiet pour lui.

\- Et moi pour toi.

Tony s'assit à côté de lui dans le fauteuil, étendant un bras sur le dossier. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'écran et eut un sourire moqueur en voyant Clark Gable se faire éconduire par la belle Vivien Leigh.

\- C'est rare que tu dormes à cette heure-ci. Répéta-t-il. Quoique je reconnaisse que ce film endort. Belles images, cela dit.

\- Très belles.

\- Qu'est-ce ne va pas ?

\- Je suis juste fatigué.

\- JARVIS ?!

\- Tony, crois-moi ! Soupira Steve.

\- Alors dis-moi la vérité. Je te connais suffisamment. Maggie n'est pas ici, sinon tu serais en train de jouer le papa poule.

\- C'est toi le papa poule. Répondit mollement le blond.

\- On en a déjà parlé : je suis un daddy poule.

Rogers se redressa pour s'étirer légèrement, son dos était tout endolori et il préférait taire les maux de ventre qui l'avaient saisi. Tony avait déjà l'air bien assez inquiet de la sorte…

\- Je vais bien. Juste un peu fatigué. On s'est battu à Washington.

\- Pour ce qu'on s'est battu. Rétorqua Tony. JARVIS analyse immédiate du corps de Steve.

\- Je ne te permets pas.

\- Tu sais depuis longtemps que je me permets si je veux. Répondit le milliardaire.

\- JARVIS !

\- Analyse en cours. Dit le programme intelligent.

\- JARVIS ! Protesta Steve.

\- Ne t'arrête pas. Ordonna Tony.

Le Capitaine aurait aimé se lever et partir mais il savait que c'était complétement inutile.

\- Analyse terminée, Messieurs. Il y a en effet un problème.

Tony serra les dents et regarda vers son compagnon, n'ayant même pas la force de lui lancer un « je te l'avais dit » bien senti. Mais il avait si peur que son amant soit affecté qu'il s'obligea à le dire en souriant, épaules haussées.

 ** _Washington, DISTRICT COLUMBIA._**

Brock faisait les cent pas en écoutant les différents numéros qu'on lui lançait dans son oreille meurtrie. Il éloignait souvent l'appareil pour répondre par des codes. Son regard coulait vers le Soldat de l'Hiver, assis dans le divan qui avait trouvé sa fonction « lit ».

\- Rumlow, nous sommes ravis de vous entendre en vie. Nous aurions aimé ne pas entendre que le _MedStar National Rehabilitation Network_ faisait la une de toutes les gênes d'informations. Il faut croire que le Winter Soldier…

\- C'est de lui qu'il s'agit. Coupa violemment Brock.

\- J'espère qu'il ne s'agit pas encore de cet attachement dérangeant dont Pierce a fait mention avant sa mort, tristement pour nous.

\- Il est malade.

\- Définissez « malade ».

\- De corps, pas d'esprit.

Il écrasa sa cigarette dans une tasse vide et vit le Soldat de l'Hiver tirer un nouveau bâtonnet du paquet pour l'allumer mais il lui prit la main en souriant légèrement, secouant la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas possible. Le Soldat de l'Hiver a eu le sérum de super soldat du docteur Abraham Erskine qui lui a été injecté. Avec quelques modifications, bien sûr.

Brock soupira en entendant les répétitions de ce qu'il avait déjà entendu trop de fois. Comme si c'était à lui qu'on effaçait impitoyablement la mémoire dès qu'on le désirait.

Il s'assit dans le lit et passa son bras autour de son collègue et protégé pour le sentir se blottir contre lui, pour pencher son visage dans ses cheveux fraîchement lavés et le humer, pour… tout.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas possible. Sinon je ne vous appellerai pas ! S'agaça-t-il.

\- Ça doit être autre chose. Répliqua l'homme d'HYDRA.

Rumlow serra d'autant plus les dents de rage. Pourtant, c'était lui qui avait le front brûlant de l'arme vivante contre les cicatrices de son épaule. Lui qui devait se battre contre le désir de le repousser tant c'était inconfortable pour ses plaies qui ne guériraient jamais vraiment.

Il l'aimait bien trop pour ça.

\- Je vois. Je vais me débrouiller par mes propres moyens. Je ne vous remercie pas. Dit Brock en raccrochant.

Est-ce que ce n'était pas risqué ?

Il regarda par la fenêtre pour voir si un assassin ne surgirait pas en brisant la vitre. Quoique… s'ils voulaient vraiment le tuer, il leur suffirait d'activer le ravissant tueur qu'il resserrait contre son torse.

Comment pouvait-il être malade ? Parce qu'il ne doutait pas de lui et de cette chaleur de plus en plus insupportable.

Est-ce que le sérum pouvait arriver à sa fin ? À en croire les archives d'HYDRA, le puissant et magnifique Red Skull était mort bien avant qu'on ne le sache…

Devait-il être inquiet ?


	5. Confrontation

**_BrockBuck mon Stony_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (toujours du nouar), shonen-ai

Couple : BrockBuck (ou WinterBones mais j'aime bien BrockBuck) et Stony.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck et Stan Lee (ça fait beaucoup de monde ça) hormis la petite Maggie.

Note : Cette fic est la base d'une idée/défi de ma Sailor Sweety-fourniseuse d'idée de base entreprise adorée.

* * *

 _Chapitre 5 : Confrontations_

 ** _Washington, DISTRICT COLUMBIA._** – 1 semaine plus tard

Frottant sa bouche maculée de restes de repas, le Soldat de l'Hiver se redressa. Les indications de Brock tournèrent dans sa tête et il se dirigea vers l'évier pour se débarbouiller et ce malgré son pas hasardeux. Il sortit de la salle de bain et s'approcha de la télévision qui grésillait au moindre mouvement dans l'immeuble et Dieu qu'il y en avait. Au lieu de regarder l'écran de très mauvaise qualité, il aurait pu tourner la tête pour contempler Washington qui était sous les feux nourris et les explosions.

Quoique ledit écran lui permettait de voir une chose qu'il n'aurait pas pu sans cela. La journaliste téméraire, ou plutôt sotte, qui s'approchait d'un homme masqué armé.

\- Ah parfait !

Le Soldat de l'Hiver pencha la tête et se laissa tomber sur le lit défait en se passant la main sur le visage.

\- J'ai des revendications. Annonça l'homme en pointant son arme vers la femme.

De son autre main, il tira sur un policier qui avait essayé de le tenir en joue.

\- Je veux voir Tony Stark immédiatement. Je n'hésiterai pas à réduire Washington en cendre s'il ne vient pas. Tony Stark. Et aucun de ses petits amis. Vous avez entendu, Falcon ?! Cria-t-il en levant la tête.

Sa mitraillette relâcha une flopée de balles.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver se pencha pour voir un signe distinctif de l'endroit où pouvait se trouver l'homme de l'écran.

Il se leva, attrapa de l'armement qu'il mit à sa ceinture, saisit masque et lunette et après avoir enfilé mitaines et bottes, il sortit de l'appartement.

 ** _Malibu, Californie_**

\- Je veux voir Tony Stark immédiatement. Je n'hésiterai pas à réduire Washington en cendre s'il ne vient pas. Tony Stark. Et aucun de ses petits amis. Vous avez entendu, Falcon ?!

Maggie poussa un cri en applaudissant lorsqu'elle vit Sam être pris dans le champ de la caméra, inconsciente de tout si ce n'était qu'il s'agissait de Wilson.

\- Tony ! Appela Steve.

\- J'ai vu ! Répliqua ce dernier. JARVIS prépare-moi l'Iron Man.

Il se tourna vers son compagnon qui était entré dans la pièce, non sans surveiller leur fille d'un œil.

\- Tu ne viens pas. Dit immédiatement le milliardaire. Contre-argument, enchaîna-t-il immédiatement, Pepper travaille d'arrache-pied et tu n'as aucune confiance en l'Iron Nurse. Et je ne veux pas te voir te déplacer. On en a déjà parlé.

\- C'est Rumlow !

\- Je sais parfaitement que c'est lui. On doit laisser Washington être réduit en tas de caillou parce que tu l'as connu ? Je dois avoir une liste à l'avenir ? Ah ! Il faudrait que je demande la liste aux autres Avengers aussi. Et j'en ferai une ! Ce sera rapide, je n'ai pas d'état d'âme. Ajouta-t-il dans un marmonnement.

Alors qu'il lui parlait, l'Iron Man s'équipait sur lui et Tony réfléchissait déjà à la vitesse où il pourrait se rendre à Washington. Apprêter un jet lui ferait d'abord perdre du temps puis en gagner. Mais sans, même s'il perdait du temps, il pourrait avoir l'effet de surprise !

\- JARVIS ! Je t'interdis d'apprêter un jet pour Steve même s'il prétend devoir aller faire les courses.

\- Je ne mentirais pas. Et je suis capable d'en apprêter un manuellement. Je suis un soldat, Tony.

Le milliardaire partit vers le salon.

\- Je sais parfaitement et merci pour ce rappel. JARVIS, verrouille tous les jets et ne le laisse pas en utiliser un seul.

\- Bien, Monsieur.

Stark se pencha sur sa fille et lui embrassa le front.

\- Daddy revient bientôt, reste avec papa.

Maggie leva les bras vers Steve qui grinça des dents devant ce coup de fourbe. Il attrapa néanmoins sa petite et accompagna son compagnon jusqu'aux limites de la maison.

\- Allume ton émetteur-récepteur.

\- Mais oui, tout se passera bien. Lui répondit Tony. Toi reste ici ou je te demanderais à JARVIS de t'attacher.

Il allait fermer son armure lorsqu'il eut un sursaut de conscience. Il se tourna vers Steve et l'embrassa.

Au cas où.

Son homme avait à peine répondu au baiser qu'il s'éloigna et décolla.

Les cheveux en pagailles, Maggie rit en applaudissant. Steve la resserra contre son torse musclé puis tourna la tête vers la télévision. Pourquoi, après une telle évasion et avoir réussi à disparaître, Rumlow faisait surface de la sorte.

Était-ce encore à cause d'HYDRA ?!

 ** _Washington, DISTRICT COLUMBIA._**

Brock venait de faire exploser un kiosque à journal, parce que l'homme qui les vendait l'agaçait, lorsqu'il entendit du bruit derrière lui. Il se tourna et sourit sous son masque en voyant la pléiade de policier. Ils avaient mis du temps à arriver. Il avait bien espéré que Stark arriverait avant eux. Mais peut-être que Tony ne voulait pas se déplacer pour son humble personne.

Enfin.

Il pourrait jouer au jeu très dangereux et faisable une seule fois de : voyons combien de policier je peux tuer avant qu'ils ne me tuent.

Rumlow libéra une première salve en tournant sur lui-même, évitant autant que possible les tires même si ça voulait dire qu'il devait en essuyer. Au moins dans des parties moins dangereuses.

Une balle se planta dans son bras mais ne l'empêcha pas de nourrir de coups ses assaillants une autre ricocha contre son masque et tomba au sol et une troisième se planta dans sa cuisse.

Il jeta sa mitraillette et attrapa une seconde pour tirer. Un mouvement qui permettait largement aux hommes de loi de prendre le dessus.

Et malgré le bruit de gâchettes qu'on pressait, malgré la fureur des canons, il ne reçut aucune douleur en retour.

Étaient-ils si mauvais ?

Il remarqua un homme tomber sur le sol, libérant un liquide carmin sur le macadam. Lorsqu'il redressa la tête, il serra les dents en voyant le Soldat de l'Hiver.

\- Merci, l'artiste. Mais on avait pas convenu que tu restais en-dehors de ça.

Le mercenaire marcha entre deux corps et s'approcha de lui. Il s'arrêta à son niveau, non sans surveiller les environs pour le cas où il y aurait une attaque.

\- Si. Mais j'ai pensé…

Les derniers mots étaient dit comme une faute grave alors Brock ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser la tête.

\- C'est bien.

Il l'encourageait tellement à devenir plus lui. Surtout maintenant qu'il était beaucoup moins sous l'emprise d'HYDRA…

Ils ne pourraient pas à nouveau tout effacer juste sous un coup de tête.

µµµ

Un immeuble s'effondra, libérant des gravats, de la poussière et des cris, encore des cris. Les pompiers essayaient de sauver autant de personnes alors que la plupart des policiers restaient dans les parages sans rien faire.

Chaque tentative s'était soldée par une mort immédiate. Le tireur retardataire ratait rarement sa cible et tous le redoutait plus qu'ils ne voulaient le reconnaître. Surtout que le premier était particulièrement doué aussi et il prenait à parti la confusion qu'apportait le retardataire.

\- Ça suffit maintenant ! Ordonna une voix alors que le bruit des réacteurs cognait leurs oreilles.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver dressa son revolver et Brock arma le sien sans directement le brandir vers Iron Man.

\- Eh bien, Tony Stark, tu as pris ton temps.

\- La prochaine fois, tu te déplaceras chez moi au lieu de m'obliger à bouger. Répliqua Iron Man.

\- Pas faux. Malibu ? Avec cette femme Pepper qui est plus souvent chez toi que chez elle ? C'est ta petite amie ? Railla Brock.

Il conserva son assurance même avec le bras dressé vers lui, l'énergie miroitant dans sa paume. L'un des avantages d'avoir un masque étant que personne ne pouvait voir lorsqu'il faisait moins le malin.

Et là, il le faisait vraiment mal.

Une balle ricocha contre le bras d'Iron Man qui tourna la tête vers le Soldat de l'Hiver, juste à temps pour éviter une seconde munition qui aurait dû lui ouvrir la gorge grâce à un faible interstice.

\- C'est bon l'artiste, j'ai besoin de le garder vivant.

Le mercenaire rabaissa légèrement son arme mais tint le robot en joue. Néanmoins, il se tourna immédiatement, ayant entendu quelque chose.

\- Non ! Cria Tony.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver poussa son compagnon au sol et tira une salve de balles sur les policiers qui avaient cru trouver une occasion. Il évita les munitions adverses puis se tourna vers Stark pour le reprendre en joue alors que Brock se redressait en retenant ses grommellements. Il était content d'être en vie mais sa peau le faisait souffrir à un point qu'il… oui. Il sentait le sang couler le long de sa chair.

\- Tss ! Quel est le problème ! Ordonna Tony.

Il ne savait pas qui irait le plus vite. En tout cas, il ne devait pas attaquer sans avoir correctement réfléchit à la situation.

Il était tellement perturbé par elle qu'il ne regarda même pas Sam qui se posait pourtant près de lui. Avantage ou inconvénient, il n'en savait rien.

\- Le problème…

Rumlow fut obligé de tourner la tête en entendant un bruit bizarre et en voyant son compagnon se pencher. Il se précipita vers lui, tendant un revolver vers Iron Man et Sam et arracha le masque du mercenaire, lui permettant de vomir. Il jeta l'équipement dégoûtant au sol puis lui retint les cheveux tout en tenant Tony en joue.

\- N'essaie rien, Stark. On a plus d'une carte dans nos manches.

Mais redressant la tête pour vérifier que l'armure n'osait rien faire, il vit ses membres étrangement tendu.

\- Alors tu sais ce qu'il se passe. Je suppose que ton pote Captain America a exactement la même chose. Fit-il, âpre.

\- J'espère pas non ! Répliqua Tony.

\- Je sais que tu es un petit plaisantin. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait entre ton énergie et celle de l'autre gonzesse ?

Le Soldat de l'Hiver se redressa après avoir craché un peu plus de bile et essuya sa bouche de son poignet avant de reprendre ses positions. Rumlow lui jeta un regard inquiet mais le relâcha.

\- Rien. De l'énergie de vol contractée et de la magie. Ça a fait « boom » ce qui a provoqué de la fumée. Je comprends que pour les hommes d'HYDRA ça doit être plutôt dur à gérer. Je dois pouvoir t'expliquer ça plus facilement.

Deux balles fusèrent et Tony dut s'éloigner rapidement comme Sam. Mais aucun des deux ne semblaient trouver que c'était l'occasion pour Stark de lancer moins de piques.

\- Si tu me tues, tu n'auras aucune réponse à tes questions.

Cette fois, Tony entendit des protestations mais elles venaient de la voix dans son oreille.

\- Bien, bien, bien. Râla le milliardaire. Il est sexuellement passif ton pote ?

\- Tony ! Soupira Steve.

Une valse de coup de feu fut à nouveau tirer. Stark se protégea de son bras et ne put lâcher qu'un rire.

\- On dirait que oui. Fit Sam.

Il leva quand même les mains lorsque le revolver fut braqué vers lui. Lui, il n'avait pas une armure pour se protéger des attaques de Brock.

\- Mazel tov ! Vous faites un a-do-ra-ble couple ! Continua Stark.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ordonna l'ex-commandant du S.T.R.I.K.E. en s'avançant.

\- Pas bouger. Somma Tony en dressant sa main.

De nouveaux tirs surgirent des canons du Soldat de l'Hiver.

\- Il est en cloque ton pote.

Brock tira encore, la respiration accélérée de rage.

\- Tu as fini de dire des conneries ?! Répond ou je te fais sauter la tronche.

Cette fois, il saisit une grenade et s'apprêta à la dégoupiller.

\- C'est la vérité. Dit Sam. Bucky a reçu le sérum de super soldat, non ?

\- Il ne s'appelle pas Bucky. Répondit Brock en resserrant ses doigts sur la grenade.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver secoua la tête.

\- Je ne m'appelle pas Bucky.

Tony serra les dents et s'approcha d'eux, attrapant le mercenaire. Brock leva sa main armé d'une grenade mais Sam s'interposa.

\- Si tu la jettes, tu tues ton ami. Prévint Falcon.

\- Tu t'appelles Bucky. Et tu pourras remercier HYDRA d'avoir joué avec ton ADN.

Tony relâcha violemment le Soldat de l'Hiver, se protégeant juste à temps de la rafale de balle qui ricocha. Il utilisa même de l'énergie pour briser celles qui aurait menacé de se ficher dans les membres de Sam.

\- Vous allez faire des parents exécrables. Entre le legumeman et l'homme en kit.

Cette fois, Rumlow ne passa même pas par la case arme à feu et il repoussa violemment Sam pour envoyer son poing dans le crâne de Stark. Ce qui le fit immédiatement souffrir à cause de l'armure.

\- Espèce d'enculé. Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je viendrais à Malibu. N'oublie pas que j'ai travaillé au S.H.I.E.L.D. Siffla-t-il.

Tony leva son poing et sentit quelque chose sur son dos.

\- Monsieur, vous avez une bombe sur votre dos. Annonça JARVIS.

L'intelligence artificielle venait à peine de le dire que la détonation retentit. Rumlow bondit de côté, tira sur Sam pour l'empêcher de se déplacer et attrapa le Soldat de l'Hiver qui avait tiré ladite bombe pour le ramener chez eux par les égouts, les petites rues et quoique ce soit qui leur permette de rester discret.

Sans un mot, le mercenaire suivait son compagnon qui grommelait de rage.

Comment Stark avait osé lui mentir à ce point ?! S'il voulait chercher la guerre, il l'aurait. Il était trop inquiet pour son artiste pour laisser passer les choses comme ça. Et s'il devait aller défoncer l'adorable petit visage de la fille adoptive de Rogers et son compagnon, il n'hésiterait pas.

Aucune mort ne comptait quand on n'avait plus les mains tachées de sang mais que son corps entier baignait dedans.

µµµ

Steve soupira lorsqu'il entendit que Tony était en vol. Il resserra sa fille contre lui et lui embrassa le front alors qu'elle riait en regardant une émission pour enfant qui dépassait le blond mais que Pepper avait conseillée.

\- Tony ?

\- Ça va. Et toi ? Tu vas me bouder pour la façon dont j'ai parlé à ton pote ? J'ai menti ?

Le super soldat serra les dents et toucha son ventre. Non, il n'avait pas menti mais la façon dont il lui avait parlé…

Lui, il avait encore de l'espoir pour Bucky. Peut-être que la clé venait de se déclencher.

µµµ

Un des policiers de Washington se laissa tomber sur le sol, soulagé. Tout risque était enfin écarté…

Il saisit son téléphone et appela un numéro, encodant des chiffres dès qu'on les lui demandait.

\- Allô ?

\- Monsieur S. ?

\- Lui-même.

\- Ça s'est confirmé. Le sérum fonctionne comme prévu. _Il_ est positif.

C'était peut-être, certainement, risqué d'accorder des crédits aux dires de Stark. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était la confirmation qu'ils attendaient depuis longtemps…


	6. Bout à bout

**_BrockBuck mon Stony_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (toujours du nouar), shonen-ai

Couple : BrockBuck (ou WinterBones mais j'aime bien BrockBuck) et Stony.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck et Stan Lee (ça fait beaucoup de monde ça) hormis la petite Maggie.

Note : Cette fic est la base d'une idée/défi de ma Sailor Sweety-fourniseuse d'idée de base entreprise adorée.

* * *

 _Chapitre 6 : Bout à bout_

Brock poussa la porte du petit appartement et eut un regard vers le lit défait avant de se tourner vers le Soldat de l'Hiver dont il ne tenait plus le poignet mais la main. Ce qui était, il fallait le reconnaître, presque ridicule alors qu'ils étaient toujours armés comme jamais. On voyait mal des assassins qui pouvaient presque prendre des bains de sang comme la Comtesse Bathóry, se promener comme ça main dans la main. Mais bon, si quelqu'un lui disait quoique ce soit, sa cervelle exploserait le plancher.

Rumlow entraîna son amant vers le divan pour le faire s'y asseoir, cachant au maximum son inquiétude mais pas sa haine grandissante pour Stark.

Lorsqu'il eut lâché la main du mercenaire, il vit ce dernier retirer méthodiquement son armement puis ses lunettes, ses mitaines et ses chaussures. Et ce avant qu'il ne s'allonge. Il suivit l'ex-commandant du S.T.I.K.E. du regard alors qu'il faisait les cents pas en arrachant son casque et en se préparant une cigarette pour calmer ses nerfs à vif. Il était bien décidé à aller faire un tour en Californie mais HYDRA ne participerait pas aux frais d'une vulgaire vendetta. Enfin, vulgaire ! Ça dépendait pour qui. Ils pourraient plébisciter son envie de tuer Iron Man ! C'était un gros problème pour l'organisation terroriste tout de même.

Il se tourna vers son compagnon en recrachant la fumée et fronça les sourcils en voyant son partenaire qui avait remonté son t-shirt et qui touchait son ventre comme un enfant qui découvrait quelque chose de nouveau.

\- Tu ne vas pas le croire ! C'est stupide ! Tu es un homme, tu ne peux pas être enceint !

Le Soldat de l'Hiver le regarda et leva la main vers lui. Le défiguré l'attrapa et porta ses phalanges à ses lèvres avant de s'asseoir à son côté pour l'embrasser doucement et ce malgré le goût qui demeurait sur sa bouche rosée. Le mercenaire y répondit, profitant de la tendresse du geste jusqu'à ce que leurs visages s'éloignent.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Red Skull avait bien la tête toute rouge.

\- Ouais… Y a un peu une différence entre se voir pousser un utérus ou un vagin et perdre la face. Répondit Rumlow en portant sa cigarette à ses lèvres.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver resserra ses doigts sur ceux de son partenaire.

\- Alors… quoi ? Murmura-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Brock relâcha la fumée et se pencha sur lui, plongeant son regard dans celui presque vide qu'il aimait pourtant tellement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses ?

\- Je pense… Répéta-t-il comme s'il en doutait.

Il le regarda fixement.

\- Il y a deux ans et demi, Steve Rogers a pris six mois de congé. Il a repris le travail juste après qu'il ait adopté Margareth Jenna Rogers puis qu'il annonce sa mise en couple avec Tony Stark, Iron Man.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu me l'as dit…

\- Et tu te souviens de ça ? S'étonna l'ex-commandant.

\- Tu me l'as dit… c'était important. Je me souviens de tout ce que tu dis. Se défendit mollement le Soldat de l'Hiver en détournant le regard.

Rumlow lui tourna doucement le menton et lui sourit, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit à cette candeur. Ni de briser les suppositions qu'il se montait à cause des stupidités d'Iron Man.

\- Je t'aime.

Le mercenaire répondit par un sourire.

\- Je t'aime. Répéta-t-il.

Brock mit sa cigarette entre ses lèvres et glissa sa main au côté de celle de son amant sur son ventre, lui mentant tacitement en lui faisant croire qu'il le croyait. Mais rien ne l'empêcherait de découvrir le pot aux roses.

 ** _Malibu, Californie_**

\- Monsieur est bientôt là. Informa JARVIS.

\- Merci. Répondit Steve.

Il se leva en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

\- Comme promis, tu fais un gros bisou à daddy et tu iras à la sieste.

Maggie ne protesta pas, baillant contre le torse musclé de son papa. Le super soldat la mena vers les étages et il arriva à l'instant où l'Iron Man commençait à être détaché du corps de l'homme.

\- Daddy. Appela la fillette d'une petite voix.

\- Eyh. C'est l'heure de la sieste ? Demanda Stark en s'approchant pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Je vais te lire _le Grand Cyrus_ (1), mon trésor.

\- Tu n'échapperas pas à cette discussion, Tony.

\- J'échappe à quelque chose, moi ? Tu me connais mal, je suis innocent.

Il décocha un sourire à son amant et emmena la petite dans son immense chambre rose avec des montagnes de peluches et de toute la décoration qu'une fille de deux ans pourrait vouloir.

Le milliardaire prit un livre dans la bibliothèque personnel de sa petite et lui lit l'histoire jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Il lui posa un baiser sur le front et laissa Steve faire de même avant de sortir de la pièce. Le blondinet s'assura que la veilleuse qui jetait des étoiles sur le mur fonctionnait puis quitta la chambre et rejoignit son amant, l'attrapant par le bras.

\- Tony.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux avoir ta discussion, très bien. Je n'ai pas été plus grossier que d'habitude. Et si ce n'était pas ton ami là-bas, tu ne m'en aurais pas tenu rigueur : ce sont des tueurs d'HYDRA. Tu les vois poser leurs armes pour pouponner un bébé ?

\- Bucky n'est pas un tueur d'HYDR…

\- Si ! Maintenant, il l'est ! Il serait tant que tu l'acceptes, Steve. Je ne dis pas ça pour te blesser mais parce que, peu importe à quel point Bucky était génial et tu l'aima…

\- C'est mon meilleur ami !

S'étant entendu hausser le ton, le Capitaine s'éloigna de la chambre de sa fille, ne voulant vraiment pas la réveiller. Encore moins à cause d'une dispute. Mais, heureusement, le sujet avait assez lancé Tony pour qu'il le suive malgré son envie de fuir tout ce qui était bien trop sérieux.

\- Ton meilleur ami dont tu me bassines à longueur de jour. Tu ne fais pas ça avec Sam pourtant il était en train de le devenir avant que ton pote ne revienne !

\- Oui. Sam est extrêmement important pour moi mais j'ai grandi avec Bucky. Nos amitiés sont différentes. Tu as bien Happy et Rhodey comme amis.

\- Et je ne t'en parle pas tout le temps. Répliqua le milliardaire.

\- Parce qu'ils sont toujours ici. Sam vit à Washington et Bucky…

Steve avala péniblement sa salive.

\- On a appelé Maggie « Margareth Jenna » en honneur de Peggy et de Bucky. Répliqua Tony.

\- Pour commencer, je te rappelle que Bucky n'est pas le seul James de notre entourage. Il y avait deux autres James dans notre commando si tu as si peur et c'était aussi en honneur de Rhodey. Et ensuite, si tu y tiens tellement, si on a une fille, on aurait qu'à l'appeler Virginia.

\- Surtout pas ! Protesta Tony. Pepper en ferait tout une histoire et je ne pourrais plus la fuir. Je préfère encore « Happy ».

Le milliardaire fronça les sourcils.

\- Est-ce qu'on parle vraiment du nom de notre futur enfant alors que tu n'es enceint que d'un mois au lieu de nous disputer ? Je déteins sur toi, c'est bien. Mais je préférerais déteindre encore plus et que tu m'entraînes au lit.

\- Je t'y entraînerais si tu veux. Répondit Steve en s'approchant de lui.

Tony passa ses bras autour de lui et l'embrassa, profitant du baiser qui lui était rendu.

\- Alors… On retourne à la dispute ? Parce que je suis en train de voir le chemin le plus rapide pour nous emmener dans la chambre.

\- Je veux juste dire que tu as été rude et que tu juges Bucky. Qui sait ce que fera un bébé. Tu as vu ce que ça nous a fait.

\- Ce que ça m'a fait. Rectifia Tony. Tu déteins bien sur moi aussi.

Il l'embrassa et l'attira vers leur chambre.

\- Une dernière chose…

Le milliardaire grogna en le tirant encore plus vers la pièce qu'ils partageaient, tentant de le faire taire en l'embrassant. Le blondinet se laissa entraîné, répondit de temps en temps à son geste et glissa même ses mains sous le t-shirt de Stark.

\- Il faut que je parle à Rumlow. Tu étais là : il a menacé Maggie. Il faut lui expliquer.

\- Je ne sais pas… Il ne te croira pas. Et je ne veux pas que tu y ailles.

\- Je suis Captain America, je suis un super soldat. Je ne redoute pas le combat.

\- Et moi je ne tiens pas à ce que tu te prennes une autre balle dans le ventre.

Tony lui caressa doucement la joue, soulignant sa mâchoire ferme. Il l'embrassa doucement.

\- Les choses se régleront autrement. Laisse mon cerveau génial et réfléchir mais avant ça…

Steve retint un petit soupir et désigna la pièce derrière Tony.

\- La chambre est par là, je crois.

\- Je suis ravi que tu saches où sont les pièces de notre maison. Sourit Stark en souriant et en l'attirant vers la chambre.

Il joignit leurs lèvres avec passion.

\- Mais sérieusement… Pas Virginia. … Et pas Happy non plus.

\- On y pensera. Souffla Steve avant de répondre à son baiser.

 ** _Washington, DISTRICT COLUMBIA_** – Le lendemain

Brock posa un verre devant le Soldat de l'Hiver et baissa le regard vers la télévision qui lançait difficilement les images et le son en même temps. Les informations dévoilaient le visage de son petit ami alors qu'on lançait une foule de faits sur lui et la destruction d'un établissement, ce qui avait provoqué la mort du Roi du Wakanda.

Le mercenaire attrapa le verre et regarda vers Rumlow, lui attrapant la main. Il désigna la télévision.

\- J'ai fait ça ?

\- Non, tu n'as pas fait ça.

Il attrapa son téléphone pour appeler HYDRA.

\- Ou alors tu es capable de te dédoubler et tu ne me l'as pas dit. Mais ça commencerait à faire beaucoup de propriété pour le sérum.

\- Oui…

Le Soldat de l'Hiver toucha son ventre ce qui ne manqua pas à Brock. Son amant avait encore vomi ce matin et il ne pouvait toujours pas croire en cette grossesse. Heureusement, il faisait des recherches avec son ordinateur après avoir piraté le wi-fi des voisins.

\- Allô ? Dit l'ex-Commandant après avoir encodé tous les numéros. Brock Rumlow.

\- Rumlow ? Ah, toutes mes félicitations. Nous voulions absolument vous voir avec le Soldat de l'Hiver. Pouvez-vous vous déplacé en toute discrétion à Zaytinia ? Nous enverrons une voiture vous chercher.

Brock regarda vers son compagnon.

\- D'accord.

On raccrocha sans plus attendre.

\- On doit rejoindre nos employeurs. Le restaurant Zaytinia.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Le restaurant Zaytinia… Il est près du Smithsonian.

\- Tu veux y aller ?

Le mercenaire opina en serrant sa main sur son ventre. Est-ce qu'en fin de compte il était Bucky ? Est-ce qu'il voulait que ses enfants sachent ça ? Qu'avant, il tuait pour la bonne cause.

* * *

(1) Roman estimé comme étant le plus long parut à ce jour avec 13 095 pages et 2 100 000 mots dans sa version originale.


	7. Premières étapes

**_BrockBuck mon Stony_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (toujours du nouar), shonen-ai

Couple : BrockBuck (ou WinterBones mais j'aime bien BrockBuck) et Stony.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck et Stan Lee (ça fait beaucoup de monde ça) hormis la petite Maggie.

Note : Cette fic est la base d'une idée/défi de ma Sailor Sweety-fourniseuse d'idée de base entreprise adorée.

* * *

 _Chapitre 7 : Premières étapes_

 ** _Vienne, Autriche_**

Natasha discutait avec T'Challa lorsqu'elle entendit qu'on l'appelait. Elle se redressa et sourit légèrement en voyant Steve approché. Elle ne put empêcher son cœur de se pincer en voyant la petite Maggie mais retrouva son sourire, s'excusa auprès du nouveau Roi et s'avança vers le Capitaine en tendant les bras.

Sachant ce qu'elle voulait, certainement pas un câlin avec lui, il lui donna la petite qui se fit étroitement câliner.

\- Je suis au courant. Dit-elle. Clint m'a fait défaut, mais j'espère bien que ce ne sera pas ton cas.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles que la fille de Tony porte ton nom.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda l'homme avec inquiétude. Lorsque j'ai vu les informations…

\- Tu as seulement pensé à moi ? Je suis flattée. J'ai été chanceuse, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle posa un baiser sur la joue de Maggie.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Biiiien, Tashaaaaa.

\- Tu as pensé à lui donner des cours de danse ? Elle serait adorable.

\- Oui, nous avons reçu tes quatorze mails. Ça a l'air de lui plaire et elle commencera l'année prochaine.

La rousse sourit et caressa les cheveux de la petite avant de désigner T'Challa d'un mouvement de menton.

\- C'est le Roi du Wakanda à présent. Son père est mort lors de l'explosion.

\- Ça a dû l'affecter énormément…

\- Je lui ai déjà parlé. Dit-elle. Il veut tuer ton ami. Et je pense qu'il est bien motivé à le faire.

\- Bucky était à Washington hier.

\- Je sais que tu as eu cette conversation avec Tony, intuition féminine. Je sais aussi qu'il t'aura dit que tu n'es arrivé qu'en une heure et que leurs engins sont au moins aussi rapides.

\- Oui. Oui, j'ai eu cette discussion et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir l'avoir à nouveau. Dit Steve.

Il regarda sa fille, toute blottie contre Natasha qui la câlinait.

\- Si tu as confiance en lui, je te fais confiance. Pour l'instant. Je ne suis pas sûre que tu prennes la bonne décision. Mais il ne faut pas contrarier une femme enceinte. Ajouta-t-elle à voix basse, moqueuse.

Elle se dirigea vers l'homme qui se leva à son approche et inclina la tête vers lui.

\- Mademoiselle Romanoff.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Madame Romanoff, vous avez une jolie famille.

\- Non. Jamais. Jamais avec Steve. C'est sa fille à lui. Dit-elle. Captain America. Présenta-t-elle en le désignant.

Maggie rit à cette mention et tenta d'applaudir.

\- Bonjour, votre Majesté. Je vous présente mes plus humbles condoléances.

\- Merci, je les accepte volontiers. Je dois y aller, je vous présente mes excuses et j'espère vous revoir.

T'Challa inclina la tête une nouvelle fois, tout comme Steve, et partit sans plus attendre.

\- Tu n'as pas essayé de le convaincre, lui. Releva Natasha.

\- Je sais quand les causes sont perdues. Sauf lorsqu'il s'agit de mon compagnon.

\- C'est ce que j'allais dire. Dit-elle. Alors… On rentre ?

\- Oui. Merci d'être venu me chercher. Ça fait une sacré distance juste pour s'assurer que j'aille bien.

\- Tu es mon amie, Natasha.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire.

 ** _Washington, DISTRICT COLUMBIA_**

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du Smithsonian, Brock et le Soldat de l'Hiver regagnèrent le restaurant où ils étaient attendus. Le premier avait bien sûr allumé une cigarette et regardait régulièrement son compagnon. Uniquement parce qu'il redoutait énormément la maladie qui le frappait et non parce qu'il s'agissait du visage qui était jeté sur tous les écrans. Parce que, de toute façon, avec son manteau qui camouflait sa figure, il ne craignait pas trop.

Ils ne marchèrent qu'un moment dans les rues couvertes de neige avant d'arriver devant le Zaytinia. Brock regarda autour d'eux, ne trouva personne qui ne se détachait et décida de faire traverser le mercenaire vers l'arrêt de bus de l'autre côté histoire de le faire s'asseoir. Il sentit son cœur battre plus vite lorsqu'il vit son sourire. Parce que chacun de ses sourires étaient un trésor qu'il chérissait.

Il souffla la fumée âcre et s'appuya contre le montant du bus.

\- Agent Rumlow.

L'homme leva la tête et vit une femme s'approcher dans un manteau vert.

\- J'avais entendu parler de votre accident. Dit-elle en s'avançant.

Brock fronça les sourcils et le Soldat de l'Hiver se leva en plongeant ses doigts dans la poche de son manteau pour attraper son canif.

\- Calmez-vous. Dit-elle en levant la main.

Elle tira légèrement en arrière son propre capuchon pour dévoiler des cheveux noirs dont une partie dissimulait son visage.

\- Je sais que vous avez rendez-vous mais j'aimerais vous en proposer un autre. Je dispose des réponses que vous désirez et je peux vous donner bien plus. Je crois savoir que le cerveau, c'est vous. Ajouta-t-elle en s'approchant de Rumlow.

Elle se pencha à son oreille pour murmurer.

\- Tony Stark ne vous a pas menti. Je vous le montrerai. Et avec la notoriété que vient de recevoir votre cher ami, vous avez grandement besoin de ma protection. Vous pouvez vous en remettre à Monsieur S., comme vous l'appelez, mais il ne vous apportera rien de neuf.

Brock regarda vers son compagnon qui était toujours aussi tendu, la main de plus en plus serrée sur son couteau. L'ex-commandant aspira une bouffée de cigarette, calma ses nerfs et tendit la main vers le mercenaire qui la saisit.

\- Très bien.

Il tira légèrement son partenaire derrière lui.

\- On vous suit.

La femme sourit et leur fit signe. Elle les mena le long du trottoir vers une limousine qu'un homme s'empressa de leur ouvrir.

\- Éteignez ça avant de rentrer dans mon véhicule. Dit-elle en désignant la cigarette.

Brock soupira aspira, une bouffée, jeta le bâtonnet au sol, l'écrasa puis rentra après avoir relâché toute la fumée. Il tira son partenaire à son côté et l'aida à s'attacher avant de passer son bras autour de lui, s'attachant à son tour.

La femme s'assit à son tour, attendit que la porte soit fermée puis la voiture en route pour vérifier de nombreuses informations sur divers écrans. Enfin, elle se tourna vers Rumlow.

\- Comme je vous le disais, Stark ne vous a pas menti. Le sérum du docteur Abraham Erskine est puissant. Il semblerait lorsque du sperme entre en contact avec le sang, et donc le sérum, ça développe des réactions étrange dans le corps du sujet. Nous ignorons encore pourquoi. Mais ce que nous savons c'est que l'enfant qui grandit là…

Elle désigna le Soldat de l'Hiver et plus exactement son ventre.

\- … est un condensé d'ADN, du sérum ambulant, une prouesse biologique.

Brock serra les dents. Elle ne le disait pas mais il le comprenait bien : l'arme de demain.

Que voulaient-ils faire ? Attendre que l'enfant arrive à maturité et qu'ils se retrouvent avec un beau litre de sérum qu'ils pourraient infuser.

\- Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je vous le montrerais. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de croire mes dires sans cela, Agent Rumlow.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Crossbones. Dit-il en resserrant son bras autour du Soldat de l'Hiver.

\- Et comment l'appelle-t-on, lui ? Winter Soldier ? Bucky ? James ? … L'artiste ?

L'intéressé secoua la tête à la dernière mention.

\- Seulement Brock…

La femme sourit.

\- Vous aurez intérêt, Madame, à nous offrir beaucoup davantage.

Elle sourit d'autant plus, voyant qu'il ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait.

 ** _Malibu, Californie_**

Appuyé devant son ordinateur, Tony repassait les informations encore et encore. Un écran le gardait en alerte sur ce qu'il était de Bucky un autre déballait une quantité effroyable de données sur la Terre, dans ses quatre coins un troisième s'attelait à passer les nouvelles de Vienne et un dernier ne comportait que des constantes sur Steve et Maggie. Son œil allait souvent par là et il notait sans une once d'inquiétude que tout allait bien.

\- Monsieur, un appel de Monsieur Rogers. Souhaitez-vous le prendre ?

\- Bien sûr. Répondit Tony.

Il continua d'analyser les données, cherchant avec les satellites. Il devait trouver les déplacements de Bucky. Pas seulement pour que Steve accepte enfin la vérité mais aussi pour protéger le monde ce qui était ce qui lui importait le plus.

\- Steve ?

\- Tony. Je suis avec Natasha, nous passons par Washington.

\- Pas Washington… Souffla le milliardaire.

Une chose qui n'avait pas manqué à l'ouïe surdéveloppée du super soldat.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter puisque tu supposes que Bucky est à Vienne.

\- Tu… Agent Romanoff, frappez-le pour moi, s'il vous plaît.

\- Je ne frappe pas les femmes enceintes mais puisque Steve est un homme.

Un petit coup résonna et Tony regarda l'écran réservé à sa famille.

\- Que vas-tu faire à Washington ?

\- M'assurer que le nombre de mission diminuera. J'en prendrais toujours. Je veux être sur celle-ci. Informa Steve. Tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

\- Tu es…

Tony essaya de se calmer et se passa la main sur le visage. La nervosité courrait dans ses veines. Il était d'autant plus convaincu que Steve avait, en son for intérieur, l'unique envie de lui faire payer leurs débuts catastrophique. Ou il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui tapait toujours sur les nerfs de cette façon là. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se disputaient et étaient constamment en désaccord sans pouvoir se passer l'un de l'autre.

Mais le cas Bucky était peut-être bien le pire. Ils n'arrivaient pas à s'accorder sur la dangerosité de l'homme. Comment pouvait-il lui faire seulement comprendre ?

\- Vous êtes loin de Washington ? Questionna Stark.

\- Encore une dizaine de minutes. Je suppose que lorsqu'on arrivera, tu seras là ?

\- Ça te gêne ?

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Bien. Comme ça, je pourrais t'en coller une moi-même.

\- Bien sûr. Fit Steve avec un léger sourire.

Tony coupa la conversation et se leva.

\- JARVIS, apprête un jet. Ordonna-t-il en allant récupérer sa mallette.

Il grimpa les escaliers alors que l'intelligence artificielle lui répondait. Derrière lui, les moniteurs continuaient de déployer un nombre effroyable de données. Dont l'une d'elle sur le sérum et ses nombreuses propriétés. Et le moniteur sur sa famille continuait de passer leurs constantes.

Et pour l'un comme pour l'autre, on pouvait parler de constantes plus qu'anormales. Prodigieuses.


	8. Réglement

**_BrockBuck mon Stony_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (toujours du nouar), shonen-ai

Couple : BrockBuck (ou WinterBones mais j'aime bien BrockBuck) et Stony.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck et Stan Lee (ça fait beaucoup de monde ça) hormis la petite Maggie.

Note : Cette fic est la base d'une idée/défi de ma Sailor Sweety-fourniseuse d'idée de base entreprise adorée.

* * *

 _Chapitre 8 : Réglements_

 ** _Quelque part à l'extérieur de Washington_**

Si on avait dit à Brock qu'il se retrouverait ici, devant une table d'opération alors qu'on installait tout ce qu'il avait vu dans les films ringards sur la grossesse lorsqu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à la télévision. Il avait toujours le bras serré autour de son partenaire alors que la femme discutait avec plusieurs scientifiques. Elle ne portait plus qu'une combinaison verte mais ses cheveux camouflaient toujours une partie de son visage.

Elle se tourna vers eux et sourit lorsque le téléphone de Rumlow sonna pour la cinquième fois. Il s'en saisit et l'éteignit avant de le remettre dans sa poche. Il regarda le Soldat de l'Hiver qui gardait la tête basse ou qui levait les yeux vers son partenaire. Sa main restait sur son ventre par contre. Il croyait vraiment à ses fadaises et Crossbones ne savait plus où il devait se positionner.

\- Tout est prêt. Nous allons vous le montrer. Montez sur la table, Winter Soldier. Ils vont devoir mettre un gel froid sur votre ventre mais vous êtes habitué à ça. Dit-elle.

\- Je vous déconseille les blagues de ce genre. Siffla Brock.

Il l'avait déjà vu retourner dans le caisson cryogénique a bien trop d'occasion et c'était une expérience vraiment trop douloureuse que de devoir attendre une mission dangereuse pour qu'on le laisse sortir, pour pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras en priant pour qu'il se souvienne de lui. Et sinon… sinon, il devait le regarder à travers un hublot.

Cette période de l'année lui semblait maussade en grande partie à cause de ça, probablement…

\- Installez-vous.

Brock laissa son amant grimper sur la table, après un regard échangé, sans qu'il ait retiré la moindre couche. Au lieu de lui prendre la main, Rumlow saisit un revolver et approcha son doigt de la gâchette.

La femme rit et fit signe à un médecin qui s'approcha et remonta le haut du Soldat de l'Hiver, déposant le gel effectivement froid pour l'étaler sur son ventre grâce à une sonde. Il poussait fort pour voir à travers les muscles mais le patient ne rechignait pas. Le doigt de Brock se contracta un peu plus.

\- Regardez. Dit la femme en tapotant l'écran. Voilà la preuve.

Il y avait deux petites formes au milieu des organes. L'ex-Commandant fronça les sourcils.

\- Des jumeaux. Félicita-t-elle. Vous êtes réellement prodigieux. À moins que ce ne soit dû à des frasques répétées ?

Brock tourna la tête vers elle.

\- Vous avez dit que c'était dû au sang. C'est insensé !

\- Insensé ? Une seule goutte de sang suffit avec un sérum aussi actif. Et ça peut se passer rapidement entre deux hommes.

Le sourire qui résidait sur les lèvres de la femme déplaisait énormément à Rumlow. Il regarda vers le ventre de son partenaire et réentendit les paroles que la femme avait prononcées un peu plus tôt. Il avait la certitude qu'elle ne voyait qu'une occasion d'avoir une source d'arme. Et au lieu de lui en offrir une seule source, il lui en procurait deux. Il remonta ses yeux jusqu'à capter ceux encore trop vides de l'homme qu'il aimait terriblement. Il reconnaissait sa façon de se crisper en silence parce qu'on ne lui avait pas donné l'ordre de se plaindre.

Une capacité de soldat.

Une capacité que n'importe quel Commandant voudrait pour ses hommes. Il se pencha sur lui et pressa ses lèvres sur son front avant de se redresser. Il se dirigea vers la femme.

\- Bien. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez contre les bébés ?

\- Vous êtes un homme malin. Terriblement malin. Et je vous ai clairement vu donné une arme au Winter Soldier. Si vous comptez l'utiliser…

Brock sortit son bâton électrique et amorça un geste lorsqu'un violent coup de genou l'expédia en arrière. Il venait à peine de toucher le sol qu'une rafale de balle jaillit des canons du Soldat de l'Hiver. Il envoya son pied dans le visage d'un médecin et attrapa la sonde dont il tira le fil pour le jeter autour de la gorge de la femme. Elle décrocha un fouet qui cogna l'appareil.

Rumlow se redressa, jetant un couteau vers la dirigeante qui l'évita sans problème. Le Soldat de l'Hiver bondit sur le sol et tira une première balle qui fut repoussée par le fouet avant qu'il ne claque contre le visage de Brock, ouvrant les chairs encore meurtrie et libérant un filet de sang.

Le mercenaire leva son bras cybernétique et força le fouet autour de ce dernier. Lorsqu'il tira dessus, rapprochant la femme de lui, elle le lâcha simplement et la partie dure cogna violemment le visage du Soldat de l'Hiver. Brock le rattrapa alors qu'il chancelait et il multiplia les tirs avant d'utiliser un chariot remplit d'objet qu'il projeta vers la dame. Si elle l'évita, elle fut cognée sur la jambe, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de tirer alors que l'ex-Commandant s'éloignait en attirant son amant. Lequel regardait par-dessus son épaule pour tirer de temps en temps sur un homme qui menaçait de se mettre dans leur chemin. Quelques proejctiles étaient lancés vers la femme qui répondait aux coups en ne visant que Rumlow.

Hors de question de mettre en danger son sac à sérum.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent finalement dans les escaliers et les descendirent à la hâte alors que le Soldat de l'Hiver se défaisait du fouet encore autour de son bras.

Après avoir vérifié les couloirs, Brock entraîna son compagnon dans un nouveau couloir.

\- Pottomac. Dit le bras armé d'HYDRA en désignant une fenêtre.

Crossbones s'en remit entièrement à lui et ils filèrent vers la vitre en échangeant encore quelques coups avec des soldats divers et variés. D'un coup d'œil, l'ex-Commandant put remarquer que, oui, ils étaient au-dessus du Pottomac qui coulait doucement. Il brisa la vitre de son pied et le désigna d'un mouvement à son compagnon qui grimpa sur l'appui de fenêtre.

Il eut une violente réminiscence et se figea.

\- L'artiste ?

Revenant à lui, le mercenaire lui tendit la main.

\- Brock…

L'homme l'attrapa et le suivit dans les flots gelés du fleuve avec un énorme _plouf_ et des gerbes d'eau.

µµµ

Rumlow sortit de l'eau près de la ville d'Alexandria et tira son partenaire à sa suite, habitué à ce qu'il ne soit pas assez connecté pour s'en sortir seul.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent sur l'herbe humide, des gens accourant pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien, il remarqua toutefois autre chose. Les yeux bleus étaient étonnement empli de vie.

\- L'artiste ? Interrogea-t-il en passant ses doigts sur la marque rouge dénaturant son visage.

Elle était juste en forme de l'épaisse partie du fouet.

\- Je vais bien.

Brock fut surpris qu'il ait répondu si vite et il sentit son cœur battre horriblement vite.

\- Je vais bien, merci de t'en préoccuper.

Les lèvres de l'ex-Commandant tressautèrent.

\- Bucky…

\- Oui ?

Les yeux toujours si plein de vie se tournèrent vers lui et le visage ferme et doux à la fois en même temps.

Cette fois, Rumlow était sûr que son cœur s'était tout simplement arrêté de battre. Il lui attrapa le visage entre ses mains et pressa leurs lèvres ensembles, priant pour qu'il réponde au baiser, que, quelque part, son artiste n'ait pas été entièrement enterré par Bucky.

Pas de réponse.

Crossbones le relâcha et se leva.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve où aller. On est en Virginie mais y a le pont là-bas. Si on court…

Il soupira en regardant ses revolvers qui avaient pris l'eau. Il en leva un vers la femme qui, venue les aider, s'était figé en voyant le pistolet.

Lorsqu'il pressa, rien ne sortit.

\- Factice. Plaisanta-t-il vers la femme en jetant l'arme inutile au sol.

Il fut brusquement poussé par quelque chose et attrapa son couteau en légitime défense mais son geste s'immobilisa en reconnaissant le Soldat de l'Hiver, enfin Bucky.

\- Tu devrais mettre quelque chose sur cette plaie.

Brock arqua un sourcil et il eut le luxe de voir le mercenaire s'arracher un bout de t-shirt devenu poisseux par l'eau et le gel. Il l'appliqua sur la plaie qui libérait encore des filets de sang.

\- C'est déjà mieux. On va d'abord trouver une pharmacie pour te soigner. Ce n'est pas sain comme ça. Tu as de l'argent sur toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Rumlow lui saisit la mâchoire pour l'immobiliser et le regarder dans le bleu des yeux.

\- L'artiste ? Mon artiste ?

Le Soldat de l'Hiver sembla comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait au vu de l'étincelle dans son regard.

\- Oui, crétin. Comment veux-tu que je t'oublie ?

Il l'approcha de lui en l'attirant avec son t-shirt et joignit leurs lèvres. Brock l'enlaça immédiatement, le serrant très étroitement contre lui, noyant la peur qu'il avait ressentie de le perdre. Des frissons d'extases parcoururent son corps lorsque son protégé y répondit et que la langue caressa la sienne.

\- Eyh ! Cria la femme.

\- Ah… Virginie. Se rappela Brock.

\- Virginie ? Répéta Bucky.

\- Contre les homosexuels. Je règle ça. Dit l'ex-commandant.

\- Non.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver lui prit le poignet et l'attira à sa suite, pressant le pas pour l'emmener loin des yeux de cette personne qui les jugeait complétement à présent. Et pas parce qu'ils étaient mouillés de la tête aux pieds.

Rumlow eut une seconde d'hésitation avant de reprendre sa main pour passer son bras autour de la taille de son amant et effleurer son ventre où grandissait les fœtus. Ses enfants.

Leurs bébés.

 ** _Washington, DISTRICT COLUMBIA._**

Regardant Maggie trottiner joyeusement devant lui, Steve réalisa que sa fille était peut-être trop habituée aux différents bâtiments du S.H.I.E.L.D. mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il ne pouvait pas toujours dépendre de Pepper ou de l'Iron Nurse. Bien sûr, ils avaient déjà pensé à la crèche… En fait, ils l'avaient même déjà essayé. Ça s'était soldé par une mission expédiée du côté de Tony et confiée au S.T.R.I.K.E. de son côté pour revenir d'urgence à Malibu où une prise d'otage avait lieu. Le criminel, n'étant pas stupide et sachant pertinemment que Margareth Jenna Rogers était la fille de Captain America avait voulu l'utiliser comme moyen de pression.

Steve ne se souvenait absolument plus comment ils étaient arrivés ensemble, son amant et lui, et qui avait frappé le plus fort… Ce qu'il savait, par contre, c'est que ses craintes pour sa petite s'étaient augmentées. Quand bien même il en dissimulait un certain nombre.

\- Phiiiiiil ! Cria Maggie en courant vers l'Agent qui discutait avec deux autres.

\- Un jour, il faudra lui dire. Sourit Natasha.

Les lèvres de Steve se pincèrent et il regarda vers Coulson qui se tournait vers la fillette, les yeux brillant. Il s'accroupit pour lui parler.

\- Natasha… Tu peux me rendre un service ?

\- Oui. Rit-elle. Mais à ta place, je serai ravie de me faire courtiser comme ça. Taquina-t-elle. Pourquoi tu ne ferais pas ta demande à Tony ? Ça te protégerait ! En plus, la Californie le permet. Rappela-t-elle.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, un sourire aux lèvres, et trottina vers Phil, attrapant Maggie dans ses bras.

\- Agent Coulson.

Elle lui colla un baiser sur chaque joue.

\- Comment ça se passe avec votre petite amie ?

\- On… a rompu mais vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh…

Elle se tourna mit Maggie dans les bras de Steve qui salua vaguement Phil, puis revint vers l'Agent pour lui faire un câlin.

\- Je suis désolée. Ça s'arrangera !

Elle lui sourit et partit rapidement à la suite de Rogers alors que la petite agitait la main vers l'homme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne me fais pas faire. Titilla-t-elle.

\- Merci beaucoup Natasha.

\- Tu l'apprécies pourtant. Mais je reconnais qu'il soit un peu collant… Mais c'est l'effet Captain America.

\- Captaiiiin !

Steve embrassa le front de sa fille en souriant. Ils se dirigèrent vers le secteur de l'administration, saluant quelques collègues au passage. Ils durent prendre l'ascenseur qui avait été réparé depuis longtemps mais qui laissait une sensation d'inconfort au blondinet lorsqu'il regardait par la vitre. Il observait le fleuve Pottomac en silence, Maggie le regardant en applaudissant joyeusement.

\- Au fait… Pourquoi tu arrêtes ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Partiellement jusqu'au troisième ou quatrième mois. Puis je reprendrais, comme la dernière fois.

\- Tu avais gardé des capacités prodigieuses même enceint de huit mois. Se rappela la rousse.

Il acquiesça en serrant la petite contre son torse.

\- Tony est si inquiet que ça ?

\- Tu sais pertinemment que oui.

\- Je ne pense pas que Fury sera contre mais je pense aussi que le monde a toujours besoin de Captain America.

\- Le monde aura Iron Man en attendant. Et Black Widow s'en sort vraiment bien. Sourit-il.

\- Tu sais pertinemment que je ne suis qu'une espionne.

Steve se détourna du fleuve et se tourna vers elle pour lui sourire.

\- J'ai perdu beaucoup de choses lorsque je me suis effondré dans les flots. Je ne veux pas laisser passer ma chance une seconde fois. Surtout que le sérum ralenti mon vieillissement.

\- Tu es trop négatif, Steve. Je t'ai connu beaucoup plus joyeux.

Le super soldat caressa les cheveux de sa fille alors que l'ascenseur s'ouvrait et leur permettait de sortir.

\- Tu as raison. J'ai rencontré beaucoup d'amis que j'affectionne et j'ai une vie à laquelle je n'aurais jamais rêvé mais que j'aime. Et j'ai envie d'en profiter de temps en temps. Comme Barton.

\- Clint fais ça mieux que toi. Sourit-elle.

\- J'ai vu son diaporama.

Ils se sourirent derechef alors qu'ils partaient vers les bureaux de l'administration pour arranger les choses. Après, ils pourraient aller sur la plage et prendre juste du bon temps. Surtout qu'ils savaient pertinemment que le Captain America serait toujours là. Même en tant que consultant ou stratège…

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers le Pottomac. Il lui semblait avoir vu quelque chose d'inhabituel…


	9. Question de temps

**_BrockBuck mon Stony_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (toujours du nouar), shonen-ai

Couple : BrockBuck (ou WinterBones mais j'aime bien BrockBuck) et Stony.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck et Stan Lee (ça fait beaucoup de monde ça) hormis la petite Maggie.

Note : Cette fic est la base d'une idée/défi de ma Sailor Sweety-fourniseuse d'idée de base entreprise adorée.

* * *

 _Chapitre 9 : Question de temps_

 ** _Alexandria, Virginie_**

Brock avait maintenant le visage marqué par un gros bandage blanc que son partenaire lui avait mis après avoir désinfecté la blessure de fouet. À présent, ils marchaient vers le pont qui devrait les ramener à Washington. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éternuer à cause de ses vêtements qui s'étaient raidis par le froid. Ils auraient dû penser aussi à acheter d'autres habits…

Il tourna la tête vers son compagnon qui lui avait pris le bras.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui. Juste froid. Mais c'est à toi que je devrais poser la question.

\- Pourquoi ? Sérum de super soldat. Rappela le Soldat de l'Hiver en se désignant.

\- Tu es enceint.

\- Oui. Mais être enceint, ce n'est pas être malade. Répondit le mercenaire.

Il fouilla ses poches et serra les dents en tirant un paquet humide de sa poche.

\- Tiens, tes cigarettes.

\- Hm…

Brock les prit et hésita avant de les jeter dans la poubelle la plus proche.

\- Si je trouve cette femme, je lui en colle une. On aurait dû s'en remettre à S.

\- Probablement.

Bucky s'arrêta pour regarder autour d'eux. Ils approchaient du pont, oui, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient hors d'atteinte de qui que ce soit. Au contraire… Lui était recherché par le Monde entier alors qu'ils l'étaient par cette femme étrange et peut-être même par HYDRA pour avoir manqué le rendez-vous imposé.

\- Brock. On devrait aller voir Steve.

\- Rogers ?

\- Oui. Iron Man est au courant de ce qu'il se passe. Répondit-il. On peut se tourner vers eux.

\- Tu l'as entendu. Rétorqua Brock. Leguman et l'homme en kit, qu'il nous a appelé.

\- On venait de tuer énormément de personnes.

Rumlow se tut en se tournant vers lui. Il soupira et croisa les bras.

\- J'ai menacé sa fille. Tu crois que je peux me présenter joyeusement là-bas ?

Le Soldat de l'Hiver secoua la tête et observa à nouveau le pont. L'ex-Commandant lui prit le bras pour l'attirer vers là.

\- On ne peut pas. Dit Bucky en résistant. On s'attend à ce qu'on soit à Washington. Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ?

\- Qu'on explose la tête de toutes les personnes qui essaient de nous faire chier ?

Le Soldat de l'Hiver renifla en lâchant un rire moqueur.

\- Quoi ? Tuer, ce n'est plus assez bien pour toi ? Tu t'es trouvé une conscience ?

\- Si je peux éviter, j'aimerais, oui. Répliqua-t-il. On peut aller à New York à la tour Stark. Ce serait une preuve de bonne foi.

\- Non.

\- Non quoi ? Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi sinon ? On ne peut pas rentrer chez nous. Si on fuit HYDRA et si on fuit cette femme… On reste dehors ? On vit comme des SDFs ?

Brock serra les dents.

\- Et tu te vois prendre l'avion ? Demanda-t-il en attrapant son bras cybernétique.

Leur dispute commençait à attirer l'attention et Rumlow l'attira vers une ruelle qui était moins bondée que celle-ci. Ils faisaient attention quand ils parlaient d'HYDRA mais on risquait de reconnaître le visage de Bucky si on s'approchait de lui et ce malgré les pans de sa capuche continuellement tiré sur ses joues.

\- On peut louer une voiture.

\- Une voiture… Tu nous vois partir en Roadtrip jusqu'à New York pour aller faire ami-ami avec Iron Man ?

\- Tu vois quelque chose de mieux ? Tu as entendu cette femme.

Il montra le bâtiment d'où il avait fui, le souffle erratique.

\- Tu as vu son regard. Et je sais que tu penses comme moi. Ou je l'espère si on a compris la même chose. Ajouta-t-il dans un soupir.

\- Cette femme a l'air de vouloir utiliser nos enfants comme des poches de sérum. Mais…

Brock tourna les yeux vers le pont puis revint à son amant.

\- Mais ?

\- Rien. D'accord… Prenons une voiture et allons à New York. À la tour Stark.

\- Merci. Répondit Bucky.

Il lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne avant de l'entraîner vers une agence de location. Bien sûr, il ne manqua pas de passer par un bar à tabac pour récupérer un nouveau paquet de cigarette pour son amant. Lequel le remercia en allumant le premier bâtonnet.

Il resserra sa main sur la sienne quand ils partirent vers le centre-ville mais profita qu'ils soient dans une zone un peu moins fréquenté pour l'embrasser.

\- Je t'aime, l'artiste.

\- Je t'aime.

Brock le regarda. Sa voix était si joyeuse en soufflant ces trois mots. On pouvait le croire sans soucis. Pour une fois, il était persuadé qu'il le pensait de toute la force de son cœur.

 ** _New York, New York_** – Six heures plus tard

Brock gara la voiture au pied de la tour Stark et sortit du véhicule avant de faire claquer la porte. Il soupira fortement puis se tourna vers l'autre portière au moment où son amant sortait à son tour.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

\- Et toi ? Tu te vois vraiment aller servir des hamburgers au McDonald ?! Répliqua Brock.

\- Oui. Une fois que Steve aura réglé tout, ce sera possible.

\- Il ne réglera rien. Répliqua Rumlow. Mais vas-y, entre !

Bucky soupira et se dirigea vers les portes qui s'ouvrirent devant lui, il attendit son compagnon pour entrer et ils se dirigèrent vers la secrétaire. Crossbones lui tira la capuche sur le visage pour s'assurer qu'on ne voit rien.

\- Bonjour. J'aimerais voir Steve Rogers.

\- C'est la tour Stark. Répondit la femme, surprise.

\- Ah ! Lança l'ex-Commandant.

\- Je suis un ami de longue date. C'est urgent. Nous passons par ici parce que c'est vraiment, vraiment urgent.

La femme avait l'air gênée alors qu'elle ajustait nerveusement sa chemise qui laissait un peu trop voir sa poitrine.

\- Elle est ici Pepper Potts ? Questionna Brock.

\- Oui. Je vous l'appelle.

La secrétaire prit son téléphone, encoda des chiffres et attendit que la femme lui réponde avant de discuter un moment.

\- Elle arrive. Répondit la secrétaire. Allez vous asseoir. Invita-t-elle en désignant les chaises alignées à seulement quelques mètres.

Les deux tueurs s'installèrent sans rechigner. Bon, Brock aurait eu beaucoup à dire mais il soupira et passa son bras autour des épaules de Bucky pour le serrer contre lui.

\- C'est permis ici ?

\- Ouais. Puis au pire…

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Ça, ça te va ?

\- Ça me va.

L'ex-Commandant acquiesça.

Il se passa un moment avant que Pepper n'arrive. Elle se figea néanmoins en voyant Brock Rumlow et le Soldat de l'Hiver. Leur visage si effroyable. Elle attrapa son téléphone mais Bucky se leva directement et dressa les mains.

\- On est là en ami. On est venu ici et pas ailleurs en gage de notre bonne foi…

\- Et on a laissé toutes nos armes dans la voiture comme des cons. Annonça Rumlow, toujours assis.

Le mercenaire lui jeta un coup d'œil.

\- On a besoin de voir Steve Rogers de toute urgence. C'est au sujet du sérum.

\- Et de la bombe qu'a lancée Iron Man si ça peut aider.

Pepper regarda les deux membres d'HYDRA puis s'éloigna de quelques pas, saisissant cette fois son téléphone. Elle dut attendre quelques minutes avant de lâcher un :

\- Allô ?

\- Pepper ? Je suis ravi que vous m'appeliez mais je ne suis pas habitué à cela.

\- Venez me rejoindre à la tour Stark s'il vous plaît. Quelqu'un doit vous voir.

\- Un ami de très longue date. Souffla Bucky.

\- Un ami de très longue date. Répéta Pepper.

\- Est-ce que c'est…

\- Oui. Dit-elle. Il dit qu'il a besoin de vous voir à cause du sérum.

\- J'arrive tout de suite. Je prends un jet, je serai là dans une vingtaine de minutes.

\- Je le lui dis. Faites bon voyage.

Bucky poussa un soupir et lança un coup d'œil à Brock qui lui sourit légèrement. Pepper raccrocha.

\- Monsieur Rogers sera là dans approximativement vingt minutes. Veuillez attendre ici, s'il vous plaît. Je vous ferai apporter à boire.

\- Rien d'alcoolisé pour lui. Dit Rumlow en désignant son amant.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant puis s'éloigna. Le Soldat de l'Hiver la regarda partir puis revint s'asseoir auprès de Brock. Celui-ci lui remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille et lui posa un baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Tu me passes une cigarette ? J'ai besoin de me calmer les nerfs.

Le mercenaire tira le bâtonnet et le présenta à son amant qui l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de se lever.

\- Merci. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime, aussi. Répondit Bucky.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, tira à nouveau la capuche puis effleura son ventre. Il souffla et espéra très honnêtement qu'HYDRA ou cette femme ne viendrait pas jusqu'ici. Ou que Pepper saurait les éloigner…

Mais il en doutait.

µµµ

Bucky se leva et s'approcha de la secrétaire.

\- Excusez-moi.

\- Oui ? Dit-elle.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que j'attends ?

Depuis qu'on lui avait régulièrement lavé le cerveau, il avait souvent du mal avec le temps et ça l'empêchait de savoir s'il avait attendu des heures ou pas. Il n'avait pas vu passé les six heures dans la voiture pourtant, elles avaient été bercées de désaccord. Peut-être parce qu'il était seulement avec Brock et que sa seule présence lui faisait du bien ?

\- Dix-neuf minutes exactement, Monsieur. Le jet de Monsieur Rogers devrait bientôt arriver.

Le mercenaire tourna la tête vers les sièges et regarda son verre de soda presque vide et celui de bière de Rumlow, intouché.

\- Mon… ami… Il est allé fumer une cigarette. C'est long ?

\- Oui, je crois.

Elle pianota sur son ordinateur.

\- Je ne le vois pas sur les caméras de vidéosurveillance.

\- Excusez-moi.

Bucky s'éloigna du bureau et partit rapidement vers l'entrée, descendit les marches qui y menaient et chercher dans les environs.

\- Brock ? Appela-t-il.

Il scruta la rue en vain. Il plongea ses mains dans sa poche et se rappela que lui, il n'avait que les cigarettes de son amant, pas les clés. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il ne voyait plus la voiture de location.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver continua pourtant de fouiller l'endroit, la respiration accélérée.

Il avait pu déplacer la voiture seulement, n'est-ce pas ?

Il arpenta la zone, chassant sa capuche pour correctement voir.

Finalement, le mercenaire revint vers la tour. Il ne pouvait pas aller trop loin au cas où son amant reviendrait.

Une main se ferma sur son bras et il tourna brusquement la tête en ouvrant la bouche. Seulement pour la fermer lorsqu'il vit Steve.

\- Bucky ?

\- Steve…

\- Bucky, c'est vraiment toi ?

Il avisa les parages, les rues bondées de monde qui ne faisait même pas attention à ces deux hommes qu'ils bousculaient presque pour avancer.

\- Oui. Je te le prouverais plus tard si tu veux. Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu as vu Brock Rumlow ? Vous avez travaillé ensemble.

\- Je sais qui c'est. Je ne l'ai pas vu.

Le blondinet lui mit la main sur l'épaule, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Viens, on va rentrer. Si quelqu'un te voit…

\- Oui. Répondit vaguement Bucky en se laissant entraîner vers la tour Stark.

Le super soldat était un peu inquiet de le voir comme ça mais il le trouvait beaucoup plus vif que d'habitude. Ce qui le perturbait aussi c'était l'absence de Brock. Tony avait dit que ça devait être le père des enfants.

Est-ce qu'il s'était trompé ?

\- Steve ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis content de te revoir.

\- Moi aussi. Sourit le Capitaine en le serrant dans ses bras comme au temps jadis.


	10. Remises à zéro

**_BrockBuck mon Stony_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (toujours du nouar), shonen-ai

Couple : BrockBuck (ou WinterBones mais j'aime bien BrockBuck) et Stony.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck et Stan Lee (ça fait beaucoup de monde ça) hormis la petite Maggie.

Note : Cette fic est la base d'une idée/défi de ma Sailor Sweety-fourniseuse d'idée de base entreprise adorée.

* * *

 _Chapitre 10 : Remises à zéro_

 ** _Malibu, Californie_**

Appuyant son dos contre le dossier confortable de son fauteuil. Il vérifia le prototype de sa nouvelle invention puis tendit la main vers les constantes de sa petite famille de cette façon presque nerveuse. Steve lui avait dit qu'il partait à la tour Stark sans lui avoir annoncé plus de choses ce qui était absolument anormal.

Il ne dirait pas qu'ils ne se cachaient absolument rien, ce serait un honteux mensonge, mais il ne risquait pas de lui dissimuler ce qu'il faisait. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Steve d'aller rejoindre Pepper. D'accord, sa plus vieille amie était morte il y a peu et son meilleur ami faisait la Une de tous les journaux mais niveau amitié, il pouvait compter sur Sam et Natasha pour pallier.

Quoique… Tony n'aurait donné cet honneur qu'à Falcon, malgré les arguments de la rousse.

\- JARVIS, appelle Pepper.

\- Tout de suite, Monsieur.

Tony se leva de son siège et regarda les constantes de Steve avant de grimper les escaliers.

Il sortit de sa pièce de travail et sourit en voyant sa fille chérie jouer au ballon avec l'Iron Nurse. Steve pourrait possiblement avoir une crise cardiaque de voir sa précieuse princesse sortir des codes des années trente mais puisqu'ils avaient céder à la danse, il pourrait le blondinet à fermer les yeux sur le sujet.

\- Daddy !

\- Tu m'as manqué, ma chérie.

La petite courut vers lui.

\- C'est rare que vous me parliez comme ça, Tony. Mais j'en suis ravie.

Stark souleva sa fille dans ses bras.

\- Bonjour, Pepper.

\- Peppy ! Funny soir ? Demanda-t-elle avec toute sa naïveté d'enfant.

\- Une conversation non professionnelle ? Pepper ! Se moqua Tony.

\- Oooh ?

L'homme serra sa fille contre lui et fit signe à l'Iron Nurse de lui donner le ballon de football.

\- Je vous contactais au sujet de Rogers. Il est arrivé chez vous ?

\- Je suis sûre que vous avez déjà la réponse. Mais oui, il est arrivé sain et sauf.

Tony poussa la porte et posa son ballon sur le sol avant de faire de même pour Maggie. Qui donna un grand coup dans la balle. Avantage d'avoir un immense programme qui lançait des conversations absolument partout. Ça ne provoquait l'interruption d'aucune activité.

Ou presque.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il fait ?

Il réceptionna la balle pour la renvoyer vers sa gamine qui sauta dessus avec allégresse.

\- Il est en réunion.

\- À la tour Stark ?

Mais il devait faire très attention à ce qu'il disait puisque Maggie pouvait tout entendre.

Il s'accroupit pour recevoir le ballon que lui envoyait sa petite.

\- Que ferait-il à la tour ? Il n'a rien à y faire.

Il jeta la balle à Maggie et la vit s'enfuir en courant. Il la surveilla d'un œil, s'en voulant d'être toujours débordé de travail et de ne jamais pouvoir s'occuper d'elle ses derniers temps. Elle n'était pas habituée à ça. Il ne voulait pas être comme…

\- St… Rogers, se reprit Pepper, m'a demandé de ne rien dire. Mais il aura bientôt fini. Je vous recontacterai. Au revoir Maggie.

\- Au'voir, Peppiiiiie !

La communication s'acheva d'une façon que Tony ne pouvait que trouver suspecte. On lui cachait quelque chose et ça l'agaçait au plus haut point.

\- JARVIS prépare un jet immédiatement. Ordonna-t-il. Ma chérie, vient, on va aller à New York.

\- Neige ?

\- Eh oui ! Il y en a beaucoup à New York. Tu es tellement intelligente ! Gagatisa-t-il, un peu trop, en attrapant sa fille sous les aisselles pour la soulever et la lever dans les airs.

Elle agita les bras en riant.

\- Je te ferais une belle boule à neige comme ça tu auras ta neige dans ta chambre.

Il jeta un regard vers la gadoue dans la partie du jardin qui se couvrait de poudreuse dès que sa fille le souhaitait. Ou presque.

\- Ouiiiiii ! Merci daddyyyy !

Tony lui posa un baiser sur la joue ce qui fit rire la petite à cause de sa barbe.

\- Monsieur, votre jet est prêt.

À ses mots annoncés par JARVIS, Tony sut qu'il était l'heure de rejoindre son amant pour le tuer de ses propres mains. Ou de découvrir ses cachoteries, dans un premier temps.

 ** _New York, New York_**

Assis dans une des nombreuses salles de réunion de la tour Stark, et se demandant bien par quelle magie ce genre de pièces existait dans ce bâtiment, Steve était complétement perdu. Peut-être, ou plutôt sans doute, parce que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Bucky pleurer. Ça avait plutôt été l'inverse… Et il se retrouvait incapable d'agir. Est-ce qu'il devait se lever pour le prendre dans ses bras ? Est-ce qu'il souhaitait le contraire ?

Il finit par se lever, incapable de le voir comme ça plus longtemps, et s'assit à son côté pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui frotter l'épaule.

\- Bucky…

Il s'était mis à pleurer lorsqu'il avait eu fini son compte rendu, lorsqu'il avait parlé de cette femme, du sérum, des bébés et puis lorsqu'il avait mentionné Brock, il avait éclaté en sanglot.

\- Bucky, tout va bien se passer.

\- Bien se passer ? Il est parti ! Protesta le brun en serrant ses mains sur le paquet de cigarette dans sa main.

\- Il est peut-être…

\- Il est parti. Renifla Bucky. Il m'a laissé et il est parti.

Steve le resserra contre lui, lui frottant doucement l'épaule.

\- Il reviendra. Il t'aime.

\- On n'a pas arrêté de se disputer. Chaque instant… Depuis que mes idées se sont remises en place. Depuis que le fait de tuer purement et simplement m'insupporte, depuis que je suis différent.

\- Mais tu es fantastique. Argumenta Steve.

\- Ce n'est pas _son_ avis. Rétorqua Bucky en pressant son front contre son épaule.

Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne pouvait rien faire contre ses larmes. Ça devait forcément être dû aux hormones qui affluaient dans son corps. Il l'espérait, en tout cas. Il porta sa main à son ventre à moitié couvert et dont les vêtements étaient encore rigide du froid.

Dehors, il neigeait de gros flocons mais ça n'avait aucun sens.

Il comprenait pourquoi Brock était parti et ça lui faisait encore plus mal. Bien sûr qu'il était différent mais le tueur sans âme, sans pensée qui n'aimait que lui, il était encore là. Il le sentait à cette façon de s'accrocher à ce paquet de cigarette, à cette inquiétude qui le rongeait parce que Rumlow était quelque part et que ses blessures étaient toujours à vif.

Ce qu'il lui reprochait le plus, c'était qu'il ne lui avait même pas donné une chance.

Juste parce qu'ils s'étaient disputés pendant six heures ? Bon, c'était beaucoup, mais il n'y avait pas que ça !

Il n'y avait _vraiment_ pas que ça.

Il pressa sa main contre son ventre et se moucha dans la manche de son manteau.

\- Tiens.

Bucky remercia vaguement Steve et se moucha dans le mouchoir qu'il lui tendait. C'était déjà mieux, en effet.

\- Cette femme… Elle avait l'air d'être plutôt douée.

\- Tu veux qu'elle le retrouve ?

\- Non. Je devrais lui donner mes enfants en échange. C'est hors de question.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver donna un petit coup sur le pectoral de son ami.

\- Je pensais à toi. Si elle apprend pour toi et Maggie.

\- C'est possible mais j'en doute. On a gardé ça secret et officiellement, Maggie est adoptée. Elle n'aurait aucune preuve et je n'en parle qu'à des personnes de confiances.

\- Elle pourrait être ici.

\- Tout est vérifié trop souvent. Je doute qu'elle sache quoi que ce soit. Lui dit Steve dans un sourire.

\- Génial, personne ne saura que j'ai pleuré. Dit-il en se mouchant une nouvelle fois.

Il afficha un petit sourire en serrant le tissu dans sa main.

Steve le resserra.

\- Je vais m'arranger avec Tony, tout va se régler. On protégera tes enfants et on réglera ce problème de… cette femme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? À t'entendre parler, il ne me porte pas dans son cœur.

Le Capitaine se frotta le crâne. Il n'allait pas lui dire que Tony était jaloux et il ne voulait pas déclencher de nouvelles larmes en rappelant qu'il avait été l'arme d'HYDRA.

\- Il me porte dans son cœur. Et si ça peut aider nos enfants.

\- Ou les mettre dans l'embarras parce que cette femme veut les miens.

\- On répète la dispute avec Tony, là ? Parce que j'aurais besoin d'argument alors si tu pouvais m'en souffler ?

\- On va y arriver. Mais je ne veux pas te faire défaut.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es mon Bucky, je ne vais pas te laisser tomber.

Le brun leva les yeux vers lui et Steve ne comprit son erreur que lorsqu'il se retrouva à câliner un mercenaire sanglotant dans ses bras.

µµµ

Brock donna des billets à une vendeuse qui les échangea contre deux paquets de cigarettes. L'homme de la remercia pas et s'éloigna en ouvrant son portefeuille. Il avait encore tout leur argent. Il n'aurait pas dû le prendre. Il aurait dû le laisser à Bucky pour qu'il puisse en faire usage.

Il vida un des paquets de cigarettes dans sa poche pour y mettre tout son argent, billets ou pièces, et ses cartes. Il voulut ajouter une photographie mais la garda précautionneusement. Il écrivit le nom « artiste » sur le paquet puis repartit vers la tour Stark, faisant attention à n'être surpris par personne avant de jeter le paquet dans la boîte aux lettres de la tour par sa fenêtre ouverte.

Il en profita pour lever les yeux et essayer de deviner où est-ce qu'il pouvait être dans les étages. Il avait juste envie de rentrer dans le bâtiment et d'aller le chercher, de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser et de s'excuser. Mais il fallait croire qu'il était terriblement lâche.

Il redémarra la voiture et s'éloigna, repartant droit vers Washington.

Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que son artiste et Bucky s'étaient emmêlés. Bien sûr, le voir plein de vie et lui répondre au tac au tac l'enivrait de joie, bien sûr il aimait le serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser, caresser son ventre où grandissait leurs bébés mais… Mais ils n'avaient plus rien en commun. Il ne pouvait plus le protéger, ils n'avaient plus la même âme de tueur, ils ne s'en remettaient plus l'un à l'autre…

Il détestait tout ce qui les éloignait et sa lâcheté par-dessus tout.

Il tira une cigarette avec nervosité et l'alluma, donnant un coup dans le volant pour s'engager sur la grande voie.

Un crissement de pneu retentit violemment et juste après, la taule vibra. Il se crispa et sentit le métal rentrer dans sa cuisse, le sang napper sa peau alors que sa tête cognait violemment l'airbag.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste qu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il se redressa péniblement pour voir l'étrange femme, portant un fouet à la main alors qu'elle avait arrêté toute la circulation.

\- Bonjour, Crossbones. Je cherche ton petit ami.

\- Ah… Pas de chances. On s'est quitté en mauvais termes. Je dois vous remercier. Je ne sais pas où il est.

Arquant son dos, il s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil et tira sur sa cigarette.

\- Peut-être que si je t'attrape et que je te torture, il accourra comme un petit chien.

\- Vous n'êtes pas au courant des derniers évènements ? Il a du mordant maintenant…

Rumlow recracha la fumée.

\- Et à bien y réfléchir : j'adore ça.

La femme se pencha sur lui.

\- On verra bien, alors.


	11. Chapitre 11

**_BrockBuck mon Stony_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (toujours du nouar), shonen-ai

Couple : BrockBuck (ou WinterBones mais j'aime bien BrockBuck) et Stony.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck et Stan Lee (ça fait beaucoup de monde ça) hormis la petite Maggie.

Note : Cette fic est la base d'une idée/défi de ma Sailor Sweety-fourniseuse d'idée de base entreprise adorée.

* * *

 _Chapitre 11 :_

\- Papaaaa !

Steve tourna la tête lorsqu'il entendit la douce voix de Maggie et il sourit avant de s'accroupir pour lui tendre les bras. Elle s'y jeta, s'accrochant à son cou, et il se releva en la faisant voltiger. Ses rires emplirent la pièce et il la fit sauter délicatement dans les airs, souriant toujours plus en l'entendant rire.

Tony se permit un léger sourire en voyant cette scène qui lui était pourtant familière mais qu'il adorait plus que tout. Quand il admirait ce spectacle, il n'avait qu'une hâte : que leur petite famille s'agrandisse.

Pourtant, ses yeux bruns s'assombrirent en remarquant l'homme qui portait un pull rouge et un jeans bleu et dont les cheveux noirs étaient remontés en une petite queue. Il reconnaissait ce visage. Il l'avait déjà suffisamment vu.

Il s'approcha de lui et haussa un sourcil devant lui. Bucky se leva en mettant sa main sur son ventre d'une façon trop instinctive.

\- Monsieur Stark. Je suis…

Tony repoussa l'autre main qui lui était tendue.

\- James Buchanan Barnes, je sais. J'ai souvent entendu ton nom, ou ton surnom, comme tu préfères. Heureusement, jamais au lit. Malheureusement, souvent à la télé. Winter Soldier.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver baissa les yeux, resserrant ses doigts sur son ventre.

\- Tony…

Steve s'approcha, Maggie pendue à son cou.

\- Quoi ? Je ne dois pas me méfier de lui ? Je ne dois pas me méfier de toi ?! Tu es allé le voir en cachette !

\- Il avait besoin de moi !

La petite renifla en entendant ses pères se crier dessus.

\- Mince. Fit Steve.

\- Pepper, tu peux garder Maggie ? Appela Tony.

\- Bucky, tu peux garder Maggie ? Questionna le Capitaine exactement en même temps.

Il regarda son amant qu'il vit se tendre légèrement puis lui tendit leur fille.

\- Pepper. Accorda-t-il.

\- Merci.

Tony s'éloigna avec sa petite, la rassurant sur la dispute qu'ils n'allaient pas avoir.

\- Je vais lui parler un moment. Ça ira, Bucky ?

\- Oui. J'attendrais avant de cajoler ta fille. Elle est aussi adorable que toi.

\- Merci. Elle a les yeux de Tony. Et elle est aussi intelligente que lui.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver sourit.

\- Vous avez l'air heureux ensemble, malgré ces disputes. Vous avez l'air… fusionnel. Je suis ravi pour toi.

Le super soldat lui posa une main sur son épaule, lui sourit et sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre Tony. Lequel lui fit signe et descendit quelques escaliers. Steve courut pour l'atteindre et l'attrapa au milieu des marches. Il lui prit la main.

\- Excuse-moi. J'étais très inquiet lorsque Pepper m'a appelé et je savais que tu refuserais que j'y aille. Mais je devais y aller.

\- Alors je préférais que tu me le dises, qu'on s'engueule mais que je sache où tu étais ! Je ne veux pas qu'on s'éloigne Steve.

Il se passa la langue sur les dents rapidement, jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours.

\- Je tiens à toi. Je tiens énormément à toi et te perdre me serait insupportable. Dit-il à voix basse.

Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'on risque de l'entendre. Si ce n'était Steve. Il avait encore trop d'orgueil et puis Rogers tenait un peu à ce qu'ils soient discrets à cause de ses idées d'un temps ancien.

\- Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû te mentir et je m'en excuse. Vraiment.

\- Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?

\- Que je t'aime, que tu es le meilleur, le plus beau et le plus intelligent ?

\- Ah ! Là, tu me parles !

Steve sourit un peu et resserra sa main dans la sienne.

\- Excuse-moi.

Le milliardaire soupira. Quand il le regardait avec ses yeux là, c'était dur de lui résister. Mais il voulait tellement le protéger. Et pour le protéger, il devait se méfier de tout. Et en particulier d'un tueur fou appartenant à HYDRA.

\- Bucky…

\- Il a changé.

\- Je sais.

\- Non. C'est m… le Bucky de mon époque. Pas le Soldat de l'Hiver.

Tony haussa un sourcil.

\- Et il y a un autre problème.

\- Je ne suis pas surpris.

Steve lui prit l'autre main et la posa sur son ventre à lui.

\- Bucky dit qu'une femme en après les enfants issus de super soldat.

\- Quoi ?! S'alarma Tony. Et tu voulais donner Maggie à ce type alors que cette femme le suit peut-être à la trace ?! Et toi… Je dois trouver une maison où vous emmener. Une maison où vous serez à l'abri !

\- Je savais que tu réagirais comme ça. Je suis encore capable de me protéger. Mais…

\- Tu n'en es pas capable, Steve !

Le Capitaine glissa sa main sur son cou et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Merci. Dit-il. Merci de faire tout ça. Je sais que je peux me protéger, mais si tu veux qu'on aille ailleurs, je le ferai.

\- Là, c'est moi qui te remercie. Soupira Tony, un peu soulagé. Je passerai le jet en mode furtif et je ne vous rejoindrai pas directement, c'est plus sûr.

Le milliardaire s'éloigna légèrement pour le contourner pour grimper les escaliers. Rogers le suivit immédiatement.

\- Tu vas me détester.

Tony supposa, à l'entendre, qu'il aurait pu, oui. Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait lui demander. Il détestait l'idée même qui trottait dans le crâne de son amant et ignorait encore sa réponse. Ça dépendait s'il le regardait ou pas.

\- Oui, je te hais déjà, Steve. Oui, tu peux emmener ton ami avec toi mais je veux que tu le tiennes à l'œil. Et je vous enverrai une armure pour le cas où. Dit-il gravement.

\- Tony.

Steve lui prit la main pour le pousser à le regarder. Il lui posa un baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Je t'attendrais.

\- Je sais. Comment pourrais-tu te passer de moi ?

\- Je cherche encore à y répondre. Répondit le blondinet avec un sourire.

Stark l'attira vers les étages.

\- Lorsque vous serez installé, on devra en reparler. Que sait-on sur cette femme ?

\- Pas grand-chose. Bucky a parlé du fait que les enfants seraient des condensés de sérum.

\- Ils savent pour toi ? Demanda le milliardaire.

\- Pas que je sache.

Tony acquiesça en signe de compréhension.

Il déboucha dans la pièce où Pepper s'occupait de Maggie, laquelle riait sur ses cuisses. Mais elle bondit sur le sol en voyant ses pères et courut vers eux. Elle tendit les bras pour que l'un d'eux l'attrape. C'est le génie de l'informatique que l'attrapa et la souleva, souriant.

\- Dis-moi ma chérie ! C'est quoi ta ville préférée ?

\- Hummmmmm… Libu !

\- Malibu ?

\- Oui !

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Libu papa, daddy ! Ronronna-t-elle.

Tony fondit en resserrant son précieux enfant contre lui.

\- Toi, je t'adore !

\- Aaaaw !

\- Alors le choix te revient, Steve.

Le Capitaine se pencha à son oreille et y murmura pour que personne ne le saisisse si ce n'était lui.

 ** _Quelque part aux États-Unis_**

Brock sentait la douleur dans sa cuisse mais plus de sang qui ne coulait. Il entendit du bruit à l'extérieur et soupira alors que ses bras le tiraient vers le haut. Il se demandait comment il allait sortir de là. Mais il avait peut-être mérité d'être à nouveau prisonnier après une semaine de liberté seulement.

Il avait fait l'idiot.

Il espérait seulement que Bucky ne viendrait pas. Pourvu qu'il ne vienne pas !

 ** _Chicago, Illinois_** – Une semaine plus tard

Maggie fit apparaître sa petite tête à côté de l'oreiller de son papa. Elle se hissa sur le lit et lui sauta dessus. Steve se réveilla en sursaut et l'entendit couiner lorsqu'il la saisit un peu trop violemment.

\- Ma chérie.

Il lui posa un baiser sur le front.

\- Tout va bien. Excuse-moi.

Elle geignit et se blottit de plus belle contre lui. Le soldat la serra contre lui en caressant ses jolies boucles puis jeta un coup d'œil au réveil qui lui réveillait qu'il était dix heures. Mince ! Il était resté endormi trop longtemps.

Il attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro codé de JARVIS tout en emmenant Maggie dans la salle à manger.

Comme toujours, les volets étaient fermés mais les lumières s'allumaient quand ils changeaient de pièce et il y avait un jardin intérieur, une immense piscine et tout ce qu'ils voulaient ici. Presque tout ce qu'ils voulaient.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur. Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Est-ce que tu peux contacter Tony sur la ligne sécurisée ?

\- Bien sûr, Monsieur. Voulez-vous que je vérifie vos constantes pendant ce temps ?

\- Si ça peut rassurer Tony.

Il posa Maggie dans sa chaise haute, ouvrit les placards et attrapa une boîte de céréale pour préparer deux bols.

\- Vos constantes sont parfaites, Monsieur. Le bébé va très bien.

\- Merci, JARVIS.

Il laissa sa petite verser ses céréales dans son bol puis lui versa le lait en cherchant du regard après l'Iron Nurse. Ou plutôt l'Iron Nanny puisqu'il s'agissait d'une seconde version, équipée d'armes en tout genre et dans les tons bleu pastels et rose-rouge.

\- Allô ?

\- Daddyyyyyy !

\- Eyh, ma puce.

\- Je suis content que tu aies pu décrocher. Dit Steve.

Surtout parce que ce n'était pas le cas hier, lorsqu'il avait essayé de le joindre.

\- Comment s'est passé ta nuit ? Questionna le Capitaine.

\- Bien. Vraiment bien.

\- Pr…

\- Promis juré. Je t'ai dit que je t'appellerai sinon. Et toi ?

\- Bonne nuit mais…

Il se passa la main sur le front.

\- Nausées.

\- Si tu dois vomir, vas-y de suite.

\- Merci, Tony. Quand est-ce que tu arrives ?

Regardant sa fille s'efforcer de manger son petit-déjeuner, il se dit qu'il aurait dû faire de même mais la nausée était de plus en plus tenace.

\- Quand est-ce que tu arrives ?

\- Bientôt. Je gère des trucs. Je cherche encore la femme. Je ne sais pas où elle est. Je ne sais pas qui elle est…

Steve appela l'Iron Nanny et désigna sa fille en se levant.

\- JARVIS coupe le son. Demanda-t-il.

Il fila vers la toilette la plus proche et vomit tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il songeait qu'il aurait préféré de loin que son compagnon soit avec lui. Il s'inquiétait toujours un peu de ce qu'il pouvait arriver en son absence. Pas des attentats, même si son amant avait le chic pour se mettre des gens à dos, mais pour des peurs, des folies… Il ne craignait pas l'infidélité par contre. Mais le bien-être de Tony était plus important que n'importe quelle fidélité qu'il pourrait seulement redouter s'il avait une once de méfiance pour Tony.

Il avait plus peur de son comportement autodestructeur. Il pouvait rester des jours réveillé pour chercher cette femme, juste pour protéger leur famille.

µµµ

Bucky entendit les bruits de son meilleur ami alors qu'il rendait ce qu'il n'avait pas mangé. Il lâcha un long soupir et posa le paquet de cigarette sur sa table de chevet puis rabaissa son t-shirt avant de se lever. Il remonta ses cheveux avec un élastique et rejoignit son ami en suivant les affreux borborygmes.

\- Steve ? Ça va ?

Le blondinet s'essuya la bouche en soupirant.

\- Ouais… J'avais oublié. Et toi, tu n'en as pas ?

\- Je suis debout depuis trois heures. Répondit Bucky.

\- Et ça va ?

\- On fait aller.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, le Capitaine vit que les yeux de son ami étaient rouges. Il serra les dents et se redressa pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Ça va aller.

Le brun répondit à son geste par une accolade.

\- JARVIS, je crois que Steve veut continuer sa discussion.

Bucky ébouriffa les cheveux de son meilleur ami et le relâcha pour rejoindre la cuisine.

\- Steve ?

C'était la voix de Tony.

\- Je suis là, je vais bien. Nausées matinales. Rit-il nerveusement. Si un jour je pouvais te rendre la pareille.

\- Fort heureusement, ça n'arrivera pas ! Titilla le milliardaire. Je devrais parler à ton ami. Reprit-il plus sérieusement.

\- Oui ? Fit Bucky depuis la cuisine.

\- JARVIS, la prochaine fois n'étends pas autant la conversation.

\- Oui, Monsieur.

\- Oui, Bucky. Je veux que tu m'aides à trouver cette femme. Fouille ta mémoire. Et si tu ne veux pas le faire pour Steve…

\- Je veux le faire pour Steve. Répondit le Soldat de l'Hiver.

Bien sûr, il effleura son ventre parce qu'il n'y avait pas que Steve. Mais il était encore perturbé par le rejet de Brock…

\- Je serai bientôt là.

\- Merci, Tony.

 ** _Quelque part dans les États-Unis_**

\- Toujours rien, Madame. Il est muet comme une carpe. Je crois qu'il ignore vraiment où est le Soldat de l'Hiver.

\- Vous avez fouillé l'appartement à Washington ? Suivi leur chemin ?

\- Oui, Madame. Il n'y a rien à Washington et ils se sont rendus à la tour Stark. Mais si on en croit les enregistrements, Stark et eux ne s'entendent pas et j'ignore pour quelle raison ils sont aller là-bas.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais devoir aller poser d'autres questions à notre invité. Dit la femme en partant vers la salle de torture.


	12. Chapitre 12

**_BrockBuck mon Stony_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (toujours du nouar), shonen-ai

Couple : BrockBuck (ou WinterBones mais j'aime bien BrockBuck) et Stony.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck et Stan Lee (ça fait beaucoup de monde ça) hormis la petite Maggie.

Note : Cette fic est la base d'une idée/défi de ma Sailor Sweety-fourniseuse d'idée de base entreprise adorée.

* * *

 _Chapitre 12 :_

 ** _Chicago, Illinois_** \-  Une semaine plus tard

Bucky faisait rouler un bâtonnet de cigarette entre ses doigts, le regard se perdant sur les murs qu'il voyait à moitié dans la noirceur de minuit. Oui, comme Steve, la fatigue l'étreignait mais à sa différence, il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Alors il se repassait constamment les derniers moments avec Brock. Il l'avait embrassé, il lui avait qu'il l'aimait. Il était parti…

Et s'il voulait revenir ? Il ne savait même pas où il était.

Mais d'un autre côté…

Le Soldat de l'Hiver étendit la main pour attraper le paquet de cigarette qui fit un petit bruit alors que les pièces cognaient les cartes. Il était revenu pour lui apporter ça. Il l'abandonnait vraiment.

Il avait cru en leurs enfants et il avait agi de façon encore plus protectrice.

Pour quoi ?

Il connaissait assez son amant pour savoir que la distance qu'il avait mise entre eux n'était pas plus de la protection. Rumlow était ce genre de personne qui savait qu'ils étaient doués avec leurs armes. Il savait que lui dans les parages, la sécurité serait plus forte.

Il l'avait vraiment fui à cause de leurs différends ?

La question tournoyait sans cesse dans sa tête. Son amant avait surpassé les défis de devoir le supporter quand il n'était capable de rien sauf de tuer et de l'aimer son amant avait surpassé les défis de devoir attendre qu'il lui revienne.

Alors quoi ?

Bucky n'en pouvait plus.

Il se leva sans attendre plus. Il effleura son ventre puis quitta sa chambre et s'engagea dans le couloir avant de rejoindre la cuisine. Steve avait dit qu'il pouvait se servir… Il fouilla dans le frigo puis les placards avant de partir vers le salon qui…

Il était déjà allumé !

Il posa sa tarte aux prunes sur la première surface plane qu'il trouva et s'avança en brandissant l'arme qu'il avait trouvée sous sa main.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver s'engagea dans le living et jeta ladite arme qui ricocha contre le bras de l'intrus.

\- Eyh ! On ne jette pas… une fourchette ?! Tu m'as jeté une fourchette dessus ?!

Bucky haussa les épaules en regardant l'argenterie tombée au sol.

\- Bonsoir, Stark.

\- On t'a appris à faire de pareils accueils à HYDRA ?!

\- Il se trouve que oui. Lui répondit le mercenaire. J'ai été surpris, j'ai cru un intrus.

\- Ce n'est que moi.

Tony s'avança vers lui.

\- Et c'est encore ma maison que je sache.

\- Oui.

\- Je suis content que tu sois là !

Bucky fronça les sourcils, surpris. Du peu de conversation qu'ils avaient eu, il aurait juré le contraire.

\- Je peux t'annoncer que tout le monde veut te tuer.

Ah, voilà qui était plus logique.

\- T'Challa, le Roi du Wakanda, te cherche partout. Le S.H.I.E.L.D. veut te mettre hors d'état de nuire. À en croire la base de données d'HYDRA, ils te cherchent avec ton mec pour haute trahison et puis il y a cette folle dingue. Si tu as d'autres gens ou associations que tu veux te mettre à dos, dis-le moi parce qu'ils seront ravis de s'ajouter à la liste.

Bucky s'appuya contre le mur, retenant une grimace lorsqu'une brûlure d'estomac se déclara inopinément. Il fallait croire que les inconforts de la grossesse étaient vraiment plus forts que du sérum.

\- Merci beaucoup de faire tout ça pour Steve.

\- Ravi de voir que t'es assez intelligent pour savoir que je ne fais pas ça pour toi.

\- Steve a de la chance de t'avoir, je le pense. Je ne pensais pas qu'il finirait avec un homme et encore moins un Stark…

\- Tss.

\- Mais merci. Steve mérite d'être heureux avec toi.

\- Et je m'y atèle. Assura Tony. Dans quelle chambre il est ?

\- La troisième du deuxième étage, à gauche. Juste à côté de celle de Maggie.

Le milliardaire se dirigea vers les escaliers.

\- Stark.

L'interpellé lui lança un regard par-dessus son épaule.

\- Quoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais trouver Brock ?

\- Non. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour la même raison que tu es ici alors que tu n'as toujours pas découvert qui était cette femme.

\- Si j'étais un peu plus aidé, je pourrais peut-être la trouver. Rétorqua Tony.

\- Je fais de mon mieux.

Iron Man ne répondit pas et continua de gravir les escaliers. Il se rendit jusqu'à la chambre désignée et retira ses chaussures sur le pas avant de rentrer dans la pièce. Sans un bruit, il se dirigea vers le lit et s'installa dedans.

Malgré toute la prudence qu'il prit, ça ne manqua pas : le soldat se réveilla. Sauf qu'être menacé par un oreiller, c'était probablement encore plus ridicule que par une fourchette. Même s'il supposait qu'avec la force de Steve, ça pouvait vraiment le blesser.

\- C'est moi.

\- Tony !

Le brun se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Tu me manquais.

\- Tu me manquais aussi. Répondit le Capitaine.

Tony porta ses doigts sur le ventre de son amant.

\- Et comment va mini-Tony ?

\- JARVIS dit qu'il ou elle va bien. Tu ne penses pas vraiment à mini-Tony ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Sinon, tu as vu les noms que je donne à l'Iron Legion. Tu préfères mini-Tony à ça.

Captain America sourit. Il lui avait vraiment manqué. Il l'embrassa tendrement et passa ses bras autour de lui.

\- À quel point dois-je avoir envie que tu dormes ?

\- Sur une échelle de un à dix ?

Steve redouta la réponse et grogna.

\- Bien en dehors.

\- Alors couche-toi. Je tiens à te regarder pour rattraper le temps perdu de toute façon.

\- Ça ira. Dors pour mini-Tony.

\- Tony… Je suis là.

Le milliardaire relâcha ses muscles et embrassa le torse musclé de son amant.

\- Oui, enfin.

Ils étaient dans leur chambre et personne ne pouvait les espionner. Il enlaça son homme et se serra contre lui pour se permettre un vrai sommeil.

 ** _Quelque part dans les États-Unis_**

Brock cracha du sang alors que sa peau déjà sensible le faisait horriblement souffrir. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir du nombre de torture qu'il avait subie. Il ne savait plus quel jour on était et quelle heure. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'en fin de compte, il était content d'avoir abandonné Bucky. S'ils avaient mis la main sur lui… S'ils avaient essayé de faire quelque chose à son amant. Quoi ? Il l'ignorait…

Mais il était content qu'il soit loin même s'il devait le haïr.

\- Alors ? Où est Winter Soldier ?

Le fouet claqua violemment et il poussa une injure en crachant des glaires d'étrange couleur.

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait lui injecter le peu de sérum qu'on a su récupérer. Dit un scientifique.

\- Magnifique ! J'ai hâte de porter les enfants de l'artiste avant qu'il me tue. Railla Brock, toussant.

\- Ce ne sera certainement pas Winter Soldier qui te féconderait. S'il était là, on n'aurait pas besoin de cela. Répliqua la femme. Mais disons que vu ton état, même si ce ne sont que peu de gouttes, le sérum pourrait bien te tuer.

Elle sourit en s'approchant de lui, glissant son fouet sous son menton.

\- Tu ne sais toujours pas, Crossbones ?

\- Si vous me tuez, vous n'aurez aucune chance de le trouver.

\- Donc tu sais où il est. Dit-elle.

Elle fit un geste vers un de ses hommes qui s'avança avec de l'eau. De l'eau bouillante qui lui fut jeté dessus. Il poussa un hurlement et son corps se secoua alors que les pores se relâchaient à certains endroits, relâchant des pointes de sang.

Il souffla alors que l'eau s'infiltrait dans son corps.

Il hurla encore plus.

C'était salé !

\- Il… Il y a un numéro…

\- Un numéro ? Répéta-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas où il est mais je peux le contacter via un numéro…

\- Je vous écoute ?

\- Un neuf huit neuf deux zéro un quatre…

Il serra les dents.

\- Zéro huit zéro six un neuf six trois…

La femme sourit alors que l'un de ses hommes composait le numéro.

 ** _Chicago, Illinois_**

Bucky mélangeait ses céréales presqu'avec nervosité. Il fallait dire qu'il ne se sentait pas du tout à sa place ici, en face de Stark qui tenait sa fille dans ses bras pendant qu'il avalait un petit déjeuner riche en protéines et qu'elle, elle dévorait ses propres céréales. Quant à Steve il alternait entre un yaourt contre les ballonnements et une énorme bouteille d'un litre cinq.

\- Je sais qu'on nous a dit de boire au moins un litre et demi, mais quand même, Steve. Lâcha le Soldat de l'Hiver dans une vague tentative de blague.

Le blondinet sourit.

\- Il y a suffisamment de toilettes dans cette maison pour que j'en accapare d'une façon ou l'autre. Je préfère ça que les nausées.

Bucky sourit à peine en serrant le paquet de cigarette dans la poche de son jeans.

Le téléphone sonna dans la maison et Tony fronça les sourcils.

\- Je suis ici, qui peux bien t'appeler Steve ?

\- Tu as un frère que tu m'as caché ? Demanda le super soldat.

\- Je t'aurais aussi caché à lui. JARVIS c'est quelle ligne ?

\- La ligne sécurisée, Monsieur.

\- Eh bien… Moi je fais semblant de rien. Dit Tony, un sourcil haussé.

\- Mesure de sécurité ? Demanda Steve.

Lorsqu'il vit son amant secouer la tête, il posa sa cuillère dans son yaourt.

\- Je prends, JARVIS. Code un neuf quatre un.

\- Bien, Monsieur Rogers. Votre conversation est maintenant verrouillée. Personne ne peut vous entendre hormis ceux dans la pièce. Bonne communication.

\- Capitaine Rogers ?

\- J'avais dit que je ne voulais pas décrocher. Soupira Tony.

\- Bonjour aussi, Monsieur Stark. Dit la voix un brin moqueuse.

\- Colonel Fury, que peut-on pour vous ?

\- J'aimerais que vous envoyez Stark auprès de Wanda, Vision et Falcon. Ils ont une mission importante et ont besoin d'être encadré.

Le milliardaire avala une fourchette d'œuf en secouant la tête.

\- Je suis pas là moi. Ajouta-t-il muettement.

\- Wanda, Vision et Falcon sont tous les trois de très bons éléments. Ils n'ont pas besoin qu'on les encadre. Mais au besoin, demandez à Natasha et Rhodey, vous savez comme nous que ce sont d'excellents éléments. Vous n'avez pas besoin de Tony.

\- Et je peux prendre un jour de congé pendant que vous glander. Vous ne l'avez pas plus trouvée, cette femme. Moi, je ne travaille avec vous que si j'ai des résultats.

\- Vous me faites du chantage ?

Tony rattrapa la cuillère de sa fille et la lui donna en lui souriant.

\- Je protège ma famille, Fury. Ça a toujours été plus important que vos petites magouilles au S.H.I.E.L.D.

\- Vous savez pertinemment que le S.H.I.E.L.D. vous protège tous !

\- Pas assez bien pour moi. Vous avez entendu les ordres du Captain America, dites à Phil que c'est lui et vous verrez qu'il se démènera plus que vous. Au revoir. JARVIS fin de la conversation. Quelqu'un veut une tartine ?

La conversation fut arrêtée dès que Tony l'avait demandé.

\- Je demanderai tout de même le rapport après. Dit Steve. J'aurais dû t'envoyer là-bas.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, heureusement pour moi.

\- Heureusement pour nous. Rectifia le blond avec un petit sourire.

Maggie gloussa alors que Bucky mélangeait toujours ses céréales.

 ** _Quelque part aux États-Unis_**

La dirigeante de l'étrange organisation attendait alors que les tonalités résonnaient dans la pièce.

\- Agent Rumlow ?

\- Ouais ! Cria-t-il. Vous pouvez vous grouiller ? Faites tout péter !

Il venait à peine de crier cela qu'une violente explosion retentit. Les débris tombèrent, les taules se plissèrent, le sang s'étendit sous plusieurs corps réduit en charpie. Rumlow n'arrivait plus à bouger son bras alors que son épaule le faisait souffrir le martyr. Il haletait comme jamais et ce fut pire lorsqu'une main se plaça sur son bras pour le tirer hors des gravats. Il grogna violemment alors qu'un craquement se levait.

\- Vous avez une épaule démise, Agent Rumlow. Dit l'homme qui le tirait de là. Ça fait deux semaines que vous avez disparu, pourquoi avez-vous mis autant de temps ?

Brock serra les dents. Parce qu'il ne voulait plus rien faire avec HYDRA peut-être ? Mais il n'avait plus d'autre moyen.

Il fut jeté dans un jet qui décolla avant qu'il ne puisse s'asseoir. Il grommela, se redressa sur son épaule valide et se laissa tomber dans un siège. Il leva le regard vers le corps robotique où on voyait les organes pulser à travers des vitres transparentes puis le visage humain qui se détachait.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Silvermane. Ravi de vous voir.

\- Avec deux semaines de retard ! Où étiez-vous ?!

\- Ben ici, en train de me faire torturer.

\- Où est Winter Soldier ? Demanda l'homme.

\- Même réponse que pour eux : j'en sais rien. On s'est disputé, on s'est séparé… J'en sais rien d'où il est.

Silvermane souffla violemment.

\- Vous êtes au courant, à présent ?

\- Ouais. Vous voulez en faire quoi de ses enfants ?

\- Ses ? Demanda le vieillard avec un grand intérêt.

Un agent s'approcha de Rumlow pour lui remboîter l'épaule sans prévenir, lui arrachant un cri et lui valant un violent coup de poing.

\- Voyons, vous et le Winter Soldier êtes nos hommes. Vous êtes des éléments que nous apprécions. Nous ne vous demanderions qu'une chose.

\- Je ne sais pas où il est. Dit Brock en frottant son épaule.

\- Il reviendra. Sourit Silvermane. Pierce a eu l'occasion de me montrer comme vous étiez mignon. Et je ne vous demande que faire de vos enfants des membres d'HYDRA. Et de nous laisser prélever un peu de sang. Rien de dangereux.

Il ajouta avec un sourire :

\- Et nous vous inviterons à faire beaucoup d'autres enfants. HYDRA peut attendre pour avoir l'armée parfaite.

Rumlow serra les dents mais donna l'impression de sourire. Une armée avec leurs enfants ?

\- Au fait, vous avez une clope ?

Pour toute réponse, Silvermane lui tendit un paquet. Brock arracha une cigarette sans lui dire merci et alluma le bâtonnet pour prendre une bouffée salvatrice qui le calma immédiatement.


	13. Opération à coeur ouvert

**_BrockBuck mon Stony_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (toujours du nouar), shonen-ai

Couple : BrockBuck (ou WinterBones mais j'aime bien BrockBuck) et Stony.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck et Stan Lee (ça fait beaucoup de monde ça) hormis la petite Maggie.

Note : Cette fic est la base d'une idée/défi de ma Sailor Sweety-fourniseuse d'idée de base entreprise adorée.

* * *

 _Chapitre 13 : Opération à cœur ouvert_

 ** _Washington, DISTRICT COLUMBIA_** – Un mois et demi plus tard

Tony sentait ses nerfs doucement s'échauffer alors qu'il écoutait les mêmes protestations, les mêmes discordes et les mêmes tumultes que tous les autres jours. Est-ce qu'on avait vraiment besoin de lui ici ?! Il avait pourtant l'impression que c'était complètement inutile.

Bien sûr, il voulait avoir main basse sur les fichiers du S.H.I.E.L.D. et il était obligé d'être ici. Non pas parce que JARVIS et lui auraient été incapable de tout pirater mais parce que Fury s'assurait de garder une grande partie de ses fichiers en format papiers. Au moins, il serait sûr que Stark ne hackerait rien. Il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de fouiller partout mais il pouvait le contraindre à participer à tout ça et à donner son avis sur la plupart des cas.

Ce qui en réglait aussi énormément en un temps record.

N'en pouvant plus, le brun se leva d'un bond, cognant ses paumes sur le verre à l'instant même où Fury portait ses doigts à son oreille.

\- On nous signale que des personnes sont entrées dans le bâtiment. Dit-il.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que votre sécurité était effroyable. Vous ne m'avez jamais écouté. Rétorqua violemment Stark. Quelle zone ?

Il se dirigea vers la porte qu'il prit.

\- Ils sont déjà au deuxième étage, ils prennent l'ascenseur.

\- JARVIS, armure. Ordonna-t-il en faisant un geste.

\- Vous en avez u…

La vitre vola en tesson et une armure traversa la pièce avant de se déployer et s'enrouler autour du corps musclé de Tony. Il décolla et partit vers la cage d'ascenseur pour se mettre sur le pas, tendant la main et chargeant son énergie.

Natasha se pencha sur la table de bureau, activa un des ordinateurs, jeta une gomme sur Coulson qui avait laissé courir son regard sur ses courbes et se redressa après seulement quelques manipulations.

\- Tony ! Cria-t-elle en se redressant.

T'Challa qui avait été invité se leva également mais la rousse était plus rapide que lui malgré ses talons aiguilles. Elle avait appris depuis longtemps à courir ainsi pour que la plus effilée de ses toilettes lui permette de se battre.

\- Tony !

Les portes s'ouvrirent et l'énergie se fit plus violente dans sa main. L'espionne se jeta sur le bras de Stark, repoussant sa main qui explosa contre le mur. Le milliardaire n'eut pas le temps de pester qu'il entendit un cri de jeune fille. Il leva la tête et se figea alors que son visage se délivrait.

\- C'est Captain America ! Cria Tony vers Fury. Depuis quand est-ce un intrus ?!

Il tourna la tête vers le bout du couloir d'où venait une foule d'Agents armés.

\- Repos. Ordonna le Colonel.

Stark se releva et tira Steve hors de l'ascenseur pour l'embrasser, caressant doucement les cheveux de sa fille encore toute tremblante.

\- Vous êtes vraiment des…

\- Langage. Dit Steve.

\- Méchant. Termina Tony vers les Agents qui rabaissaient leurs armes avec tension.

Surtout à cause du regard mortel que le milliardaire leur jetait malgré le mot qui ne le valait pas.

Natasha tourna la tête vers la cage de l'ascenseur et se figea en voyant le visage sous le capuchon noir. Elle vit les yeux bleus s'écarquiller et les lèvres s'étirer avant qu'il ne s'approche d'elle. D'un même mouvement, guidé par des instincts enfouis, ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent.

Stark écarquilla les yeux et désigna les deux en question à Steve.

\- Tu étais au courant de ça ?

\- Euh… Non ? Dit-il, un peu surpris.

Il les entendit se parler directement en russe en se souriant l'un et l'autre.

\- Je crois que Natasha se tapait Hulk.

\- Tony… Fit Steve en resserrant Maggie qui tendait les bras vers son daddy.

Celui-ci la saisit en lui souriant.

\- Oui, qu'ils faisaient des bébés en étant protégé.

Natasha lança un regard glacial à Tony et reprit sa discussion avec le Soldat de l'Hiver. Du coin de l'œil, elle ne manqua pas de remarquer T'Challa s'approcher et elle tira sur les pans de la capuche de façon tout à fait naturelle, se pendant même au cou de Bucky.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda le Roi avant de s'incliner vers Steve. Je suis ravi de vous voir, Captain America, Dit-il en tendant la main.

Le blondinet s'approcha, réajustant sa veste en cuir, offerte par Tony, en lui rendant sa poignée.

\- Nous nous sommes déjà vu. Rappela-t-il humblement.

\- Exact. C'est très plaisant de vous revoir, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de lui.

Le Roi lança un regard vers Natasha qui tirait le Soldat de l'Hiver vers lui en riant alors qu'il resserrait ses bras autour d'elle.

\- Pour répondre à votre question, c'est son petit-ami, on dirait. Cool. Fit Tony en les désignant.

Il regarda vers Steve qui, les yeux écarquillés, secoua la tête. Il ne savait pas d'où ça venait.

\- Capitaine Rogers, peut-on savoir pourquoi vous êtes là ? Demanda Fury.

\- Oui. Peut-on aller dans une salle sécurisée ?

\- Celle que nous avons quittée l'était avant que Monsieur Stark ne la fasse exploser. Allons à l'étage supérieur. Offrit-il en montrant la cage d'escalier.

\- Sécurisé. Répéta Tony avec une moue.

Malgré son allergie plus que célèbre pour l'administration et ce qui y touchait, il était clair que ce qui le gênait ici était le protocole. Seuls des membres autorisés parce qu'ils faisaient partie du S.H.I.E.L.D. seraient acceptés dans la pièce. Et une chose était sûre, Dieu merci, ce n'était pas le cas de sa ravissante petite fille qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis trop longtemps…

\- Je m'en charge, Tony. Dit Natasha en lui jetant un simple regard.

Elle revint à son… petit ami et reprit la discussion qu'ils avaient arrêtée. Stark hésita avant de poser sa fille qui trottina vers la main de sa tatie Natasha puis de jeter un regard larmoyant à son daddy qui, heureusement, était capable d'y résister.

\- Je reviens vite, ma chérie. Jura-t-il avant de prendre la main de son amant pour le tirer dans l'ascenseur.

T'Challa, après un dernier regard pour l'homme intriguant entra dans la cabine avec Fury et Coulson.

\- Est-ce votre ami ? Demanda le Roi.

Il baissa le regarda vers les mains jointes de Steve et Tony. Chose que ne remarqua pas le Capitaine qui se retrouvait à devoir serrer la main de Coulson, encore, alors qu'il lui parlait avec animation de l'album qu'il avait acheté pour mettre ses cartes. Les anciennes et les nouvelles. Et celles qu'il avait dues retrouvée à cause du sang et puis il ne fallait pas oublier les photographies qu'il prenait avec l'enfant chéri de l'Amérique dès qu'il le pouvait.

\- Problème ? Demanda Stark. Et c'est son ami. Il l'accompagne, ça nous sert d'avoir une nounou sous la main dès qu'on en a besoin.

\- Très bien. Et ça ne me pose aucun problème. Faites ce que vous voulez tant que ça ne m'empêche ni de gouverner, ni de venger mon père.

Le milliardaire, qui était pourtant ridiculement pauvre à côté de l'homme du Wakanda, eut un sourire qui cachait à quel point il l'empêchait de faire l'un des deux.

Il se tourna pourtant vers son petit ami qui serra sa main en l'entendant, grâce aux crissements métalliques, lui faire face.

Lorsque l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, ils sortirent de la cabine et se dirigèrent vers la pièce que le Colonel leur désigna. Ils entrèrent et Tony s'obligea à lâcher la main de Steve. Profitant de ce déchirement éloignement, il déploya son armure et s'assit ensuite, rivant son regard sur son compagnon. Il jeta tout de même un bref coup d'œil vers Coulson, se demandant lequel d'entre eux regardait le Capitaine avec le plus d'amour.

\- C'est au sujet des agissements récents. On a découvert qu'il y avait une autre organisation qui n'a rien à voir avec HYDRA. L'un d'eux serait… Le Club des Damnés ? Je ne sais pas encore de quoi il s'agit.

\- C'est une association secrète avec d'imminent et riche personnage en son sein. Répondit Tony. Un rassemblement de pète-cul plein aux as, influent et narcissique.

Phil retint un petit rire qui lui fallut un coup d'œil de Stark.

\- Comment êtes-vous au courant de ça ? Demanda Fury.

\- Je dois m'occuper quand Maggie est à la sieste. J'ai appris à utiliser des ordinateurs de façon différente grâce à Tony et… un vieil ami.

\- Que veulent-ils ? Interrogea Coulson.

Steve lui jeta un coup d'œil. À son amant, resserrant encore un peu la veste en cuir.

\- Ils veulent utiliser une forme différente du sérum. Le sérum est dilué par le sang dans lequel on l'a injecté et selon le mode de vie du porteur, il peut être altérer. Le sérum essaie de protéger la personne qui le porte, quoiqu'il fasse… Mais la version modifiée… est plus puissante. J'ignore comment exactement. Mon ami dit que c'est parce que le sang est le sérum et rien d'autre. Une puissance brute. Je ne sais pas si le sérum modifié est exactement pareil au sérum de base ou…

\- Rogers. Cessez de parler par code, s'il vous plaît. Dit Fury. Tout le monde ici est un homme de confiance.

Le blondinet regarda T'Challa puis Phil, seuls admis à l'exception de Fury et de son amant, bien sûr. C'est d'ailleurs pour ce dernier qu'il eut un regard. Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment avant que le milliardaire n'opine.

Steve bougea sa veste, révélant un ventre légèrement rebondi au milieu de la musculature. Phil écarquilla les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Nouveau coup d'œil rapide vers Tony.

\- Notre enfant. C'est le sérum qui fait ça.

\- Lorsque c'est arrivé la première fois, j'ai relu les rapports d'Erskine comme jamais. Un sérum qui devait faire l'homme de demain : plus rapide, plus intelligent, plus fort, plus alerte que les autres… Mais aussi capable de reproduire son espèce sans l'aide de la femme.

Steve se pinça les lèvres.

\- À son époque, la femme n'était vue que comme une mère et rien d'autre. Ils pensaient qu'ils pouvaient se débrouiller sans. Et on a découvert, il y a trois merveilleux mois, qu'il…

\- Non. Dit Rogers. Ça, c'est privé. Je ne veux pas qu'on en parle ici.

Stark sourit en levant les mains.

\- Lorsque vous parler de sérum amélioré ? Demanda T'Challa.

Phil était livide et ne parlait plus, fixant seulement le ventre rebondi de Steve.

\- À en croire mon ami qui est entré en contact avec le Club des Damnés, et comme je viens de le dire, un enfant issu d'un porteur de sérum n'aurait que du sérum en lui. Mais c'est une supposition.

\- Il faut vérifier ça. Dit Fury.

\- Oui, dans six mois. Quand _son_ pote accouchera de ses gosses à lui. Hors de question qu'on effleure seulement les nôtres.

\- Une… une source de… choses indestructibles ? Souffla Coulson, revenant péniblement à lui.

\- Le sérum ne rend pas indestructible ! Cria Tony en se levant.

Les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Le milliardaire soupira et se mit à faire les cent pas autour de la table.

\- Assieds-toi, Steve.

Le soldat ne protesta pas, voyant l'inquiétude sur le visage de son amant. Il ne l'avait plus vu depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas le rassurer même avec de petites choses.

\- HYDRA semble être autant au courant que le Club des Damnés.

\- Le problème c'est ce qu'on HYDRA. Dit Steve. Vous avez vu les derniers actes terroristes ? Demanda-t-il.

Fury les activa pour que T'Challa puisse en prendre conscience. On ne voyait que peu celui qui en était la source. Sauf…

\- Là !

Le Colonel mit pause.

\- Tu es le seul à avoir vu ça ?

\- Oui. Répondit Steve vers son amant. D'un autre côté… Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il se passe avec Natasha.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda T'Challa.

\- Crossbones. Répondit Phil en s'éclaircissant la gorge. C'est comme ça qu'il se fait appelé. Jadis, il travaillait pour le S.H.I.E.L.D., il commandait le S.T.R.I.K.E. et était très fort. Un des meilleurs hommes. Il travaillait avec le Capitaine.

\- Et alors ? S'enquit le Roi.

\- Lui aussi, il est le père d'enfant du sérum. Il pourrait les récupérer et livrer ce qu'il faut à l'ennemi. Expliqua Captain America.

\- Nous devons savoir exactement ce que fait le sérum dans un enfant du sérum. Dit Fury. Des batteries de te…

\- JAMAIS ! Cria Tony. Vous n'utiliserez pas ma fille comme un rat de laboratoire.

\- Il faudra me passer sur le corps. Siffla Steve.

\- Et moi vivant, tonitrua Iron Man, vous ne toucherez ni à mon homme, ni à mes enfants. Osez seulement y _penser_ et tout ce qui restera du S.H.I.E.L.D. s'effondrera. Menaça-t-il.

\- C'est pour le bien de l'Humanité.

\- Je me moque de l'Humanité. Répliqua Stark.

Il prit le bras de son amant pour l'aider à se lever.

\- Et celui de votre fille. Avança Fury.

\- Étrange que ça vous soit venu après l'Humanité. Siffla le milliardaire en s'éloignant avec son aimé.

µµµ

Natasha regarda à droite à gauche avant de pousser Bucky à s'asseoir sur un siège puis attrapa la petite qu'elle mit sur ses genoux.

\- Manqué Tashaaa !

\- Moi aussi, petite puce. Tu m'as manqué tout plein.

Elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues avant de la resserrer puis se tourna vers le Soldat de l'Hiver, reprenant en russe.

\- Steve m'a expliqué tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- À moi aussi. Je suis désolé pour la balle.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je dirais que même après tout ce temps, tu étais toujours jaloux et que tu ne voulais pas voir d'autres hommes me voir en bikini.

\- Tu es magnifique. Lui dit Bucky. Si les hommes regardent ton ventre plutôt que ton visage, ce sont des idiots.

Natasha sourit et caressa les cheveux de Maggie, passant ses doigts dans les jolies boucles blondes.

\- Je suis plus ou moins en couple. Informa-t-elle.

\- Je suis ravi pour toi. Il te mérite ?

\- Il me mérite. Dit l'espionne.

Elle préféra ne pas lui dire qu'il n'était pas là. Mais elle ne tenait pas non plus à trop reparler du passé pour qu'ils se rappellent qu'ils étaient dans le présent et que beaucoup de choses s'offraient à eux.

\- Le S.H.I.E.L.D. te recherche. C'était fou de venir ici.

\- Steve a dit que je devais venir parce qu'il utilisait le jet et que si quelqu'un le repérait, ce serait dangereux. Qu'on pouvait devoir aller ailleurs n'importe quand.

\- Je suis surprise que tu sois si inq…

Elle se figea en le voyant pousser les pans de son manteau. Si Steve n'avait qu'un léger ventre qu'on pouvait avoir du mal à discerner par moment, ce n'était pas le cas de Bucky qui ne devait le fait qu'on ne se doute de rien que parce qu'il portait constamment un manteau à épaisse fourrure.

\- Oh mon Dieu…

\- Je suis désolé, Natasha…

Elle sentit ses lèvres trembler et détourna les yeux en serrant la fille contre elle. Elle se reprit en seulement quelques secondes même si son intérieur lui hurlait de crier contre le Soldat de l'Hiver, de lui planter un couteau dans l'épaule et de lui expédier son genou entre les deux jambes.

Elle sentit ses bras autour de lui mais ne s'y laissa pas aller. Cette fois, deux parties d'elle se battaient et elle ne voulait en laisser aucune gagner.

\- Je sais tout du sérum. Dit-elle. J'ai su à chaque fois que Steve est tombé enceint.

L'espionne tourna la tête vers lui.

\- J'ai enfin obtenu que Maggie fasse de la danse.

Elle serra la fillette.

\- N'est-ce pas Maggie ? Tu vas faire de la danse ! Sourit-elle vers la petite, usant de l'anglais.

\- Ouiiiiii !

Elle applaudit, les pommettes rouges de joie.

\- Mais dis-moi tout. Qui t'a donc mis enceint ? Questionna-t-elle en souriant, ne s'étant pas dégager de ses bras pour autant.

Black Widow le vit écarquiller les yeux.

\- Brock Rumlow… Chuchota-t-il.

Il la relâcha un peu et elle mit sa main sur son poignet.

\- L'ex-commandant du S.T.R.I.K.E. ?

\- Oui… Il s'occupait de moi et on s'est rapproché.

\- Ça me semble familier. Dit-elle avec un léger sourire en lui caressant la joue.

Voyant les larmes dans les yeux de son « tonton Bucky », Maggie s'étendit pour attraper la veste et essayer de le câliner. Le brun se rapprocha pour se laisser serrer par les deux filles.

\- Il est parti. Lorsque je suis redevenu moi, en quelques sortes…

Il porta sa main à sa veste pour fermer ses doigts sur le paquet de cigarette presque réduit en morceau à présent. Les hormones l'empêchait de retenir ses larmes et il se retrouvait à pleurer sur l'épaule de Natasha qui le serrait dans ses bras. Il ne savait même plus s'il lui parlait anglais ou russe.

\- Il est parti. Renifla-t-il. Il m'a dit « Tu me passes une cigarette ? J'ai besoin de me calmer les nerfs. Merci. Je t'aime » et il est parti. Il est… parti parce que…

\- Il avait peut-être simplement peur d'assumer ses ébats. Dit l'espionne en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Brock les assumait. Il n'aime pas… ce que je suis lorsque j'ai mes idées en place, je suppose.

Natasha lui caressa la joue.

\- Tous les hommes ont peur lorsqu'ils doivent s'occuper d'un enfant et que ce n'était pas prévu. Alors deux ? Alors que ce n'était vraiment pas prévu ? Impossible ? Tu te fourvoies peut-être.

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache, de toute façon ? Demanda-t-il à travers ses larmes.

Il chercha après un mouchoir, instrument plus qu'utile lorsqu'on avait des afflux d'hormones qui vous faisait passer du rire aux larmes, et se moucha.

\- Désolé.

\- Ce n'est rien. Lui assura-t-elle. Il paraît que c'est normal. Ajouta Natasha.

Il acquiesça légèrement, le corps tremblant toujours des sanglots qui le ravageaient.

\- Ça ira. Tu n'as pas besoin de lui. Souffla la rousse de façon rassurante, recommençant à lui caresser les cheveux.

Il repassa ses bras autour d'elle et de Maggie qui se blottit contre lui. Natasha le sentit trembler et posa sa main sur son bras cybernétique.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de lui, Natasha. Ça fait deux mois que je n'ai plus besoin de lui. Mais maintenant je l'aime… À en mourir.

La rousse l'empêcha de parler avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer un autre « désolé ».

\- Buc…

Une explosion retentit dans le centre-ville. Elle posa Maggie sur les genoux de Bucky et se leva pour courir vers les grandes vitres, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle regarda un fanion être dressé au milieu des cadavres et des gens agonisants.

\- HYDRA…


	14. Pagaille et zigaille

**_BrockBuck mon Stony_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (toujours du nouar), shonen-ai

Couple : BrockBuck (ou WinterBones mais j'aime bien BrockBuck) et Stony.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck et Stan Lee (ça fait beaucoup de monde ça) hormis la petite Maggie.

Note : Cette fic est la base d'une idée/défi de ma Sailor Sweety-fourniseuse d'idée de base entreprise adorée.

* * *

 _Chapitre 14 : Pagaille et zigaille_

L'ascenseur tangua violemment et Tony rattrapa Steve avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol. Le super soldat trouvait ça à la fois adorable et un peu agaçant. Mais il décida à ne penser qu'au côté adorable alors qu'il se redressait. La cabine ne bougeait plus et ils devaient absolument sortir de là.

Il mit ses doigts entre les fentes et inspira profondément.

\- Steve !

\- Je t'en prie Tony, ça, je peux encore le faire.

Disant cela, il ouvrit encore plus la cabine alors que le milliardaire soufflait de rage et de résignation.

\- Déploiement. Dit-il à son armure.

Ce qui fut fait à la seconde même, même si ça ne se finalisa que lorsque la cage fut entièrement ouverte. Il y avait juste assez de place pour qu'ils passent en s'accroupissant. Iron Man attrapa son amant et sauta, utilisant ses réacteurs pour amortir leur arrivée.

Il posa le super soldat en voyant que Natasha était à la fenêtre, Bucky non-loin d'elle, lequel tenait Maggie mais lui cachait les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Somma le milliardaire.

Il courut vers eux, n'ayant pas nécessairement besoin de voler pour ça.

\- C'est HYDRA. Ils revendiquent clairement leurs actes cette fois-ci. Dit la rousse.

\- Pourquoi ? Ça n'a aucun sens. Ils ne veulent pas qu'on sache qu'HYDRA existe toujours. Dit Tony.

\- Maintenant si. Souffla Natasha.

Steve, qui les avaient déjà rejoint, lança un coup d'œil vers Bucky.

\- Ils veulent te récupérer.

\- Comment pourraient-ils savoir qu'il est là ? Demanda Tony avec une nervosité que seuls l'amour ou des années d'expériences pouvaient trahir.

\- Il y a eu de nombreux attentats aux quatre coins des États-Unis. Rappela Natasha. Je doute qu'ils sachent. Je pense qu'ils essaient juste de susciter son attention.

Steve et Tony échangèrent un regard.

\- JARVIS un j…

\- Toi !

La voix avait fait tourner la tête de tout le monde. Ils reconnaissaient sans problème la voix de T'Challa mais il portait un étrange costume de chat, rutilant.

\- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi ils l'ont voulu dans le S.H.I.E.L.D. Je me disais bien qu'avec un milliardaire charismatique, on n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un d'autre de riche ici.

\- Bucky ! Lancèrent Steve et Natasha d'une seule voix.

\- Je vais te faire payer. Siffla l'homme en déguisement de panthère.

Il se mit à courir droit vers le Soldat de l'Hiver. Étonnement vite.

\- Steve.

Le mercenaire lui jeta Maggie dans les bras, lui arrachant un cri de frayeur, juste avant que le Roi du Wakanda ne donne un violent impact dans son torse, l'éjectant par la fenêtre dans une pluie de tesson.

\- Bucky ! Cria le super soldat.

Il n'eut pas le temps de tendre la main vers lui malgré ses réflexes qu'il le vit sombrer vers le bas du bâtiment.

\- Bucky !

Tony poussa une injure et passa à travers la fenêtre, utilisant ses réacteurs pour le propulser vers le sol. Il attrapa la main cybernétique du Soldat de l'Hiver et se redressa d'un seul coup, utilisant l'énergie pour qu'ils ne s'écrasent pas sur le bitume. Il le mena néanmoins vers le macadam avant de le lâcher.

Bucky était loin d'être froussard mais il haletait tout de même. D'instinct, sa main de chair se posa sur son ventre. Il sentait le sang y pulser à une vitesse folle alors que sa tête tournait désagréablement.

\- On est quitte à présent. Lui dit Stark.

Le bras armé d'HYDRA opina vaguement.

\- JARVIS, le jet ! Ordonna Tony.

Il leva les yeux et vit la forme noire de T'Challa foncer vers eux, à peine retenue par instant par les griffes en vibranium qui se plantaient dans l'immeuble.

\- Merde. Siffla le milliardaire. JARVIS !

\- Je l'apprête aussi vite que possible, Monsieur.

\- Steve si tu bouges, je te tue ! Hurla Stark de toutes ses forces.

Il activa les missiles de son amure alors que Bucky reculait en mettant ses mains à ses poches mais il n'avait aucunes armes. Les missiles jaillirent de l'Iron Man. T'Challa bondit et les trancha, laissant une explosion minimisée derrière lui alors qu'il atterrissait parmi eux.

\- Ne vous approchez pas, je n'ai aucune honte à m'en prendre aux Rois. Menaça Tony.

Si ce n'était pour Steve, pour qui le ferait-il ?

\- Bucky !

La voix venait de deux endroits différents. L'une basse, effleurant à peine son tympan, l'autre forte. Il leva les yeux d'abord pour voir un revolver être jeté par Black Widow alors qu'elle utilisait un autre pour atteindre T'Challa, mais ça ne semblait pas le toucher, ou l'évitait-il ?

Et lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers l'autre voix, il vit arriver une mitraillette. Il l'attrapa au vol et virevolta à nouveau pour tirer en rafale sur la panthère par-dessous le bras d'Iron Man. Les balles furent réduites en charpies, idéal pour que Stark utilise l'énergie condensée du stabilisateur et repoussa violemment T'Challa par les vitres.

Bucky sauta de côté pour rattraper le revolver de Natasha puis il regarda par-dessus son épaule en haletant. Maudite grossesse ! Il se tourna et braqua l'arme vers le crâne de la personne qui lui avait donné la mitraillette à présent à moitié vide.

\- Ta gorge est à découvert. Je n'ai qu'à presser sur la gâchette.

\- JARVIS, tu vois T'Challa ?

\- Oui, Monsieur, il est blessé mais se redresse. Répondit l'ordinateur.

\- Prépare-toi, Bucky. Ordonna Tony.

\- On dirait que tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver leva son revolver pour le braquer vers la vitre détruite alors que l'Iron Man chargeait son énergie. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas lâcher du regard l'homme qui retirait son casque qui faisait office de masque, dévoilant son visage encore plus ravagé que ce dont il se souvenait.

\- Plus besoin de viser.

Les lèvres de Bucky se serrèrent encore plus. Son doigt tressauta sur la gâchette.

Une vitre fut brisée dans de grands éclats tonitruant. Celle à côté que la visée. Tony bougea rapidement la main en déployant l'énergie mais elle ne fit que frôler la panthère qui bondit sur le Soldat de l'Hiver et le cogna violemment au sol, le sonnant assez pour qu'il puisse bloquer ses bras.

\- Je vais te tuer comme tu as tué mon père.

\- Qui t'a dit que tu pouvais toucher à mon artiste ?! Siffla une voix rauque en même temps qu'un coup de feu.

La balle traversa l'épaule du souverain, lui arrachant un cri avant qu'un violent coup de botte ne l'éjecte à quelques mètres aux pieds de Tony.

\- Dégage ! Lança-t-il à ce dernier en éjectant une grenade.

Stark décolla immédiatement. Rumlow se pencha, attrapa le Soldat de l'Hiver et le redressa pour le repousser. La panthère eut juste le temps de se lever et de s'éloigner d'un bond pour éviter le gros de l'explosion. Ce qui n'empêcha pas son corps d'essuyer une partie du coup comme le prouvait le sang qui coulait un peu plus.

Brock souleva son revolver.

\- Stark, nous sommes à présent ennemi. Dit l'ombre avant de disparaître en laissant des taches sanguines sur son sillage.

\- Merde. Grogna Tony.

Bucky haletait encore regardant la scène de bataille avec ses débris partout et ses traces d'explosions.

Il redressa la tête lorsqu'il entendit un jet.

\- HYDRA est dans les parages et ils veulent nos enfants. D'une façon moins horrible que la salope mais ils ont l'air de vouloir faire de toi leur poule pondeuse de petits soldats. De petits soldats de façon non-sexuelle.

Le jet s'abaissait et faisait tout voler autour de lui. Le mercenaire serra les dents et frappa violemment le père de ses enfants.

\- Comment as-tu osé ?!

\- J'ai eu peur parce que tu étais différent. Mais je m'en fiche. Dit Rumlow en lui prenant le visage entre les mains. Je veux t'aimer. Je veux te découvrir. Le « Bucky » avec du répondant me manquait déjà terriblement après quelques minutes mais j'ai eu comme qui dirait un petit souci.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver souffla de rage et lui donna un violent coup entre les jambes. Il regarda l'homme tomber à genoux en se tenant les parties.

\- Quel coup bas. Dit Stark.

\- Magnifique. Félicita Natasha en descendant du jet.

Steve voulut en sortir à son tour mais son petit ami s'empressa de l'y repousser doucement mais fermement en secouant la tête.

\- Bucky ? Appela le blondinet, inquiet.

Le mercenaire se laissa tomber à genoux auprès de Brock et il embrassa sa peau meurtrie, ses blessures à vif. Il sentait comme il s'en souvenait, un mélange de cigarette, de poudre, de sueur et de sang mais il adorait ça malgré ce listing peu ragoûtant. Rumlow posa ses mains sur le ventre de Bucky.

\- Je ne veux pas te voir tomber dans les mains d'HYDRA. Suis Stark.

\- Je ne suis pas une petite poupée qui dit « oui » à tout.

Crossbones lui mit la main sur la nuque et l'embrassa tendrement. Il savoura la langue contre la sienne, les lèvres douces qui lui avaient tant manqués.

\- Je sais. Murmura-t-il enfin. S'il n'y avait pas les enfants, je t'aurais assommé.

Il y eut une explosion.

\- Monsieur, les activités d'HYDRA se rapprochent d'ici. Annonça JARVIS.

\- Bucky, rentre tout de suite dans ce jet où je le fais décoller sans toi. Ordonna Tony.

\- Il a raison. Vas-y.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver regarda vers son meilleur ami puis vers Natasha, les deux lui faisant signe d'accepter.

\- Je t'ai abandonné parce que j'étais lâche mais tu es courageux, l'artiste. C'est pour ça que tu vas partir.

Bucky sortit une cigarette de sa poche et la lui tendit. Brock joignit leurs lèvres avant de prendre le bâtonnet dans ses doigts tremblant. Où était-ce les siens qui tremblaient ? Il l'aida à se redresser et ne posa qu'un bref baiser sur le ventre de son amant alors qu'il s'éloignait vers le jet.

\- Je t'aime, idiot !

\- Je t'aime, l'artiste.

Le jet se ferma et les panneaux réfléchissant s'activèrent en même temps que les panneaux réfléchissant.

\- Sache que moi aussi je vous aime, Steve. Lança Tony. Juste je suis pas aussi niais que ses idiots.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Répondit Rogers dans l'avion juste avant que Stark ne brise le lien pour que personne ne retrouve l'avion.

Brock se releva et glissa la cigarette dans sa poche comme si elle était faite d'or, en prenant une autre qu'il alluma.

\- Alors je peux faire partie de votre petit comité ? Questionna-t-il en regardant vers Tony qui préparait ses attaques.

Natasha lui envoya un violement coup de pied l'éjectant au sol où il mordit la poussière. Elle attrapa son émetteur-récepteur qu'elle mit dans son oreille.

\- Sam, Rhodey, Wanda, Vision, vous êtes là ?

Brock cracha du sang et ramassa sa cigarette en soupirant.

\- Je suis là ! Il y a eu de l'esbroufe par chez vous ? J'ai dégommé des gens d'HYDRA mais je ne trouve pas leur chef. Je fais quoi ? Lança Sam.

\- Rejoins-nous en bas de la tour. Quémanda Black Widow.

\- Vision et moi arrivons. Informa Wanda.

En fait, elle l'avait à peine prononcé que le robot relâcha la sorcière. Elle se stabilisa avec ses pouvoirs et les étendit vers l'homme d'HYDRA qui saisissait son casque pour le remettre.

\- Je suis en route. Encore trois minutes, ne commencez pas la fête sans moi. Lança Rhodey.

\- Dépêche-toi, sinon je devrais présenter notre nouveau stagiaire aux autres sans toi. Parce que bon… HYDRA a l'air impatient de s'en prendre plein la gueule. Sourit Tony.

\- Je ne lui tends pas la main. Dit Natasha.

\- Pas grave, ma belle.

Brock se releva en ramassant ses armes. Il souffla la fumée de sa cigarette puis plaça son casque, prêt à accueillir ses employeurs qu'il haïssait tant.

\- Ravi d'être un stagiaire d'Avengers.


	15. Incision

**_BrockBuck mon Stony_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (toujours du nouar), shonen-ai

Couple : BrockBuck (ou WinterBones mais j'aime bien BrockBuck) et Stony.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck et Stan Lee (ça fait beaucoup de monde ça) hormis la petite Maggie.

Note : Cette fic est la base d'une idée/défi de ma Sailor Sweety-fourniseuse d'idée de base entreprise adorée.

* * *

 _Chapitre 15 : Incision_

Steve câlinait Maggie en regardant distraitement par le hublot pour savoir où ils étaient. Une maison qu'il connaissait ou même pas ? Tony ne lui avait rien dit : protocole de sécurité maximum. Il savait qu'ils existaient parce qu'ils en avaient parlés mais jamais son petit ami n'avait trouvé bon de l'utiliser.

Il posa un baiser sur le crâne de sa fille et leva les yeux vers Bucky qui faisait encore nerveusement les cent pas. Le blondinet réalisa que du sang coulait sur le bras de son ami, ça se voyait par les trainées sur sa peau au niveau de la main. Où était-il blessé d'autre ?

\- Merci, Bucky.

Le brun leva les yeux vers lui, un sourcil haussé.

\- C'est la deuxième fois que je crois te perdre parce que tu fais passer la vie de quelqu'un avant la tienne.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver haussa les épaules et s'approcha de lui pour s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Tu es important pour moi, Steve. Et ta famille aussi maintenant. Vous valez le coup. Sourit-il.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'aurait dit Natasha ?

\- Natasha ? Je n'en sais rien…

\- Vous n'êtes pas… ensemble ?

\- Non. … Plus maintenant. C'est une vieille histoire. Dit Bucky avec un rire nerveux. Je l'ai entrainée, il s'est passé des choses…

\- Alors ce baiser ? Demanda Steve.

Il resserra Maggie qui toucha son ventre avec fascination alors que ses yeux se fermaient doucement. Tant parce qu'il était l'heure que parce que le choc l'avait engourdie.

\- C'est russe. Rit-il. C'est ce qu'on fait dans les grands moments de joie. Ou en signe de paix. Je suppose que les deux se valaient.

\- Oh…

Bucky effleura son ventre. Il était toujours profondément perturbé de s'être présenté à Natasha en portant des enfants alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas en avoir, qu'elle lui avait partagé sa peine, qu'aucun effort n'avait pu remédier ce qu'il s'était passé dans la chambre rouge.

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi ? Répéta Steve.

\- J'ai passé ma vie à te dire de faire attention, de rester sage, de ne pas faire de bêtises… Et tu attendais que je tourne le dos pour faire des conneries. Et là, tu as sagement écouté Stark. Pourquoi ? L'amour ?

\- Tu aurais pu tirer sur Rumlow ?

Bucky rit à cette réponse qui n'était qu'une question.

\- Non. Pas en sachant que je pourrais le tuer. Cet abruti le savait. Je l'aime.

Steve sourit et caressa les cheveux de sa fille, assoupie.

\- Je ne porte pas mon deuxième enfant.

Le brun fronça les sourcils et regarda son meilleur ami. Il redoutait maintenant la suite de cette conversation.

\- Toute ta vie, tu m'as dit de faire attention. Depuis que je connais Tony, il m'a dit la même chose. Surtout quand j'ai porté son enfant. Maggie. Appuya le Capitaine.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver eut un bref hochement de tête.

\- Tu ne nous écoutais pas.

\- Je n'aime pas rester sur place quand tout le monde se bat et est utile. Peut-être que tu as raison, que je ne faisais tout ça que pour me prouver des choses… Et tout s'était bien passé avec Maggie. J'avais travaillé jusqu'à quatre mois de grossesse, j'avais continué comme consultant ou sur des missions à faible risques…

Steve déglutit difficilement aux souvenirs qui affluaient. Il lança un autre regard par le hublot.

\- Maggie avait quatre mois quand je suis retombé enceint. C'était tôt mais on s'est dit… tant pis. On a l'argent, Tony a l'argent, se rectifia-t-il, il peut créer des nounours, on a de l'amour à revendre… Les quatre premiers mois ce sont très bien passés, comme pour Maggie. Je devais arrêter mais il y avait une mission très importante et j'ai exigé d'y aller.

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et sourit légèrement en sentant la main de Bucky sur la sienne. Cette fois, les hormones l'assiégeaient lui. Cette fois, c'était lui qui était sur le point de fondre en larmes. Mais il n'avait pas nécessairement besoin des hormones pour avoir envie de pleurer.

\- La mission avait bien commencé. Je l'avais presqu'achevée lorsque j'ai été touché par une balle, en plein dans le ventre.

\- Steve…

\- Je ne me suis pas arrêté, Bucky. Je pouvais l'attraper. Encore juste un peu… J'avais déjà pris des balles. C'était… C'était stupide mais j'ai continué. J'ai attrapé cet homme et… J'ai perdu conscience. Lorsque je suis revenu à moi, Tony était là. Il ne pleurait pas mais c'était comme s'il l'avait fait et qu'il tentait de le cacher. Il m'a dit « Je suis content que tu ailles bien, Steve. Tu vas avoir besoin de repos dans tous les sens du terme, dommage pour moi. » Mais je sentais que son ton n'était pas à la plaisanterie. Moi… je me sentais bizarre. C'est Tony qui me l'a dit…

Le Capitaine serra sa main sur celle de son meilleur ami. Cette fois, il ne pouvait pas retenir ses larmes.

\- Il était viable. Si… Si j'avais reçu directement des soins, s'ils avaient sorti le bébé, ils l'auraient soigné, ils l'auraient mis dans une couveuse… On avait la technologie Stark !

Un soubresaut le secoua et le bras chaud de Bucky l'entoura.

\- Si je n'avais pas été idiot…

Le blondinet renifla.

\- J'ai tué notre fils. J'ai tué Harley Martin… Sanglota-t-il en pressant Maggie, assoupie, contre lui. Tony a le droit d'exiger que je fasse attention. Je ne veux plus jamais… plus jamais le voir comme ça. Tony est formidable. C'est un père merveilleux et un compagnon exceptionnel… si je peux apaiser son cœur…

Bucky le resserra contre lui.

\- Ce bébé ira bien. Il ne lui arrivera rien. Jura le brun. On s'en assurera.

Le Capitaine s'obligea à opiner.

\- Merci, Bucky…

Celui-ci sourit et le serra contre lui.

 ** _Malibu, Californie_**

Levant ses yeux bruns sur l'immense maison Stark, Brock souffla la fumée de sa cigarette.

\- Eh beh.

\- Quoi, HYDRA n'était pas encore au courant ? Demanda le milliardaire en désactivant son armure qui retourna dans les tréfonds de l'habitation.

\- Bien sûr que si. Sourit Rumlow. Juste la première fois que je la vois en vrai.

\- Moi, ça ne me plaît pas. Intervint Fury.

\- Allons. Vous êtes déjà venu ici et vous adorez ma maison ! Répliqua Tony avec un large sourire.

\- Tout le monde adore votre maison. Dit Phil.

Iron Man se tourna vers lui en lui décochant un de ses sourires qui rendait misérable dont il avait le secret.

\- Inutile de me brosser dans le sens du poil, Steve n'est pas là. Et c'est un endroit sécurisé. Reprit le milliardaire.

Il se dirigea vers une des salles à manger qui n'était de toute façon jamais utilisée. Natasha s'assit immédiatement à une place de rêve. C'était un endroit où elle avait été à quelques occasions lorsqu'elle jouait le rôle de Natalie.

Rhodey s'installa à côté d'elle alors que Wanda gardait à l'œil Rumlow, tout comme Sam.

\- Au fait… Je dois être honnête avec vous.

\- Tu sais faire ça ? Demanda Falcon.

Tony attrapa la cigarette entre les lèvres de l'ex-commandant.

\- On ne fume pas dans ma maison. Décréta-t-il.

\- Bien.

Crossbones la récupéra et la pressa contre l'armature en acier de sa tenue.

\- Pour le bien de l'artiste, je ne peux pas rester trop longtemps loin d'HYDRA. Je compte faire agent-double. Prévint-il.

Sa voix brillait d'honnêteté mais la seule réaction qu'il eut était pareille chez tout le monde. De la méfiance pure avec des relents de haine.

Il éclata de rire, comprenant parfaitement qu'ils le voient ainsi.

\- Si on te voit faire le moindre attentat, on t'explose. Lâcha vivement Sam.

\- Tu l'as déjà fait, je crois. Dit Brock en tapotant sa joue meurtrie.

\- On ne peut pas faire confiance à un agent-double d'HYDRA. Dit Tony. Alors soi mignon, stagiaire, va faire le café.

\- Tu me laisserais…

\- JARVIS verrouille tout sauf l'armoire à café. Lança Stark.

Il sourit à l'homme d'HYDRA, ou faisait-il partie du S.H.I.E.L.D. maintenant ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien. Répondit Rumlow, l'air amusé.

\- JARVIS tu peux faire un plan pour Monsieur le Stagiaire.

\- J'espère que je ne devrais pas faire de promotion sur canapé. Lança Brock avant de partir vers la cuisine grâce aux plans de JARVIS.

Falcon poussa un soupir.

\- Stark !

\- Je sais… Je sais. Dit-il. Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Demanda le milliardaire. Si on l'accepte parmi nous, même si on ne peut pas lui faire confiance, on peut espérer qu'on sache des choses sur HYDRA ou sur le sérum.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il se remettra à nous ? Siffla Wanda en s'asseyant.

\- Il est le seul à savoir où est Bucky. Dit Natasha. Je ne sais plus ce qu'on peut penser de lui mais il a l'air de l'aimer.

\- L'Agent Rumlow était très fiable au S.T.R.I.K.E. Avança Coulson.

\- Oui. Très fiable. Lâcha Falcon. Jusqu'à ce qu'il trahisse le S.H.I.E.L.D. où est-ce qu'il l'avait toujours fait ?

\- On ne se fiera pas à lui. Dit Tony. On ne lui dira rien. Mais je veux toutes les informations que je peux avoir sur lui. Décréta-t-il. Maintenant…

Le milliardaire s'assit à une chaise et fit signe aux autres de l'imiter. Fury resta debout malgré tout alors que Vision, Wanda et Phil prenaient place. Iron Man se pencha sur la table.

\- On doit redouter HYDRA mais aussi cette femme du Cercle des Damnés.

\- Il n'y a pas que le sérum qui soit à prendre en compte. Dit Fury. Je sais que vous êtes inquiets en tant que parents mais…

\- Mais je vous rappelle que vous étiez le premier à dire que l'Humanité en dépendait. Quoiqu'il se passe avec le sérum, s'ils arrivent à en faire ce qu'ils veulent.

Nick jeta un coup de son seul œil à son hôte. Il ignorait exactement s'il était content de ce regain de force et sa façon de les guider ou s'il devait soupirer devant elle. Il devait certainement ne penser qu'à ses enfants. Et c'était probablement la meilleure motivation pour qu'il aille au bout des choses.

Qu'il protège l'Humanité.

Mais le rôle du Colonel était de tous les encadrer !

\- Bien. Continue, Stark.

\- Natasha, contacte Banner. Il doit identifier le sérum. Ce n'est que si on commence là-dessus qu'on y arrivera.

La rousse acquiesça.

\- Et puis pour HYDRA ? Et ce Club ? Demanda Phil.

\- Pour HYDRA, on refait comme avant. Dit Fury. Avec peut-être quelques ajouts. J'attends beaucoup des risques que nous prenons.

\- Moi de même. Assura Tony.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Brock qui n'avait même pas frappé avant d'entrer. Il posa les cafés devant tout le monde avant de s'asseoir sans honte à une place vacante, assez proche d'eux mais pas trop. Il souleva sa tasse et la porta à ses lèvres comme pour prouver sa bonne foi.

\- J'atteste que les cafés ont été faits correctement, Monsieur. Dit la voix de JARVIS.

Tony attrapa alors sa propre tasse et but. Il se figea immédiatement. Juste quelques secondes mais ça ne manqua pas à Natasha.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Rien. Vous pouvez boire.

La rousse but une gorgée et fut bientôt imitée par Coulson qui eut un sursaut.

\- Mais… c'est bon ! C'est même délicieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Brocky sait faire du bon café. S'amusa Rumlow en sirotant son verre. Et alors… Vous en êtes où.

\- Que peux-tu nous dire sur HYDRA, sur le Club des Damnés ? Questionna Tony. Que veulent-ils faire exactement du sérum ?

\- Une armée. C'est ce qu'ils veulent. Je ne sais pas exactement. Ils m'ont invité à faire beaucoup d'enfant à l'artiste et veulent prélever du sang aux enfants. C'était ce que voulait cette femme aussi : leur sang. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas… Mais soit ils ont la même source, soit ils ont des preuves.

\- Nous devons trouver ces preuves. Si nous pouvons savoir ce qu'ils cherchent, nous serons sur une piste. Dit Natasha.

\- Le Club des Damnés agit avec une carte de membre. Dit Rumlow.

Il tourna son regard vers Tony.

\- Combien de personnes savent que tu es le père des gosses de Rogers ?

\- Combien de personnes le savent ? Répondit Stark.

\- À cette table ? Quatre. À HYDRA ? Plus que je ne peux en compter comme ça.

\- Ce n'est pas dangereux ? Questionna le milliardaire.

\- HYDRA n'a plus rien à voir avec le Club des Damnés. S'ils faisaient affaires, ils ne s'y prendraient pas comme ça pour atteindre nos bébés.

\- Mais tu n'iras pas seul. Dit Fury à l'adresse de Tony.

Il tourna l'œil vers Rumlow.

\- Et ils connaissent votre visage.

\- Je ne me proposais pas. Je ne suis pas idiot, Fury. J'ai commandé sous vos ordres sans que vous deviniez ce que je faisais pendant suffisamment longtemps pour que vous le sachiez.

\- Si vous aviez été capable de me tuer, ça aurait duré pour toujours. Rétorqua Nick.

Brock posa sa tasse et se leva.

\- Le stagiaire, tu te calmes et tu sors. Seules les grandes personnes vont parler maintenant.

\- Pourquoi ? Pour le cas où je travaillerai aussi avec le Club des Damnés ? Questionna Crossbones, un sourire aux lèvres. Je ne suis pas fou à ce point. Mes intérêts ne vont qu'à un seul camp.

Il se détourna et quitta la pièce, la faisant claquer un peu rudement derrière lui. Tony regarda le battant.

\- Vraiment bon ce café. Nota-t-il. Vraiment bon. Personne ne lui répète ça.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est bon. Dit Natasha. Si tu vas au Club des Damnés, je t'accompagne.

\- On dirait que je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Non. Certifia-t-elle.


	16. Les portes de la meute

**_BrockBuck mon Stony_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (toujours du nouar), shonen-ai

Couple : BrockBuck (ou WinterBones mais j'aime bien BrockBuck) et Stony.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck et Stan Lee (ça fait beaucoup de monde ça) hormis la petite Maggie.

Note : Cette fic est la base d'une idée/défi de ma Sailor Sweety-fourniseuse d'idée de base entreprise adorée.

* * *

 _Chapitre 16 : Les portes de la meute_

 ** _Quelque part à Washington_** – Une semaine plus tard

Les portes s'ouvrirent et, mains dans les poches, Brock les franchit. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers la petite porte marquée d'un simple W. Il y frappa puis entra dans la pièce sans même avoir de réponse positive. Il aurait pu afficher un énorme sourire mais son masque dissimulait tout. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était faire jouer ses muscles d'une façon moqueuse mais ça n'avait rien d'attrayant.

Silvermane leva les yeux et sourit.

\- Tiens, tiens, l'heureux père.

\- Il le serait encore plus s'il retrouvait le père de ses enfants.

\- Toujours aucunes traces du Winter Soldier ?

\- Aucunes. Il ne répond pas à mes attentats.

Brock se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

\- Je vous l'ai dit : il a changé. Je ne serai pas surpris qu'il se soit retourné contre HYDRA.

Silvermane se redressa en souriant.

\- Il faudra qu'il revienne. Nous utiliserons les arguments qu'il faut. Je suis… surpris que vous n'en soyez pas un suffisant.

\- Le Sergent Barnes… C'était un homme bien, qui se battait pour l'honneur de son pays et qui n'aimait pas HYDRA. Un homme des années trente. Avez-vous conscience qu'il a peut-être, sans doute, avorté les enfants.

\- Je ne pense pas. Répondit Silvermane. Winter Soldier n'irait pas contre HYDRA et…

L'homme sourit en jetant des photographies devant lui. Brock les récupéra en riant.

\- Mais que faites-vous avec ça ? Vous êtes des petits pervers.

Il passa les clichés où il évoluait auprès du bras armé de l'organisation. Rien de pervers contrairement à ce qu'il disait. Des sourires, des regards, des accolades. Un baiser…

Rumlow tira la photographie en question et la glissa dans son pantalon.

\- Je cherche à le ramener. Mais moi, j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus.

Le vieillard se leva, son corps robotique crissant étrangement alors qu'il s'avançait vers lui.

\- Voulez-vous dire que vous corrompriez les informations ou quoi que ce soit ? Juste pour protéger votre petite famille ? Je ne vous pensais pas stupide. … Ou amoureux, c'est la même chose. Releva le cyborg, un sourire glacé aux lèvres.

\- Vous voulez qu'il s'en remette à vous. Vous pensez…

Il tapota une photographie où on les voyait simplement tiré côte à côte.

\- Que sa motivation à lui est la même que la mienne. Vous savez ce que ça fait une femme enceinte ? Ce n'est _pas_ une femme enceinte. C'est le Winter Soldier. Si vous vous le mettez à dos, vous vous mettez à dos deux tueurs extrêmement entraînés.

\- Vous ne devriez pas me menacer, Rumlow.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je suis votre seule chance. Si vous me tuez, il ne se bougera pas.

\- Même pour nous tuer ? Sourit Silvermane. Des hommes capables de fécondés, il y en a beaucoup.

\- Vous pouvez essayer. Mais il aura liquidé HYDRA avant que vous ne compreniez quoi que ce soit.

Le dirigeant sourit en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir, croissant les jambes.

 ** _Birmingham, Alabama_**

\- Je suis prêt, tu peux y aller.

La respiration de Steve s'accéléra.

Il avait un peu honte de laisser _encore_ Maggie avec Bucky mais elle s'amusait beaucoup avec lui. Et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne s'en occupait pas constamment, ou presque. Mais c'était une occasion particulière, quoiqu'un brin entaché du fait qu'il était allongé dans les draps que Maria Stark avait jadis choisi. Il ne connaissait même pas cette maison, une semaine auparavant. Une maison de Howard Stark. Un lit où ce vieil ami s'était allongé. Ou Tony avait possiblement été conçu…

\- Ça y est ? Demanda le milliardaire.

\- Pas encore.

\- J'aimerais que ça se fasse vite. S'agaça Tony.

\- Savoure l'instant présent. Titilla Steve.

\- Je le savoure. Je le savourerais encore plus si je pouvais…

\- Constantes correctes. Annonça JARVIS. Le bébé va parfaitement bien et Monsieur Rogers avec. L'analyse du corps me permet de savoir le sexe de l'enfant. Et je peux aussi vous montrer une image.

\- Oui à la seconde ! Grande envie à la première. Lança Iron Man du ton surexcitée de quelqu'un à qui on promettait un merveilleux jouet.

\- Oui aux deux. Rit le Capitaine.

Son souffle se coupa en voyant l'image du fœtus germé dans les cieux. Il sentit son cœur se pincer agréablement à l'idée que quelque part, de l'autre côté du pays, son amant voyant exactement la même chose. Les deux autres fois, ils s'étaient tenus la main, ils avaient découvert ça d'une façon romantique, presqu'idyllique. Comme dans les films.

Cette fois, c'était bien différent. Ils se retrouvaient séparés, ils perdaient cette touche de présence, ils se languissaient constamment l'un de l'autre.

Mais ils cherchaient à être proches. Comme maintenant.

\- Il s'agit d'une fille, Messieurs. Annonça JARVIS.

\- Une fille. Répéta Tony. Une autre petite fille. Répéta-t-il avec exaltation.

\- On est arrivé. Dit une voix.

\- Happy ? Questionna Steve, surpris. Où est-ce que tu es ?

\- J'essaie d'arranger les choses. On se reparle plus tard.

\- Tony !

\- Fin de la conversation, Monsieur Rogers.

Steve se releva, bien qu'ayant quelques difficultés avec un matelas trop moelleux et un ventre qui l'empêchait de bouger comme il le souhaitait. Il se rendit dans le salon et vit Maggie sauter hors du divan pour courir vers son père qui se pencha pour l'attraper.

\- Eyh, ma chérie.

\- Papa !

Il lui fit un bisou puis s'avança vers Bucky qui lui accorda un bref mouvement de main.

\- Est-ce que tu sais où est Stark ?

\- Pourquoi je serai au courant ? Questionna-t-il. Il ne me parle pas.

\- Tu as peut-être des idées vis-à-vis du sérum ?

\- Non. J'aimerais t'aider.

\- Ou peut-être que tu le sais et que tu veux me le cacher ?

Bucky lui sourit et tourna la tête vers la télévision qui passait les _Teletubies_ ce qui le choquait profondément. Steve laissait vraiment sa fille regarder ça ?

\- Ça m'énerve autant que toi d'être obligé de rester ici à ne rien faire, à ne rien savoir. Mais il y a une différence entre nous deux.

Le blondinet entendit la douleur dans la voix de son ami bien qu'il avait tenté de la dissimuler.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas reparlé à Rumlow.

Le brun secoua la tête. Quelques minutes volées, c'était tout ce qu'il avait eu en presque deux mois. Là, il avait envie de n'avoir aucun courage…

Il se leva soudainement.

\- Steve !

L'intéressé tourna la tête.

\- Je l'ai aussi entendu…

\- Ne bouge pas. Ordonna Bucky.

\- Tu n'as pas de...

\- J'en ai toujours. Répondit-il en partant vers l'entrée.

 ** _New York, New York_**

Tony sortit de la limousine et ajusta son costume. Il se pencha à la vitre d'Happy, vérifiant d'un coup d'œil qu'il possédait bien la mallette quoiqu'elle lui semblait un peu loin. Il leva le regard vers son ami et lui mit une main sur l'épaule pendant exactement deux secondes.

\- Va ouvrir à la dame.

Happy ouvrit la voiture et la contourna pour venir ouvrir la seconde portière pour tendre sa main à une magnifique femme dont la robe était au moins tout autant somptueuse qu'elle. Tony lui tendit le bras.

\- Il est possible que les gens te reconnaissent.

\- Oui. Mais personne ne serra surpris que Tony Stark ait à son bras quelqu'un comme moi. On ne t'en tiendra probablement pas rigueur. Le goût de l'exotisme et de tout ce qui est dangereux. Souffla-t-elle.

\- Oui. Mais je préfère plutôt ce qui est surgelé à ce qui est chaud. Sourit Tony.

Elle répondit à son sourire et passa son bras autour du sien, soulevant légèrement sa longue robe pour qu'elle ne s'empêtre pas dedans alors qu'ils avançaient.

Sans grande surprise, ils furent arrêtés aux portes de l'immense bâtiment qui relâchait une musique et des lumières exquises.

\- Vous êtes ?

\- Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? Vous n'avez pas dû ouvrir une télévision depuis bien longtemps. À moins que vous soyez aveugle. Combien j'ai de doigt ? Demanda Tony en brandissant trois devant lui.

\- Vous savez pertinemment ce que je veux dire.

Le milliardaire sourit et fit jaillir la carte de sa poche, la présentant au videur qui l'observant pendant une longue minute comme s'il s'assurait que ce n'était pas un faux.

\- Vous pouvez entrer. Appréciez bien la fête. Invita-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

Tony rajusta ses lunettes de Soleil sur son nez et attira Natasha à l'intérieur. Ils marchèrent parmi la foule toujours très influente, en profitant pour se servir d'un champagne extrêmement cher et de petits fours au caviar. Les serveurs et les serveuses étaient très bien sur eux et la musique bien que forte gardait une touche de douceur et de sophistication.

\- Ils ne savent pas faire la fête. Soupira Stark.

\- Par contre, ils savent invités. Dit Natasha. À dix heures vers le bas et à sept heures, en haut.

Le milliardaire s'avança vers un ancien ami de son père, plus vu depuis des décennies, et engagea la discussion en souriant.

\- Très cher, comment allez-vous ?

\- Vous êtes ?

Iron Man souleva ses lunettes.

\- Oh ! Stark ! Tony Stark ! Tu as tellement changé ! Et cette ravissante femme ?

\- Natalie. Une secrétaire. Dit-il d'un ton entendu.

Natasha retint son regard noir mais ne manqua pas de regarder le coup d'œil vers les échelons. Il se figea un fragment de secondes. Brock Rumlow ? Mais que faisait-il là ?! Comment avait-il seulement pu rentrer ?

Tony enchaîna la discussion ennuyante et jeta un coup d'œil vers le bas. T'Challa ? Mon Dieu ! Est-ce que quelqu'un lui en voulait personnellement ? Bon, il supposait qu'énormément de personnes lui en voulaient mais là c'était tout de même exagéré.

\- On se revoit tout à l'heure, n'est pas ? Dit Tony sans même regarder son interlocuteur, attirant Natasha à sa suite.

Ils montèrent vers les escaliers bien que Stark avait un doute sur ce qui était le mieux à affronter dans l'immédiat…

Il ne manqua pas de remarquer que Brock descendait mais il lançait quelques mots de temps en temps à l'homme devant lui qui ne lui répondait pas.

Ils se croisèrent. Tony continua de monter en serrant toujours Natasha, n'échangeant qu'un bref regard avec Crossbones.

\- Stark ? Tony Stark ?

Le milliardaire s'obligea à se tourner.

\- Bonjour ? Je sais que vous avez l'honneur de me connaître mais ce n'est pas l'inverse.

\- Monsieur Silvermane. J'ai travaillé avec votre père à quelques reprises.

\- Tiens. Tout le monde me dit ça mais je doute sévèrement que ce soit le cas. Rétorqua Tony avec humour.

\- Et qui est cette ravissante plante ?

Iron Man regarda par-dessus son épaule et remarqua un ficus.

\- Eh bien… Je l'ignore. Mais vous pouvez discuter avec elle, je doute qu'elle vous réponde.

\- Toujours à plaisanter. Sourit Natasha. Natalie. Se présenta-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

Si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la lui serre, elle reçut un baisemain en bonne et due forme. Rien dans l'attitude de Silvermane ne trahissait son corps de cyborg. Surtout grâce à son merveilleux costume très cher mais aussi sa perruque parfaite.

\- Et quel est l'immonde pourceau qui vous accompagne ? Demanda Tony.

\- Eh bien, Monsieur. Je ne pensais que lorsque vous m'avez traîné de force ici, je devrais subir les insultes d'un…

\- D'un homme qui peut vous insulter s'il le désire. Coupa Silvermane. Il s'agit de mon garde du corps. Reprit-il. Ne vous préoccupez pas de lui, il n'a que le devoir de s'occuper d'un vieil homme. J'aurais toutefois aimé obtenir une compagnie aussi plaisante et prometteuse que la vôtre.

\- Niveau plaisance, c'est sûr que vous êtes loin du compte mais pour ce qui est des promesses.

Rumlow afficha un sourire glacé à Tony qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Je serai ravi de vous revoir plus tard, Monsieur Silvermane. Pas votre garde du corps. Oh mon Dieu ! Il me fait un doigt d'honneur. Je suis choqué ! Vous devriez immédiatement le licencier !

\- J'y réfléchirais. Sourit le vieillard.

Tony répondit par un rictus joyeux puis reprit l'ascension avec Natasha à son bras.

\- Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Lui dit-elle à voix basse.

\- Non, mais c'était marrant.

\- On sait au moins pourquoi il est là.

\- On sait qu'on touche au but. Répondit Stark à voix basse.

JARVIS analysait l'endroit et ils pourraient savoir où ils devaient se rendre s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de trouver des informations sur le sérum. Et si ce n'était pas eux qui l'avaient, ce serait Brock. Lorsqu'il les communiquerait à Bucky, celui-ci pourrait leur en faire part.

C'était un sacré téléphone arabe mais c'était mieux que rien.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs. Lança une voix.

Tony leva les yeux vers un homme qui se déplaça pour laisser s'avancer une femme dans une toilette blanche, au moins aussi épatante et éclatante que celle de Natasha, surtout avec les paillettes qui réverbéraient les lumières de la salle. Son visage se répercutait sur les écrans qui la filmaient.

\- L'hôte de notre soirée. Warrior White Princess.

Iron Man jeta un coup d'œil vers le bas et croisa le regard de Rumlow qui acquiesça.

\- Voilà notre cible. … Quelle diva !


	17. Loup, y es-tu ?

**_BrockBuck mon Stony_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (toujours du nouar), shonen-ai

Couple : BrockBuck (ou WinterBones mais j'aime bien BrockBuck) et Stony.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck et Stan Lee (ça fait beaucoup de monde ça) hormis la petite Maggie.

Note : Cette fic est la base d'une idée/défi de ma Sailor Sweety-fourniseuse d'idée de base entreprise adorée.

* * *

 _Chapitre 17 : Loup, y es-tu ?_

Tony se glissa parmi la foule occupée à applaudir la Warrior White Princess qui répondait par un sourire. Oui, lui ne le faisait pas mais ce n'était pas le cas de Natasha et personne ne serait profondément surpris que Stark fasse encore des siennes. Il ne tenait pas tant à s'approcher de leur cible que d'avoir une vue d'ensemble…

Il songeait que cette femme aurait pu être à son goût si ne pouvait pas possiblement s'en prendre à son précieux amant et ses enfants adorés.

Il prit son téléphone pour regarder où en était JARVIS. L'analyse prenait du temps parce qu'il y avait beaucoup d'ordinateurs indépendants, tous protégés. Et sans compte le nombre de pièces à analyser. Mais la soirée était à peine commencée.

Il poussait se permettre d'attendre même si la simple vue de cette femme lui donnait des boutons. Et l'empêchait de gagatiser sur sa nouvelle petite fille auprès de Natasha. Il avait si peu eu le temps de s'en réjouir. La date de cette fête lui avait été communiquée après qu'ils se soient arrangés avec Steve pour le rendez-vous et il n'avait pas voulu le tracasser. Quoiqu'il avait peut-être tout de même réussi…

µµµ

Un nouveau coup d'œil sur son téléphone et Tony vit qu'il était seulement à 69% de la recherche. Ils avançaient. Mais il ne tenait pas à rester encore une heure ici. Ça faisait un bon moment maintenant et il exécrait chacune des personnes qui étaient ici, il détestait le fait de devoir se répéter constamment et pire, ceux qui ne savaient même pas qui il était !

Franchement !

Il allait porter son quatrième verre de champagne à ses lèvres lorsqu'il fut brusquement poussé, renversant tout le contenu sur son costume.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Pesta-t-il en se tournant vers l'homme qui ne s'était même pas excusé.

Et qui avait mis quelque chose dans sa poche, non ?

Il plongea sa main dedans en essorant sa cravate et sortit ce qui avait l'air d'être un récepteur. Natasha se pencha et regarda par-dessus son épaule.

\- Rumlow. Dit-elle à voix basse.

Stark mit alors le récepteur dans son oreille et il eut le plaisir d'avoir la Russe qui se collait à lui pour entendre.

\- Madame Warrior White Princess.

\- Monsieur Silvermane, et votre gorille Crossbones. Je crois savoir que c'est vous qui avez fait explosé ma base de Bowie.

\- En effet, j'avais quelque chose qui m'appartenait à récupérer. Dommage que ce soit l'élément inutile des deux.

\- Merci beaucoup, Monsieur Silvermane. Répondit Brock.

Tony échangea un regard avec la rousse qui l'attira vers le buffet en toute discrétion. Il y avait une flopée de gens, occuper à discuter de la politique, de la finance, de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire mais aussi de ce qu'ils _convoitaient_ de faire que ce soit bien ou mal. Et avec ça, ils étaient plus occupés à manger des plats qui, à leur riche avis, ne valait pas ce qu'ils mangeaient d'habitude.

Certains en venaient même à s'inviter à des repas en bonne et due forme.

Stark songeait qu'il était loin d'être une starlette du genre. Il était probablement pire.

\- Vous ne savez toujours pas où est Winter Soldier ?

La voix de Warrior White Princess sortait plus basse.

\- Je me répète : je ne sais pas où il est. Vous croyez vraiment que si je savais où il était, je me ferai chier à être ici ? Mon œil. Je serai occupé à mettre le troisième bébé en route.

\- Ce qui serait dangereux. Dit-elle, d'un ton posé.

Tony les suivit du regard alors qu'ils partaient tous les trois vers une porte après quelques rapides signes entre eux. Il attrapa encore son téléphone pour voir que JARVIS arrivait à la fin de son analyse mais ce n'était pas encore pour de suite.

Ils entendirent clairement la porte claquer dans l'émetteur et attendirent un moment avant que la voix ne reprenne sans être lésée. C'était probablement un récepteur d'HYDRA qu'il avait dans l'oreille et ça ne valait certainement pas ce qu'il pouvait faire mais c'était suffisant.

\- Je ne tiens pas à faire mon CV, vous pourriez me sauter dessus et désolé, mais vous ne m'intéressez pas.

\- D'après mes recherches, vous pourriez actuellement lui faire un troisième enfant. Vous avez l'air d'une brute, ce ne serait pas surprenant.

Tony serra les dents à cette mention. Comme sa proximité avec Natasha était toujours étrange, il lui tendit une assiette et elle fit mine que c'était parce qu'elle y piochait régulièrement qu'elle se collait ainsi à lui.

\- De quoi vous parlez ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit : les enfants naissent du contact de semence et de sang imprégné de sérum.

\- Ouais… Fit Rumlow. Mais je ne suis pas une brute.

\- Il a pourtant dû saigner. Sourit-elle.

\- La prochaine fois, vous voulez une sextape ? Pierce s'amusait à faire des photos, faudrait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Vous voulez déjà ouvrir un marché avec les enfants.

\- À ce sujet, c'est notre cas aussi et Winter Soldier appartient à HYDRA.

C'était la voix de Silvermane, suivit par un reniflement dédaigneux de la part de Brock.

\- Il n'appartient à personne, si ce n'est à lui-même.

\- Silence. Ordonna son employeur.

Tant Tony que Natasha pouvait deviner la rage qui nageait dans le ventre de Rumlow au soupir qui retentit dans leur oreille. Stark aurait probablement eu la même réaction à la différence que Bucky semblait vraiment appartenir à HYDRA.

\- Tout ce que vous pouvez espérer c'est qu'il revienne. Se moqua la femme. Moi, j'ai d'autres éléments mais nous devrions nous lier puisque nos intérêts sont partagés.

\- Pas vraiment. Un de vous deux se dit que s'il peut aspirer tout le sang d'un petit sac de deux kilos tant mieux. Et bordel, qu'est-ce que voulez en faire à la fin ?! Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que l'artiste est une oie aux œufs d'or ? Parce que bon, on peut pas dire qu'HYDRA l'a pas eu pendant septante ans. Cracha Brock.

Tony échangea un regard avec l'espionne en entendant cette colère dans la voix de leur indic'. Est-ce que ce n'était pas trop dangereux qu'il s'énerve ? Même si, là encore, le milliardaire le comprenait.

\- Nous avons travaillé sur le sérum tout ce temps. Répondit Silvermane.

\- De même.

\- Erskine savait probablement ce qu'il faisait mais ses informations ont disparues. La section de Captain America a dû la faire disparaître.

\- Nous n'allons pas dire n'importe quoi à un vulgaire pion, juste bon à procurer à l'oie ses œufs d'or.

\- Et il n'y a même pas besoin d'avoir son consentement. Ce mot ne devrait pas être dans son vocabulaire. Dit Silvermane. Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir c'est qu'une seule goutte du sang de vos enfants pourrait nous permettre de faire une dizaine de soldat. Peut-être même plus puissant que les originaux.

Iron Man donna l'assiette à moitié pleine à Natasha qui s'apprêta à la poser machinalement lorsqu'elle remarqua que T'Challa regardait par ici. Elle poussa Tony pour qu'ils s'éloignent.

\- Si nous faisons équipe, nous avons une autre mission à vous confier, Crossbones. Dit Warrior White Princess. Bien que je doute de vos capacités.

\- Je me suis occupé de l'artiste. Vous croyez qu'on ne faisait que batifoler ?

\- Vous ne l'avez pas assez fait. Rétorqua Silvermane.

\- Ou peut-être que je ne suis pas assez brute ? Répondit Rumlow.

Tony continuait de monter les marches, utilisant la foule ambiante pour essayer de fuir aux sens de T'Challa.

\- Votre mission, Crossbones, reprit l'hôte, sera de trouver Captain America.

Le milliardaire se figea. Son téléphone sonna et il l'attrapa pour voir que JARVIS avait tout analysé. Il savait exactement ce qu'il y avait dans la salle qu'avaient utilisés les trois comparses.

\- Pourquoi ?

La respiration de Tony s'accéléra. Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Il possède aussi le sérum de super soldat. Dit Warrior White Princess d'un air moqueur.

\- Aaah… Ouais, pas mon genre. Répondit Brock. Trop… blond.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce n'est pas votre sperme qui compte. Se moqua-t-elle. Il sera bien au goût de quelqu'un.

Tony serra le verre de champagne qu'il avait encore en main et il l'entendit exploser avant que les restes de liquide ne coulent entre ses doigts.

\- Stark !

\- Tu l'as entendu.

\- Iron Man ?

C'était la voix de T'Challa. Des regards se levèrent vers eux parmi des gens qui l'avaient ignoré, qui ne l'avaient pas abordés ou qui avaient simplement oublié que l'Iron Man appartenait à Tony Stark.

\- C'est Iron Man !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? Questionna Warrior White Princess dans l'oreille de Tony.

La porte ne tarda à se rouvrir et la femme réapparut, son regard s'enroulant autour de la pièce.

\- Iron Man et Black Widow… Attrapez-les ! J'offrirais ce qu'il veut à quiconque les attrapera ! Ordonna la Warrior White Princess.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde qui avait _fondamentalement_ besoin qu'on leur donne ce qu'ils veulent, ils l'avaient eux-mêmes. Mais il y en avait beaucoup qui voulait tuer Iron Man…

\- Laissez-le. C'est mon morceau.

Tony leva les yeux en entendant nettement cette voix et il découvrit le visage glouton de Brock alors qu'un immense sourire barrait sa figure encore craquelée de blessures et brûlures.

 ** _Birmingham, Alabama_**

Bucky s'avançait vers l'entrée où ils avaient entendu du bruit. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il avait toujours une arme sur lui, qu'il _était_ une arme. Une arme fabriquée par l'armée américaine puis perfectionnée par HYDRA.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de récupérer tout ce qui pouvait servir d'arme comme un crayon abandonné sur un guéridon et un vase où des tulipes étaient presque fanées.

Il vit une ombre dans l'entrée et jeta un coup d'œil pour analyser la personne qui s'introduisit ici. Il s'agissait d'un homme. Ce n'était pas Tony en visite inopinée, ni Fury ou Coulson. Et malheureusement, c'était loin d'être Brock…

Il marcha, glissant contre le mur tel une ombre. Il profita du fait que l'homme détournait son regard pour se mettre derrière lui et glisser le crayon sur sa gorge, prêtant la pointe de granite effilée contre son artère.

\- Bouge, et tu es mort.

L'étranger leva les mains ce qui lui fallut une pression plus forte.

\- J'ai été envoyé par Stark.

\- Décline, ton identité.

\- Bruce Banner.

Bucky fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est un ami !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda le Soldat de l'Hiver en jetant un regard vers Steve qui s'était approché.

\- J'ai entendu. Relâche-le, c'est un ami.

\- Et tu ne pourrais pas me tuer, même si tu le voulais.

Le mercenaire haussa un sourcil et relâcha l'homme avant de s'éloigner.

\- Ça fait plaisir de vous voir, Banner. Dit Steve en lui tendant la main.

Bruce la lui serra en souriant.

\- Moi aussi. Désolé de ne pas avoir prévenu, idée de Stark.

\- Il n'a pas son pareil.

\- Il a dit que je devrais probablement rester avec vous jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Pour éviter qu'on ne vous découvre. Il m'a parlé de votre problème mais…

\- Un problème ? Questionna Bucky. Je ne vois pas de problème.

Bruce regarda le ventre rebondi du mercenaire puis son expression peu engageante et il tourna la tête vers Steve.

\- Saisissant. Conclut Banner.

\- Oui. Comment vas-tu, ça fait un moment qu'on ne t'a plus vu. Nat' s'inquiète pour toi.

\- Oh oui, euh… Fit bêtement le Docteur.

Le super soldat fit signe à son ami pour le guider vers le salon où il avait laissé Maggie beaucoup trop longtemps !

\- Pourquoi ? Questionna Bucky.

\- Oh, eh bien, Nat' et Bruce sont…

\- C'est toi le type qui est avec Natasha ?

\- Oui. Plus ou moins… Dit l'invité, mitigé.

\- Pourquoi elle serait inquiète ? Questionna Barnes.

Bruce se frotta la nuque alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du salon.

\- On a pas mis les choses au clair avant que je ne parte et...

\- Tu es parti ?

\- Oui, c'est que…

Il ne put finir sa phrase car il venait de recevoir un poing cybernétique dans le visage. Il chancela sous l'impact et tomba violemment au sol en écarquillant les yeux. Sa sacoche elle-même tomba rudement.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prends ?! Je pourrais me transformez en Hulk !

\- Ah oui ? Une bête de cinq mètres de haut, verte et extrêmement dangereuse ? Rien à faire si vous ne méritez pas Natasha. Et pour l'avoir abandonné de la sorte, je vous le dis : vous ne la méritez pas.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Bruce. En le désignant.

\- Bucky. Mon Bucky. Mon meilleur ami et… visiblement l'ex-petit ami de Natasha.

\- Mais je continue de beaucoup l'apprécier. Répliqua le Soldat de l'Hiver.

Maggie apparut au détour du couloir. Elle plissa les yeux puis courut vers Steve en l'appelant. Il s'accroupit pour la reprendre dans ses bras et Bucky l'aida à se redresser.

\- Qui ?

\- Docteur Bruce Banner, un ami de daddy et moi.

\- Bonjour !

\- Bonjour. Répondit Bruce. On pourrait aller dans le salon ?

\- Oui, c'est juste là. Dit Steve en le menant dans la salle.

Le docteur le remercia, s'assit après Steve et ouvrit sa mallette pour en vérifier le contenu. Il y avait du verre brisé sur le fond mais à part ça, ça irait.

\- Qu'est-ce je fais ?

\- C'est vous le docteur, non ? Demanda Bucky.

\- Oui. Et j'ai pris de quoi faire des échographies et des tests sanguins. J'aimerais voir l'un de vos ventres pour en apprendre plus, c'est anormal, même pour des super soldats. Il me faudra aussi du sang de l'un de vous, voire de vous deux, de Maggie, Stark a accepté, je m'en remets à vous, Captain et… le sang d'un des fœtus.

\- Tony est d'accord pour ça ? Demanda Steve en échangeant un regard avec son meilleur ami.

Maggie se blottit contre son papa en tapotant son ventre.

\- Pas exactement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui en parler. Avoua le docteur.

\- Je ne peux pas prendre de décision comme ça sans lui. Répondit Steve.

Bruce regardait toujours leur ventre, choqué de cette métamorphose. Il fallait dire qu'il l'avait apprise à peine la veille. Et puis le lendemain, il se retrouvait là, avec deux hommes enceint, dont l'un des deux le fixait d'un œil glacial.

Bien sûr, il connaissait Maggie mais comme tout le monde, il pensait qu'elle avait été adoptée.

\- Je ne ferai rien sans vos accords. Certifia Banner.

\- Assied-toi, Bucky. Dit Steve en regardant son ami toujours debout.

Alors que son ventre pouvait vraiment peser sur son dos. Le Soldat de l'Hiver acquiesça machinalement et s'assit.

Le Capitaine regarda son ami. Il songea que son meilleur ami n'avait pas encore vu ses enfants, qu'il n'avait pas pu partager ça avec son compagnon, que ce n'était pas correct qu'il lui arrache ce moment…

\- Tu peux me faire l'échographie. Dit-il. Pour la suite, on verra au fur et à mesure.

\- D'accord. Je vais tout préparer. Inutile de se déplacer. Ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Bucky, assis proche de Steve, s'éloigna quand même pour qu'il puisse s'allonger au besoin.

Bruce installa tout, s'aidant de JARVIS quand il le pouvait pour ce qui était d'activer l'écran portatif, technologie Stark, ou brancher du matériel. Steve embrassa le front de Maggie.

\- Tu veux voir ta petite sœur ?

\- Ooooh ! Ouiiiii !

\- Vous savez déjà comment vous l'appellerez ? Demanda Bruce qui essayait d'être décontracté.

\- On a eu des idées mais on n'a pas encore décidé avec Tony. Lui, il n'avait pas que ça à penser. Dit le blondinet sans animosité.

Banner l'aida à s'allonger et lança un coup d'œil vers Bucky alors que Steve callait sa fille pour qu'elle soit mise confortablement. Le Soldat de l'Hiver ne manqua pas ce regard et haussa les épaules. Il n'y avait pas du tout pensé. Bien sûr, il était redevenu lui-même mais l'absence de Brock le rongeait et ses idées s'embrouillaient quelquefois…

\- Et qui en est le père ?

\- Inutile de faire la conversation. Je n'aurais pour toi que de l'animosité jusqu'à ce que Natasha soit bien.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Dit Bruce. Je vais devoir mettre du gel, Steve. Ajouta-t-il.

\- Oui.

\- Je peux parfaitement comprendre les sentiments de Natasha.

\- Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de toi. Rétorqua le docteur, les yeux rivés vers Bucky.

Il ne cherchait pas à le blesser mais il fut tout de même surpris de voir que le visage de l'homme restait neutre alors qu'il se plaçait en tel protecteur. Il haussa même les épaules en lâchant un « Je la comprends ».

Bruce fronça les sourcils, n'y comprenant définitivement rien, et se pencha vers le ventre de Steve pour chercher le bon endroit. Il releva la tête puis sortit ses lunettes pour les mettre sur son nez.

\- Je ne vois pas le b…

Le blondinet secoua la tête alors que Bucky se redressait d'un coup, pris d'une vive énergie, pour prendre la main de son ami et jeter un œil vers l'écran. Là, le Capitaine rit franchement.

\- Merci, Bucky.

\- « Merci Bucky » ?! S'étrangla-t-il. Et arrête de rire ! C'est nerveux ?!

\- Le fœtus est plus haut, Monsieur Banner. Intervint la voix de JARVIS.

\- Plus haut ?

Il regarda l'endroit qu'il observait et attrapa un livre pour vérifier dedans.

\- Cet enfant n'a pas été fait normalement…

\- Si on peut parler de normalité. Dit Bruce.

\- Oui. Sourit Steve.

Mais il était tout de même rouge. C'était particulier de parler de ça. Encore plus avec Maggie qui attendait si impatiemment de voir sa petite sœur. Il aurait pu en parler avec Bucky, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Bucky était différent.

\- Je revenais de mission et Tony était… Tony. On n'a pas… « fait de bébé » mais on a commencé. J'étais blessé.

Il désigna son diaphragme et Bruce y fit monter la sonde. Il découvrit alors la petite forme et il la montra à Maggie qui poussa un cri de joie.

\- Ce n'est pas… vous savez ? Demanda Bucky.

\- D-A-N-G-E-R-E-U-X ? Questionna Bruce.

\- Bonne idée. Accorda le Soldat de l'Hiver avant d'opiner.

\- Ça pourrait l'être. Il faudra un suivit scrupuleux. Le fœtus est vraiment haut. Il redescendra peut-être mais… les hormones doivent être pareilles mais il ne pousse pas sur les mêmes organes. Tu as avoir plusieurs de nausée, du mal à respirer.

\- Pour l'instant, ça va.

Maggie approcha sa main pour la mettre près de la sonde. Bruce dégagea un peu l'engin pour la laisser toucher « l'enfant ». Steve lui caressa la tête doucement puis la rapprocha pour lui faire un baiser sur le front.

\- Mais… Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on pourrait avoir un enfant… dans le bras ? Demanda Bucky.

\- Mais pourquoi tu voudras faire ça ? Questionna Bruce en levant le regard.

\- Un accident ? Steve en a bien eu.

\- Je ne sais pas s'il peut y avoir quelque chose comme ça. Répondit le docteur.

Il regarda à nouveau l'écran et le désigna.

\- Ça ne ressemble pas du tout à ce qu'on voit dans les livres.

Il tourna les pages et présenta les dix semaines de grossesse. Le bébé était un peu plus petit chez Steve mais l'image était plutôt nette dans l'ouvrage. Ce n'était pas du tout le cas de l'image rejetée par JARVIS. Pourtant, avec un programme comme celui-là, ça ne pouvait qu'être d'une excellente qualité.

\- Ce n'est pas à cause de ça ? Demanda Steve en montrant la sonde.

\- Non, je vois bien le reste. Le placenta doit être particulier. J'aimerais vérifier chez toi. Ajouta-t-il vers Bucky.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de dire « oui » si tu veux garder ça pour Rumlow. Rassura immédiatement le Capitaine.

\- Rumlow ? Questionna Bruce.

Ça lui valut un regard glacé de la part du Soldat de l'Hiver avant qu'il ne porte ses doigts de chair à son ventre, relâchant Steve. Il écarquilla les yeux et battit des paupières, semblant incapable de se rappeler exactement de quelque chose. Il déglutit difficilement.

\- On les as vus. C'est… C'est ce jour-là qu'il y a cru…

Bucky se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- J'avais cru Stark…

Il tourna la tête vers le docteur et acquiesça.

\- C'est d'accord.

\- Allonge-toi. Lui demanda Bruce.

Il tendit la main à Steve pour l'aider à se redresser puis lui donna un papier pour qu'il essuie son ventre. Bucky put s'allonger à son tour et il reçut le gel sur le ventre avant que la sonde ne soit appliquée.

\- Les fœtus sont au bon endroit. Mais il y a le même problème.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Questionna Steve.

\- Ça veut dire qu'à moins que JARVIS puisse le faire, il faudrait faire des prélèvements. Ça pourrait être plus D-A-N-G-E-R-E-U-X qu'on ne le pensait.

\- Ou être ce qu'ils cherchent… Souffla Bucky.


	18. Affrontements et idéaux

**_BrockBuck mon Stony_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (toujours du nouar), shonen-ai

Couple : BrockBuck (ou WinterBones mais j'aime bien BrockBuck), Stony et BruceTasha (OMG du vrai hétéro… ENFIN !).

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck et Stan Lee (ça fait beaucoup de monde ça) hormis la petite Maggie. … Vous pensez que j'en ai oublié maintenant que du monde se ramène ?

Note : Cette fic est la base d'une idée/défi de ma Sailor Sweety-fourniseuse d'idée de base entreprise adorée.

* * *

 _Chapitre 18 : Affrontements et idéaux_

 ** _New York, New York_**

Brock sauta sur la balustrade qui le séparait du sol. Ses lèvres se déformèrent en un ignoble rictus qui donnait presque des sueurs froides à Tony. Quoique sa tête n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment, pas belle. Tout ce qu'il avait pour lui, décidemment, c'était sa capacité à faire des cafés divins.

Ah et… le voyant sortir ses revolvers, il se rappelait : sa maîtrise de toutes les armes.

\- La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, tu as traité mon artiste de léguman, je me trompe ? Lança Rumlow en marchant sur le garde-fou.

Tony fronça légèrement les sourcils, tout comme Natasha. Elle donna un coup dans le ventre de Stark.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas insulter toutes les personnes que tu rencontres !

\- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Répliqua le milliardaire.

Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre que Crossbones bondit et se rattrapa au bastingage à son niveau, projetant son corps pour jeter ses pieds dans le visage de Tony. Il vola à plusieurs mètres ce qui suscita une vague d'approbation, et peu de désapprobation, alors qu'on l'applaudissait franchement.

\- Excellent garde du corps. Dit Warrior White Princess.

\- Très. Évitez de vous le mettre à dos. Sourit Silvermane. Dites-lui ce qu'il veut entendre.

µµµ

Rumlow envoya son poing dans le visage de Tony, l'éjectant au milieu d'une foule. Mais avant que quiconque n'ait pu se pencher pour l'attraper et essayer d'avoir sa part, Brock courut entre eux, attrapa le milliardaire et lui colla une droite violente. Elle l'éjecta par la porte d'entrée au moment où T'Challa se précipitait vers eux. La main de l'homme d'HYDRA se ferma sur sa nuque et il se tourna violemment.

\- Toi, ton tour viendra plus tard. Mais je vais savourer ça. Après ce que tu as fait…

Ses doigts se fermèrent sur sa gorge et serra. Le Roi profita de leur proximité pour lui envoyer un pied entre les deux jambes, le faisant serrer les dents et fléchir les genoux, la main entre ses cuisses.

\- Connard… Siffla-t-il.

De son autre main, il retint Black Panther de toutes ses forces.

\- Toi et Iron Man êtes aussi sur ma liste. Prévint T'Challa. Mais je tuerais d'abord l'homme d'HYDRA qui a tué mon père.

Brock sourit froidement et lui éjecta la tête dans le sol avec violence.

\- Eyh ! Cria-t-il vers les gens qui allaient en direction de la porte.

Il se redressa et marcha péniblement à cause des douleurs insoutenables qui germaient depuis son entrejambe.

\- Iron Man est à moi, j'ai dit.

Il redressa la tête vers Natasha qui s'avançait lentement.

\- Et la cocotte avec.

Il se tourna vers elle, la Russe souleva les pans de sa robe et bondit vers lui pour lui envoyer son talon aiguille dans la mâchoire. Il la rattrapa à la cheville mais elle eut le temps de cogner rudement son épaule, faisant saigner sa peau sensible et il la jeta violemment par la porte.

Elle roula boula sur le sol, serrant les dents lorsqu'elle se mit des tessons dans les bras et se stabilisa péniblement juste devant des bottes en métal. Elle leva les yeux et vit l'Iron Man. Elle tendit les mains et attrapa celles tendues par Stark qui la prit en princesse.

Il chargea sa main d'énergie et la déploya lorsque Rumlow fonça vers lui.

De la musique d'AC/DC résonna dans les environs.

\- Au revoir, les filles ! Lança-t-il joyeusement en décollant, sous les yeux d'un nombre impressionnant de membre du comité.

Brock se cogna contre le bâtiment et cracha du sang sur le sol.

Il se frotta le crâne en secouant la tête et se redressa difficilement. Une main se ferma sur son bras pour l'assister.

\- Iron Man a profité pour s'enfuir mais vous l'auriez eu sinon. Sans son armure… il ne vaut rien ! Hurla-t-il vers le Club des Damnés.

\- Nous aurons Iron Man ! Répliqua un autre.

La Warrior White Princess sourit en regardant Brock s'avancer vers T'Challa. Le visage tordu de rage, il cogna brusquement dans son ventre, lui éjectant son talon dans le nez et sourit en entendant les os craquer.

Il venait à peine de le faire que deux femmes se jetèrent sur lui. Le Roi cracha du sang alors que Rumlow retenait un coup d'une fille, la jetant sur l'autre.

\- Ça suffit ! Cria la Warrior White Princess. Femmes du Wakanda, emmenez votre Roi dans un hôpital, ses frais sont à ma charge. Crossbones, viens.

Brock cracha sur le sol n'ayant rien de distingué et regarda T'Challa avec haine.

\- Sur ta tombe on lira « tué par Crossbones » !

\- Est-ce des menaces ? Siffla une des femmes.

\- Exactement. Et je compte bien les mettre à profit. Sourit Brock.

Ils se dévisagèrent froidement avant de se détourner l'un de l'autre presque au même moment. Rumlow grimpa les escaliers pour revenir auprès de la femme.

\- Tu n'as pas arrêté Iron Man, tu ne recevras rien.

\- De toute façon, mon désir rejoint votre but. Sourit-il en avalant le sang qui coulait dans sa gorge.

µµµ

Tony se posa dans un immense parc avant de se décharger de Natasha.

\- J'ai cru voir sous ta robe lorsque je volais.

Elle leva brusquement sa jambe pour lui coller son talon aiguille dans le visage.

\- Et là ? Tu as vu ?

\- Justement, oui.

Il sourit et désactiva son masque avant de soupirer.

\- JARVIS, il ne m'a pas trop arrangé ?

\- Vous êtes en bonne santé à 95% ! Vous aurez une ecchymose sur le visage, Monsieur.

\- Je ne sais pas si cette idée était brillante ou stupide. Soupira Tony.

\- Il nous a fait sortir de là. Avec autant de criminel… On s'en serait sorti. Assura Natasha en souriant.

\- Évidemment. Répondit Iron Man. JARVIS contacte Happy pour lui dire de nous rejoindre à Brooklyn, on va reprendre un jet hors de l'état et repartir.

\- Que fait-on de Rumlow ?

\- Il sait où est sa navette s'il a besoin.

\- Il ne sait pas où on sera.

\- Il pourra toujours contacter JARVIS. Décréta Tony.

\- À ce propos Monsieur, Monsieur Banner souhaite vous parler.

Natasha écarquilla les yeux puis tourna la tête vers Stark, lui lança un regard presque désapprobateur. Mais une étincelle de joie y vibrait.

 ** _Birmingham, Alabama_**

Bruce était un petit peu gêné face au double regard qu'il recevait, l'un étant plus noir que l'autre. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que le second était plus tendre et qu'il ne s'en méfiait pas. Au contraire.

\- Je peux commencer les prélèvements ? Demanda-t-il.

Steve resserra sa fille mais ce n'était qu'une piqûre. Il en avait reçu beaucoup et sa petite pouvait supporter ça. Elle avait deux ans, certes, mais ce n'était pas un mauvais âge pour savoir. Et c'était vrai qu'il craignait ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Là, ils avaient une chance.

Ils devaient la saisir.

\- Oui. Tu peux…

Le blondinet resserra Maggie contre lui.

\- Ma chérie, le docteur Banner va te faire une piqûre. Ça fera un peu mal mais c'est tout. Tu vas me regarder et quand ce sera fini, on pourra se prendre un yaourt ensemble, avec des fruits. Proposa-t-il, souriant.

\- Ouiiii !

Steve lui embrassa le front et lui prit doucement la main pour tendre le bras à Bruce. Celui-ci récupéra son matériel, le stérilisa à nouveau par mesure de prudence puis fit la piqûre. La petite couina mais ce bruit fut recouvert par un autre de stupeur des trois adultes. Le Capitaine se reprit pour embrasser à nouveau le front de sa précieuse enfant.

\- Ça va, ma puce ?

\- Oui…

Steve regarda à nouveau le liquide qui s'écoulait dans les fioles.

\- Elle ne s'est jamais blessée auparavant ? Demanda Bruce.

\- Jamais. Pas auprès de nous. Pas à sang. Se rectifia le super-soldat.

\- Comment peut-elle avoir le sang bleu ? Questionna Bucky.

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est peut-être dû au sérum. Répondit Banner.

\- Notre sang est rouge. Contrecarra Rogers. J'en suis sûr.

\- Moi aussi. Assura le Soldat de l'Hiver dans un soupir.

Bruce retira son aiguille du bras de la petite fille et il lui mit un pansement coloré sur la plaie.

\- C'est fini. Dit-il doucement.

Steve se leva, portant sa petite dans ses bras, pour se rendre dans la cuisine afin de récupérer le yaourt promis.

\- Au sujet des prochains prélèvements… Dit Bruce en regardant Bucky.

\- Steve voudra que Tony donne son aval pour le placenta.

\- Parce que tu ne souhaites pas te proposer ? Questionna le docteur.

\- Je ne disais pas ça, au contraire. Répondit-il en souriant. De toute façon, Stark a le droit de savoir que sa fille a le sang bleu au sens non-métaphorique.

Banner le dévisagea avant de soupirer doucement.

\- JARVIS ? Est-ce que tu peux entrer en conversation avec Stark ?

\- Tout de suite, Monsieur.

Il ne se passa pas une minute avant qu'ils entendent :

\- Steve, Maggie ?

\- Pour l'instant, ils ne sont pas là. Répondit Bruce.

\- Quoi ?! S'écria Tony.

Sa respiration s'activa immédiatement. Oh non… Il était en train d'en faire une. Ça faisait longtemps pourtant il était en train de faire une crise d'angoisse. Pas sa précieuse famille !

\- Cuisine. Répondit Bucky. Ils sont dans la cuisine.

\- Cuisine. Répéta Stark dans un soulagement que trop palpable.

Il était trop heureux et soulagé pour s'en vouloir de se montrer si faible.

\- _Dobryï den,_ Bucky.

 _\- Dobryï den(1),_ Natasha. Répondit-il joyeusement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ce sont des bonnes ou mauvaises nouvelles ?

\- Eh bien…

\- On ne sait pas vraiment. Le placenta des bébés réagit étrangement à l'écran mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est une mauvaise chose. Le sang de Maggie est bleu mais on ignore à quoi c'est dû. Le bébé de Steve est mal mis mais il aura un suivi et il n'y aura certainement aucun risque en fin de compte. Expliqua Bucky puisque Banner ne se décidait pas.

\- Voilà… Dit le scientifique.

\- Je viens. Répondit Tony. Je viens dès que je le peux. Je devrais être là dans une dizaine de minutes grand maximum.

\- On le dira à Steve. Assura le Soldat de l'Hiver.

Quinze minutes plus tard

Steve mélangeait nerveusement son yaourt alors que Maggie avait dévoré le sien depuis longtemps et insistait pour que les adultes jouent avec elle à _Simon Game_. Alors en plus de compter que les minutes s'égrainaient, il était en plus embêté parce qu'il voyait Bucky se bloquer quelquefois alors qu'il essayait de se souvenir de l'ordre et que ça semblait très difficile.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup de troubles de la mémoire comme ça mais dès que ça arrivait, il ne se sentait pas rassuré.

\- Ils sont chouettes ses yaourts. Dit Bruce qui était un peu troublé par ce silence.

À l'exception du jeu qui relâchait sa joyeuse musique. Bien sûr.

\- Oui. Ils sont… riches de plein de choses. Ça élimine une partie des compléments vitaminés à prendre. Dit Steve.

\- Puis y a des fruits… Fit Bucky.

Le super soldat opina.

Du bruit à l'entrée le fit se lever, le souffle court. Le Soldat de l'Hiver poussa sur ses bras pour se relever, ne tenant pas à ce que son meilleur ami prenne _encore_ des risques comme il savait si bien le faire.

\- Tiens.

Bucky se tourna vers Bruce qui lui tendait un crayon. Le mercenaire lui décocha un sourire entre la glace et l'amusement puis se pencha pour ramasser également un scalpel. Il partit ensuite vers l'entrée.

Il y avait plus d'une personne et ils étaient bruyants. Bottes métalliques et talons aiguilles.

Il s'arrêta dans le hall et leva la main pour saluer Tony qui y répondit à peine avant de filer dans le salon.

\- Eyh. Fit Natasha en ajustant comme elle pouvait sa robe.

Elle savait bien qu'elle aurait dû mettre autre chose en-dessous pour le cas où. Mais les missions d'espionnage ne lui laissait pas toujours, et même rarement, ce luxe…

\- Eyh. Tu peux aller dans ma chambre pour me prendre des vêtements. Lui dit le Soldat de l'Hiver en russe alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

Il la prit dans ses bras et elle soupira.

\- Merci. Répondit-elle dans la même langue. Ce sont des robes impossibles.

\- Mais elle te va merveilleusement bien.

\- Est-ce que je dois attendre pour mon « bonjour » ? Questionna une voix rauque alors que la porte se fermait.

Le mercenaire leva la tête et ne manqua pas de remarquer Brock dont la tenue noire l'avait fait se fondre avec l'obscurité ambiante. Mais Bucky sourit de toutes ses dents et relâcha prudemment l'espionne pour le rejoindre, passant ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser sans plus attendre. Ses lèvres contre les siennes le faisaient frissonner. Il en profitait réellement depuis… Il n'en avait aucune idée, tout ce qu'il savait c'était que son cœur palpitait comme jamais.

Il se sentait si bien d'un seul coup. Cette surprise était réellement divine. Une main de Rumlow descendit sur la chute de ses reins pour le resserrer contre lui autant qu'il le pouvait alors que l'autre, celle qui était la moins blessée, effleurait son ventre rebondit.

\- Ça va toujours si je prends ta chambre ? Questionna Natasha, souriante.

Bucky leva la main pour lui faire signe de « ok ».

\- Les murs ont l'air très confortable. Dit Brock en éloignant sa bouche de celle de Bucky.

\- Deuxième étage, quatrième porte. En profita le Soldat de l'Hiver.

\- Merci.

La rousse partit immédiatement. Le mercenaire n'eut pas le temps de se demander s'il préférait savoir son amie, et ex-petite amie, loin de Bruce ou pas qu'il sentit à nouveau des lèvres contre les siennes.

Il répondit à peine qu'il entendit un grognement entre satisfaction et… autre chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que je raconte. Il est hors de question que tu restes debout.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse désigner le salon, Bucky se fit soulever par les bras plus que robuste de Crossboss. Il passa ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour l'aider à se soutenir et frémit en sentant des baisers sur sa gorge dégagée.

\- Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû te laisser. Je te veux tout entier.

Bucky resserra ses bras autour de lui.

\- Ne refait plus jamais ça. Je la tirerais vraiment la prochaine balle.

\- Je sais que tu mens.

Il releva son regard brun pour l'ancrer dans les doux lacs givrés.

\- Peut-être que je la tirerai. Certifia Barnes. Mais pas où tu crois…

\- Ne dit pas ça.

\- J'y ai pensé. Ou les hormones m'y faisaient penser.

\- Je suis tout à toi, l'artiste. Tu tires les ficelles.

\- Tu tires les miennes. Souffla-t-il.

Et en gage de bonne foi, il lui murmura les mots de son code, entrecoupé de leur traduction pour que Rumlow puisse vraiment avoir les pleins pouvoirs sur lui. C'était sans contexte la chose la plus stupide qu'il avait faite depuis longtemps mais il était fou amoureux de cet idiot qui caressait ses cuisses en posant des baiser dans son cou alors qu'il enregistrait ces mots si précieux.

µµµ

Tony entra dans le salon et fut plus que ravi de voir les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il désactiva l'Iron Man qui tomba lamentablement au sol et il se dirigea vers sa fille qu'il attrapa, la soulevant dans les airs, avant de se pencher sur Steve pour l'embrasser. Tant pis si ça gênait Banner, et il se ferait pardonner si ça perturbait son aimé, mais il avait terriblement besoin de ce contact.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda le milliardaire.

\- Bien. Aussi bien que je le peux. Et toi ? Tu as un œil au beurre noir !

\- Ouiiii ! Fit Maggie en approchant sa main du cocard.

\- Non, ma princesse. Si tu y touches, ça me fera mal. Lui dit-il doucement.

\- Noooon. Couina-t-elle.

Il lui caressa les cheveux et regarda son bras.

\- Ah. Banner t'a donné un joli pansement.

\- Ouiiii ! Sourit-elle. Yaourt !

Tony remarqua qu'elle avait en effet encore un peu de yaourt sur elle, ou plutôt sa barbe devenue collante le lui signifiait. Il lui essuya gentiment la bouche avec sa manche. Il s'assit ensuite à côté de Steve et, passant son bras autour de son torse, il effleura l'endroit où vivait leur charmante petite fille.

Enfin, elle était déjà charmante pour lui, nuances.

\- J'avoue que je suis intrigué aussi. Dit Bruce.

\- Tu avais dit que c'était une mission sans risque.

\- J'ai dit ça, moi ? Et tu as cru ce mensonge ? J'ai été au Club des Damnées et c'est un peu partit en c… gros problèmes quand T'Challa m'a reconnu. La Warrior White Princess, c'est visiblement la femme qui nous fait c… pose problème, a décidé de mettre ma tête à prix comme ça.

\- Tu t'en es bien sorti. Souffla Steve.

Mais il ignorait s'il avait eu beaucoup de personnes sur son dos ou pas. Et cette simple information faisait tout changer.

\- C'est Rumlow qui m'a tabassé. Il m'a fait passer par la fenêtre. Natasha aussi.

\- Natasha. Souffla Bruce.

\- Je les ai ramené tous les deux. Natasha parce qu'elle était avec moi et qu'elle devait voir une certaine personne ici et Brock parce que je l'ai réceptionné. Je lui devais bien ça à ce…

Tony haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne lui devrais plus rien maintenant.

\- On lui fait de nouveau confiance ? Demanda le blondinet, gêné.

\- On dirait.

\- Il est où ? Questionna Rogers.

\- Oùùùù ? Répéta Maggie.

\- Tu ne devines pas ? Il met bébé numéro trois en route.

Steve rougit légèrement et toussa dans sa main.

\- Et Natasha ? Demanda Bruce.

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle n'avait peut-être plus tant envie de te voir. Je la comprends. Tu l'as quand même laissée en plan. Elle est Russe. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris. Cette femme peut être pire que toi en Hulk. Quoi que elle, elle reste sexy.

Banner ne répondit pas et regarda vers la porte en espérant qu'elle apparaisse, qu'il puisse s'expliquer et qu'ils repartent sur de bonnes bases.

* * *

(1) Bonjour.


	19. Chapitre 19

_**BrockBuck mon Stony**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (toujours du nouar), shonen-ai

Couple : BrockBuck (ou WinterBones mais j'aime bien BrockBuck), Stony et BruceTasha (OMG du vrai hétéro… ENFIN !).

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck et Stan Lee (ça fait beaucoup de monde ça) hormis la petite Maggie. … Vous pensez que j'en ai oublié maintenant que du monde se ramène ?

Note : Cette fic est la base d'une idée/défi de ma Sailor Sweety-fourniseuse d'idée de base entreprise adorée.

* * *

 _Chapitre 19 :_

Tony ne pouvait s'empêcher de resserrer son amant contre lui. Il l'aurait volontiers couvert de baiser et plus encore s'il n'était pas en présence de sa fille chérie, qu'il chatouillait d'une main, et de Bruce. Lequel leur jetait de temps en temps des regards, l'air d'avoir une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Là, Stark enviait tellement Brock qui devait vraiment mettre en route le troisième bébé vu qu'ils ne revenaient pas.

Bruce regarda les fioles, placées dans un sac de glaçon, et toussa nerveusement dans sa main, se sentant de trop. Puis, à la base, il n'était pas ici pour les voir s'amuser à s'embrasser partout. Encore plus quand Natasha n'était même pas venue… Il se frotta la joue qui lui lançait toujours depuis le coup que lui avait donné le Soldat de l'Hiver.

\- Ouais ? Fit Tony.

Maggie renifla alors que ses petits yeux se fermaient doucement.

\- Je me demandais juste si Natasha allait venir…

\- Je vais voir. Je vais coucher Maggie au passage.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Demanda Steve.

\- Tu te sens capable de monter ? S'assura Iron Man.

Le Capitaine opina et son amant ne cracha pas sur l'envie qu'ils en reviennent au moment de leur vie rangée et calme. Ce n'était qu'une basse illusion mais il le prendrait. Il tendit alors la main à Steve pour l'aider à se lever et il glissa son bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre lui.

Ils s'avancèrent vers le couloir.

\- Eyh, les tourtereaux ! Rhabillez-vous, on arrive.

Steve eut un léger sourire en entendant la blague de son partenaire. Une blague qui n'en était pas tellement une.

Ils s'engagèrent juste après dans le hall et Brock se pressa contre le mur pour les laisser passer, tenant toujours Bucky dans ses bras. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de s'être tellement déshabillé mais Steve ne manqua pas de voir une marque violacée sur le cou de son meilleur ami.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas intelligent de mettre des chambres à l'étage comme ça alors qu'il n'y a que des hommes enceints.

\- Ce n'est pas ma maison. Rétorqua Stark.

Il aida son amant à monter les marches et il le suivit ensuite dans la chambre à coucher. Sa fille n'avait pas tout ce qu'elle avait à la maison principale mais elle avait tout de même de nouvelles peluches, des livres, quoique souvent imprimés et agrafés par les soins de Rogers. Pour Tony, ce n'était pas le mieux… Mais Steve n'avait pas eu mieux et ne pensait pas que ça gênerait tant que ça leur fille. Surtout que c'était temporaire. Elle serait couverte de présents bien assez tôt.

Il allongea alors tendrement sa fille dans le lit et lui embrassa le front avant de laisser Steve faire de même. Il l'aida à se mettre dans le vieux rocking-chair de sa mère puis récupéra un des « livres » pour faire la lecture à sa précieuse petite.

µµµ

Bruce se redressa lorsqu'on franchit la porte mais il perdit son enjouement en voyant Rumlow, portant toujours Bucky, ne le laissant pas descendre malgré ses essais. Quoique ça semblait plus tenir du jeu qu'autre chose fut la facilité avec laquelle il s'extirpa de ses bras dès qu'il remarque le regard de Banner.

Un regard qui s'attardait un peu trop sur le visage si tuméfié de Brock. Le coin des lèvres du docteur s'arquèrent étrangement puis il détourna rapidement les yeux.

\- Tu as un problème ? Demanda le Soldat de l'Hiver.

Le physicien tourna la tête vers eux en entendant Rumlow rire et il se figea quelques secondes en voyant que le bras armé d'HYDRA braquait un revolver sur lui.

\- Tu es dérangé. Protesta Bruce.

\- Paraît.

Il se resserra contre son amant qui lui passa le bras autour de la taille.

\- J'apprécie peu qu'on dévisage comme ça mon homme. Il est magnifique.

Brock le pressa un peu plus et l'embrassa sur le coin des lèvres avant de les ravir complétement. Bruce détourna le regard en toussotant alors que Bucky passait ses bras autour de la gorge de son aimé. Crossbones fit remonter sa main le long du bras de son amant et il prit doucement le revolver qu'il remit à sa ceinture là où il lui avait pris. Il souleva à nouveau son compagnon pour l'emmener au divan où il se laissa glisser, asseyant son amant sur ses cuisses.

\- Vous êtes… Rumlow alors ?

\- Ouais. Dit-il contre les lèvres de Bucky. Brock Rumlow.

\- Vous avez… travaillé pour le S.T.R.I.K.E. ?

Le Soldat de l'Hiver haussa un sourcil, se demandant s'il essayait vraiment de lui faire la conversation. Quoique pour les empêcher de s'embrasser, ça avait son sens…

Brock tira un paquet de cigarette de sa poche et en porta un bâtonnet à ses lèvres.

\- Ce ne sera pas bon pour les fœtus. Dit Bruce, précipitamment.

\- Ça va, c'est moi qui fume. L'artiste touche pas à cette merde. Certifia-t-il en fouillant après son briquet.

\- Non, mais vous êtes juste à côté de lui et il inhalera les fumées. C'est ce qui est dangereux.

Rumlow fit tourner le briquet dans sa main avant de l'enfoncer dans son paquet qu'il remit dans sa poche.

\- Ouais, j'ai bossé pour le S.H.I.E.L.D. et j'étais le commandant du S.T.R.I.K.E.

\- Jusqu'à ce qu'on apprenne qu'il travaillait surtout pour HYDRA et qu'il avait infiltré le S.H.I.E.L.D. Dit Natasha en arrivant dans la pièce.

Bruce lui sourit mais elle n'alla pas vers lui et s'installa à côté du Soldat de l'Hiver, quoiqu'il était toujours perché sur les cuisses de son amant qui infiltrait ses doigts sous son pull.

\- Tes habits sont étranges, Bucky. Dit l'espionne en ajustant le t-shirt qui tombait sur ses cuisses.

\- C'est parce que l'Iron Nanny a pris ce qu'elle pouvait. Moi aussi, ils me font bizarres.

Il se pressa contre son amant lorsqu'il sentit sa main chaude sur son ventre. Il se tourna légèrement pour appuyer son dos contre son torse lui offrant à la fois un meilleur accès, et se permettant aussi de voir Natasha. Il passa son bras sur l'accoudoir, entourant presque la rousse, ce qui poussa Brock à embrasser le cou de son amant, le mordillant même.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais être moins content de me voir ? Chuchota Bucky.

Rumlow rit et embrassa encore sa gorge.

\- Est-ce qu'il n'y a que moi qui suis choqué qu'il fasse partie de HYDRA.

\- Agent double. Dit Tony en haussant les épaules, rentrant dans la pièce. Et Bucky Barnes aussi. On fait avec ce qu'on a.

\- Mais… je pensais qu'on se battait contre HYDRA. Dit Bruce.

\- Et on le fait toujours. Certifia le milliardaire.

Il prit un fauteuil en face des autres avec Steve, leur permettant aussi d'être bien plus à l'aise.

\- Je sais que vous êtes spéciaux, mais quand même.

\- Barnes ne bouge pas d'ici et il est pas très doué avec l'informatique pour se foutre de notre gueule. Et Rumlow… Il a fait ses preuves, ça va. Même si je le garde à l'œil.

Bucky dévisageait Iron Man en battant des paupières. Steve se pencha à l'oreille de son amant.

\- Il a encore du mal avec le nom « Barnes ».

\- Je l'ai appelé « Bucky Barnes » il y a une minute.

Rogers grimaça tout de même à cette réponse. Il savait bien que le cerveau de Bucky était étrangement organisé. Ils discutaient souvent et des pans entiers de ses souvenirs ne lui revenaient toujours pas. Des fois, le Soldat de l'Hiver arrivait à le cacher, mais c'était de plus en plus rare.

Il assimilait mal certaines idées, comme si elles étaient vraiment à l'opposée l'une de l'autre.

\- On peut peut-être parlé de ce pour quoi on est ici ? Ou alors on va se coucher. Dit Natasha. On a eu une grosse journée. Combien de temps on reste, Tony ?

\- Un jour. Deux maximums. On a encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Soupira Stark.

Si seulement il ne s'agissait pas de sa famille, il pourrait se dorer la pilule, prendre juste du bon temps.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous devez faire ? Demanda Bruce.

\- Moi, je dois trouver comment démanteler HYDRA et botter le cul de la « Warrior White Princess ». Ce nom !

\- Tu ne démantèleras pas HYDRA en si peu de temps. Mais ce n'est pas encore dit que tout le monde veut les enfants. Dit Brock. De toute façon, HYDRA est en différent échelon.

\- Alors je veux démanteler celui qui veut s'en prendre à mes enfants. Grinça Tony. Et l'autre meuf.

\- Moi je dois gérer tout ce que je peux et trouver les informations que les mâles ne dénicheront pas. Dit Natasha. Puis je n'ai aucune raison de rester ici. Ajouta-t-elle.

Elle sentit la main cybernétique de Bucky se serrer sur son épaule et n'eut pas besoin de regarder vers lui pour savoir qu'il devait jeter un regard noir à Bruce. D'ailleurs, celui-ci s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Et vous… Rumlow ?

\- Je suis censé tuer Iron Man. Cela va sans dire que je ne le ferai pas. Mais je serai content de lui mettre un autre cocard. J'ai toujours pas digéré ce que tu as dit sur mon artiste.

\- Est-ce que tu le digéreras un jour ? Demanda Tony.

\- Est-ce que tu arrêteras de le regarder comme ça ?

Steve serra sa main sur celle de son amant, sachant que c'était surtout à cause de la jalousie qu'il agissait de la sorte plus qu'à cause d'une réelle haine.

\- Bon alors… On va régler tout ça demain. Dit Bruce en attrapant les flacons de sang qu'il dissimula pour éviter des inquiétudes. De toute façon, vous êtes trop fatigué pour comprendre quoi que ce soit.

\- Je ne suis jamais fatigué pour comprendre quoi que ce soit ! Répliqua Tony.

\- Je n'aurais aucun mal. Dit Natasha. Mais si ça peut te rassurer.

Le physicien se leva et partit vers la cuisine.

\- Je vais mettre ça dans le frigo.

\- On va aller se coucher alors. Dit Tony en se levant.

Il attrapa son compagnon par le bras et l'aida à se relever.

\- Bonne nuit. Lança Steve.

Bucky agita la main alors que Natasha leva à peine la sienne, les regardant s'en aller vers les escaliers.

\- Bien, nous aussi. Dit Rumlow. Accroche-toi, l'artiste.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant et se serra contre lui alors que son homme remontait son bras dans son dos et passait l'autre sous ses cuisses. Il essaya de se redresser mais avec ce poids en plus, c'était un tantinet délicat. Le voyant peiné, Natasha pouffa puis se leva et lui tendit une main. Brock était un peu surpris mais il la saisit, se laissa aider pour repasser son bras dans le dos de son aimé.

\- Merci.

\- Merci. Répéta Bucky.

\- Les hommes. Sourit-elle.

\- Tu montes ? Demanda son ex-petit ami.

\- Non, je vais lui parler. Dit Natasha en désignant la cuisine.

\- S'il y a un problème…

\- Je n'hurlerais pas et je lui défoncerai le crâne moi-même mais merci.

Elle lui colla un baiser sur la joue et se recula pour les laisser partir. Elle s'en retourna ensuite vers la cuisine, la connaissant surtout parce qu'elle avait vu par où allait Bruce. Il venait de placer les fioles et traînait un peu. Mais lorsqu'il remarqua Natasha, il eut un sourire timide.

\- Bonjour… Bonsoir…

\- Bonsoir. Je suis contente de voir que tu es venu si vite quand Stark l'a demandé.

\- Ça avait l'air urgent. Je ne suis pas… ce genre de docteur mais ils avaient besoin. J'avoue que c'est particulier… Même si c'est très intéressant.

\- Ça n'a pas été trop dur de venir ?

\- Non. Dit-il. Stark m'avait donné de bonnes coordonnées. Même si je me serai cru dans un jeu de chasse au trésor.

Natasha opina en s'asseyant à une chaise.

\- C'est normal. On est très inquiet. Mais il ne faut pas le dire.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre était très inquiet… Tu avais parlé de moi à ce type… Bucky ? Il travaille pour HYDRA ?

\- Il a travaillé pour HYDRA. Tout ça ne compte plus. Et oui, je lui ai parlé de toi. Il voulait savoir comment j'allais.

\- C'est ton ex-petit ami ?

La Russe acquiesça.

\- Maintenant, c'est mon ami. Et j'espère que ce sera pareil entre nous.

\- Entre nous ? Dit-il, surpris. Est-ce que ça va redevenir ton petit-ami ? Il avait l'air très occupé avec cet homme d'HYDRA.

\- Je t'ai dit que c'était un ami.

\- Je sais pas, ce type m'a frappé. Pour toi. Alors peut-être que…

\- Peut-être que tu es parti et que ça lui a déplu. C'est mon ami, Bruce. Et c'est un homme protecteur et soucieux.

\- On dirait que tu l'apprécies plus que tu ne le dis. Tu portes ses habits.

Natasha retint un sourire glacé.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi comme le fait Bucky, mais ça ne ferait pas de mal à d'autres hommes que Clint s'en charge avec lui. Ça ne ferait pas de mal à mon petit ami de le faire au lieu d'être parti Dieu sait où ?

\- Et comment ça s'est fini avec lui ?

\- Il n'avait plus de mission dans les environs, il a dû partir, nous sommes restés en bon termes… Jusqu'à ce qu'on lui efface la mémoire. Mais je comptais plus que ça, il semblerait. Dit-elle en le dévisageant. Quant aux vêtements, j'avais besoin d'en changer et il me l'a proposé.

Elle se leva.

\- Merci d'être venu, j'espère que rester avec Steve et Bucky ne sera pas trop pénible parce que je doute que Stark te laisse partir.

\- J'avais cru comprendre mais je ne suis pas le plus adapté.

\- Restons ami, Bruce. Lui dit-elle en s'éloignant.

\- Et que feras-tu avec le Hulk qui est en moi ?

\- Même en étant ton amie, je peux t'aider. C'est à ça que servent les amis… Et les ex-petits amis. Répondit Natasha. Stark n'a pas dit où on pouvait aller alors prends la chambre qui te plait hormis la quatrième, la première et la deuxième. Dit-elle en s'en allant complétement.

\- Natasha…

µµµ

Steve s'assit sur le lit en soupirant. Monter les escaliers était devenu pénible avec cet enfant, surtout parce qu'il commençait à presser sur ses poumons. Il tendit les mains vers Tony et attrapa ses poignets pour l'attirer près de lui pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Tu m'as vraiment manqué, Tony.

\- Tu m'as aussi manqué. Être loin de toi est insupportable.

Il l'embrassa sans attendre et lui caressa le cou.

\- Tu as pensé à m'épouser ?

Steve manqua de lui mordre la lèvre.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est rien, c'est sexy aussi. Sauvage.

\- Pardon pour cette… demande ?

\- Tu voulais que je la fasse plus tôt ? Parce que plus tôt, je me faisais tabasser par Rumlow alors…

\- Comment… comment ça t'est venu ?

\- Comment ça m'est venu ? Il y a quatre ans, on a sorti un homme de la glace, un vieil ami de mon père… Un idiot qui m'insupportait. … Un idiot qui a été le premier à répondre présent quand ça n'allait pas. Si tu t'étais vu. On ne s'était qu'à peine vu, j'avais demandé à ce qu'on vienne à une fête, tout le monde a décliné, tu étais là… Tu as accepté mes avances… Tu as profité qu'on soit enlacé pour me tirer les vers du nez, tu as décidé de rester avec moi et un an plus tard, on se retrouvait à créer une famille.

Steve lui caressa la joue en retour puis l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Tu as toujours été là. Tu ne m'as dit que tu ne m'aimais que lorsqu'ils t'ouvraient le ventre pour sortir Maggie mais ces mots étaient fantastiques. Et je t'ai aimé bien avant que tu ne le dises. Alors… Ouais, je veux t'épouser. Pour que Phil arrête de te tourner autour.

Rogers rit légèrement et le tira au-dessus de lui, laissant aller son dos contre le matelas. Ses doigts se glissèrent sous son t-shirt, éprouvant ses muscles qu'il n'avait plus touché depuis trop longtemps.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Pour commencer, je t'aime.

Les doigts de Stark glissèrent sur sa gorge et il sentit la même poussée que Rumlow plutôt. Il se pencha sur lui pour la dévorer de baiser, pour imposer sa marque. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce que la Warrior White Princess avait dit. Personne ne toucherait son Steve même si ce n'était pas une vulgaire bague, un nom, qui changerait ses plans.

Seulement, il voulait vraiment l'épouser. Il avait déjà montré à Steve qu'il l'aimait d'un million de façon différent : en le protégeant en lui offrant tous les vinyles qu'il désirait et un tourne-disque en lui offrant des cadeaux parfaitement inutiles que Steve acceptait pour lui faire plaisir en s'inquiétant dès qu'il était loin ou en mission en retenant des petits détails même si Steve n'en savait rien…

Maintenant, il voulait que le monde entier le sache.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Mais quoi ? J'aurais dû me mettre à genoux ? Faire passer une vieille musique ? Te supplier de me rendre heureux ? Je dois le faire ?

Le blondinet l'embrassa tendrement, tirant sur ses joues pour le garder près de lui.

\- Non. C'est du grand Tony Stark. Alors j'aime. La suite, c'est…

Il acquiesça.

\- Je veux t'épouser, oui.

Le milliardaire sourit et l'embrassa langoureusement.

µµµ

\- Ça va ? Questionna Brock en montrant la fenêtre.

\- Oui, vas-y.

Rumlow poussa le battant et alluma une cigarette sur laquelle il tira alors que la fraîcheur rentrait dans la pièce.

\- Alors, cette fille ? Tu l'aimes bien ?

\- Oui. Je me souviens de ça. Je l'aime bien. Répéta-t-il en opinant. Mais je t'aime encore plus. Rassura-t-il d'emblée.

Il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur le coin des lèvres. Crossbones éloigna la cigarette de lui et sourit tendrement. Il ne recracha les volutes de cigarette que lorsque son amant fut éloigné.

\- Steve sait déjà… Il sait ce que c'est son bébé. Tu veux le savoir ?

\- Pourquoi je voudrais savoir ce que…

Brock s'arrêta en milieu de phrase et se tourna vers Bucky. Il sourit, gardant sa cigarette éloignée, pour reprendre son visage dans son autre main.

\- Oui. On leur demandera.

\- Je leur dis tous les jours que tu les aimes. Je leur disais avant…

Le Soldat de l'Hiver jeta un coup d'œil vers le paquet de cigarette écrasé qu'il gardait presque comme un doudou.

\- Je ne me trompe pas, hein ?

\- Tu ne te trompes pas. Certifia Brock. Je vous aime. Tous les trois.

Il jeta sa cigarette sur l'appui de fenêtre et l'embrassa sur le front, puis l'arête du nez et le bout. Bucky se détendit immédiatement. Il avait l'habitude de ce geste brûlant d'une tendresse qu'on ne croyait pas que Crossbones puisse avoir. Mais il en avait énormément en réserve. C'était seulement qu'elle lui était réservé à lui.

Et le sillage qu'il prenait, remontant son t-shirt pour s'accroupir et embrasser tendrement son ventre lui laissait entendre, croire, qu'eux aussi en aurait le droit.

\- Tu seras un bon père.

\- Et toi, mon artiste, tu seras un bon… peu importe ce que c'est, tu seras bon à ça.

Il pressa son front contre son ventre puis se redressa et le pressa contre son front à lui.

\- Une nuit blanche ?

\- Une nuit blanche ? Sourit Bucky.

\- Je veux t'entendre me parler. Je veux… j'aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu peux me dire. Je veux… je désire plus que tout connaître le Bucky derrière l'artiste.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je sais… que je t'aime. Je sais… que j'aime être avec toi. Je sais… que tu fumes des _Natural American Spirit_ et c'est amusant. Je sais… que je suis content de porter tes enfants…

Il porta sa main à son ventre.

\- Mais le reste, je n'en suis pas sûr. Je crois me souvenir…

Il pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- … J'ai rencontré Steve à la plaine de jeu. Ça je le sais, c'était écrit… Il se faisait tabasser par des types, j'ai été le défendre… C'était la première fois.

Rumlow le prit dans ses bras, le resserra tendrement et pressa son front contre sa tempe, l'écoutant parler de ce qu'il savait ou ne savait pas, caressant son ventre ou sa joue, lui ravissant un millier de baiser. Et il laissa sa cigarette se consumer pour l'instant. Il en fumerait une autre plus tard mais là, il ne voulait que l'entendre. Connaître ce qu'il avait eu tort de fuir. Et s'il était resté avec lui… Où en seraient-ils ?


	20. Bleu

_**BrockBuck mon Stony**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (toujours du nouar), shonen-ai

Couple : BrockBuck (ou WinterBones mais j'aime bien BrockBuck) et Stony (parce que y a plus de BruceTasha (pour l'instant, ou… ?).

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck et Stan Lee (ça fait beaucoup de monde ça) hormis la petite Maggie. … Vous pensez que j'en ai oublié maintenant que du monde se ramène ?

Note : Cette fic est la base d'une idée/défi de ma Sailor Sweety-fourniseuse d'idée de base entreprise adorée.

* * *

 _Chapitre 20 : Bleu_

Tony écarquilla les yeux en voyant la fiole bleue que lui présentait Banner. Natasha cacha son propre désarroi et se pencha sur le canapé à côté de Steve, lui désignant l'objet si intriguant.

\- Vous êtes sûr que c'était son sang ?

Elle regarda vers la fillette qui dessinait sur le sol grâce à une vieille boîte de crayon dénichée dans les placards. Bien que le terme de « dessiner » était plus que particulier pour elle.

\- Je sais encore faire ça. Dit Bruce.

\- Ne lui parle pas comme ça. Grinça Bucky.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as décidé que tu serais son protecteur ? Questionna Banner. Tu penses qu'elle ne peut pas se défendre seule ?

\- Je pense que tu es un parfait connard.

\- Bucky ! Protesta Steve.

\- Quoi ? Fit Bruce. On devrait te faire confiance, homme d'HYDRA ?

\- Je ne travaille plus pour HYDRA !

\- Et lui ? Lança-t-il vers Rumlow.

\- Agent double. Répondit-il. Stark a fait de moi un stagiaire Avengers. J'ai pas de carte, mais quand même !

\- J'approuve sa carte. Dit Tony.

\- Agent double ? Répéta le physicien.

\- Quelque chose à redire ? Intervint Natasha.

Steve se leva pour venir ramasser Maggie qui était en larme à cause de toutes ses disputes. Il la berça et lança un regard à Bruce.

\- Parle-nous du sang. Pourquoi il est bleu ? Pourquoi il a cette couleur ? Le sérum était plus pâle. Non ? Dit-il vers Bucky.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et réfléchit, essayant de se rappeler tout ce qu'il pouvait. Ce n'était vraiment pas aisé pour lui. Il voyait pourtant nettement la mission.

Steve en profita pour s'asseoir à côté de son amant, permettant à ce dernier de serrer leur fille contre lui et de lui caresser les cheveux.

\- Tout va bien. Tout va bien, ma chérie.

\- Bleu clair, un peu fluo… Murmura Bucky.

Bruce acquiesça.

\- Et pour ce qui est du placenta, du cordon ombilical ? Vous avez bien dû le couper, Stark ?

\- Oui. Et j'ai aussi vu le placenta. Pas Steve.

Il s'assura d'avoir un ton posé mais son émotion devait se sentir un peu trop car il sentit la main de son amant sur son poignet. Il posa une main sur la sienne en retour, lui souriant.

\- Le cordon ombilical, le placenta ils étaient tous les deux bleus. Bleu… clair, un peu fluo. Décrivit-il. Ça avait l'air visqueux. Quand j'ai coupé le cordon c'était comme… du slime ! Ça ressemblait a du slime !

\- Je n'ai pas encore pu analyser le sang, mais ça ressemble énormément à celui des céphalopodes. Leur hémoglobines est composé de cuivre ce qui leur permet de s'adapter à énormément de choses. Résistance, meilleure oxygénation, immunité contre beaucoup de toxines et beaucoup d'autres choses.

\- De quoi faire l'armée de demain. Pesta Brock.

\- Ce n'est qu'un avant-goût. Je vous parle là du sang des céphalopodes sans être sûr qu'il s'agisse de ça. Le sérum entre en compte. Je vais devoir faire des recherches mais je devrais me tourner vers Helen Cho… Quant au risque, au risque pour la Terre, il est certainement grand. Je pense que c'est le moment de voir si un jour prochain, il ne faudra pas réunir plus de personnes. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Bruce regarda le sang dans les tubes. Il lança un coup d'œil vers Natasha qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il jeta un regard vers le Soldat de l'Hiver qui était simplement assis, les bras autour du ventre, les yeux dans le vide, comme s'il essayait de se remémorer quelque chose… Avait-il une moindre chance ?

\- Enfin… L'étape suivante est de pouvoir avoir un prélèvement du placenta et du sang du fœtus.

\- Pourquoi ? Siffla Brock.

\- C'est primordial pour savoir pourquoi vos ennemis veulent les enfants ou pour simplement…

\- Pouvoir reproduire le sérum. Souffla Steve.

\- Excellente idée. Comme ça, au lieu de leur donner le sang de nos enfants, on aura qu'à leur donner le sérum de super soldat. Dit Tony.

\- S'il ne s'agissait pas de vos enfants, vous seriez le premier à m'approuver, Stark.

\- Mais pas de chance. Rétorqua le milliardaire en mettant Maggie dans les bras de son amant pour se lever. Ce sont mes enfants et personne ne leur fera du mal.

Il se tourna vers Natasha qui haussa un sourcil.

\- Je crois que Fury vous adorerait Banner, vous devriez foncer au S.H.I.E.L.D. ! Vous avez les mêmes idées !

Steve mit ses mains sur les oreilles de Maggie et lui embrassa le front.

\- Est-ce vraiment si singulier que ça de vouloir sauver l'Humanité ? Vous êtes aveuglés parce qu'il s'agit de vos enfants ! Si nous rassemblions les Avengers…

\- Quoi ? Dit Brock en se levant à son tour.

À la différence que ses doigts se glissaient autour de son arme à feu.

\- Quoi ? Répéta-t-il. Ils voteront à main levée et s'ils estiment que pour régler le problème, ce serait plus simple de faire des avortements et d'éliminer la gosse, on lui mettrait une balle sur la tête et on vous laisserait vous amuser ?

Il donna un violent coup dans le sac de Bruce qui bondit sur ses pieds.

\- Mets-moi en colère, homme d'HYDRA. Je réglerais le problème d'un seul coup.

\- Ouais, j'ai bossé pour HYDRA. On a bossé pour HYDRA. Lança Rumlow en désignant Bucky d'un mouvement de menton.

\- On assume le sang qu'on a sur les mains. Souffla le Soldat de l'Hiver.

\- Qui se cache derrière un gros bonhomme vert pour causer des problèmes en remettant la faute sur « l'autre » ? Questionna Tony.

\- C'est parce que je sais ce que c'est que je peux parler ! Cria Bruce.

Natasha serra les dents en s'avançant.

\- Ne bouge pas. Lui ordonna Banner.

L'espionne se figea avec une sensation d'énervement puissante qui grimpait dans son corps. Mais elle ne deviendrait pas verte, elle. Elle eut même la présence d'esprit de faire signe à Bucky avant que lui ne s'énerve.

\- Je dis juste que nous devons penser à l'Humanité. Souffla le docteur.

\- Comme Fury, ouais. Cracha Tony.

\- Et je hais cet homme. Dit Brock.

\- Et quoi ? Vous n'avez pas essayé de le tuer, homme d'HYDRA ? Questionna « Hulk » vers ce dernier.

\- Il était plus résistant que prévu. Répondit Bucky.

\- Parce que vous avez essayé ? S'écria Banner.

\- Pas vraiment. Mais il a essayé de nous tuer, Steve et moi. Rétorqua Natasha en haussant les épaules. Là n'est pas le problème.

\- Le problème est qu'au lieu de penser à tuer nos enfants, on devrait penser à mettre hors d'état de nuire ceux qui veulent faire de nos enfants une arme. Ils ne sont pas une arme si on ne veut pas en faire une. Vous n'étiez pas un monstre lorsque vous restiez terré, Banner. Dit Steve.

\- Et qui m'a déterré ?

\- Oui, j'aurais dû te laisser là-bas. Lâcha la rousse. Et qu'est-ce qui se serait passé ? New York aurait été anéanti par des extra-terrestres ! Nous serions tous morts.

Steve se leva pour rejoindre son amant, lui prenant la main, ce qui lui déplaisait un tant soit peu parce que sa fille, déjà larmoyante pouvait entendre leurs disputes. Mais il n'aimait pas le tressautement qu'il avait vu sur le visage de son homme.

\- Une arme n'est dangereuse que si on l'active. Souffla Bucky. Sans la filière d'HYDRA et la … femme, il n'y a pas de raison que ça arrive. Ça n'a qu'à rester un secret du S.H.I.E.L.D.

\- Très bien. Mais il faudrait tout de même ses analyses pour savoir de quoi il en retourne, à quel point le sérum protège l'enfant, comment il réagit. Ça les aidera aussi à l'avenir.

Iron Man soupira et secoua la tête.

\- Le sérum ne protège pas l'enfant. Pas plus que ça.

\- Vous en avez la pre…

\- Oui. Coupa Steve, plus sèchement qu'il ne le voulait.

Il essayait de ravaler ses larmes. Tony resserra sa main dans la sienne et porta ses phalanges à sa bouche pour y poser un tendre baiser.

Bruce fronça les sourcils.

\- Je dois faire des prélèvements. Dit-il, espérant ne pas lancer une nouvelle guerre.

Il pressentait que devoir rester cloîtré avec Steve Rogers qui semblait avoir perdu tout estime pour lui et Bucky qui était l'ex de son ex serait des plus pénibles…

\- Niveau de dangerosité ? Demanda Tony.

\- Accompagné de JARVIS, dans les 15%... Mais c'est vraiment important. Je l'ai dit : porter un enfant n'est pas normal pour un homme.

\- Le danger est pour qui ? Demanda Natasha.

\- Environ 20% pour l'enfant, je dirais et 10% pour le parent.

Il se frotta la nuque. Ou plus, il n'en savait rien. Allez savoir comment le sérum réagirait si on le taquinait…

\- Un volontaire ?

Bucky leva les yeux vers Rumlow qui le regardait déjà depuis un moment. L'ex-commandant n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait dans les iris qu'il aimait tant…

\- Réduisez les risques. Décréta Crossbones.

\- Je dois pouvoir le faire. Certifia Bruce. Mais il faudra l'aide d'Helen Cho.

\- Au point où on en est. Soupira Tony. Tant que ça reste dans les secrets du S.H.I.E.L.D. et des Avengers.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Stark même si ça me coûte de le dire. Répondit Rumlow.

2 heures plus tard

Bruce Banner était nerveusement assis dans le divan alors que Steve et Tony étaient dans une autre pièce pour jouer avec leur petite fille adorée, juste profiter. Il était donc à quelques pas de Natasha qui refusait de lui parler alors que le couple des hommes d'HYDRA étaient occupés à roucouler ce qui, il fallait le dire, le mettait dans un sérieux malaise. Il n'aimait vraiment pas voir deux hommes faire des expansions d'amour. Il ne l'avait jamais apprécié avec Steve et Tony mais ils avaient au moins le mérite d'être ses amis… Puis ça se faisait un peu mal de critiquer alors qu'il était chez eux.

\- Je reviens, l'artiste. Dit Brock en se levant.

Il porta sa main à sa poche et sortit un paquet de cigarette et un revolver. Il mit l'un des deux dans la main de son amant, en embrassant les jointures au passage. Le Soldat de l'Hiver le regarda partir en souriant puis pressa le côté du revolver contre son ventre en appuyant son dos contre le divan. Natasha se leva, attrapa la brique de jus d'orange et deux verres avant de se laisser tomber à côté de son ex-petit ami lui servant un verre.

\- Merci. Dit-il machinalement en russe.

\- De rien. Répondit-elle dans la même langue. Pourquoi il t'a donné ça ?

La question avait l'air d'avoir une importance même si Bruce ne pouvait rien en comprendre vu le regard que ce dernier lui lançait.

\- Je pourrais tuer n'importe qui rien qu'avec mon bras. Mais là, de loin, plus prudent. Dit Barnes. On sait jamais avec mon ventre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il redoute ?

Elle leva le regard vers le physicien.

\- Lui ?

\- N'importe quoi. On est dérangé…

Elle sourit et but à son verre.

\- Je voulais te demander quelque chose.

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi tu as pardonné à Rumlow ? Il t'a abandonné, sans rien dire et avec des enfants. C'est ce qu'il a fait. Dit-elle en désignant Bruce. La case enfant en moins.

« Hulk » haussa un sourcil alors que Bucky laissait le revolver reposer sur son ventre pour prendre la main de la belle rousse.

\- Tu l'as vu, j'ai braqué un revolver sur lui. J'aurais pu tirer. J'avais envie de le faire. Mais je l'aime et il s'est expliqué. Alors… Je suppose que j'ai pu lui pardonner. Il veut apprendre à connaître Bucky.

La rousse soupira.

\- Il pense que je veux te sauter dessus.

\- C'est pourtant plutôt évident que je suis avec Brock… Non ?

\- Si. Rit-elle. Mais tu es mon ex-petit ami et tu m'as protégé alors tu vois, il croit que je tiens à revenir avec toi. Je ne veux pas être…

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Il ne me fait même pas confiance.

\- Peut-être qu'il aime ton corps, tu es une jolie femme. Mais ce serait stupide de s'arrêter à ça. Tu peux rompre si tu veux. J'espère que ce type ne t'as pas touché.

\- Merci. Déjà fait et non, pas vraiment, rassure-toi.

\- Tant mieux.

Bruce s'éclaircit la gorge. Probablement à cause des regards fréquents qui étaient lancés en sa direction. Bucky lui lança un énorme sourire. Comme on sonnait à la porte, Banner en profita pour se lever et filer ouvrir, prévenant les hôtes au passage.

Natasha sourit et posa un baiser sur la joue de son ex-petit ami.

\- Merci.

\- De rien. Si je peux faire autre chose pour toi ?

\- Aie une fille ! Une adorable petite fille !

\- J'y travaille. Certifia-t-il.

Elle lui sourit et leva les yeux vers Bruce qui revenait. Mais pas seulement avec Helen Cho, aussi avec le couple et Maggie. La médecin avait été mise au courant, mais elle semblait un peu perturbée malgré toute la technologie qu'elle utilisait.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour. Lui répondit-elle.

\- J'espère que nous allons pouvoir travailler ensemble. Qui sera le… patient ?

\- J'aurais dit cobaye. Répondit Brock en revenant à son tour. Oh, je vois que les bébés apprennent déjà à tenir un revolver. S'amusa-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de son amant.

Il l'embrassa en lui prenant le pistolet qu'il mit à sa ceinture.

\- Parfait. On va vous installer.

Mais Helen Cho faisait les choses correctement et elle sortit une table rétractable dernier cri. Entre ça et JARVIS, les risques seraient vraiment proches de zéro…

\- Est-ce que tu peux lâcher mon mec ? Demanda Cossbones qui tendait la main à Bucky.

Il entendit un soupir dans son dos en provenance de Bruce. Mais Natasha ne rechigna pas en lâchant son ami qui en profita pour attraper la main de son amant. Il aurait pu se lever seul mais il n'irait jamais contre le fait d'augmenter les contacts avec son homme.

\- Tu es sûr, Bucky ? Demanda Steve.

Même s'il s'en assurait avec une réelle sincérité, le Soldat de l'Hiver entendait de l'inquiétude. Il resserra sa main sur celle de Brock en souriant à son meilleur ami.

\- Oui. Ce n'est rien. Et les miens sont au bon endroit, ça facilitera tout pour tout le monde.

Le Capitaine s'obligea à acquiescer bien qu'il n'était pas très content de laisser faire ça. Même si Helen et JARVIS s'occupaient de tout.

\- Je suis prête. Dit Cho.

\- Je suis également prêt, Monsieur. Surenchérit l'intelligence informatique.

\- Alors si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine ? Questionna la doctoresse en désignant la table.

Brock garda sa main dans celle de Bucky alors qu'il grimpait sur la table glacée.

\- C'est pour un prélèvement dans le placenta et le sang du fœtus ? S'assura Helen.

\- Oui. Mais je croyais qu'ils étaient minuscules. Même si j'ai du mal à le croire. Ajouta-t-il en regardant le ventre que son aimé découvrait.

\- Ne dit pas à un Bucky enceint qu'il est trop gros. Taquina Natasha.

\- Je crois qu'il s'en fiche. Répondit l'agent double avec un sourire.

\- Oui. Assura l'intéressé.

\- L'enfant est très petit, mais je ne vais prélever qu'une seule goutte de sang. Certifia Helen. Je commencerais par regarder où sont les fœtus, puis je prélèverai un peu de placenta. Nous l'observerons puis selon ce qu'il en est, nous passerons aux enfants. Par mesure de sécurité, je ne toucherai pas au cordon ombilical, nous pouvons attendre la naissance pour ça.

\- C'était quoi ton avis sur le sujet ? Demanda Brock vers Bruce.

\- Je ne répondrais pas à cette question. Même si tu n'avais pas une arme dans la main.

\- Et si tu pouvais la ranger. Questionna Steve.

\- Et ne pas commencer de dispute, on en en a eu bien assez comme ça. Surenchérit Tony.

Il guida son compagnon vers un fauteuil pour qu'il s'asseye. Puisqu'il pouvait toujours aisément voir ce qu'il se passait et qu'il avait l'accoudoir pour se redresser si son meilleur ami avait besoin de lui, il ne protesta pas, Maggie sur les genoux.

\- Je vous préviens que ça va être un peu douloureux lorsque je devrais enfoncer l'aiguille. Dit Helen.

\- D'accord. Dit Bucky en haussant les épaules.

\- Bien, alors si vous êtes prêt, je commence. Dit la femme.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver acquiesça. Il fut prévenu pour le gel avant que le contact visqueux et glacé ne lui tombe sur la peau. Mais il n'avait pas de problème avec le froid… La sonde suivit bientôt et JARVIS renvoya les images.

\- Il n'y a pas le flou. Releva Bucky.

\- La technologie d'Helen Cho est bien plus avancée que ce que j'utilise. Dit Bruce.

\- JARVIS seul n'a pas de problème non plus. Ajouta Steve.

Son meilleur ami opina distraitement en regardant l'écran lancé par JARVIS. Il sentait un léger inconfort mais peut-être parce qu'il y avait tous ses gens… Il leva les yeux vers son amant, la dernière fois, il avait eu besoin de ça pour y croire. Cette fois, il sentait dans sa main qu'il serrait la même impatience qu'il avait lui-même. Il voyait même qu'il avait rangé son revolver.

\- Tu vois ?

\- Je vois. Lui sourit Rumlow.

\- Les enfants sont en parfait état, l'analyse atteste qu'ils grandissent bien et à un bon rythme. Un des enfants a septante-six jours, celui de droite, et le second en a soixante-neuf. Je vous conseille de faire les tests sur celui plus mature, Madame.

\- Oui, merci JARVIS.

\- Ça veut dire que cette histoire de multiple fécondation est vraie. Releva Natasha.

Brock acquiesça en resserrant sa main sur celle de Bucky. Il se rappelait que les blessures causées n'avaient été dues que parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pu prendre soin de lui. Après tout, ils avaient eu bien plus de relation que cela et aucun bébé n'était apparu avant.

\- Ah… On voulait… Vous aussi vous pouvez dire ce que sont les bébés ? Fille ? Garçon ? Demanda Bucky.

Helen le regarda puis Rumlow qu'elle connaissait un peu et dont les frasques lui étaient venues aux oreilles. Et elle était très perturbée de voir son enjouement sur son visage meurtri.

\- Oui, je peux faire ça. Dit-elle.

Elle déplaça un peu la sonde. Elle observa avec soin les enfants alors que Tony se penchait vers la table.

\- JARVIS peut faire ça en deux secondes sinon.

Helen sourit alors que Natasha croissait les doigts depuis la demande de son ex-petit ami, mais ses doigts étaient dans son dos.

\- Le fœtus le plus âgé est un garçon. Dit Cho. Mais merci, JARVIS.

Bucky et Brock échangèrent un regard exactement en même temps. Le Soldat de l'Hiver ne se plaçait nulle part, quoiqu'il n'oubliait pas la demande de sa meilleure amie, alors que Crossbones était soulagé. Un petit garçon ! Il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter qu'on le courtise. Et il pourrait lui apprendre l'art du combat et des armes à feux.

\- Quant au deuxième. Dit-elle.

Natasha se pinça les lèvres deux secondes, ce qui ne manqua pas à Bruce qui se renfrogna.

\- C'est une fille.

Bucky resserra la main de son amant dans la sienne. Ils échangèrent le même regard qui était parfaitement calqué sur la même idée : ils anéantiraient n'importe quel garçon qui lui ferait du mal. Ils lui apprendraient à se méfier des garçons et à se protéger d'eux, à ne pas se faire entuber. Et puis ils lui apprendraient l'art du combat et des armes à feux.

\- Bravo ! Lança Natasha.

\- Félicitations. Sourit Steve.

\- Je vous souhaite bien des crises cardiaques. Sourit Tony.

\- Merci. Répondit Bucky.

Helen leur sourit puis récupéra son équipement.

\- Je vais maintenant plonger l'aiguille. Il ne faut absolument pas bouger, ça pourrait être dangereux pour vous et les enfants.

Bucky acquiesça. Il regarda l'immense aiguille et la fixa alors qu'elle plongeait dans sa chair droit vers les bébés. Le Soldat de l'Hiver se tendit soudainement et se redressa.

\- Non, retenez-le. Somma Helen.

Brock pressa son avant-bras sur le torse de son aimé pour l'obliger à rester allongé.

\- L'artiste ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Il aurait voulu attraper cette aiguille pour la jeter hors du ventre de son amant, mais il devait attendre.

Par contre, il fut surpris lorsqu'il commença à le mordre en murmurant des « non », les yeux écarquillés. Steve s'était levé d'un bond, mettant Maggie dans le fauteuil, et s'était approché, tout comme Natasha.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Dit-elle.

\- Faites ces putains de prélèvement ou retirer votre putain d'aiguille mais faites quelque chose ! Lui cria Rumlow.

Helen jeta un œil vers l'écran pour enfoncer plus l'aiguille, tirant d'autres cris à Bucky qui mordait plus violemment le bras de son amant.

Il était comme… fou.


	21. L'aiguille

**_BrockBuck mon Stony_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (toujours du nouar), shonen-ai

Couple : BrockBuck (ou WinterBones mais j'aime bien BrockBuck) et Stony.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck et Stan Lee (ça fait beaucoup de monde ça) hormis la petite Maggie. … Vous pensez que j'en ai oublié maintenant que du monde se ramène ?

Note : Cette fic est la base d'une idée/défi de ma Sailor Sweety-fourniseuse d'idée de base entreprise adorée.

* * *

 _Chapitre 21 : L'aiguille_

Le sang coulait des bras de Brock qui s'efforçait de ne rien en dire même s'il baignait les lèvres de Bucky qui n'arrêtait pas de le mordre lorsqu'il ne lui sommet pas de le lâcher. Il essayait aussi de le frapper ou d'atteindre Helen. Tony avait attrapé le bras de chair alors que Natasha avait saisi celui cybernétique.

\- Dépêchez-vous. Ordonna Rumlow.

\- Oui.

\- Échantillon de placenta acheminé. Dit JARVIS.

\- Bucky, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Steve.

\- HY… HYDRA… Steve…

\- Je dois changer d'aiguille si je veux prendre du sang. Dit Helen.

\- Alors grouillez-vous ou dès que j'ai accès à mon revolver… Siffla Brock.

Bruce s'était rapidement déplacé et prépara l'aiguille pour Cho qui pourrait rapidement faire l'échange. Les doigts du Soldat de l'Hiver chassèrent l'air puis s'agrippèrent autour des doigts de Steve. Sa respiration sembla se calmer alors que l'aiguille sortait du ventre de Bucky ce qui le calma.

\- Cette merde lui fait mal à ce point ? Siffla Brock.

\- La zone de douleur est équivalente à celle d'une aiguille normale. Dit JARVIS. Aucun dégât critique. Si vous le désiré, vous pouvez enfoncer la nouvelle aiguille, Mesdames et Messieurs.

\- Steve…

\- Je suis là Bucky.

Le super soldat ne fit pas attention au regard noir que lui jetait Brock et il resserra sa main sur celle de Bucky.

\- Tout va bien. Les bébés vont bien. Tu as entendu JARVIS.

\- Les bébés… Les bébés ? HYDRA…

\- HYDRA ne les touchera pas.

Bucky le regarda, effaré.

\- J'enfonce la deuxième aiguille. Dit Helen.

\- Il a été torturé par HYDRA ? Demanda Tony.

La question était adressée à Brock pourtant le premier à répondre fut Steve qui grogna un « oui » plus qu'il ne le dit.

Bucky poussa un cri lorsque l'aiguille s'enfonça dans son ventre. Brock l'immobilisa à nouveau. Il lui embrassa la tempe.

\- Je te jure que si ce n'était pas pour les bébés, je la tuerai.

\- Réminiscence. Dit Stark. Il a des réminiscences.

Le Capitaine serra les dents lorsque les ongles de son meilleur ami entamèrent sa peau. Il sentit la moiteur chaude se rependre dessus alors que Maggie reniflait.

\- L'artiste, regarde-moi, l'artiste… C'est moi. Tout va bien.

Il se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa en se tordant le dos, le bras et en goûtant son propre sang au travers de ses lèvres.

\- Échantillon de sang assimilé.

Helen retira l'aiguille et pressa sur le ventre avec un linge pour retenir les quelques gouttes de sang.

\- C'est fini. Dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Brock pressa son front contre celui de Bucky, éloignant ses lèvres. Il relâcha un peu sa poigne et Tony, ainsi que Natasha, firent de même. Le Soldat de l'Hiver battit des paupières alors qu'un frisson lui parcourait l'échine.

\- Brock…

\- L'artiste ?

\- J'ai… Je sais… que j'ai été torturé par HYDRA. Murmura-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

Rumlow lui caressa la joue.

\- Mais… tu m'aimes toujours ? Chuchota-t-il.

Cette fois, il fut entièrement relâcha après un bref signe de Brock. Il retrouvait son artiste. Tony jetait un regard à Bucky bien différent de d'habitude. Peut-être parce qu'il partageait le même désarroi d'être face à des réminiscences violentes.

\- Bien sûr que je t'aime.

Bucky relâcha la main de Steve et releva la main pour toucher le bras de son compagnon.

\- Je… Je suis… désolé… Souffla-t-il.

\- Ce n'est rien.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et l'aida à se redresser.

\- Ça va ?

Bucky acquiesça péniblement.

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas le moment de faire des cochonneries. Lança Iron Man en prenant un papier pour éponger la blessure de son partenaire.

Ce dernier lui répondit par un sourire, berçant sa petite.

\- Désolé, tout le monde…

\- Ça va, on ne peut pas t'en vouloir. Dit Tony.

\- Mais… Fit Bruce.

\- On ne peut pas. Trancha le milliardaire.

\- J'allais demander ce qu'était la suite des opérations. Dit « Hulk ».

\- Ah… Répondit-il. Ça…

 ** _Malibu, Californie_** – Le lendemain

La porte de la maison principale de Tony s'ouvrit. Un bruit d'explosion et de sifflet retentit. Stark porta sa main à son cœur en sifflant alors que Maggie, dans ses bras, rigolait. Ses yeux bruns plein de vie parcoururent la foule présente. Happy qui venait de faire sauter des confettis et jouait avec sa langue de belle-mère Wanda qui était assise dans un fauteuil avec Vision derrière elle Sam qui fit un signe de main en voyant son ami Phil qui se retint de trépigner en s'approchant de Steve d'un pas Clint qui sourit à Natasha Rhodey qui s'avança immédiatement pour donner un coup dans le dos de Tony sans oublier Pepper et Fury côte à côte, l'un d'eux soucieux de voir le visage de Stark ravagé.

\- Funnyyyy ! Fit Maggie en applaudissant.

Tony répondit au geste de son meilleur ami puis s'approcha d'Happy pour lui mettre sa fille dans les bras.

\- Oooh. Fit-elle.

\- Tout le monde à l'air d'être là. Dit Tony. Merci d'être venu. Iron Nanny, va rejoindre l'Iron Nurse, arrangez-vous. Ordonna-t-il.

\- Monsieur. Dit le robot en partant vers la cave.

\- C'est normal. Il paraît que les choses empirent ? Questionna Clint. Moi je trouve que ça a l'air très bien, Captain.

\- Merci.

\- Ouais. On attend des analyses mais Natasha a dit qu'on pouvait venir ici puisque JARVIS est si doué. Peu surprenant, je sais. Sourit Tony.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, Tony. Soupira Pepper. Ces gens peuvent traquer Steve.

\- Et je peux les protéger. C'est ce que je fais. Certifia-t-il. JARVIS est plus adapté ici, l'endroit est plus sécurisé. Que les gens qui approuvent mon plan lève la main.

Ce faisant, il dressa les deux mains, ce qui poussa Maggie à faire de même. Le Capitaine eut un petit sourire et leva à moitié la main.

\- Donc on gagne. Dit Tony. Sam, Phil… Rhodeyyy ?

Le Lieutenant-Colonel secoua la tête.

\- Ça ne me plaît pas, mais je suppose que tu sais ce que tu fais.

\- Moi, j'en doute. Dit Wanda. Il paraît qu'il s'agit de l'avenir de l'Humanité qui entre en compte.

\- Ils n'aiment pas qu'on dise ça et préfère qu'on parle de celle de leurs enfants. Informa Bruce.

Clint plissa les yeux vers lui.

\- Oh non. Natasha, tu ne peux pas leur dire à tous les deux que ça va ? Soupira-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ça irait ? Questionna Bucky.

\- Est-ce que c'est moi où il a la main sur son revolver ? Est-ce qu'on pourrait arrêter de donner des armes à des gens fous ? S'enquit Banner.

\- Je ne suis pas fou. Répondit le Soldat de l'Hiver.

\- Si, un peu. Lui dit Brock en le serrant contre lui.

\- Je suis un peu fou, ça doit me permettre de garder une arme, non ? Dit Barnes.

\- Nous devons discuter, Stark, Rogers… Dit Fury.

\- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'on est là. La suite du plan ! Qui fait partie de notre petite réunion ? Pas le stagiaire.

\- Et quoi ? Je dois retourner faire du café ? Se moqua Rumlow.

\- Volontiers. Sourit Phil.

\- S'il vous plaît. Dit Rhodey.

Brock se frotta la tempe.

\- Va donc faire le café pendant que les grands parlent de ce que les agents doubles ne doivent pas entendre et on parlera du reste ensemble. Sourit Tony.

\- Là j'ai horriblement envie de faire la mission qu'HYDRA m'a confiée. Répondit Rumlow avec le même sourire. Viens l'artiste, je veux me venger sur sa cuisine. Ajouta-t-il en entraînant Bucky avec lui.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'eux, très bien. Ils pourraient venir plus tard et ça minimiserait les disputes, ça leur empêcherait d'entendre la même conversation pour la centième fois.

\- Je garde Maggie ? Demanda Happy.

\- S'il te plaît. Dit le milliardaire.

µµµ

\- HYDRA est plus facile à duper. Pierce utilisait le Soldat de l'Hiver mais lorsqu'il est mort, il a été laissé deux années en roue libre.

\- Tant que j'accomplissais mes missions. Dit Bucky à l'adresse de Nick.

\- C'est pour ça que vous avez attaqué un hôpital ? Demanda Wanda.

\- J'avais pour mission de libérer Brock. Répondit le Soldat de l'Hiver. Rien ne pouvait m'arrêter.

Steve eut un faible sourire et il prit son verre d'eau, le café lui ayant été interdit par Bruce, Pepper et Natasha exactement en même temps. Clint avait même approuvé la décision.

\- Ce qui compte, c'est de tuer cette femme « Warrior White Princess ». Dit Stark.

\- Ouais, HYDRA ne devraient pas trop nous embêter. On dit « oui » par devant et on défonce les moindres connards qui voudraient toucher aux petits. Approuva Brock. Le plus compliqué c'est de s'occuper de cette femme. Elle semblait forte, bien documenter.

\- On a plus fort et mieux documenté. Dit Clint en regardant Natasha.

\- Maintenant le plan. Moi, je ne suis plus accepté au Club des Damnées. Releva Tony. En plus, on doit faire attention à T'Challa qui veut notre peau à tous.

\- Il nous reste quelle solution ? Envoyer Rumlow ? Demanda Bruce.

\- Pourquoi ne pas utiliser JARVIS ou FRIDAY ou n'importe qui. Il me semble que tu avais fait une recherche mais qu'elle ne permettait pas de connaître tous les plans en détail, Tony. Si Rumlow se déplace dans l'endroit et qu'une intelligence cartographie l'endroit ? Proposa Steve.

\- Si elle vit là-bas. Dit Clint.

\- Il y a des fêtes tous les semaines. Informa Pepper.

Wanda pinça les lèvres puis soupira.

\- Ça se tiendrait. Nous pourrions régler le problème dans deux semaines.

\- Ou peut-être avant. Intervint Vision. Ce ne serait pas intelligent de la tuer pendant une fête. Mais _après_ la fête ? Si tout est cartographié, avec les jets Stark qui pourrait emmener tout le monde en moins d'une demi-heure sur place, c'est faisable.

\- Ce qu'il faudra savoir c'est qui y va. Dit Fury. Trop de monde, ce ne serait pas normal. Il est évident que ni Rogers, ni Barnes n'iront. Pas Romanoff, ni Stark, vous n'y êtes plus les bienvenus.

Tony serra les dents. Il voulait rendre sa monnaie de sa pièce à cette femme.

\- Banner devrait y aller. Dit Natasha. Pour vérifier les informations et ne pas tout prendre bêtement.

\- Mademoiselle Maximoff devrait y aller aussi. Intervint Phil. Avec ses pouvoirs, ce serait aisé.

\- Barton est un atout. Compléta Rhodey. Moi je ne peux pas y aller avec War Machine.

\- Et moi, je suis connu comme l'ami de Captain America. Compléta Sam. Quant à Vision, il est trop voyant.

\- Alors c'est fixé ? Demanda Pepper qui prenait des notes. Le commandant Rumlow en repérage puis Mademoiselle Maximoff et Monsieur Barton en attaquant et en escorte du Docteur Banner ?

\- C'est exactement ça. Dit Fury. J'apprêterais un hélicoptère banalisé.

\- Hm. Répondit Pepper.

\- Quoi ? Demandèrent Stark et Nick en même temps.

\- Pour ramener cinq personnes, ce sera peut-être un peu juste.

\- Alors, j'en prendrais un grand. Certifia le Colonel.

Tony sourit puis regarda Pepper qui soupira.

\- Vous n'êtes pas possible. Mais si tout le monde est d'accord, je suppose que personne ne m'écouteras. Soupira-t-elle. Sachez au moins que je m'y oppose.

\- On le saura, Pepper. On le saura. Rétorqua Tony. Stagiaire, encore du café ? Sourit-il en levant sa tasse.


	22. Warrio White Princess

**_BrockBuck mon Stony_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (toujours du nouar), shonen-ai

Couple : BrockBuck (ou WinterBones mais j'aime bien BrockBuck) et Stony.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck et Stan Lee (ça fait beaucoup de monde ça) hormis la petite Maggie. … Vous pensez que j'en ai oublié maintenant que du monde se ramène ?

Note : Cette fic est la base d'une idée/défi de ma Sailor Sweety-fourniseuse d'idée de base entreprise adorée.

* * *

 _Chapitre 22 : Warrior White Princess_

 ** _New York, New York_** – Une semaine plus tard

Brock leva la main vers Silvermane lorsqu'il le vit et il s'approcha de lui en mettant ses doigts dans ses poches. Le cyborg le dévisagea et ne manqua pas de remarquer les marques sur son bras parce que sa peau était bien plus foncée à cet endroit et que des petites croutes se détachaient bien nettement.

L'homme haussa un sourcil en voyant cela et il attrapa le bras de son employé pour l'observer.

\- Iron Man m'a fait ça.

\- Il t'a attaqué avec les dents ?

\- Il a plus de ressources qu'on ne le croyait. Répondit Rumlow en haussant les épaules.

\- Hm… En tout cas, il semblerait que vous n'ayez pas sa tête.

\- En effet. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de pouvoir l'exterminer mais je ne perds pas espoir. Il serait peut-être mieux de lui faire cracher où il garder le Winter Soldier avant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Avant ou après. On peut fouiller son programme… Rétorqua le cyborg.

Il s'avança vers les videurs et sortit sa carte dès qu'ils furent à proximité. Celui de gauche la lui prit et vérifia son authenticité avant de lever l'œil vers Rumlow. Il reconnaissait son visage tuméfié et défiguré. Celui qui avait été comme le triomphe de la semaine dernière, prouvant que les associations malfaisantes, dont la plupart d'entre eux faisaient parties, n'étaient pas en reste.

\- C'est votre invité, Monsieur Silvermane ?

\- Oui.

Les videurs les laissèrent alors rentrer.

\- Ils sont très conciliants avec toi. La prochaine fois, il serait bon que tu mettes un costume. Dit le cyborg en grimpant les escaliers.

Il prit un verre de champagne sur le plateau d'un serveur et serra quelques mains.

\- La prochaine fois ? Vous tenez tellement à moi M'sieur ? S'amusa-t-il.

\- Non. Mais vous avez suffisamment prouvé vos talents. Dire que je doutais de vous.

\- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai jamais trahi HYDRA. J'ai même essayé de tuer Rogers alors que j'adorais ce type.

\- Oui, et vous lui avez sauvé la vie à de nombreuses occasions.

\- Je n'avais pas encore reçu l'ordre de le liquider. Les ordres sont les ordres. Et je mettrais ce costume même si j'exècre les costards et que, franchement, je serai moins fantastique dedans.

\- Vous seriez mieux avec un masque. J'ai hâte qu'ils organisent un bal masqué.

\- Vraiment ?

La voix était féminine.

Rumlow leva les yeux et découvrit sa cible, portant encore une tenue blanche, quoique relativement courte, ses cheveux dissimulant une partie de son visage étiré par la malice.

\- Vous n'êtes pas un prix de beauté non plus, que je sage. Nous avons tous nos blessures de guerres. Les siennes prouvent à quel point il se donne corps et âme à HYDRA. Et vous à quel point vous vous vous accrochez à la vie.

\- Et vous ? Ils prouvent que vous êtes une enfant de la rue.

\- Le bras de son partenaire prouve également qu'il appartient à HYDRA. À ce sujet, savez-vous où il est ?

\- Toujours pas. Je le cherche activement.

\- Ça va faire trois mois.

Brock fronça les sourcils. Était-ce un test ?

\- Seulement deux.

Il tira une cigarette de sa poche pour l'allumer, ce qui tira un sourire de dégoût à Silvermane.

\- Je sais. Je faisais allusion à sa grossesse. Trois mois, n'est-ce pas ? Vous pourriez être absent lors des premiers coups de l'enfant.

Brock fronça ce qu'il lui restait de sourcils.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

\- Je vous motive. On dirait que la simple absence de l'homme que vous prétendez aimer n'est pas suffisante.

Rumlow avait envie de lâcher un « je l'aime » brusque mais il se retint péniblement. Il ne devait pas plus leur donner d'armes qu'ils en avaient. Même s'ils n'avaient visiblement aucune chance de retrouver son artiste.

\- Il ne s'agit probablement que d'une histoire de sexe, après tout. Il l'a abandonné à la première occasion.

Brock tira sur sa cigarette en souriant.

\- Tout homme veut asseoir sa domination sur ses enfants même s'il compte les abandonner. Mais bon, suivez-moi. Ordonna-t-elle.

L'homme de main recracha les volutes avant de lui emboîter le pas. Il pouvait supporter tout ça… Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il ne survive pas à ça. Il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison pour ça.

Quatre heures plus tard

Brock entra dans la limousine de Silvermane en retenant un soupir. Il étendit ses jambes alors que son employeur retirait son costume.

\- Je sais que vous êtes fier de vos organes mais je dois vraiment subir ça ?

Le cyborg lui jeta un regard de glace.

\- Ne reparlons pas de ce que vous exhibé fièrement.

\- Moi je reste habillé. Dit-il en regardant vers son bras marbré des dents de Bucky.

µµµ

Les doigts de Wanda lâchèrent des volutes rouges et les deux videurs s'étourdirent violemment. Bruce regarda les corps s'affaisser en étant soudainement très content que Witch Scarlett soit avec eux.

Ils traversèrent les portes qui s'étaient ouvertes à leur passage et ils purent monter les escaliers. JARVIS leur donnait des indications dans l'oreille et ce n'était pas compliqué de monter jusqu'à septième étages. Wanda fit l'effort de monter pour ne pas semer son collègue.

Un silence gêné et une tension stagnait encore eux. Par contre, l'optimisée faisait entièrement confiance à Clint qui se situait quelque part dehors. Elle devait juste lui donner l'occasion. C'était tout ce qu'ils attendaient. Et après… Après, elle pourrait peut-être reprendre ses activités en oubliant que Stark allait encore agrandir sa famille alors qu'il avait détruit la sienne. Quant aux hommes d'HYDRA… bon, elle avait aussi travaillé pour eux alors elle pouvait tolérer ça…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte, la voix de JARVIS résonna dans l'oreille de Bruce.

\- Le code est 110.

Banner ne le remercia pas pour ne pas prendre le risque d'être repéré et il l'encoda rapidement. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et seule la magie de Wanda éclairait les environs. Là encore, il ne valait mieux pas prendre le risque d'allumer et d'attirer l'attention sur eux.

Ils marchèrent un moment, suivant les indications de l'intelligence artificielle dès qu'elle surgissait.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans une salle remplie de cassiers. Ils savaient que tous les dossiers dont ils avaient besoin étaient ici, grâce à JARVIS et Rumlow.

Ils entrèrent et Wanda dégagea plus de lumière pour que le Docteur puisse chercher.

Elle entendit le bruit de quelque chose qui claquait l'air puis sentit une violente douleur à la joue avant que la porte ne se claque.

\- On dirait que j'ai de la visite. Vous auriez pu frapper. Susurra la voix de la Warrior White Princess.

Wanda chercha après des fenêtres. S'il y en avait même une seule.

\- Vous croyez que je n'ai pas compris votre petit plan dès que Rumlow est revenu ici ? Ce n'est pas son genre de s'ennuyer avec des soirées pompeuses.

\- Vous saviez que c'était un agent double ? Demanda Bruce. Est-ce que vos techniques d'espionnages sont aussi grandioses qu'ils le disent ?

\- Et plus encore. Répondit-elle.

Wanda se tourna vers la porte mais la femme se trouvait déjà devant alors qu'elle était de l'autre côté juste avant. L'hôte sourit en montrant la bague à son doigt.

\- Je suis plus prête que vous, Avengers. Je savais que vous viendriez.

\- Vous saviez ? Répliqua Maximoff.

\- Allons… Vous croyez vraiment que Brock Rumlow se rangerait de votre côté ? Il a grandi en trouvant les Nazis et le grand Red Skull prodigieux. Il reviendra toujours vers la pègre. Il n'a pas sa place dans la lumière et la bonté que vous essayez de propager.

Wanda déploya autant qu'elle le pouvait ses pouvoirs, soulevant le corps de la femme pour la jeter à travers la porte. Celle-ci craqua avant que l'hôte ne disparaisse et ne revienne derrière la Maximoff pour envoyer son pied dans son ventre avec une telle force qu'elle traversa le battant et se cogna contre le mur. Elle ne put que couiner sa souffrance, surtout que son ventre, marqué par le talon aiguille, lui faisait vraiment mal.

\- Et vous… Vous comptez vous transformer en bête ? Demanda la bandit en se tournant vers Banner. Je n'ai pas peur de votre Hulk.

\- Je n'ai pas que ça ! Répliqua-t-il en se jetant sur elle, pour la jeter au sol.

Ils se cognèrent violemment mais la femme était plus rapide et agile que lui. Aussi, avant qu'il ne puisse se relever, il se retrouva avec des cuisses autour de sa gorge et il n'arrivait plus à respirer.

Il se sentait devenir vert.

L'Autre ne le laisserait pas mourir…

\- Non ! Cria Wanda.

Elle déploya son pouvoir mais le fouet de la Warrior White Princess claqua et l'atteignit à la gorge, la cloua et la choquant immédiatement. Sa magie retomba au point que tout était plongé dans le noir.

Un bruit retentit.

Un cri étouffé.

Une lumière rouge émana du corps de Wanda et elle souffla de stupeur en voyant une flèche entre les deux yeux de la femme alors qu'elle reposait sur le sol.

\- Banner, vous allez bien ? Questionna Barton.

\- Oui… On va allumer les lumières et récupérer les informations. Souffla le physicien, encore secoué.

Il avait failli se transformer…

\- Et toi, Maximoff ?

\- Blessée, mais ça va.

\- Je viens vous rejoindre. Dit Clint.

Witch Scarlett étendit son pouvoir pour allumer la lumière sans bouger. Elle avait vraiment mal. Mais ils s'étaient sorti une énorme épine du pied. Ils avaient réussi, non ? Ils avaient réussi… Il restait à tuer Silvermane mais avec Rumlow dans sa voiture, ce ne serait pas compliqué. Il ne verrait rien venir.

Pourtant, la sorcière redoutait ce qu'elle avait entendu. Pouvait-il vraiment se retourner contre eux ? Non. Impossible. Elle l'avait vu avec son amant. Il ne pouvait pas le livrer à HYDRA pour créer l'arme de demain. Personne ne pouvait être un si bon acteur.

Si ?


	23. Tracas

**_BrockBuck mon Stony_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (toujours du nouar), shonen-ai

Couple : BrockBuck (ou WinterBones mais j'aime bien BrockBuck) et Stony.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck et Stan Lee (ça fait beaucoup de monde ça) hormis la petite Maggie. … Vous pensez que j'en ai oublié maintenant que du monde se ramène ?

Note : Cette fic est la base d'une idée/défi de ma Sailor Sweety-fourniseuse d'idée de base entreprise adorée.

* * *

 _Chapitre 23 : Tracas_

 ** _Malibu, Californie_** – Un mois plus tard

Steve coupa son téléphone lorsqu'il eut répondu au dernier message de Tony, exécrant la mission de « seulement deux heures, grand maximum, je serais de retour avant que je ne te manque. Quoique je te manquerais après seulement une minute, pas vrai ? » qui s'était transformé en trois longues journées. Il laissa tomber sa tête sur la table lorsque l'écran noir lui renvoya son reflet. Et il ne put que grogner lorsqu'il entendit Bucky rire.

\- Ne te moque pas. Protesta-t-il contre le bois.

\- Je ne me moque pas.

\- Tu te moques. Je te connais depuis nonante ans, je sais quand tu te moques de moi ou pas.

Bucky éclata de rire, n'arrivant pas à retenir ses gloussements. Maggie, assise entre eux, les regardant l'un et l'autre avec un mélange de surprise et d'affection.

\- Papa, t'aime ! Dit-elle en tendant les bras vers lui.

\- Aaaw, merci ma chérie.

Il se redressa et la prit dans ses bras pour la câliner. Elle se blottit contre lui et pressa sa tête contre le haut de son ventre. Avec l'enfant qui y grandissait plus haut que plus bas, ça donnait un air très étrange à sa physionomie. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui faisait redoubler le rire de Bucky.

\- Arrête ça !

\- Je ne peux pas. Pouffa-t-il. Tu me fais rire.

\- Alors regarde ailleurs. Comment vont tes problèmes d'intestins, tiens ?

\- Ils ne sont pas aussi hilarants que toi. Mais merci. Ils me donnent des excuses pour manger encore plus de prunes, je ne m'en plaindrais qu'à moitié. Sourit-il.

\- Je te déteste. Soupira Steve.

\- Nooooon. Couina Maggie.

\- Mais non, ma chérie. Tu sais que j'adore tonton Bucky.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver sourit de plus belle.

\- Regarde ailleurs. Supplia Rogers.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Mon petit Steve m'a tellement manqué pendant ces années.

Steve lança un regard de dépit dans son verre qui lui renvoyait encore son visage. Il grimaça en voyant tous les petits points rouges qui dénaturaient sa peau. Dire que le sérum qui lui avait permis d'attirer le regard des femmes, de devenir ce qu'il voulait, était celui qui le couvrait maintenant d'acné depuis trois jours. Il provoquait indéniablement le fou rire de son meilleur ami dès qu'il le regardait.

Heureusement, Tony continuait de le toucher. Il aurait peu supporté l'inverse. En particulier à cause de l'état dans lequel les hormones pouvaient le mettre.

\- Tu crois que si tu les éclates, ça sortira bleu ? Demanda Bucky entre deux bouchées.

Steve câlina sa petite fille, toujours sur ses genoux.

\- Toi au moins, tu ne m'as pas fait subir ça.

\- Non, t'aime papa ! Sourit-elle.

Le super soldat secoua la tête alors que son ami repartait dans un fou rire tout seul.

\- Est-ce que tu veux reprendre des brocolis pour t'étouffer avec ? Demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'humour.

Mais il ne s'attendit pas à voir Bucky soudainement fondre en larmes. Mince ! Il avait oublié que les hormones de son meilleur ami, lui, mettait ses émotions vraiment dans tous ses états. Ils avaient mis deux heures entières à le calmer hier parce que Mufasa était mort dans le Roi Lion…

\- Je ne veux pas vraiment que tu meures, tu sais. Regarde mon visage. Je veux bien que tu te moques de moi.

\- Mais ce n'est pas ça. Sanglota Bucky. Je sais bien que tu veux pas que je meures.

Il chercha après son mouchoir et se retrouva avec la serviette de son meilleur ami dans les mains.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? T'as pas encore repensé à Mufasa ? Hein ?

\- Maintenant siiiii ! Pleura-t-il de plus belle. Scar est vraiment horrible. Vraiment ! Je ne montrerais jamais ce film à mes enfants ! Couina-t-il.

Steve se leva aussi rapidement que lui permettait son ventre, posa Maggie et vint prendre Bucky dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? On va tout arranger. Hein, Maggie ?

\- Ouiii ! Cria-t-elle en levant les bras.

\- C'est toi. Tu as dit « Brock » et il me manque ! Pleura-t-il de plus belle, serrant la serviette dans sa main.

\- Euh… Quand est-ce que j'ai dit…

\- Tu as dit « Brock au lit ».

Le Capitaine le resserra dans ses bras.

\- Je sais qu'il te manque. Rassura-t-il doucement. Mais il n'est parti qu'il y a un quart d'heure. Il reviendra vite des courses, tu sais ? Avec encore plus de prunes.

Ça ne calma pas pour autant les larmes de Bucky et Steve le câlina tendrement en songeant que cette grossesse partagée était vraiment mais _vraiment_ horrible.

On sonna à la porte.

\- Mince. JARVIS ?

\- Il s'agit de Mademoiselle Potts, Monsieur.

\- Moi vais ! S'élança Maggie en descendant de la chaise sous l'œil de Steve. Funny avec, papa ?

Captain America caressa les cheveux de son meilleur ami. Il doutait qu'Happy ne soit pas avec Pepper puisqu'il prenait son travail si au sérieux. Mais visiblement Maggie adorait poser cette question.

\- Sans doute ma chérie, ce sera une surprise.

\- Oui !

Elle courut vers l'entrée. Steve resserra Bucky contra lui mais se figea soudainement avant de tousser.

\- Steve ? Couina Bucky.

\- Ça… Ça v…

\- JARVIS ? Demanda le Soldat de l'Hiver d'une voix encore remplie de tremolo.

\- Monsieur Bucky ?

\- Je vais bien. Dit le blondinet.

\- Pouvez-vous quand même vérifier, JARVIS ? S'enquit le mercenaire.

\- Félicitations, Monsieur Rogers, votre fille vient de donner le premier coup que vous pouvez ressentir en tant que parent.

Bucky regarda l'endroit rebondi sur le torse de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci porta sa main à son diaphragme. Il ne savait pas s'il devait sauter de joie ou trembler de peur.

\- Dois-je prévenir Monsieur Stark ?

\- Où est-il ? Demanda Steve.

\- Ça va, tu es sûr ? S'enquit Bucky.

Le blondinet attrapa la serviette pour essuyer les joues de son meilleur ami.

\- Tu vois bien que oui.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver pinça légèrement les lèvres.

\- Bonjour, Steve. Dit Pepper en entrant dans la cuisine.

Elle fut toutefois surprise de voir ledit Steve à genoux devant son meilleur ami, le serrant dans ses bras. Elle s'approcha rapidement d'eux, la main sur son téléphone.

\- Il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Non. Ça va. Dit Steve. Mais je veux bien de l'aide pour me lever…

Il rit nerveusement en se retrouvant à tendre la main à la femme.

\- Vous ne devriez pas vous accroupir ou agenouillez quand vous êtes seuls. Dit Happy.

Il les rejoignit pour poser Maggie sur la chaise de Steve puis attraper la main du super soldat et l'aider à se lever, ayant plus de force que Pepper.

\- Merci.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va, Steve ? S'assura Bucky avec inquiète.

\- Oui. C'est… Le bébé presse contre mes poumons, je m'y attendais. Mais… j'ai l'habitude, tu sais ?

\- Euh… Souffla le Soldat de l'Hiver.

Le blondinet réalisa alors que, ça aussi, son meilleur ami l'avait oublié. Il s'assit sur une chaise libre, sentant qu'il souffrait encore du coup dans son poumon.

\- J'ai fait de l'asthme. Marmonna-t-il.

Pepper fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu et prit Maggie dans ses bras.

\- Je vais m'occuper des affaires de Tony en bas, tu m'accompagnes, Happy ?

\- Oui. Appelez si vous vous asseyez. Dit-il vers Steve en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule.

Il suivit rapidement la blonde qui regagna la cave en parlant à la petite. Le super soldat se frotta la nuque.

\- Je prenais des injections d'adrénaline. Tu m'aidais à les faire. Et je devais prendre de la théophylline. Des petits médicaments… Tu en avais toujours sur toi. Au cas où. J'ai toujours pu compter sur toi.

\- L'asthme… ça se soigne ? Dans les livres sur les enfants…

Bucky regarda vers le salon où il en avait abandonné un.

\- Non. Jamais vraiment. Mais j'ai eu le sérum de super soldat, ça a sauvé ma vie. Fini l'asthme, les problèmes de cœur, de douleur… Tu ne te souviens pas de tout ça ?

Le brun secoua la tête.

\- On n'a pas encore parlé de ça.

\- Non. Mais c'est important que tu le saches.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu avais ta tête inquiète de quand j'avais une crise d'asthme. Ça fait partie de toi, alors si tu veux le savoir.

\- Oui ! Mais ça a l'air de te gêner.

\- Là, on est seul. Je peux aussi te parler des fois où tu es tombé malade, si ça peut aider ta mémoire.

Bucky acquiesça. Il voulait vraiment ramener tous les pans de sa mémoire. Et il voulait savoir pourquoi il avait été terriblement inquiet pour Steve en le voyant cesser de respirer.

Sans doute car il se souvenait de cet asthme…

µµµ

Brock regarda la liste que Steve lui avait faite en fronçant le nez. Il avait bien accepté de venir car ils manquaient de glace, qu'il n'avait plus de paquet de cigarettes d'avance, que Bucky avait mangé sa dernière prune et que quelques derniers trucs devaient être achetés. Certes, il y avait pour Rogers et Maggie mais il ne l'aurait pas fait si son aimé n'en avait pas besoin. Et s'il n'aurait pas essayé d'y aller sinon.

Il ne pensait pas qu'il était fait de sucre mais il se méfiait d'HYDRA. Et, surtout, même s'il avait pleinement confiance en lui, il était enceint jusqu'aux yeux avec un ventre énorme. Et une possibilité de perdre le sens de la réalité n'importe quand. Et il ignorait ce qui l'inquiétait le plus.

Il avait presque fini, et avait hâte de retourner auprès de son artiste, lorsqu'il dénicha des tartelettes au fruit. Il jeta un œil à la composition lorsqu'il fut soudainement bousculé. Tournant la tête, pour pester, et doublement parce que Steve lui avait confisqué toutes ses armes, il fut surpris de voir un visage connu.

\- Eyh.

\- Tu fais les courses ? Demanda la fille. Tu vas payer ?

Elle attrapa un paquet de chewing gum, regarda autour d'elle puis le fourra dans sa poche.

\- C'est pas mon argent alors pourquoi pas ? Répondit-il.

\- Que deviens-tu ? Demanda le caïd à côté de la demoiselle. On ne te voit plus. Et surtout, on ne se serait pas attendu à te voir à Malibu.

\- Je suis en vacances mais je suis le garde du corps de S.

\- Tu es bien payé ? Demanda la femme.

Il acquiesça. Il n'était pas payé du tout mais Silvermane avait promis que ses enfants seraient en sécurité et ça valait tous les paiements, non ?

Il prit une cigarette de son paquet et le jeta dans le panier avant d'allumer le bâtonnet. Jetant un autre œil au paquet de tartelette, il le mit avec ses cigarettes.

\- Et vous devenez quoi ?

µµµ

Brock se présenta devant les portes de la maison Stark et entra dès qu'elles s'ouvrirent à lui. Il s'engagea dans le hall en jetant le mégot sur le sol pour finalement l'écraser d'un coup de talon.

Il retira sa veste en cuir qu'il jeta sur son épaule et n'eut pas le temps de plus avancé qu'Happy vint vers lui.

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez vous occuper de Bucky ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Questionna Rumlow en dissimulant son inquiétude avec expertise.

\- Steve a eu le hoquet et il est inquiet maintenant.

Brock lui mit les courses dans les bras.

\- Il ne sait pas ce que c'est un hoquet ?

\- Un soldat n'a pas besoin de savoir ça. Il en a jamais eu que je sache, j'en ai jamais eu près de lui que je sache.

Sur ces mots, il partit vers le salon et trouva son amant qui serrait les mains de son ami, lequel essayait de lui expliquer que tout allait bien. Mais c'était entrecoupé par lesdites hoquets.

\- Arrête de respirer, Captain, ça va passer.

Brock s'assit à côté du père de ses enfants, le prit par la taille et le fit grimper sur ses genoux avant d'attraper un livre.

\- Je vais te montrer l'artiste, il ne risque rien.

Bucky acquiesça à peine. Il continua de regarder Steve qui lui sourit à travers ses hoquets. Il était vraiment touché par la sollicitude de son ami mais il ne voulait surtout pas lui partagé sa frayeur à lui. Cet hoquet, il savait très bien ce qui l'avait provoqué : le fait que l'enfant avait donné un coup dans son diaphragme. Mais plus que tout, il redoutait autre chose.

\- Je vais faire un tour. Dit Steve entre deux hoquets. Tout va bien.

Il se leva, resserra la main de son ami puis se pencha sur sa fille qui faisait la sieste sur le canapé. Il sortit de la maison et attendit d'être un peu éloigné avant de soupirer.

\- JARVIS ?

\- Oui, Monsieur Rogers ?

\- Cette conversation est privée ?

\- Tout à fait, Monsieur Rogers.

\- Peux-tu analyser mon corps ?

L'intelligence artificielle eu tôt fait de le faire.

\- Votre état général est correct. Les hormones sont en hausse à cause de votre grossesse, vous avez de l'acn…

\- Mes poumons. Demanda-t-il.

\- Ils sont opérationnel à 93%, Monsieur.

\- C'est… beaucoup ?

Une série de hoquet le saisi. Mince ! Il pensait que ça s'était calmé.

\- C'est correct.

\- Prévision pour le mois à venir ? Murmura Steve.

\- À la vitesse de croissance de votre fille, vous allez perdre deux pourcent, minimum, par semaine.

\- 53% à la fin de la grossesse. Souffla le super soldat.

Il se passa la main sur le visage, tentant de retenir ses hoquets..

\- Mais si elle se déplace ou donne des coups, ce sera moindre. Mes prévisions me font savoir que vous aller avoir de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Dois-je appeler Monsieur Stark ?

Le blondinet se retenait difficilement de s'asseoir. Il n'arriverait jamais à se lever. JARVIS pourrait lui envoyer un robot mais soit…

\- Oui. S'il te plaît.

Il se frotta la nuque et pressa son dos douloureux contre le mur.

Quelques instants passèrent avant qu'il n'entende :

\- Steve ?

\- Tony ! Comment vas-tu ?

Nouveau hoquet.

\- Bien ! J'ai presque fini. Je devrais être là cette nuit.

\- Je suis content d'entendre ça. Tu me manques terriblement.

\- Tu me manques aussi.

La voix gorgée d'émotion de son homme soulagea quelque peu Steve. Mais il n'était pas très content de ce qu'il allait devoir annoncer. Alors il adoucit la situation.

\- La petite a bougé. Elle a donné son premier coup.

\- Quoi ? On lui avait pourtant dit de m'attendre !

Steve eut un autre hoquet.

\- Ça ne va pas ? Questionna Tony.

\- Un hoquet. JARVIS a dit que ça n'arrêterait pas de m'arriver. Et…

Il pressa sa main devant sa bouche.

\- Que ma respiration allait aller en empirant.

\- Je pense qu'au-delà de huit mois, il sera dangereux pour Monsieur Rogers de conserver votre fille.

\- Quoi ?

Un bruit d'explosion retentit.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Je finis ma mission, je te l'ai dit.

Steve serra les dents en marmonnant un mot qui ressemblait presqu'à une insulte. Il baissa les yeux vers la bague qu'il portait à l'annulaire gauche. Un anneau en or blanc extrêmement simpliste et fin mais surmonté d'une étoile en volume constituée d'éclat de shrapnel. Les éclats de shrapnel de son homme.

\- Ne fait rien de stupide. Lui dit-il.

\- Promis. C'est eux qui se font cogner.

\- D'accord.

\- Mais toi aussi. Repose-toi. Je préparerais ce qui faut. S'il faut retirer notre fille de ton ventre, elle devra terminer de grandir ailleurs. Je ne veux pas te perdre Steve.

\- Et je ne veux pas perdre notre enfant.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas. On possède toute la technologie Stark. Et sans vouloir me vanter…

\- C'est la meilleure au monde. Compléta Steve en souriant.

\- C'est toi qui le dis.

Le Capitaine sourit un peu plus.

\- Bats-les et reviens à la maison en sécurité.

\- Promis. Je t'aime. Je vous aime tous.

\- On t'aime tous. Jura-t-il en retour, d'une voix brisée par l'émotion et le manque.


	24. Le moment M

**_BrockBuck mon Stony_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (toujours du nouar), shonen-ai

Couple : BrockBuck (ou WinterBones mais j'aime bien BrockBuck) et Stony.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck et Stan Lee (ça fait beaucoup de monde ça) hormis la petite Maggie. … Vous pensez que j'en ai oublié maintenant que du monde se ramène ?

Note : Cette fic est la base d'une idée/défi de ma Sailor Sweety-fourniseuse d'idée de base entreprise adorée.

* * *

 _Chapitre 24 : Le moment M_

 ** _Malibu, Californie_** – 3 mois plus tard

C'était un peu particulier. À sept mois de grossesse, le ventre, l'abdomen plutôt, de Steve était extrêmement gonflé. Il s'essoufflait énormément et ses promenades quotidiennes se faisaient toujours accompagnée d'au moins deux robots. Au cas où. Qui aurait cru que c'était ce qui l'obligerait à rester assis à attendre que le temps passe. Bien sûr, ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'occuper de Maggie ou d'assister Pepper lorsqu'il le pouvait. Puis il pouvait faire toutes les démarches à l'école maternelle. Elle pourrait rencontrer d'autres gens, elle serait entre de bonnes mains s'ils devaient aller en mission et leurs multiples nounous auraient moins à se préoccuper de leurs enfants.

Mais ce qui était surtout bizarre, là, maintenant, c'était que son corps se déhanchait malgré tout avec celui de Tony. Il minimisait tout de même les mouvements mais son corps ne pouvait répondre qu'à ses coups de boutoirs. Et ils seraient dans une autre position s'il n'y avait pas le bébé. Doublement. Non seulement ils auraient inversés les rôles, mais ils n'auraient pas si dur avec le ventre rebondi.

Tony tenta d'attraper les lèvres de son amant, de son aimé, de son fiancé lorsqu'il entendit sa respiration se bloquer. Ça arrivait de plus en plus souvent mais il n'avait senti aucun coup.

\- Steve ?

Le blondinet secoua la main en portant l'autre à sa gorge. Le milliardaire se retira immédiatement.

\- Steve ! Merde ! JARVIS ! Contacte Cho et envoie des robots.

Il se pencha sur Steve mais n'entendit plus son souffle. Il le voyait écarquiller les yeux, bleuir. Cette sensation à laquelle il avait été obligé de se réhabituer et qu'il haïssait profondément. Qu'il sentirait peut-être pour la dernière fois puisqu'il n'arrivait, vraiment plus, à respirer.

\- Steve !

µµµ

Bucky lisait un autre livre sur les enfants, les doigts un peu nerveux. Brock n'était pas loin, fumant à la fenêtre. Habituellement ils discutaient mais avec l'accouchement, ou plutôt la césarienne, qui arrivait, il était souvent plongé dans ses ouvrages. Il lui manquait tant de choses. Il avait oublié comment ses parents s'étaient occupés de lui. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était d'être aimé par des parents, ni de leur faire des frayeurs. Il ne pouvait qu'apprendre comme ça alors que tout le monde lui jetait son passé au visage en lui jurant que ça irait. Qu'il était Bucky…

Il se redressa pourtant lorsqu'il entendit un bruit. Un cri. Il poussa sur ses bras et s'obligea à se lever.

\- L'artiste ? Toilette ? Lui demanda-t-il en venant l'aider à cause de son ventre qui était…

Juste énorme.

Il devait tout le temps aller aux toilettes et ça n'aurait pas été surprenant même s'il y avait été dix minutes plus tôt.

\- Steve. Problème… Un gros problème.

\- J'y vais.

Brock le força à se rasseoir et se dirigea vers la chambre du couple. Il arriva juste après deux armures. Il poussa la porte et trouva Tony qui essayait de faire du bouche à bouche à Steve. Mais ça ne semblait pas marcher. Et la panique lui déclenchait une affreuse crise.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Somma Rumlow.

\- Il… Il ne respire plus !

Crossbones s'avança et repoussa le milliardaire. Il attrapa Steve et le redressa, poussant dans son dos pour relâcher un minimum la cage thoracique.

\- JA… JARVIS… Quand est-ce que Cho arrive ?

\- Elle est en route, Monsieur. Répondit l'intelligence artificielle.

\- En route ? Le temps qu'elle arrive, il sera mort. Lui cria Brock.

\- On doit le descendre à la cave. J'ai fait une salle… Mais je n'ai aucune technolog…

\- Je sais ouvrir des corps. J'ai appris à me soigner en toute situation.

Sur ces mots, il attrapa le Capitaine et le mena en bas, Tony sur les talons, et les robots avec.

\- Niveau d'oxygène, JARVIS ?

\- Encore 10% dans les poumons.

\- Envoyez-en directement dans tout ce que vous pouvez. Ordonna Tony.

Un des robots déploya une langue de métal qui glissa par la bouche et remplit ce qu'ils pouvaient.

\- 11% Dit JARVIS.

Stark fut un peu rassuré. Juste un peu, alors que le second robot lui mettait un essuie autour des hanches ce qui lui rappela leur état à tous les deux. Mais ça ne semblait pas gêner Brock qui transportait le corps lourd en donnant tout ce qu'il avait dans les bras. Allant jusqu'à faire saigner la peau toujours sensible…

Tony ouvrit le sas de la salle spéciale et il activa la décontamination.

\- JARVIS, analyse du corps de Steve. On a besoin d'une image. Pourcentage d'oxygène ?

\- 12%. L'état général de Monsieur Rogers est toujours correct. Pas de dégât au cerveau.

Le mercenaire posa Steve sur la table et il retira son t-shirt pour le jeter sur le bas de son corps quand il cerna, une seconde, le regard de Stark. Il avisa rapidement les instruments qui étaient déjà préparés. Pour le cas où. Il attrapa le scalpel et s'avança vers Steve.

\- Je n'ai jamais f…

\- Fais-le. Coupa Tony, la voix rongée par une inquiétude qu'il ne pouvait dissimuler.

Malgré tous ses efforts.

\- JARVIS t'assistera.

Le mercenaire commença à couper. Le sang ne tarda à s'écouler. Steve grogna et Brock eut un léger haussement d'épaules.

\- Il a connu pire.

\- JARVIS prépare une anesthésie au besoin. Dit Tony.

\- Oui, Monsieur. Commandant Rumlow, vous avez atteint la première couche de chair. L'enfant est à trois centimètres plus bas. Je vous conseille une grande prudence.

Le scalpel descendit un peu plus.

\- Vous y êtes. Dit l'intelligence artificielle. Descendez le scalpel jusqu'au nombril.

\- Ouaip.

\- Monsieur Stark, tenez les bras de Monsieur Rogers pour faciliter le travail du Commandant.

Tony ne se le fit pas redire et passer au niveau de la tête de Steve, lui tenant les bras puis pressant son front contre le sien en l'entendant grogner. Sa peau était bouillante.

\- Taux d'oxygène ? Supplia Tony.

\- 12%. Commandant Rumlow, écartez les chairs avec les doigts. Vous n'avez plus besoin du scalpel.

\- Dommage.

L'homme mit la garde du scalpel en bouche et approcha ses mains.

\- Gants. Dit Tony.

Brock en attrapa des jetables et les mit rapidement.

\- Ça va aller, Steve.

Le mercenaire étira les pans du corps de Steve, libérant d'autant plus de sang.

\- 95% du sang dans le corps, taux d'oxygène, 12%. Vous approchez du fœtus, Commandant. Vous êtes sur son torse, soulevez-le doucement, tête la première. Il sera entouré du placenta. Selon toute probabilité, c'est visqueux. Dit JARVIS.

\- Gmouaif.

Brock sortit le fœtus, tête la première alors que Steve grognait encore plus. Le manque d'oxygène l'empêchait de réellement remuer mais la douleur irradiait ses membres.

L'agent d'HYDRA tira un chariot avec sa cheville et y posa le bébé.

\- Taux d'oxygène 13% Monsieur. 14%. 15%. Il ne cesse d'accroître. Taux de sang dans le corps 90%. Commandant Rumlow, ouvrez la poche du placenta.

L'homme récupéra le scalpel.

\- Tout va bien Steve.

Celui-ci répondit par un grognement de douleur.

\- Tout va bien. Notre petite est sortie.

\- Taux d'oxygène 25%. État général du corps correct. Perte de sang continue. Commandant Rumlow, recousez Monsieur Rogers.

\- J'peux pas tout faire. Cracha-t-il.

Il posa l'enfant après avoir coupé le placenta bien qu'elle était toujours relié au cordon ombilical.

\- JARVIS…

\- L'enfant n'est pas encore dans ma base de données. Je ne peux rien vérifier.

Tony pressa son front contre Steve, lui murmurant des mots rassurant alors que Brock recousait. Cette fois, il n'avait pas besoin des informations de JARVIS. Il avait déjà fait ça. Ce n'était pas parfait mais ça tiendrait. Rumlow tendit le scalpel au milliardaire.

\- C'est ce que font les pères.

\- Oui. JARVIS.

\- Hémorragie arrêtée. Monsieur Rogers souffrira de douleur. Ses compétences de super soldat reprennent le dessus et sa guérison est déjà en court. Taux d'oxygène, 69%, taux de sang 84%.

Steve grogna de plus belle. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Ses organes étaient en feu. Il tourna la tête et regarda son amant couper le cordon ombilical.

\- Faites un nœud avec le cordon, Commandant Rumlow.

\- Ouais, ouais.

Brock s'exécuta et fit un nœud aussi réussit que possible avec ses compétences et la taille du cordon demeurant.

\- Je vous conseille de lui donner une tape sur les fesses pour qu'elle crie.

\- Mesure ta force. Dit Tony.

Crossbones haussa un sourcil mais fit ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il n'avait pas encore de raison de s'en prendre à un bébé. Et puisque c'était l'enfant de Rogers, son artiste le tuerait s'il fautait.

Le cri de la petite résonna dans la pièce, soulevant légèrement les lèvres de Steve, encore haletant. Elle allait bien…

L'ex-commandant retira les gants et les jeta sur le sol avant de se reculer et de s'appuyer contre le mur de glace. Tony prit sa fille dans ses bras et la porta à Steve.

\- Je vais la mettre dans la couveuse.

\- Oui.

Il effleura la joue de son enfant en levant une main fatiguée.

\- Désolé de ne pas avoir…

\- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.

Tony l'embrassa et emmena leur enfant dans la couveuse, l'enroulant dans un essuie rose qui avait été préparé pour elle. Même s'il le tachait de sang et de liquide bleu de la sorte. Il revint ensuite vers Steve et pressa son front contre le sien. La fièvre diminuait déjà.

\- Bon… J'y vais. Amusez-vous bien.

Brock sortit de la pièce, repassant par le sas de décontamination et s'en retourna vers la chambre qu'on leur avait attribuée.

Il vit Bucky assis sur le haut des escaliers et le rejoignit rapidement pour l'aider à se lever.

\- Tu es parti longtemps. … Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- J'ai ouvert le ventre de ton meilleur ami.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver pâlit immédiatement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- J'ai sorti son enfant de son ventre.

\- Ils vont bien ?

\- Ils vont bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard

\- Monsieur, Helen Cho va bientôt arriver.

Tony réalisa qu'il était toujours en serviette et que Steve, toujours allongé sur la table d'opération, regardant vers sa fille prématurée, ne portait que le t-shirt de Rumlow. Et il tombait plutôt juste.

\- Oui, qu'elle entre.

Il fouilla dans les armoires et trouva une serviette qu'il put jeter à son amant, lui permettant de se dissimuler un peu plus. Il s'efforça de se redresser malgré les douleurs qui le sciaient encore. Tout son corps, aidé par le sérum, essayait de se remettre en place.

La femme entra dans la pièce et fut surprise de trouver le sang mais surtout l'enfant bien au chaud dans la couveuse.

\- Je suis venue aussi vite que je le pouvais. Dit-elle.

\- Rumlow disait qu'il serait mort.

\- Je confirme. Surenchérit JARVIS.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Questionna la doctoresse en venant près de Steve.

Elle lui souleva le t-shirt pour vérifier que tout avait l'air correct.

\- Rumlow… L'a ouvert. Vous saviez qu'on apprenait à ouvrir bien proprement des gens à HYDRA ? Je crois que ça lui a même beaucoup plu de pouvoir trifouiller comme ça dans Steve.

La femme déglutit mais elle pouvait s'estimer heureuse de retrouver la vivacité de Tony. Elle se dirigea vers la couveuse et utilisa son matériel pour vérifier les constantes et l'état général de l'enfant.

\- Elle va merveilleusement bien.

\- Que fait le sérum ? Demanda Steve.

Stark le poussa à se rallonger pour soulager ses points de sutures.

\- Il est encore plus prodigieux que nous ne le croyons.

Elle souleva sa tablette qui venait de scanner l'enfant.

\- Elle a déjà l'air d'avoir les organes formés comme ceux d'un fœtus de huit mois et ça continue. Le sérum protège vraiment son hôte.

Son visage était illuminé mais c'était moins le cas de Tony. Parce qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Haley, lui, n'avait pas survécu si le sérum était si prodigieux. D'un autre côté, Steve avait le sérum en lui et sans les robots, sans Rumlow, il pourrait enterrer deux nouvelles personnes qu'il aimait profondément…


	25. Chapitre 25

**_BrockBuck mon Stony_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (toujours du nouar), shonen-ai

Couple : BrockBuck (ou WinterBones mais j'aime bien BrockBuck) et Stony.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck et Stan Lee (ça fait beaucoup de monde ça) hormis la petite Maggie. … Vous pensez que j'en ai oublié maintenant que du monde se ramène ?

Note : Cette fic est la base d'une idée/défi de ma Sailor Sweety-fourniseuse d'idée de base entreprise adorée.

* * *

 _Chapitre 25 :_

\- Buckyyyyyyyyy !

Le Soldat de l'Hiver se réveilla en sursaut. Il sentit des lèvres sur les siennes et son bras cybernétique s'étendit pour retenir celui de Brock au moment où celui-ci monta sous leurs oreillers.

\- En plus c'est le mien… Marmonna-t-il.

Il relâcha le poignet de son amant lorsqu'il sentit sa prise se défaire. Il se frotta les yeux de l'autre main et se battit contre les trois sensations qui s'imposèrent à lui. Bon d'accord : quatre. La faim, la nausée, l'envie d'uriner et coupler à cela une envie matinale.

\- Natasha ?

\- Oui. Il est déjà dix heures.

Brock roula dans le lit mais ne se leva pas, gardant les couvertures sur ses jambes tuméfiées à peine vêtues d'un boxer.

\- Steve et Tony nous ont invités et ils ont dit qu'on ne saurait que quand vous serez là.

\- Savoir… Répéta Bucky.

\- Je suppose qu'ils veulent faire l'annonce du nom de leur enfant et de la probabilité qu'il claque. Marmonna Rumlow en sortant du lit.

Il avait besoin d'une cigarette.

La rousse s'assit sur le lit à côté de son ami, lui proposant ses mains pour l'aider à se lever.

\- Il se trouve que la petite n'a déjà plus besoin de la couveuse.

\- Le sérum se soigne à ce point ? Demanda Brock en ouvrant la fenêtre.

\- À ce point.

\- Je suppose que Silvermane ne sait pas à quel point il est puissant sinon il me tannerait encore plus souvent qu'il ne le fait.

Rumlow alluma une cigarette sur ses mots alors que, cette fois, Bucky prenait les mains de Natasha. Elle tira gentiment sur ses bras pour l'aider à s'asseoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que ton ex avait dit, encore, la rousse ?

\- Connard d'ex, Natasha. Marmonna Bucky.

\- C'est ça. Fit Brock.

\- Que le sérum permettait une adaptabilité prodigieuse et encore plus lorsqu'il n'était plus que le sang de l'enfant. Il parlait de molécule de cuivre et de… hémocyanine.

\- Tout le monde va vouloir du sang de bébé-sérum. Siffla Rumlow.

Il regarda le ventre de son amant et sentit la rage l'animer.

\- On arrive, Natasha. Lui dit Bucky. Je vais faire aussi vite que possible.

\- D'accord. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose…

\- Je vais bien.

Il lui sourit légèrement puis la regarda partir. Il se tourna ensuite vers Brock qui écrasa sa cigarette à moitié fumée pour venir l'aider à se lever. Il en profita pour laisser glisser ses mains sur le ventre de son homme, sentant les coups de ses enfants.

\- Je tuerai quiconque veut leur faire du mal.

\- Je t'en laisserai l'honneur. Murmura Bucky avant de lui sourire.

Il joignit leurs lèvres et se serra contre lui autant que lui permettait son ventre.

µµµ

Maggie était penchée au-dessus du bras de son papa pour regarder sa petite sœur, toute habillée de rose avec un petit bonnet sur son crâne. Tout le monde était là. Hormis Wanda et Vision qui avaient déclinés en disant avoir du travail au bâtiment d'Avengers. Mais Phil était là, tout content d'avoir été invité, Maria était assise à côté de Rhodey qui lui faisait la conversation en souriant, Clint, Laura et les enfants s'étaient déplacés… Thor manquait à l'appel mais en fait, ils n'avaient pas pu le joindre. Et après discussion, Bruce n'avait pas été invité. Peut-être parce que Tony redoutait plus qu'à moitié.

Pepper était entre Happy et Fury, qui avait l'air de se demander ce qu'il faisait là, et Helen vérifiait ses nombreuses prises de notes. Enfin, Sharon faisait les cent pas. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là. Bien sûr, elle était attirée par Steve mais lui faire des avances était un peu malvenu alors qu'ils voulaient lui présenter sa fille. Au moins, il lui faisait assez confiance. Elle faisait partie du cercle des chanceux.

Natasha poussa un soupir ravi en entendant du bruit à l'étage. Rhodey se leva alors que Brock surveillait son amant qui descendait les escaliers à ses côtés. Avec un ventre aussi grand, c'était certainement les marches qui étaient devenues les pires ennemies du Soldat de l'Hiver.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas, le Lieutenant-Colonel tendit la main vers l'ex-Commandant.

\- Ouais ?

\- Au nom de Tony, je tenais à vous remercier. Steve et JARVIS nous ont racontés ce qu'il s'est passé.

Brock dévisagea la main qu'on lui tendait mais consentit à la serrer, finalement.

\- Pour ma part, Rumlow, je tiens à te remercier moi-même. Dit Rogers avec humour. Je t'ai mal jugé depuis la chute du S.H.I.E.L.D. et j'ai continué à le faire malgré… Bucky.

Le nommé s'était éloigné de son petit ami pour se rapprocher du Capitaine.

\- Ouais, je suis un héros. Il serait temps que je sois plus que stagiaire.

\- Excellente idée. Dit Tony. Tu préfères secrétaire ou assistant ?

\- Je ne vous conseille ni l'un, ni l'autre lorsqu'il s'agit de Tony. Sourit Pepper.

\- Bah, je m'arrangerais. Il a une dette. Sourit Brock.

\- Tu veux la prendre ? Demanda Steve à l'adresse de Bucky.

Il le vit écarquiller les yeux alors que ses doigts de métal s'agitèrent. Il secoua la tête. Crossbones le rejoignit alors et le prit dans ses bras, murmurant des mots à son oreille.

\- Moi je peux ? S'enquit Natasha en s'avançant.

Le blondinet ne refusa pas et la lui mit prudemment dans les bras. Rhodey se rassit à côté de Maria.

\- Alors ? On peut savoir ? Demanda Sharon.

Tout le monde savait que Margaret Jenna Rogers-Stark, depuis que Stark l'avait officiellement reconnue à la vue du mariage, devait son nom à Peggy Carter et à James Rhodes aussi que James Barnes certains ignoraient que le second enfant s'appelait Haley Martin, ignorant jusqu'à son existence et qu'il avait donc été nommé après cet enfant qui avait fait une telle impression à Tony lorsque Maggie était dans le ventre de Steve ou que Martin faisait référence à Maria, non pas Hills mais Stark. Des noms en rapport à des gens qu'ils aimaient tout en gardant leur identité propre.

\- Son premier nom est Natalia. Dit Steve.

La rousse tenta de retenir son émotion en entendant le nom alors que Laura câlinait son Nathaniel. Clint applaudit joyeusement, ravi pour sa meilleure amie.

\- Et, oui, nous savons que nous devons l'inscrire à la danse. Sourit le Capitaine en voyant le regard de l'espionne tournée vers eux.

\- J'espérais bien. Répondit-elle, sa voix trahissant sa joie.

\- Quant à son second nom, ce sera Joy. Dit Tony en jetant un petit regard vers Happy.

Il écarquilla les yeux en se désignant.

\- Ben oui, idiot. Fit le milliardaire.

L'homme se leva pour venir serrer Stark dans ses bras. Celui-ci lui tapota le dos en retour.

\- Natalia Joy Rogers-Stark ? Questionna Fury.

\- Exactement. Répondit Steve.

\- C'est un très joli nom. Complimenta-t-il.

\- Et nous voulons que vous deux.

Tony désigna Natasha et Bucky.

\- Soyez sa marraine et son parrain. Comme ça, on pourra t'obliger à emmener les filles à la danse et on pourra utiliser le lavé du cerveau comme nounou.

\- Il ne le fera pas. Dit Pepper en voyant l'air de Brock. Je suis la marraine de Maggie.

\- Ouiiii ! Fit cette petite en question.

\- Et moi j'en suis le parrain et j'ai l'impression que Tony nous utilise trop. Dit Rhodey. Mais on l'adore.

Maggie bondit au sol pour sauter sur les genoux de son parrain qui la câlina en souriant.

Steve sourit et se tourna à nouveau vers son meilleur ami, un peu inquiet de le voir regarda la fillette sans plus réagir.

\- Ça te plaît ?

\- Oui. Merci. On t'a choisi comme parrain aussi. Souffla-t-il.

\- En même temps, quand on a réfléchi, on s'est dit qu'à part toi, Rogers, il y avait les gens d'HYDRA. Et puis on s'est dit qu'on serait déjà assez dangereux comme ça pour en rajouter d'autres.

\- Vous avez déjà choisi des noms, vous ? Questionna Maria. Et la marraine ?

\- J'ai proposé que ce soit la demoiselle. Dit Brock en désignant Natasha.

Celle-ci sourit.

\- Apprêtez-vous à ce qu'elle vous supplie pour que vos enfants fassent de la danse. Dit Tony.

\- Mais la danse c'est bien. Dit la fille de Clint.

Ce dernier la serra dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Pas besoin d'être leur marraine pour ça, comme tu le vois, Tony.

\- Tu devrais faire asseoir ton mec. Dit Sam.

Brock guida Bucky vers un fauteuil libre et le laissa s'asseoir. Il continuait de regarder l'enfant de Steve, sa nièce. Il se sentait tout à coup très mal. Steve agissait si naturellement alors que son amant lui avait raconté tout ce qu'il s'était passé. D'accord, son meilleur ami avait toujours été freluquet et il n'arrivait à charmer aucune femme, il devait le protéger mais il savait tellement mieux attraper les responsabilités que lui. Il était si à l'aise au milieu de tous ses amis, à rire, à gérer deux enfants, à contenter tout le monde.

Et lui…

Lui, il était un tueur. Combien de mort sur la conscience ?

\- Tu veux leur dire l'artiste ?

Bucky leva les yeux vers son compagnon. Celui-ci s'assit sur l'accoudoir pour murmurer à son oreille.

\- Les noms qu'on a choisis.

\- Ah… On a choisi… Hal Popino pour le garçon… Probablement Rumlow.

\- Hal Popino ? Répéta Tony.

\- Pas de Barnes ? Demanda Steve.

\- Je ne sais pas… Souffla le Soldat de l'Hiver en se frottant l'épaule. Peut-être Rumlow-Barnes…

\- On en parle encore. Mais de toute façon Rumlow ou Barnes, il est fiché. Et WinterBones comme nom de famille, il paraît qu'on a pas le droit. Sourit Brock.

\- Hal Popino ? Dit Tony. Pourquoi ?

\- C'est adorable. Vous êtes cruel, Stark. Dit Phil.

Natasha donna la pette Natalia à Sam après que celui-ci ait demandé l'autorisation. Il l'observa en souriant. Elle avait encore les yeux bleus mais ses cheveux semblaient un peu brun.

\- Hal, l' _Odyssée de l'Espace_. Ce film est grandiose. Dit Brock.

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais c'est le nom d'un ordinateur. C'est comme si j'appelais mon fils JARVIS.

\- Le nom venant du majordome de votre père. Titilla Sharon. Hal est ravisant.

\- Et Popino ? C'est très mignon mais d'où ça vient ? Demanda Pepper.

\- Très mignon ? Questionna Tony.

Il fit apparaître un écran dans les airs.

\- Ça vient de…

\- JARVIS, annulation. Demanda Steve en voyant les informations.

\- C'est le nom de notre première mission ensemble. Dit Brock.

\- Ah oui, un restaurant près d'Ottowa. Remarqua Tony, toujours dans ses recherches.

\- Et la reconnaissance éternelle ? Fit Rumlow.

\- Et le second ? Questionna Natasha à son ex-petit ami.

\- Anastasia Enhydra. Lui dit-il.

Tony ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

\- Qui leur dit ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Ils ont dit que c'était le nom scientifique des loutres de mer. Dit Bucky.

\- D'accord… Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Stark.

Cette fois, plus personne ne parlait.

\- Brock ça veut dire « blaireau ».

Tony éclata de rire et s'éloigna, n'arrivant pas à se reprendre. Clint lui-même ne pouvait que rire, tentant de se calmer.

\- Reconnaissance éternelle, bon Dieu ! Lança Crossbones. Mais ce n'était pas utile de leur dire, l'artiste. Tu aurais pu dire que tu avais trouvé ça adorable après avoir passé une nuit d'insomnie devant des documentaires en t'empiffrant de glace. Soupira-t-il.

\- Mais je trouvais ça mignon à cause de toi… Se défendit le Soldat de l'Hiver.

Natasha sourit et taquina Natalia, toujours dans les bras de Sam.

\- Donc… Dit Pepper. Hal Popino et Anastasia Enhydra ?

\- Exactement. On a choisi un nom chacun.

\- Et je ne sais pas lequel des deux est le plus épique. Répondit Tony, encore à moitié en train de rire.

\- Nastia ? Ania ? Demanda Natasha vers Bucky.

\- _Niet._ Stasya. Détrompa-t-il.

\- Surnom russe. Dit l'espionne en voyant certains regards tournés vers elle. Question d'habitude, on ne s'appelle pas par nos prénoms.

\- C'était plus logique. Reprit lentement le Soldat de l'Hiver. Stasya, ça ressemble un peu à Steve… Et Anastasia à toi. Et Enhydra… pour Brock. Elle sera chanceuse.

Natasha sourit de plus belle et vint le prendre dans ses bras. Il murmura quelque chose en russe dans le creux de son oreille. Elle se figea une seconde puis le resserra.

\- Tout ira bien. Certifia-t-elle dans la même langue.

 ** _Quelque part dans les États-Unis_**

Black Swan étira ses muscles en rentrant dans la pièce, accompagné de la jeune fille qui restait silencieuse.

\- Eyh. Lança-t-il.

\- On a eu confirmation. Dit la demoiselle. Le Captain America a eu un enfant. Est-ce qu'on…

\- Non. Coupa quelqu'un en se levant de son siège. Je tiens _vraiment_ à avoir les enfants de Crossbones. C'est… personnel. Vous devez pouvoir comprendre ça. Ajouta-t-elle vers la jeune adulte.

Celle-ci soupira et s'assit sur la commode.

\- Ouais. Mais je ne dirais pas non à éradiquer la descendance de Captain America devant ses yeux.

\- Lorsque nous aurons les enfants de Crossbones, rien ne nous en empêchera.


	26. Désaccord

**_BrockBuck mon Stony_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (toujours du nouar), shonen-ai

Couple : BrockBuck (ou WinterBones mais j'aime bien BrockBuck) et Stony.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck et Stan Lee (ça fait beaucoup de monde ça) hormis la petite Maggie et la nouvelle petite Natalia… Et puis si j'ai oublié des gens dans les disclaimers… Oops ?

Note : Cette fic est la base d'une idée/défi de ma Sailor Sweety-fourniseuse d'idée de base entreprise adorée.

* * *

 _Chapitre 26 : Désaccord_

 ** _Malibu, Californie_** – Une semaine plus tard

Les cris de Natalia emplirent la chambre et Tony grogna en donnant un petit coup sur le bras de son amant, allongé de son côté. Ne le sentant pas se lever, il grogna. Il était habitué à ce que Steve bondisse sur ses pieds au moindre bruit. Déjà parce qu'il avait été entraîné à l'armée et ensuite parce que son homme ne l'avait connu qu'avec des cauchemars prenant et des crises d'angoisses et qu'il répondait toujours à cet appel en étant constamment sur le qui-vive.

Mais il était fatigué. Il pouvait le comprendre à cause de la grossesse, de l'opération et de la préoccupation constante.

\- Steve.

Il embrassa son épaule musclée et dénudée. Un grognement lui répondit.

\- Je m'en charge. Dors.

Tony lui embrassa la joue et sortit du lit. Il rabaissa son t-shirt sur son boxer et se dirigea vers le lit pour prendre la petite. Il la calla doucement contre son torse et lui posa un baiser sur le front avant de partir avec elle. À l'odeur qu'elle dégageait, la première chose à faire était de la changer. Il était occupé entre les serviettes et les langes lorsqu'il entendit du bruit derrière lui.

Il tourna la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Est-ce que Steve était sorti du lit ? Rumlow lui rendait visite ?

Non, c'était une forme féminine qui se tenait dans l'encadrement.

\- Mademoiselle Maximoff, il est déjà minuit. Que faites-vous chez les gens ?

\- JARVIS m'a laissée rentrer. Ça fait un moment que ça me travaille…

\- C'est ma fille. Dit Tony. Natalia Joy.

Il ferma le lange, la rhabilla et l'approcha de Wanda.

\- Vous devriez vous laver les mains d'abord, Stark.

Elle repoussa ses cheveux pour se pencher sur le petit corps.

\- Elle est… Je pensais que c'était plus mignon un bébé.

\- Elle est déjà adorable. Rectifia le milliardaire.

Il la posa sur la table à langer, juste le temps de rapidement se laver les mains puis la reprit pour la mener dans la cuisine, Wanda sur ses talons.

\- J'ai entendu ce qu'il s'est passé. Vision me l'a dit. Il l'a su de Rhodey. Ce n'est pas normal… Cette façon de s'être occupé de Steve…

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule à la sorcière.

\- Rumlow.

\- Tu penses qu'il avait prémédité tout ça ? Qu'il s'est arrangé pour que Steve ne sache plus respirer ? Quel plan diabolique ! Et je vais me sentir vexé vu ce que nous faisions Steve et moi.

\- Vous lui faites confiance, Stark ?!

\- Non. Mais je lui suis infiniment reconnaissant.

\- Vous n'aviez pas besoin de lui.

\- Je n'ai pas vu les choses venir. C'était un peu rapide.

\- Le grand Tony Stark ne se sort pas de toutes les situations ?

\- Si. C'est fait. Ma fille va bien, mon fiancé va bien.

Il lui sourit en rentrant dans la cuisine, ouvrant le frigo pour prendre la poudre spéciale de la Stark Industries, celle avec laquelle Maggie avait été nourrie, et fit chauffer de l'eau en bouteille.

\- Mais vous faites confiance à Rumlow. Vous ne savez pas ce que je sais ! Cette femme m'a dit que c'était un homme qui épousait les idéaux pronazis !

\- Oui, ça se voit. Être bleu d'un homme, tout ça.

\- Il y a toujours des exceptions. Vous savez que c'est un tueur. Dit-elle. Vous savez qu'il travaille encore pour HYDRA. C'est pour ça que vous gardez l'autre tueur alors qu'il est encore en train de leur faire de la lèche.

\- Non. Je le garde parce que Steve est inquiet et veut qu'il soit soutenu. Je le garde parce que si HYDRA met la main sur lui et qu'il vend la mèche, c'est ma famille qui est en danger et je ne laisserai pas ça arriver. Répondit-il.

Il mit deux cuillères de préparation dans le biberon puis versa l'eau avant de fermer la tétine puis de secouer le tout. Il resserra sa petite qui pleurait encore.

\- Et si c'était vrai. S'il nous trahissait ?

Tony se tourna vers elle.

\- Je suis presque sûr qu'il le fera. HYDRA est ancré en lui.

\- Et le pronazi. Dit-elle.

\- Oui. Je te crois pour ça, malgré la blague.

\- Que doit-on faire ?

Le milliardaire testa la chaleur du biberon puis porta la tétine à la bouche de sa petite qui but goulument. Son visage se détendait et s'illuminait en voyant sa petite. Il l'aimait tellement. Comme sa grande sœur.

\- Garde tes amis près de toi et tes ennemis encore plus près. Lui répondit Tony.

Il lui sourit.

\- Prends une chambre. Dit-il.

\- Merci… Souffla-t-elle, surprise.

µµµ

Bucky n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Les livres s'empilaient sur le sol, ses doigts jouaient nerveusement avec le paquet de cigarette qui n'était plus que lambeaux tant il le pressait, ouvrait, fermait…

Il porta sa main à son ventre, pinça les lèvres et se leva aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait. Ce qui lui demandait tout de même cinq minutes entières. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Steve, frappa à la porte et la poussa lorsqu'il entendit un grognement. Laissant la porte entrouverte pour la luminosité, il s'approcha de son meilleur ami et le secoua.

\- Steve…

\- Hm ?

\- Les bébés… Je ne les sens plus bouger…

Le super soldat se redressa en se frottant les yeux et il toucha le ventre de son ami de toujours.

\- T'es à combien ? Semaine ?

\- Je sais plus… Brock sait… Entre vingt-cinq et trente… Répondit Bucky.

\- Maggie bougeait de moins en moins, je crois. Ils sont deux. Y a pas beaucoup de place. Grommela Steve.

\- Mon ventre est énorme.

\- Je sais… Viens.

Steve se recula dans le lit et lui tendit les bras. Bucky grimpa dans le lit et s'allongea près de lui, gardant le paquet de cigarette dans sa main. Le Capitaine pressa sa main contre le ventre de Barnes.

\- Ils bougent. Tu sens ?

\- O… Oui.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Natasha a dit la même chose.

\- On doit avoir raison, non ? Souffla Steve.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je suis un meurtrier. J'ai le sang de centaines de personnes sur les mains.

\- On t'a forcé à le faire.

\- Je me souviens d'eux. Je me souviens que je m'en moquais… Tout ce qui comptait, c'était… la mission.

Steve passa son bras autour de lui.

\- Tu n'es plus l'homme de main d'HYDRA. Tu t'en veux. Tu es Bucky. Mon Bucky.

Le brun sourit à peine.

\- Tu veux rester ? Tony devrait accepter.

Bucky hésita. Il voulait laisser son intimité au couple mais il avait du mal à dormir, il s'inquiétait tout le temps. Steve rayonnait tellement, Steve réglait tout, Steve n'avait rien à se reprocher, tout lui souriait. Il ne serait jamais à sa hauteur.

\- Oui, s'il te plaît…

\- Tout se passera bien, Bucky. Je te le jure.

Il opina distraitement.

 ** _Quelque part dans les États-Unis_**

\- Ils ont fixés une date.

La jeune fille leva les yeux lorsque Black Swan rentra dans la pièce sans frapper. Mais ce fut leur hôte qui lui lança un regard glacial.

\- On frappe avant d'entrer. Il y a des dames ici.

\- Ils ont fixés une date. Dit Black Swan. Dans cinq semaines.

\- Crossbones ne donnera jamais ses enfants. Il y a bien plus de chance que ça fonctionne en lui demandant de ramener les enfants de Captain America.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda l'hôte en s'avançant vers elle.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est leur père !

\- Et tu crois qu'un père aime toujours ses enfants ?

Black Swan rit à son tour, faisant écho aux premiers machiavélique.

\- Il ne le fera pas. Décréta la jeune fille. Je le parierai.

L'homme s'approcha d'elle et se pencha sur elle en souriant.

\- Tu penses ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Je prends les paris. Dans la première semaine, il nous emmène les enfants.

Elle secoua la tête en souriant.

\- Si j'ai raison, ma belle, je veux que tu couches avec moi.

\- Et si j'ai raison, tu seras mon esclave à jamais. Dit-elle.

\- Apprête-toi à écarter les cuisses.

Il se pencha encore plus sur elle, son haleine lui emplissant le nez.

 ** _Washington, DISTRICT COLUMBIA_**

Fury regarda l'heure et soupira en voyant qu'il était déjà plus de deux heures du matin. Il se frotta la tempe. Il y avait encore beaucoup de chose à faire. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver les nids d'HYDRA. Ceux que Brock leur livrait, après avoir eu affaire avec Silvermane, n'étaient en fait que de tous petits groupuscules.

Soit Rumlow leur mentait, soit Silvermane était plus intelligent qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé. Et il ignorait exactement où il se plaçait, ce qu'il préférait.

Il attrapa son téléphone et regarda le nombre d'appel en absence. Deux. Il serait mort demain.

Il reprit pourtant ses recherches. Il aurait volontiers appelé Bruce Banner pour qu'il revienne travailler sur toute cette histoire de sérum mais il était tard pour lui aussi. Il ne pouvait plus que faire les choses tout seul.

Au moins jusqu'à demain.

Il craignait pour l'avenir du monde après tout ce qu'il avait entendu. Les super soldats étaient des armes effroyables et ce qu'ils créaient était pire encore. Il attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro d'Helen Cho, encore en Corée pour un mois.

\- Allô ? Lui répondit-il rapidement.

\- Nick Fury.

\- Colonel. Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Vous allez vous occuper de la césarienne de James Barnes ?

\- Le Bucky de Steve ? Oui.

L'homme s'assit en soupirant.

\- Vous savez comme moi que ça ne doit pas s'étendre. Lorsqu'il aura ses enfants, il ne restera plus sous la surveillance de Rogers.

\- Vous me demandez de tuer les enfants de Barnes et l'ancien Agent Rumlow ? Je doute que ce soit possible. Le sérum est comme un virus en pire. Dit-elle.

\- Harley Rogers est mort. Une balle dans la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas tirer une balle dans la tête de ses enfants. Et puis… Vous voyez la destruction, je vois le moyen de sauver l'Humanité.

Fury se passa la main sur la tempe, retirant son cache-œil pour le jeter sur la table. Il appuya son dos contre le dossier.

\- Vous saviez que ça ne fonctionnerait pas.

\- J'espérais que quelqu'un puisse le faire. Je demanderais à Rogers de garder un œil sur eux.

\- Il s'en fera une joie. Tout se passera bien, Colonel.

\- Il a pris un appartement à Brooklyn. Rumlow. Il a pris un appartement à Brooklyn pour lui et Barnes, très probablement. Que voulez-vous que je fasse de ça ?

Helen secoua la tête de l'autre côté du téléphone.

\- Je l'ignore. Parlez-en à Rogers.

\- Certainement…

Le Colonel raccrocha puis envoya un SMS à sa moitié, espérant que ça lui donnerait moins envie de le tuer.


	27. Un de moins

**_BrockBuck mon Stony_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (toujours du nouar), shonen-ai

Couple : BrockBuck (ou WinterBones mais j'aime bien BrockBuck) et Stony.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck et Stan Lee (ça fait beaucoup de monde ça) hormis la petite Maggie et la nouvelle petite Natalia… Et puis si j'ai oublié des gens dans les disclaimers… Oops ?

Note : Cette fic est la base d'une idée/défi de ma Sailor Sweety-fourniseuse d'idée de base entreprise adorée.

* * *

 _Chapitre 27 : Un de moins_

 ** _Détroit, Michigan_** – Cinq semaines plus tard

La balle fusa du barillet au moment où son téléphone sonna. Elle le décrocha en souriant lorsque le crâne de sa cible explosa. Aussi naturellement que ça.

\- Allô ?

\- Tu m'as demandé de t'appeler lorsque ce serait fait. Ça y est. Je suis père.

Elle s'assit sur le toit en souriant.

\- Père ? Ça doit remuer. Comment sont les enfants ?

\- Petits. Tous petits. Mais plein de vie.

\- Félicitation.

Elle fit un signe à Black Swan un peu plus loin et désigna sa tempe avant de dresser le pouce. Un code qu'il devait comprendre parce qu'il sourit comme si la fin de leur soucis était arrivé.

Et son regard était un peu glouton.

 ** _Malibu, Californie_**

Steve frappa à la porte avant de rentrer dans la chambre de Bucky et de Brock. Ce dernier observait le grand berceau en souriant, le visage illuminé comme jamais. Il se tourna néanmoins légèrement lorsqu'il sentit Rogers s'approcher. Il avait encore la petite Natalia dans ses bras et Maggie était accrochée à son poignet.

\- Bonjour. Ça se passe bien ?

Brock acquiesça en observant ses deux petits. L'un en rouge, l'autre en noir. Et ce malgré la montagne de choses roses que Natasha avait offert à sa filleule et la montagne de trucs bleus qu'il avait acheté, en conséquence, à son filleul. Qu'il ne se sente pas jaloux. Mais Rumlow avait insisté pour ça, tout comme les modules avec des petites pieuvres. Ça n'aidait pas à leur faire confiance.

\- Tony a dit que vous pouviez prendre autant de poudre qu'il fallait. Mais il aimerait aussi savoir quand vous partirez.

\- M'étonne pas, tiens. Et Fury veut savoir combien de temps vous garderez les bêtes à l'intérieur ? Sous surveillance.

Steve sourit péniblement. Il regarda les bébés et sourit un peu plus franchement. Il les trouvait réellement adorable. Quoiqu'il trouvait sa petite encore plus chou, mais c'était un autre débat.

\- Vous avez fait du beau travail. Ils sont… sublimes. Sourit-il.

\- Tu l'as déjà dit quatre fois. Je vais croire que tu le penses, Rogers.

Steve sourit et souleva Maggie d'une main pour qu'elle regarde les nouveaux bébés. Elle poussa un petit cri d'approbation. Le super soldat se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui, allongé dans le lit, regardait le berceau mais sans un seul mot.

Il se pencha vers lui.

\- Bucky ?

Les yeux bleus se levèrent vers lui.

\- Brock m'a dit que vous alliez aller à Brooklyn ? Tu dois avoir hâte.

\- Hm…

\- Vers où ?

Comme Bucky ne répondait pas, Steve jeta un œil à Rumlow.

\- Près de _Jamaica Bay_.

\- C'est un bel endroit. On y allait souvent. Tu te souviens, Bucky ?

\- Hm…

Brock se tourna vers son amant et lui caressa la joue.

\- Je crois qu'il est un peu fatigué. L'anesthésie, peut-être…

Steve grimaça à cette mention. Pour éviter qu'il ne croie être à nouveau torturé par HYDRA et qu'il ne risque de se blesser, ou de blesser quelqu'un d'autre, ils avaient directement opté pour une anesthésie générale.

Il s'en était réveillé depuis peu. Ce pour quoi Steve était d'ailleurs venu le rejoindre.

\- Sans doute. Il a déjà pris les petits ?

\- Non. Bonne idée Rogers.

\- Je suis surpris que tu ne les lui ai pas mis directement dans les bras. Releva Steve.

\- J'ai les idées un peu embrouillée.

\- Pourtant, ce n'est pas toi à qui on a ouvert le ventre. Tenta de plaisanter le Capitaine.

Rumlow acquiesça et prit le petit garçon pour le mettre dans les bras de son amant.

\- C'est notre petit Hal Popino.

Bucky le dévisagea sans réagir. Le bébé se mit immédiatement à pleurer lorsqu'il entra en contact avec le bras gelé. Mais, là encore, le Soldat de l'Hiver ne réagit pas.

\- Il est vraiment fatigué. Il devrait dormir un peu. Je peux m'occuper des enfants s'il faut. Se proposa Steve.

\- Ça ira. J'appellerai en cas de problème.

Brock reprit doucement Hal et l'installa prudemment auprès de sa sœur. Il se tourna ensuite vers son amant qu'il aida à s'allonger.

\- Quand est-ce que vous voulez qu'on parte ? Puisque c'est chez vous qu'on squatte, votre avis compte plus que celui de Fury.

\- Restez autant de temps qu'il le faudra. J'en parlerais à Tony.

\- Merci. Répondit Brock.

\- Viens, Maggie.

Steve reposa sa fille aînée et sourit à son meilleur ami avant de sortir de la pièce, leur laissant un peu d'intimité. Rumlow tira la couverture sur son amant et l'embrassa doucement.

\- Tu as été grandiose. Un vrai artiste. On choiera ses bébés. Quand on sera à Brooklyn, je trouverais un métier décent. Je ferais de l'argent honnête.

\- Hm…

\- Dors. Sourit Brock en éteignant les lumières pour qu'il soit à l'aise.

Il ne restait qu'une faible lumière en provenance de la table de chevet.

µµµ

\- Alors ? Quand est-ce qu'ils partent ?

\- J'ai reporté cette conversation. Dit Steve.

Il se pencha sur son compagnon pour lui donner Natalia. Il sourit en voyant Stark prendre la fillette et la câliner.

\- Je dois bientôt aller travailler. Mais je peux garder Nat' si tu veux avoir du temps pour toi ou pour Maggie.

\- Oui, je pense qu'on va aller à la plage avec Maggie.

\- Ouiiiii ! Dit-elle en levant les bras.

\- Je suppose que l'Iron Nanny et l'Iron Nurse t'accompagneront ? Demanda Steve.

\- Oui. Est-ce que tu peux te charger de Fury ? Il est sur les nerfs et il envoie des milliers de messages à Pepper. Il sait qu'elle est à moi avant d'être à lui ?

\- Je pense qu'il le sait. Mais puisqu'on ne peut pas te contacter autrement. Répondit le super soldat.

\- Je sais. Mais tu sais aussi que c'est ce que je veux.

\- Alors il doit harceler Pepper.

Rogers sourit et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois avant de prendre Maggie dans ses bras.

\- Ça ne me gêne pas qu'ils restent. La maison est assez grande.

\- Tu te ranges à l'avis de Fury maintenant ?

\- Pas l'avis de Fury, non.

Steve pinça les lèvres puis força un sourire avant de partir avec Maggie, voulant lui consacrer un peu de temps car ça avait tant manqué. Surtout ses derniers jours.

µµµ

Une cigarette en bouche, Brock avait le téléphone contre son oreille. Depuis la salle de bain, fenêtre ouverte, il pouvait garder un œil sur les jumeaux. Mais aussi sur son amant qui n'avait pas fermé les yeux et continuait de fixer les petits. Mais il ne réagissait pas plus qu'auparavant.

\- Allô ?

\- Boss, c'est moi.

\- J'espère que cette fois, vous m'appelez parce que vous avez trouvé le Soldat de l'Hiver, Rumlow. Soupira la voix de Silvermane.

\- Toujours pas. Dommage, hein ?

Sa tête le faisait étrangement souffrir. Ses idées étaient un peu confuses. Il avait manqué de réaction vis-à-vis de son artiste et il n'aimait pas ça.

\- Vous ferriez mieux de mieux travailler que ça. Protesta le cyborg. Les enfants vont bientôt naître. Vous avez tout raté, vous le savez ? Vous êtes un père tout à fait pathétique.

\- Assez de mots tendres, Monsieur S. Comme vous le savez, j'ai un petit-ami. Et j'aimerais que vous me rendiez les photos que vous m'avez prises. Il y en a encore beaucoup ?

\- Très amusant. Faites votre travail. Je n'en attends pas plus de vous. Si vous ne l'avez pas trouvé d'ici une semaine, venez me voir. Je le débusquerais, moi.

\- Encore cette idée de me sacrifier sur la place publique ?

\- Ça fonctionnera.

L'homme raccrocha sur ses mots puis se tourna vers la jeune fille qui se tenait dans son dos.

\- Je vous ai entendue entrer. Qui êtes-vous ?

\- La personne qui est la plus proche d'être votre employeuse.

\- Pardon ?

Il éclata de rire en se levant et faisant face à la demoiselle tant charmante que séductrice. Elle lui répondit par un sourire et se pencha vers lui.

\- N'y pensez pas. Ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que je travaille pour une vieille amie à vous.

Elle s'appuya sur le dossier.

\- Qui donc ?

\- Madame HYDRA.

L'homme manqua de cesser de fonctionner en entendant ce nom. Il la saisit vivement par les épaules. Elle ne fit rien pour se dégager mais afficha un immense sourire.

\- Je pensais que les Avengers l'avaient tuée !

\- Oui. C'est ce qu'elle leur a fait croire. Ça les amusait tellement. Elle leur a donné un de ses clones en pâture. Ils se sont tenus calmes. Par contre, vous, vous n'êtes vraiment pas très doué. Crossbones vous mène en bateau depuis un moment. Vous croyez vraiment qu'il n'a pas retrouvé son artiste alors qu'il ne jure que par lui depuis qu'il l'a rencontré ? Il le protège de vous avec l'aide de Stark et du S.H.I.E.L.D.

\- Il exècre le S.H.I.E.L.D.

\- Et il exècre HYDRA qui l'a laissé pourrir dans un hôpital pendant deux années entières.

\- Qu'en savez-vous ?

La jeune fille lui attrapa le poignet et lui tordit le bras.

\- Il me l'a dit. De son plein gré. Sauf pour Stark et le S.H.I.E.L.D., il n'est pas idiot. Mais c'est facilement compréhensible.

Silvermane leva son autre main pour l'étrangler. Elle lui répondit par un sourire glacial en retirant un revolver de sa poche. Elle tira droit dans son cœur à travers les couches de métal et de verre. Elle cracha le sang qui avait atterrit sur ses lèvres teintées de rouge.

\- Je crois que je vais reprendre votre petite division d'HYDRA. Elle m'appartient, de toute façon.

Elle écrasa son visage et décrocha son téléphone.

\- Black Swan ? Comment fonctionne ton plan ? Qui remporte notre petit jeu pour l'instant ?

\- Il me reste six jours.

\- J'ai tué Silvermane.

La jeune fille se laissa tomber dans le divan.

\- Je te sens bien mélancolique. Tu sais que c'est grâce à moi qu'il te reparle ? Ricana Black Swan dans son oreille. Tu devrais me récompenser, Sin.

\- Tu as peur de perdre notre pari ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te récompenserais en te tuant rapidement. Souffla-t-elle.

Elle coupa la communication et lâcha son téléphone avant d'observer la salle. Elle était d'un goût affreux.

 ** _Malibu, Californie_** – Le lendemain

Après une nuit entière à avoir dû s'occuper des jumeaux, Brock n'avait qu'une seule envie : dormir. Mais Stasya hurlait à plein poumon. Il donna un coup dans le flanc de Bucky en tirant l'oreiller sur son crâne.

\- Me dis pas que tu dors, je te croirais pas.

N'entendant aucune réaction, il soupira et jeta son coussin pour s'asseoir. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, s'accordant juste deux secondes avant de se lever et de rejoindre la petite.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je t'ai donné à manger et je t'ai changé. Soupira-t-il.

Il la souleva et les pleurs se calmèrent un peu. Il s'accorda un sourire en la voyant chercher son contact et la calla avant de se tourner vers Bucky. Grâce à la faible lumière, il le voyait regarder toujours vers les berceaux.

\- Ben t'es réveillé. Ça te tuerait de me donner un coup de main ? C'est pas ton genre de te venger parce que c'est toi qui t'en es chargé pendant huit mois.

Les yeux du Soldat de l'Hiver se levèrent à peine vers lui. Rumlow sentit une migraine poindre derrière son unique sourcil mais il la chassa en s'accroupissant devant son aimé. Il observa les cernes sous son regard si limpide puis porta sa main à sa joue ronde et légèrement barbue, passant son pouce sur l'os.

\- L'artiste ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je m'appelle comment ?

Il entendit un soupir sortir des lèvres de son amant.

\- Brock Rumlow… Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton las.

\- Et toi ?

Nouveau soupir. La main de métal se ferma sur les draps alors que les yeux retournaient vers Hal, somnolant dans le berceau.

\- Bucky.

\- Tu sais où on est ? Comment s'appelle le grand blond qui te colle toujours ?

\- Stark. Steve. Répondit vaguement le mercenaire.

\- Ouais. Je reviens.

Il se redressa sans poser un baiser sur son front et n'entendit même pas un grognement lui répondre.

Il avait toujours Stasya dans ses bras lorsqu'il quitta la chambre, en boxer, pour se rendre dans la cuisine où la famille Rogers-Stark partageait un petit-déjeuner dans une telle ambiance que Crossbones aurait pu hurler au feuilleton américain.

\- Est-ce que HYDRA peut entrer ici ? Demanda d'emblée le tueur.

\- Ouais. J'en vois un. Juste devant moi. À trois-quarts. Dit Tony. Ne regarde pas Maggie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'enquit Steve.

\- Une sensation. Qu'est-ce qu'elle utilisait la meuf, celle qui a ouvert l'artiste ? Quel genre d'anesthésiant ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on en sait ? Répondit Stark.

Il tourna la tête vers Maggie qui fixait bien sagement le fond de son bol de lait.

\- Quelque chose de naturel. Bucky a fait une réaction ? S'inquiéta le Capitaine.

\- Il est bizarre. Il est… comme avant. Dit-il.

\- Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle. Avança le blondinet.

\- Pas « comme avant » à la Steve Rogers. « Comme avant » pour moi.

Steve fronça les sourcils et se leva de suite pour accompagner l'agent d'HYDRA jusqu'à sa chambre. Il eut en effet la surprise de découvrir son ami catatonique. Il n'avait même pas bougé. Après avoir échangé un regard avec l'ex-commandant, le super soldat s'approcha et s'assit près de Bucky.

\- Eyh. Comment tu vas ?

Le Soldat de l'Hiver tourna la tête vers lui et haussa les épaules.

\- Tu veux tenir un des enfants ? Demanda Steve.

Les yeux de Bucky allèrent vers sa fille dans les bras de Brock puis vers Hal.

\- Non… Je…

Il déglutit difficilement alors que ses jambes remontaient légèrement. Sa main se serra un peu plus sur les couvertures.

\- Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas y arriver… Chuchota-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, l'artiste ?

Brock s'approcha pour lui tendre Stasya mais Bucky secoua vivement la tête en serrant ses bras contre lui, comme pour refuser l'enfant. La petite se mit à pleurer, n'aimant pas d'être éloignée de Rumlow, et des pleurs y firent immédiatement échos. Mais pas ceux de Hal.

Steve caressa doucement les cheveux de son meilleur ami.

\- Ce n'est rien. Tu vas y arriver, tu sais. Ils vont t'adorer. Tout le monde ne peut que t'adorer, Bucky.

\- Non… Hal… hier…

Le poing cybernétique se referma encore plus.

\- Rogers ?!

\- On revient. Mais tout va bien se passer, on est juste à côté. Tu es avec Hal qui est tout calme. Tu vois ?

\- O… Oui…

Steve se redressa et attrapa le bras de Rumlow pour le tirer hors de la pièce.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Rien ? Il chiale !

\- Il a le baby blues.

\- Euh… quoi ? Le film d'horreur ? Demanda l'ex-commandant, dépité.

\- Non. C'est normal. C'est à cause des hormones et tout ça… Je l'ai fait pour Maggie. Il faut juste le soutenir. Il risque de beaucoup pleurer et de sentir très mal… Mais on est là au besoin. J'expliquerais à Tony, il comprendra.

\- HYDRA n'y est pour rien ? S'assura Rumlow.

\- Absolument. Juste les hormones. Peut-être aussi qu'il est dépassé par les nouvelles responsabilités. Ça m'était arrivé. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment gérer Maggie et le S.H.I.E.L.D.

Brock hocha la tête.

\- Il avait l'air tellement…

Steve eut un léger sourire. Pas parce que son meilleur ami passait par une phase difficile mais plutôt parce qu'il voyait que l'agent double avait l'air de vraiment apprécié la compagnie de Bucky plutôt que du robot sans âme créé par HYDRA.

\- Tu as l'air fatigué aussi. Ne nous fait pas un baby blues non plus. On peut l'emmener dans le salon pour que tu te reposes et puisse t'occuper des enfants cette nuit. Proposa le Capitaine.

\- Je veux bien que tu t'occupes de lui mais il est hors de question de lui retirer son confort. Je trouverais un canapé où dormir.

Rumlow hésita tout de même quelques secondes avant de mettre Stasya dans les bras de son parrain puis de rejoindre Bucky pour l'embrasser.

\- Je vais te laisser avec Rogers un peu. Il va t'aider et te raconter tous ses trucs de « maman ». Si tu as besoin de moi, je serais là directement.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver opina faiblement, les yeux encore gorgés de larmes. Il accepta le nouveau baiser puis se recroquevilla alors que Steve remplaçait son amant.

\- Désolé… Je te gâche les moments avec Natalia…

\- Tu plaisantes. Tony est trop content de pouvoir l'accaparer.

Steve reposa prudemment la petite Stasya dans son lit puis s'assit à côté de Bucky pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Ça va aller. Tu verras.

Bucky secoua la tête. Pourquoi personne ne comprenait ? Il n'était plus lui-même. Il n'était qu'un assassin ! Il ne faisait que se voiler la face ! Et il n'était pas un assassin comme son homme qui en portait fièrement l'étendard. Il était entre les deux, il se détestait et il ne savait pas quels affreux gênes il avait transmis à ses enfants !

Et tout ce que disait Steve sur lui protecteur, il croyait s'en souvenir mais s'il se mentait à lui-même ?

Il n'y arriverait pas… Il ne ferait que mettre du sang sur les petits corps innocents de ses enfants…


	28. Entretiens

**_BrockBuck mon Stony_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (toujours du nouar), shonen-ai

Couple : BrockBuck (ou WinterBones mais j'aime bien BrockBuck) et Stony.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck et Stan Lee (ça fait beaucoup de monde ça) hormis la petite Maggie, la nouvelle petite Natalia et puis Hal Popino ainsi que Stasya… Et puis si j'ai oublié des gens dans les disclaimers… Oops ?

Note : Cette fic est la base d'une idée/défi de ma Sailor Sweety-fourniseuse d'idée de base entreprise adorée.

* * *

 _Chapitre 28 : Entretiens_

Le trait de café sauta dans la tasse de Tony qui se frotta le crâne. Il était sans conteste un père heureux et fier, fondant dès que Natalia faisait le moindre petit bruit de joie. Mais il était largement moins content qu'elle continue comme ça de pleurer la nuit. Bien sûr, Steve prenait le relai, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se réveiller. Et la veille… Il noya les souvenirs de son affreux cauchemar suivit d'une crise dans une gorgée de café aussi noire que brûlante. Il toussa en recrachant, se maudissant de sa bêtise.

Pepper se précipita vers lui mais il lui fit signe de rester à distance pendant qu'il attrapait une serviette pour essuyer sa barbe. Il devait pouvoir mettre ça sur la fatigue. Même s'il était déjà resté plus longtemps sans dormir.

Il sourit néanmoins en voyant Steve revenir et lui tendit les bras. Le blondinet lança un regard vers la femme qui se détourna l'air de rien. La grossesse et les hormones passées, Rogers en revenait à ses idées venues d'un autre temps, celles qui l'obligeaient à penser que son homosexualité, plus que tout, devait être cachée ou au moins étouffée. Même si on parlait de personnes qui étaient au courant pour sa grossesse et qui étaient assez âgées pour savoir comment des enfants étaient faits. Même si, dans leur cas, on avait dû leur réexpliquer pour des raisons logiques.

\- Tout se passe bien ? Demanda Pepper lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit de baiser s'évanouir.

Elle se tourna vers eux en souriant.

\- Oui. Répondit Steve. Natalia dort.

Il regarda l'heure. Il lui restait encore deux heures avant d'aller chercher Maggie puisqu'elle allait à la garderie ensuite. Pas qu'ils n'en voulaient pas près d'eux mais l'y habituer à cause des missions potentielles était une bonne chose.

\- J'aurais pu te le dire avec le babyphone. Dit Tony en tapotant ledit objet. Tu sais ? Cette merveilleuse chose que j'ai mis au point pour même pouvoir la voir et vérifier ses constantes.

\- J'ai pu lui donner un baiser en allant voir. Répondit Steve avec un sourire mutin.

\- Et apporter de la nourriture aux autres. Marmonna son homme.

\- Comment ça se passe pour eux ? S'enquit la sous-directrice.

Le Capitaine s'assit sur le siège à côté de son amant et tendit la main vers la cafetière. Mais un robot l'attrapa avant lui et lui versa du café.

\- Ça va aller. Bucky est toujours… C'est normal. Il a accouché avant-hier. Rumlow doit gérer tout ça mais il a l'air de bien s'en sortir. Ils partiront bientôt, Tony. Merci, Python.

\- Je vous en prie, Monsieur.

L'armure s'éloigna.

\- Rumlow a déjà un endroit à Brooklyn, d'ici la semaine prochaine…

\- Il me semblait que le Colonel Fury vous avait demandé de les garder au maximum ici. Dit Pepper.

\- Oui. Depuis quand je me soucie de ce que pense Fury ? Questionna Tony, souriant.

Il attrapa la cuillère à spaghetti et servit Steve qui le remercia vaguement. Avec toute la préoccupation actuelle, il n'avait pas encore mangé. Les pâtes avaient refroidies mais avant qu'il ne puisse se dire qu'il allait les manger comme ça, Python réapparut et chauffa rapidement le plat.

\- Merci.

Il tourna la tête vers Pepper.

\- Ils auront envie d'être seul et Bucky sera en mesure de se défendre contre HYDRA.

La femme vérifia son organisateur de poche.

\- Lorsqu'ils seront partis, je pourrais prendre Maggie et Natalia. Ça fait un moment que vous n'avez plus eu un moment ensemble, non ?

\- C'est une très gentille attention, Pepper. Merci beaucoup. Sourit Steve.

\- Et tu vas te faire aider par Happy ? Sourit Tony.

\- Vous voulez ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Pas besoin de me le cacher, ça fait un moment qu'on a compris que vous étiez ensemble. Se moqua le milliardaire.

\- Et vous faites un très joli couple. Complimenta Rogers.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et battit des paupières avant de rire. Elle revint à son organisateur et passa les fichiers en revue rapidement.

\- Tony, vous devez aller voir le Colonel Fury. Ça a l'air important et il a réservé depuis une semaine. Vous aviez promis.

\- Mais j'ai des choses à faire.

\- Je n'ai pas encore donné d'heure.

\- J'ai des choses à faire touuuute la journée. Pas vrai, Steve ? Questionna Tony.

Il porta sa tasse à ses lèvres.

\- C'est au sujet de quoi, Pepper ? Demanda Rogers.

\- Steeeeve.

\- Le Roi T'Challa du Wakanda souhaite vous voir. Vous ne pouvez pas lui faire défaut. Dit-elle vers Stark.

\- Que veut-il ? Questionna le Capitaine.

\- Il ne l'a pas dit. Mais il a réservé. Insista-t-elle.

\- Tony, vas-y, s'il te plaît.

\- J'en profiterais pour leur dire quand est-ce que ton pote s'en va, très bien. Mais je veux une super soirée entre nous quand ils sont partis ! Dit Tony.

Steve rougit un petit peu.

\- Je sortirais le grand jeu. Jura-t-il, à voix basse.

 ** _Washington, DISTRICT COLUMBIA_**

Tony sorti de son jet, rajusta ses lunettes de Soleil sur son visage et se dirigea vers les portes du S.H.I.E.L.D., Pepper sur ses talons. Le milliardaire attrapa son téléphone et appela Steve. La femme ne put retenir un petit sourire. Ils s'étaient vu il y avait seulement un quart d'heure. Et même s'ils étaient en couple depuis cinq ans maintenant, que la période de lune de miel était passée depuis longtemps, ils savaient garder ses attitudes mignonne l'un envers l'autre. Peut-être aussi parce qu'ils faisaient des métiers qui mettaient en jeu leur vie.

Constamment.

Et que c'était pour ça qu'ils gardaient cette part d'amour naissant. Malgré le temps, les problèmes, les discordes.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le bureau, Tony raccrocha après deux, trois derniers mots. Ils étaient, sans grande surprise, tout à fait en retard. Il était déjà parti cinq minutes après l'heure de rendez-vous sous prétexte qu'il voulait s'occuper de sa fille chérie revenue de la garderie. Et même avec toute la technologie Stark, aussi vite elle pouvait aller, il n'était pas encore arrivé le moment où ils pourraient remonter le temps.

Pas qu'il n'y travaillait pas.

Aussi, Pepper frappa à la porte, pour éviter des pitreries et elle ouvrit la porte dès qu'ils eurent la permission.

\- Excusez-nous pour le retard. Dit la femme. Monsieur Stark est là.

\- Merci, Mademoiselle Potts. Dit Fury. On ne peut pas vous en vouloir pour Monsieur Stark. Merci de nous offrir votre présence.

\- De rien. J'ai un message de Rogers pour vous : ils devraient être partis d'ici la semaine prochaine. Ils se débrouilleront bien.

Il se tourna vers T'Challa qui s'était levé pour lui tendre la main. Tony haussa un sourcil sous ses lunettes.

\- Je n'aime pas qu'on me tende des choses, même les mains.

Pepper serra la main du Roi.

\- Je le fais en son nom, j'espère que ça vous ira.

\- Ça me va. Dit-il. Je devais vous parler au sujet de James Barnes, Monsieur Stark.

\- Connait pas. Fit Tony en s'asseyant.

\- La technologie du Wakanda vaut la vôtre. Et je fais partie du S.H.I.E.L.D.

\- Oui ?

\- Je sais que vous protéger James Banes, et je sais aussi qu'il portait la vie. Par respect pour elle, je l'ai laissé aller jusqu'à ce qu'il la donne mais je veux maintenant anéantir sa vie en honneur et souvenir de mon père.

\- Votre père est mort depuis quoi ? Huit mois ? Vous voulez toujours tué ce type ?

\- Je sais que vos parents sont morts. Et que vous êtes persuadé qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un accident. Si vous pouviez trouver son assassin ?

\- Je haïssais mon père, mais merci. Sourit Tony. Je peux mettre mes pieds sur la table ? Questionna-t-il vers Fury.

\- Quoique je dise, vous le ferez.

Le milliardaire sourit face à cette réponse on ne peut plus correcte et il mit ses pieds sur la table.

\- Je ne souhaite pas entrer en guerre contre vous ou contre le Captain America. Vous faites des choses très bien et je vous approuve. Mais pas pour ça.

\- Alors quoi ? Je dois vous le livrer bien gentiment ? Se moqua Tony. Non. Si vous voulez sa tête, venez chez moi, vous savez où j'habite, c'est dans les fichiers du S.H.I.E.L.D. mais vous devrez affronter l'Iron Legion, JARVIS et, bien sûr, les Iron Nurse et Nanny. Sans oublier Captain America et moi-même. Parce que Barnes est sous ma protection. Moi vivant, je jure que Steve ne verra pas son meilleur ami mourir une seconde fois.

\- Je le note, Iron Man. Vous ne pourrez pas toujours le protéger. Vous ne serez pas toujours le meilleur. Et lorsque ce jour arrivera, je serai là. Ma colère peut demeurer. Le Soldat de l'Hiver doit payer pour le meurtre de mon père. Il doit payer pour tous les meurtres qu'il a fait.

Sur ces mots, il se tourna vers Pepper pour lui serrer la main puis il s'en alla avec le plus grand des respects.

\- Eh bien, on s'est bien ennuyé. Pepper, je vous ramène ?

\- Non, je dois régler des affaires. Je vous appellerai si j'ai besoin d'un jet. Embrassez Maggie et Talia pour moi, s'il vous plaît.

\- Talia ? Répéta Tony. C'est adorable. Commenta-t-il en quittant la pièce.

 ** _Malibu, Californie_** – Trois jours plus tard

Brock se frotta la tempe alors que la douleur était de plus en plus violente. Il n'arrivait pas à la contenir malgré les antidouleurs qu'il prenait. Il fumait deux fois plus que d'habitude, ce qui n'était pas aisé quand, comme lui, on évitait de quitter la chambre, et il buvait même un verre d'alcool avant de se coucher. Hier, ça avait été un peu particulier parce qu'il l'avait partagé avec Tony Stark en personne.

D'un coup sec, Rumlow coupa l'arrivée d'eau chaude et il retourna ensuite dans sa chambre. Là, immédiatement, il aurait volontiers pris une nouvelle cigarette même si ça remontait à une heure pour la dernière.

Il s'approcha du lit et se pencha pour embrasser le front de son homme.

\- Le bain est prêt.

Bucky secoua la tête, ce qui n'était pas sans surprendre Brock. Il lui préparait son bain depuis presqu'une semaine mais en général, il avait encore la force de se lever et de se laver tout seul. Ça permettait aussi à Crossbones de souffler un peu quoiqu'il aurait volontiers partagé un bain avec lui.

\- Ça ne va pas, l'artiste ?

Il secoua de nouveau la tête en regardant les enfants. Ça faisait deux jours qu'il ne faisait que pleurer lorsqu'il les observait. Mais ce n'était pas le cas cette fois-ci. Il se permit un sourire et prit prudemment Stasya qui avait un caractère plus facile que son frère. Ou qui était moins sensible aux tracas. Il approcha l'enfant de ses bras, trouvant l'occasion qu'il noue enfin avec ses bébés.

Dès qu'il sentit le contact de la fillette contre sa peau, Bucky eut un sursaut et retira vivement ses bras. Heureusement, Brock ne l'avait pas encore lâchée.

\- Eyh. C'est ta fille. C'est notre petite Anastasia Enhydra. Tu ne veux pas la couvrir de câlin ?

\- Je ne veux pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu redoutes toujours ?

\- Je ne la prends pas. Je ne les touche pas.

Il leva un œil vers lui, le visage extrêmement sûr.

\- Tu ne peux pas me laisser m'occuper de ça tout seul.

\- Ça ira. Marmonna Bucky.

\- Ce sont tes enfants. Tu les aimes. Dit Rumlow en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver ne répondit pas et Brock soupira.

\- Ton bain est prêt.

\- Hm…

L'agent double se releva pour reposer la petite auprès de son frère. Il les regarda se blottir l'un contre l'autre d'instinct puis revint à son amant.

\- Eyh… Tu n'y vas pas ?

\- Hm…

\- Il faut que tu bouges.

Il l'attrapa par les aisselles et l'obligea à se lever. Le mercenaire se laissa aller contre lui. Il leva la tête et joignit leurs lèvres pendant quelques secondes avant de reposer sa tête contre son épaule. C'était une attitude que Brock avait longtemps trouvé adorable. Lorsqu'elle était le seul réel contact avec lui. Sa façon douce et légère de lui prouver son amour.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le mercenaire ne répondit pas, s'appuyant simplement contre lui.

\- Bon… Viens, on va te laver un peu.

Brock emmena son compagnon dans la salle de bain, laissant entrouvert pour entendre les bébés en cas de problème. Il serra les dents à cause de la douleur qui persistait dans sa tempe, mais il ne devait pas s'y fier. Il en avait souvent et des bien pires. Le plus urgent était de s'occuper de son amant qui était… vraiment bizarre.

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce qui ne va pas ? Questionna-t-il doucement.

Ça fonctionnait d'habitude. Entre deux crises de larmes qui lui épinglait plus le cœur que ce qu'il disait.

Mais là encore, pas de réponse.

Brock pressa son front contre le sien et ce geste fut soldé par un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres. Et, étrangement, ça fit serrer les dents de l'agent double qui fit s'asseoir son partenaire sur un tabouret. Il l'aida à se déshabiller comme il l'avait fait trop de fois auparavant, l'aidant même à grimper dans l'eau lorsqu'il fut nu.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

Pas de réponse. Juste le menton secoué doucement comme s'il ignorait réellement la réponse.

Brock le dévisagea et soupira ensuite. Il prit un gant de toilette et commença à le laver sans lâcher ses traits du regard. Tout son corps y passa, n'ayant même pas à subir sa migraine ou ses idées perverses, où qu'il le lave.

Il embrassa sa main lorsqu'il arriva à elle et la serra légèrement. Le bras cybernétique s'enroula autour de ses épaules et Rumlow le sortit de l'eau avant de le sécher et de l'aider à se rhabiller. Quoique aider était un euphémisme.

Il le ramena dans le lit où il l'allongea.

\- Tu veux me dire quelque chose, l'artiste ?

Il resta silencieux un moment, son regard se déplaçant légèrement vers les bébés toujours assoupis.

\- Je t'aime.

Brock pressa son front contre le sien, ce qui lui fallut un baiser.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Je reviens, juste deux minutes.

Il se redressa et sortit de la pièce.

\- Rogers ?!

Il avança le long des couloirs.

\- Rogers ?!

L'agent double se dirigea vers la chambre du couple mais lorsqu'il y entra, il n'y avait pas d'enfant. Ce qui était peu surprenant vu qu'elle était presque toujours dans les bras d'un de ses parents. Tant parce qu'ils la cajolaient que parce qu'elle adorait les contacts humains.

\- Rogers bordel de merde ! Appela-t-il.

Il descendit les escaliers.

\- Steve ?!

Le Capitaine arriva en trottinant au bas des escaliers.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il.

\- C'est l'artiste. Ça empire. Cette fois, il est vraiment comme au temps où on le congelait et décongelait. Je pensais que ça devait se calmer. Ça ne fait qu'empirer.

\- Ça doit. Ça devrait être fini… Bucky n'est pas quelqu'un de sensible mais…

\- Avec ce que HYDRA lui a fait, tout à changer. Je le connais. Ça, ce n'est pas Bucky. Mais y a un truc qui va pas. L'artiste, quand il était vraiment juste le Winter Soldier, il les aimait ses gosses. Il voulait les aimer. Là, ça ne va pas. Dit-il.

Steve ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire de se calmer, lui parler à nouveau du baby blues mais un coup de feu le fit sursauter.


	29. Le ver de la pomme

**_BrockBuck mon Stony_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (toujours du nouar), shonen-ai

Couple : BrockBuck (ou WinterBones mais j'aime bien BrockBuck) et Stony.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck et Stan Lee (ça fait beaucoup de monde ça) hormis la petite Maggie, la nouvelle petite Natalia et puis Hal Popino ainsi que Stasya… Et puis si j'ai oublié des gens dans les disclaimers… Oops ?

Note : Cette fic est la base d'une idée/défi de ma Sailor Sweety-fourniseuse d'idée de base entreprise adorée.

* * *

 _Chapitre 29 : Le ver de la pomme_

Le coup de feu avait remué complètement Steve qui courut jusqu'à son bouclier pour l'attraper et courir vers l'étage.

\- Iron Nanny, occupe-toi de Natalia. Lui cria-t-il.

Brock suivit le Capitaine et porta sa main à sa ceinture pour arracher son revolver. Il n'avait que trois coups restant dedans mais ce serait suffisant. Il n'aurait qu'à bien viser.

Grâce à son oreille de super soldat, Rogers put directement savoir que le coup de feu venait du même endroit que celui où deux pleurs d'enfants se mêlaient maintenant. Il poussa la porte d'un coup et dressa son bouclier. Il n'y avait que Bucky, tenant son revolver encore fumant vers le mur. Juste en face de l'endroit où il y avait un impact.

\- Bucky ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il.

Il analysa l'endroit et se retrouva rapidement devant le fait qu'il n'y avait rien si ce n'était son meilleur ami et les enfants en larmes.

Les doigts du Soldat de l'Hiver étaient serrés sur son revolver et il marmonnait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

\- C'est du russe, j'en sais rien. Souffla Brock. On nous a seulement appris quelques mots pour les missions.

Il rangea son arme dans sa poche et s'approcha de Bucky dont les membres tremblaient.

\- Fais attention, Rumlow.

\- L'artiste. C'est moi. C'est Brock…

Il s'avança jusqu'à lui et pressa son front contre le sien. Le souffle de Bucky était erratique alors que ses yeux regardaient partout. Mais ils ne s'attardaient jamais vers les jumeaux qui continuaient à hurler de toute la force de leurs petits poumons.

Le canon du revolver fut pressé contre la tempe de Crossbones.

\- Rumlow !

\- Chuuuut. Lui dit l'agent double. L'artiste, c'est moi. Tu peux tirer si tu veux… Mais c'est moi. Tu ne le sens pas ?

\- HYDRA… HYDRA est…

Le Soldat de l'Hiver appuya son doigt contre la gâchette.

Steve entendit le bruit des mécanismes.

\- Il va tirer ! Lui cria-t-il.

Le coup de feu jaillit.

Les bébés pleurèrent de plus belle.

Des morceaux de pierres et de métal tombèrent sur le sol.

La main de Brock était sur le poignet de Bucky, l'ayant forcé à tirer vers le haut.

\- Il faut que… HYDRA veut… les bébés. Je dois…

\- Eyh… C'est bien. Tu penses aux bébés.

Le revolver tomba sur le sol, tira un coup qui se répercuta contre le bouclier, orienté de telle façon que la munition cogna violemment le plafond. Bucky sentit ses genoux céder sous lui et il se laissa tomber à genoux. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et il secoua violemment la tête.

\- Je ne dois pas… Je ne peux pas.

Il marmonna à nouveau. Mais ce n'était pas des mots russes. C'était des noms. Et les larmes redoublaient alors qu'il les soufflait.

Brock s'accroupit et le souleva doucement avant de l'asseoir.

\- L'artiste…

\- Je ne peux pas…

\- Pourquoi pas ? Murmura Rumlow.

Steve rabaissa son bouclier et s'approcha des bébés pour les calmer. Ça aiderait peut-être les idées de son meilleur ami à être moins confuses. Il accrocha son bouclier à son bras pour prendre les deux petits en même temps.

\- Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas. Répéta Bucky, sanglotant.

Il regarda ses mains et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Elles… elles sont pleines de sang… Couaqua-t-il.

\- Moi aussi. Et à part toi, je compte bien tuer quiconque fera du mal à nos enfants. Lui dit Rumlow en s'accroupissant pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Les mains de son amant furent portées juste devant ses yeux.

\- Tu ne le vois pas ?

Les yeux de Steve s'écarquillèrent.

\- Tu vois du sang ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Tu ne le vois pas ? Gémit Barnes.

Rogers entrouvrit la bouche mais était incapable de lui répondre. Devait-il mentir ou pas ? Il ne le savait absolument pas. D'un côté, il voulait le rassurer parce qu'il le voyait pleurer et se balancer d'avant en arrière, de l'autre il ignorait ce qu'il provoquerait en lui disant qu'il voyait le sang sur ses mains.

\- Rumlow… Est-ce que HYDRA…

Il ne put finir sa phrase parce que Bucky venait de crier en serrant ses mains sur ses oreilles. Ce qui lui fit avoir un mouvement de recul violemment en éloignant ses mains de lui, les yeux écarquillés. Les petits pleurèrent de plus belle malgré le fait que Steve essayait de les bercer. Peut-être que si ses mouvements étaient un peu plus synchronisés, il parviendrait à les calmer mais l'inquiétude qu'il nourrissait pour son ami de toujours le rongeait.

\- Ils ne sont pas là. Tout va bien. Allez viens, l'artiste. On va marcher un peu.

Brock l'obligea à se redresser et l'entraîna vers la porte.

\- Tu gères tout ça, Rogers ?

\- Oui…

Il regarda son ancien collègue entraîner son meilleur ami à sa suite et écouta ses gémissements avec l'impression qu'on lui plantait un couteau dans le cœur.

Haletant encore de la frayeur et de l'incompréhension, Steve berça les jumeaux. Ils se calmèrent petit à petit malgré l'odeur de poudre qui demeurait dans la pièce. Il les garda prudemment jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'ils soient tous deux endormis puis les reposa l'un après l'autre. Son bouclier ne s'entrechoqua pas avec le montant du lit, comme s'il était déjà rôdé à câliner des enfants avec une telle arme, trahissant que c'était souvent arrivé par le passé.

Il retira l'écu, l'appuya contre le lit et se permit de s'asseoir sur ce dernier. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux en remerciant Dieu que l'une de ses filles soit à l'école et que la seconde était actuellement câlinée par Tony quelque part au travail ou à un lieu de promotion ou sur la plage… Qu'importe, elles allaient bien et elles ne savaient rien de toute cette situation trop folle.

\- JARVIS…

\- Oui, Monsieur ?

\- Tu as vu tout ça ?

\- Oui, Monsieur. Dois-je en avertir Monsieur Stark ou vous souhaitez qu'il l'ignore ?

\- Je lui dirais. Je veux savoir si tu sais ce qui arrive à Bucky. Tu dois le savoir… avec internet.

\- Donnez-moi quelques instants, Monsieur.

\- Bien sûr.

Steve soupira et regarda les trous dans le mur. Tony n'aurait aucun mal à faire réparer ça mais il pourrait demander à ce que Bucky quitte immédiatement la demeure. La sécurité de sa famille était si importante pour lui. Et il devait avouer que lui-même était secoué de peur. Deux sensations bien distinctes. D'abord l'inquiétude et le désarçonnement à cause de l'état de son meilleur ami, peut-être avec des pointes d'impuissances puis la peur franche et l'angoisse qu'il survienne quelque chose à ses enfants.

Il devait les protéger.

De tout.

Même de Bucky… Il avait terriblement foi en lui mais là, ce n'était pas pareil. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait exactement ce qui ajoutait à sa peur…

\- J'ai trouvé, Monsieur. Bucky souffre d'une forme de dépression grave due à l'accouchement. Elle est provoquée entre autre par des évènements stressants s'ajoutent à une vulnérabilité déjà existante.

\- Bucky est fort ! Protesta Steve.

Il venait à peine de prononcer ces mots qu'il savait qu'il se voilait la face. Il n'avait pas besoin que JARVIS lui rappelle qu'HYDRA l'avait torturé, qu'il n'avait plus vraiment accès à sa mémoire, qu'il avait une culpabilité qui n'était pas sienne sur ses épaules, qu'il était une arme et plus une personne… Il savait tout ça mais l'entendre rendait tout ça bien plus horrible encore.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ?

\- Le cas de Bucky est très particulier, Monsieur. Il semble souffrir du cas le plus avancé de dépression.

\- Lequel ?

\- Les psychoses.

Steve se prit le visage dans les mains. Ça expliquait cette impression d'avoir du sang sur les mains. Littéralement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ? Redemanda-t-il, du désespoir dans la voix. Est-ce que ça se soigne seulement ?

\- Oui. Il existe des médicaments pour prévenir les psychoses et un suivi psychothérapeute aiderait grandement. Monsieur Stark a déjà été voir le Docteur Banner, peut-être qu'il pourrait…

\- Non. Coupa Rogers avec un rire nerveux. Pas Banner, non.

Il se leva et essaya d'assimiler tout ça.

\- On va faire ce qu'il faut.

\- Ce que vous faisiez en pensant qu'il avait le baby blues était déjà très bien, Monsieur.

Le Capitaine n'en croyait pas un mot.

\- Merci, JARVIS. Dit-il malgré tout.

 ** _Quelque part aux États-Unis_** – Minuit pile

\- Une semaine.

Black Swan baissa les yeux vers Sin qui lui souriait depuis le fauteuil où elle était assisse. Elle revint à son armement qu'elle aiguisait dans un bruit épouvantable.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça fait une semaine. Crossbones ne nous a pas apporté les enfants.

\- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Avança l'homme.

\- Oh je ne dis pas que nous n'y arriverons pas. Je dis juste que ça fait une semaine. N'était-ce pas ça dans notre arrangement ? Je crois que ça veut dire que tu es mon esclave maintenant.

Black Swan tira son revolver et le braqua vers la jeune rousse.

Un claquement résonna et cogna si violemment son poignet qu'il lâcha l'arme. Il siffla en tournant la tête vers la porte.

\- Vous avez fait un pari. Assume, homme. Ce n'est pas utile de la tuer. Tu n'avais qu'à être sûr de toi.

\- Je suis sûr de moi. Il résiste depuis une semaine.

\- Parce qu'il ne veut pas donner ses enfants. Répondit Sin. Et je sais, je ne dois pas défendre des pères. Rétorqua-t-elle vers Madame HYDRA. Mais c'est un fait.

\- Tu le sais parce qu'il t'a tellement parlé au téléphone ? Se moqua Black Swan. Peut-être qu'il se décidera si tu lui envoyais une photo de tes seins.

Elle renifla d'une façon tout sauf féminine en se levant.

\- Bien sûr. Il me semblait que c'était grâce à toi qu'il acceptait de me parler.

\- N'importe qui se méfierait de toi, sans cela.

\- Cessez de vous disputer comme des enfants. Rétorqua leur chef. Je veux ses enfants. Créer une armée ne se fera pas toute seule !

\- Sa résistance baisse mais pas assez. Dit Black Swan.

\- Augmente la puissance de ton virus. Répliqua Madame HYDRA.

\- Ça pourrait lui griller le cerveau. Il serait tout juste capable de…

\- Marcher. Sourit l'homme à l'adresse de Sin. On n'a pas besoin de plus, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle le dévisagea et sourit.

\- En effet. Fais-lui griller le cerveau si tu en es seulement capable.

Elle s'avança vers lui.

\- Mais j'en doute.

 ** _Malibu, Californie_**

Brock se réveilla avec une épouvantable migraine. Il grogna et se frotta les tempes avant d'allumer la lumière au plus bas. Il ne put réprimer un léger sursaut, presque microscopique, en voyant que son amant était allongé à côté de lui et fixait le plafond.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

Bucky agita la main. Rumlow s'en saisit et la serra dans les siennes.

\- Mal…

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Le Soldat de l'Hiver resserra sa main sur la sienne.

\- Tout…

\- Allez, viens.

Crossbones aurait tout donné pour juste fuir cette sensation étouffante, cette ambiance malsaine d'un genre vraiment désagréable. Il voulait juste sortir et fumer une cigarette en la savourant sans s'inquiéter. Et il voulait aussi prendre un antidouleur parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'il avait un marteau-piqueur dans le crâne.

Au lieu de ça, il passa la main dans le dos de Bucky pour l'obliger à rouler sur le ventre et à s'allonger à moitié sur lui. Il sentit les doigts de métal se tendre avant qu'ils ne reposent sur son torse, frappant la peau brûlée encore et toujours sensible avec cette sensation particulière mais apaisante. Cette main ne pouvait même pas sentir comme son cœur battait fort sous lui.

\- Tout va bien, tu vois…

Il lui caressa les cheveux et le sentit se tendre.

\- J'essaie. Murmura-t-il.

\- Tu essaies quoi ? Profite seulement. C'est juste nous deux, tu vois ?

\- J'essaie tout ce que je peux…

Sa main de métal se serra.

\- Steve a réussi. Il… Il a tout ce qu'il voulait. Je me souviens… Je me souviens qu'il voulait le partenaire idéal, une belle maison, des enfants. Il a tout réussi. Et il est le soldat qu'il souhaitait, il est Capitaine. Steve… Steve Rogers. Murmura-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

Brock le regarda ne sachant pas encore s'il devait vraiment s'inquiéter.

\- Et moi… Et moi, je ne sais même plus ce que je voulais.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ce que tu as ?

Bucky secoua violemment la tête mais opina avant même que Rumlow ne puisse être réellement blessé.

\- Je… Je t'aime… Mais… Ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas ce qui devait arriver…

Il se remit à pleurer, le corps entièrement secoué. Brock serra les dents, ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il lui avait dit et rappelé un million de fois qu'il aimait ses enfants sans que ça ne fonctionne, il l'avait laissé pleurer sans rien dire en espérant que ça passe, il avait essayé de changer ses idées mais rien n'y faisait.

Il y avait toujours ses affreuses larmes intarissables.

\- Je n'y arriverais pas. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne m'occupe pas d'enfants. Je rate tout. Les dernières missions… Tant de missions… Tant de sang. Chuchota-t-il.

\- Ça passera. On est là. On te montrera comment t'y prendre. Rogers l'a promis aussi.

Bucky se resserra contre lui.

\- Je n'y arriverais pas sans toi.

\- Je suis là. Où veux-tu que j'aille ?

Le Soldat de l'Hiver redressa la tête et lui lança un regard noir à travers ses larmes.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Où étais-tu ? Combien de temps tu as été absent ? Parce que tu avais peur !

\- Et j'ai reconnu mon erreur. Je t'aime comme ça. Comme Bucky. Même si je hais profondément ce nom. Nota-t-il, presque machinalement.

\- C'est mon nom ! Cria le mercenaire.

\- Pourquoi on se crie dessus alors que tu me chialais dessus y a deux secondes ?

\- Parce que tu es parti ! Que tu peux le refaire n'importe quand ! Comment je pourrais avoir confiance en toi ? C'est parce qu'on se disputait que tu es parti ! Tu vas le faire maintenant ?

Stasya se mit à hurler, donnant des coups à Hal qui se réveilla et pleura à son tour. Bucky leur jeta un regard avec un mélange de panique, honte et révulsion.

\- Oui, je vais partir. Parce qu'à moins que tu t'occupes des enfants, il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse !

Brock le repoussa plus doucement qu'il ne l'avait prévu et se leva pour aller récupérer les petits, attrapant au passage son paquet de cigarette qu'il mit entre sa peau et son boxer. Il porta ensuite les bébés, les berçant déjà.

Bucky suivit le mouvement du regard, la respiration accélérée.

\- Tu vas fumer ?

\- Ouais. J'en ai foutrement besoin là.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver secoua la tête.

\- Si tu pars avec mes enfants, je te tuerais.

\- Tu as envie de t'en occuper maintenant ? Rétorqua Brock, essayant de rester calme.

On lui avait dit pour les conséquences d'une dépression post-partum couplée à des psychoses comme Bucky en avait mais entendre des symptômes et les subir était différent.

\- Non.

\- Non ? Alors qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre que je pars avec eux ?

Il réalisa son erreur lorsqu'il vit la main de son artiste glisser sous les coussins pour ramasser son arme. Ils avaient privés Barnes de revolver mais Brock avait besoin de conserver la sienne à portée. À cause d'HYDRA.

\- Pose ce pistolet. Dit-il.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne peux pas m'en occuper que je laisserais qui que ce soit me les prendre.

Les bébés hurlaient de plus belle.

\- Je vais leur faire prendre l'air, les calmer, les nourrir, les changer. Toutes ses choses que je fais depuis une putain de semaine.

\- Je les ais portés neuf mois.

\- Je dois m'en occuper pendant neuf mois pour m'excuser ?

\- Oui. Non. Ne les touche pas.

\- Je ne suis pas ton ennemi !

\- Tu fais partie de HYDRA.

\- Oh mais toi aussi ! Répliqua Brock.

Les yeux du Soldat de l'Hiver s'écarquillèrent et il regarda le canon du revolver.

\- Ok… Ne fais rien de stupide. Pose cette arme… Je t'en prie.

\- HYDRA ne doit pas toucher nos bébés. Murmura Bucky.

Brock devait trouver une idée, les enfants dans les bras, pour qu'il ne fasse rien de dangereux. Il pouvait peut-être appelé à l'aide si les murs plus ou moins insonorisés n'avaient pas appelé la cavalerie.

Il s'approcha de lui et fit la chose la plus déraisonnable et instinctive qui lui fit. Il mit Hal dans les bras de Bucky et lui arracha l'arme qui rejoignit son paquet de cigarette.

Dès qu'il vit le garçon dans ses bras, le petit pleurant à cause du changement trop brusque, de la tension, de l'ambiance, le mercenaire poussa un cri et relâcha violemment l'enfant. Il tomba sur le lit rebondit en pleurant de plus belle.

\- Éloigne-le de moi ! Je ne dois pas les toucher. Je ne dois pas !

Brock récupéra le garçon tant bien que mal et regarda le visage à nouveau ravagé par la tristesse avec une sensation de malaise brute.

\- Ok. Je les emmène. Je reviens, je te le jure.

Rumlow se recula vers la porte.

\- JARVIS, déverrouille cette porte. C'est Rumlow, je dois m'occuper des enfants.

\- Bien, Commandant.

La porte, changée au cours de la journée contre un système à sas entièrement électronique, s'ouvrit. L'agent double sortit et les clapets se refermèrent.

\- Verrouillage de la porte.

Bucky se recroquevilla et serra ses bras autour de ses jambes, incapable de retenir ses larmes, son désarroi et sa culpabilité. Il se sentait tellement mal pour absolument tout…


	30. De conséquences en conséquences

**_BrockBuck mon Stony_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (toujours du nouar), shonen-ai

Couple : BrockBuck (ou WinterBones mais j'aime bien BrockBuck) et Stony.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck et Stan Lee (ça fait beaucoup de monde ça) hormis la petite Maggie, la nouvelle petite Natalia et puis Hal Popino ainsi que Stasya… Et puis si j'ai oublié des gens dans les disclaimers… Oops ?

Note : Cette fic est la base d'une idée/défi de ma Sailor Sweety-fourniseuse d'idée de base entreprise adorée.

* * *

 _Chapitre 30 : De conséquences en conséquences_

Il y avait de l'agitation dans la maison Stark comme toujours. Les robots évoluaient dans la maison, se partageant les taches alors que le couple mangeait le petit-déjeuner avec leur adorable Maggie et la petite Natalia avec eux. En l'occurrence, c'était Tony qui la tenait et qui avait même son aînée sur les genoux parce qu'il avait une grosse journée promotionnelle à venir. Il avait besoin de beaucoup de courage.

Et de réussir à dégager une main pour avaler son petit déjeuner préféré. Mais ça, ce n'était pas facile parce qu'il devait souvent soutenir Maggie ou l'empêcher de mettre de la nourriture partout. À presque trois ans, elle était capable de beaucoup de choses mais pas encore de correctement manger.

\- On a besoin de super musique. Hotrod ! AC/DC ! Quémanda Tony.

\- Non. Fit Steve.

\- Ouiiiiii ! Lança Maggie en levant les bras.

\- T'as vu cette petite merveille qu'on a faite ? Se glorifia le milliardaire en la câlinant. Elle a des goûts musicaux d'enfers !

\- Je mets la musique, Messieurs ? Demanda Hotrod.

Stark lança un regard tout larmoyant à son amant, pressant sa joue barbue contre celle de sa fille.

\- Tu peux briser mon petit cœur mais tu ne peux pas briser celui de ton adorable fille.

\- Boogie man ? Demanda la petite.

Ce n'était pas tant sa chanson préférée qu'une des seules qu'elle savait prononcer. Elle aimait toutes les musiques tant que son daddy les aimait.

Steve eut un léger soupir mais sourit.

\- Boogie man.

\- Hotrod, Boogie man ! Lança Tony.

\- Ouaiiiiiiiiiis. Fit Maggie en levant les bras.

Son fier daddy la câlina de plus belle avec fierté alors que la musique résonnait dans la salle à manger. Pas trop fort non plus à cause du regard que Rogers avait jeté à son fiancé en demandant à Hotrod de ne pas mettre le volume trop haut.

Il ne tenait pas à ce que Natalia soit réveillée. Mais il ne se plaindrait pas si elle devenait une grande fane d'AC/DC comme son daddy et sa grande sœur. Il les aimait tellement que si elle avait ne fut-ce qu'un trait qui leur était commun, ça ne pouvait qu'être merveilleux.

Le voyant peiner encore plus en soutenant leur fille qui essayait de danser, la félicitant pour cela, Steve se leva et lui porta une fourchette d'œuf brouillé au ketchup.

\- Aaaaw, adorable. Merci.

Tony accepta la fourchetée.

\- Steve ?

Le super soldat redressa la tête et sourit en voyant Bucky bien qu'il avait l'air dans un état pitoyable. Pas tant dans le physique, Rumlow s'occupant bien de lui et ayant l'habitude, c'était plutôt sa façon de se tenir. Il avait l'air d'un enfant pris en faute suite à une immense bêtise.

\- Brock m'a dit de te rejoindre… Il dit…

Le Soldat de l'Hiver frotta ses yeux un peu rouge.

\- Que tu t'occuperais de moi. Il… veut dormir… Et… il a la migraine. Et puis… il dit… que tu me feras sortir.

Le blondinet sourit doucement et lui fit signe de s'avancer.

\- Ah ! Eh bien… Je ne savais pas qu'on avait un troisième enfant. C'est le tien ? C'est le nôtre ?

Steve prit gentiment la main de Bucky quand il fut à portée et le poussa à s'asseoir à une chaise libre.

\- Tu veux manger un bout ? Il reste un peu d'œuf et des saucisses. Il y a du café et on peut te faire des tartines grillées. Ou ce que tu veux.

\- Je… Juste ce que tu as dit. Murmura machinalement le mercenaire en frottant ses yeux.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut lui choisir son nom ? Demanda Tony. Parce que moi j'adorerais…

Le Capitaine lui jeta un regard alors qu'il allait vers la cuisinière. Python essaya de le distancer mais il avait déjà la main sur la poêle. Au moins, le robot lui tendit une assiette et une tasse avant de mettre les tartines à griller.

\- Lance ! Lâcha Tony.

Maggie tendit les bras vers Bucky qui la dévisagea avec horreur.

\- Non, ma chérie. Dit gentiment Steve. Tonton Bucky n'a pas très envie de faire des câlins pour l'instant. D'accord ?

\- Accord…

\- Tu vas te préparer pour aller à l'école ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Oui !

Elle descendit, soutenue par Tony au cas où et fila. Immédiatement, l'Iron Nurse partit à sa suite.

\- Je veux une Juliette. Dit le milliardaire alors que Rogers posait la nourriture devant son meilleur ami.

\- Merci.

\- De rien. Sinon, je suis là Tony.

Il agita sa main où miroitaient les éclats de shrapnels.

\- Quoi ? Oh ! Tu préfères Stevette ? Ça me va.

\- Un nouveau robot ?

Tony mangea un peu de son plat en câlinant Natalia.

\- Oui. Tu pensais quoi ? J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle nounou !

\- Pour notre troisième enfant ? Demanda Steve.

\- Exactement ! Répondit son amant, trop rapidement.

\- Si tu veux juste en faire une armée, je ne vais pas t'en empêcher. Sauf si tu veux la faire là-maintenant. Là, je serai obligé de te dire de le faire plus tard.

Le milliardaire sourit.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime, Steve Rogers ?

\- Je sais, je t'aime aussi.

Tony lui sourit et tourna la tête vers Bucky qui mangeait machinalement, lorsqu'il ne se frottait pas les yeux.

\- J'emmènerais Maggie à l'école, tu vas être occupé.

\- Oui. Désolé, j'irais la chercher.

\- C'est bon, Steve. Ne te mets pas dans cet état-là. Ça ne me gêne pas.

Rogers lui sourit tendrement. Il prononça muettement « je t'aime ». Il se tourna ensuite vers Bucky, resté silencieux.

3 jours plus tard

Steve marchait sur la plage en bas de la maison. Il aurait volontiers pris Natalia avec lui mais lorsqu'il avait essayé, Bucky s'était mis à pleurer et puisqu'il voulait aider son meilleur ami, il devait lui éviter du désarroi. Alors l'Iron Nanny et l'Iron Nurse s'occupaient de la petite et il avait pris le babyphone spécial de son amant.

Ils discutaient simplement.

Steve n'avait rien du psychiatre ou du psychologue mais il était capable d'écouter. Il entendait ce que Bucky avait besoin de dire. Les choses qu'il n'osait pas dire à Brock mais qu'il se sentait capable de dire à son meilleur ami parce qu'il était… eh bien, son meilleur ami.

\- Viens. Retire tes chaussures. Invita Rogers.

Il attira son meilleur ami et le soutint pendant qu'il retirait péniblement ses bottes. Le blondinet pinça les lèvres en le voyant comme ça. On aurait tellement dit Maggie. Il comprenait les moments que passaient Brock, il comprenait qu'il avait besoin de son aide pour s'occuper de Bucky. Surtout avec les jumeaux, surtout avec les sentiments qu'il nourrissait pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas compulser les deux comme ça. Aimer le Soldat de l'Hiver, pour l'instant, pouvait vite avoir un côté pédophile mais connaissant Brock, il savait que ce n'était pas ça qui l'empêchait de rester avec son artiste.

Bucky parlait de migraines.

La situation était vraiment pénible pour eux tous. Entre HYDRA, la dépression de Bucky, les responsabilités nouvelles de Brock, le travail, les amis à voir, et tant d'autres choses…

Steve sourit quand son meilleur ami eu retiré ses chaussures et il fit de même avec les siennes avant de l'entraîner dans l'eau salée pour qu'ils avancent un peu.

\- Ça se passe comment… pour toi ? Je ne t'ai pas… demandé…

Bucky renifla.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Je sais que tu passes un moment difficile. Et tu me demandes maintenant.

Il lui tendit les bras et reçut un Bucky dedans. Il le serra en souriant doucement, lui frottant le dos.

\- Ça se passe bien. Maggie s'est faite plein d'amie, Natalia est adorable même si elle continue de nous réveiller toutes les nuits. Rit-il. Tout va bien. Dans notre vie de famille. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moins joyeux.

Son téléphone sonna comme pour le narguer.

\- Excuse-moi. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

Bucky secoua la tête. Steve sortit son téléphone et il serra les dents en voyant le SMS qu'on lui avait envoyé.

\- Je vais devoir y aller. Le S.H.I.E.L.D. a besoin de moi et c'est peut-être une bonne piste alors. Tout va bien se passer. Il y a un quart de l'Iron Legion là-bas. Et puis Brock.

\- Il… Il veut aller au parc. Ou il y est… C'est… Il fait bien ça. Murmura-t-il.

\- Ok. L'Iron Legion alors. Et si tu m'appelles, on s'en sortira. Et… Tony rentrera bientôt.

Bucky renifla et rit légèrement.

\- Ça va. Je peux me défendre. Je suis un tueur. Tu te rappelles ?

\- Ouais. Désolé…

Steve se frotta le crâne.

\- Ça me fait plaisir. Assura-t-il.

Il frotta ses yeux et lui sourit de plus belle.

\- Je prendrais bien mon médicament, papa.

Le Capitaine ramassa leurs chaussures et il le ramena vers la maison. Il sentait le sable s'accrocher à sa voûte plantaire et trouvait la sensation assez agréable, comme à chaque fois, bien qu'il savait que pour mettre son uniforme, ce ne serait pas facile.

\- Ça te fait du bien ? Nos discussions ?

Bucky acquiesça.

\- Merci.

\- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose…

\- Oui. Souffla le Soldat de l'Hiver.

Steve lui sourit autant qu'il pouvait lorsqu'ils se rendirent vers la maison.

\- J'espère que cette mission sera vite faite.

\- Tu vas y arriver.

\- Merci. Lui dit le blondinet en entrant dans la maison. JARVIS, tu peux m'apprêter un jet ? Je dois aller à Washington.

Bucky frotta ses pieds sur la carpette, machinalement, puis s'avança vers un divan qu'il toucha.

\- Steve…

\- Oui ? Dit-il en répondant à son SMS.

\- Je vais dans ma chambre. Pour ne pas voir… ta fille…

Il souffla ça avec une telle inquiétude que Rogers comprit immédiatement que son meilleur ami redoutait de lui faire du mal s'il la voyait.

Steve lui sourit et vint le reprendre une dernière fois dans ses bras, lui soufflant des paroles rassurantes. Il le regarda ensuite partir vers les escaliers puis fila se préparer.

µµµ

Alors qu'elle passait avec son chien, une femme lança un regard à Brock, assis sur un banc, une cigarette entre les lèvres, alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée de sa poussette. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle lui reprochait exactement. Son visage ? Le fait qu'il fumait ? Ou qu'il ne regardait pas vraiment vers les bébés ?

Mais il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il savait qu'ils allaient bien et il pouvait bien les laisser respirer. Il ne s'était pas encore endormi.

Il aurait pu. Avec tous les médicaments qu'il s'envoyait continuellement pour essayer de contrôler sa migraine alors qu'il dormait à peine. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe de sa famille. Il devait s'arranger pour récupérer son argent à l'appartement de Brooklyn parce qu'il avait dû le laisser à quelqu'un d'autre. Il devrait rester chez Stark un moment et il détestait ça mais il savait que Bucky avait besoin de beaucoup de soutien. Il savait que Bucky avait besoin de parler à Rogers.

Il s'allongea sur le banc et tira la poussette un peu plus près de lui, recrachant la fumée de l'autre côté.

Il était plutôt content d'avoir sauvé la vie du Capitaine quelquefois, de l'avoir gardé dans ses proches et d'avoir échoué à le tuer.

\- Ça va, les bébés ?

Il entendit des bruits dans la poussette et l'attira un peu plus vers lui. Ils étaient tous les deux à moitié endormi.

\- Stasya, tu veux faire « areuh » ? « Areuh » si ça va bien.

Il entendit un petit babillement.

\- On va dire que c'est « areuh ». Et toi, Hal. « Areuh » ?

Un autre petit bruit lui parvint et il se redressa pour se pencher sur eux et embrasser les petits fronts.

\- Eyh… Otets vous adore.

Bucky ne s'était simplement pas choisi de manière de se faire appeler, lui ne savait pas s'il devait dire « Bucky », « James », « l'artiste », « le Soldat de l'Hiver » ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Alors il avait simplement choisi « Otets » qui signifiait « père » en russe. Ce geste devrait plaire à son amant lorsque qu'il serait capable de le comprendre.

Lorsque son téléphone sonna, Rumlow l'attrapa et regarda le numéro qui s'y affichait. La maison Stark. Il soupira et raccrocha. Il n'avait pas envie de parler à Tony. Il voulait juste encore un peu de temps pour se reposer.

µµµ

Bucky raccrocha le téléphone lorsqu'il vit que son amant n'y répondait pas. Il se tourna vers l'Iron Nanny qui se tenait juste à côté de lui.

\- Quand… Quand est-ce qu'ils reviendront ?

Il baissa les yeux vers la pancarte qu'elle préparait et pinça les lèvres lorsqu'il vit « dans deux ou trois jours ».

Mais s'il en croyait le message au-dessus, c'était une grosse mission pour HYDRA. Il pouvait tout à fait supporter ses moments de solitudes. Ce dont il avait peur c'était que là, maintenant, il était seul avec Natalia, même si elle était dans les bras de l'Iron Nurse. Il ne se sentait pas bien du tout.

Et Pepper qui ne pourrait pas être là avant un moment.

Il respira lentement pour s'assurer que tout irait bien mais il se sentait sur le point de sombrer en pleurs.

Il ne se sentait pas bien…

3 jours plus tard

Bucky roula dans le lit, la respiration hachée. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'y arrivait pas. Ça devait faire quarante-huit heures qu'il n'avait plus vraiment fermé l'œil. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir s'il avait pris ses médicaments, si Steve était rentré…

Et quelle heure il était ?

Il roula encore et regarda le réveil numérique. Il était trois heures du matin. On était samedi. Steve avait dit qu'il reviendrait le samedi, non ?

Sa tête était comme un pot. Il ne parvenait pas à arranger ses idées. Tout ce qui vrillait sa tête, c'était qu'il avait un poids énorme sur le cœur, qu'il ne se sentait pas plus capable de s'occuper de ses enfants maintenant qu'il avait deux semaines que lorsqu'il avait un jour. Et il s'en voulait énormément. Il aurait dû être là pour soutenir son compagnon.

Vraiment là.

Mais il avait si peur de les souiller. Puis il y avait tout avec HYDRA. Ils menaçaient de s'en prendre aux enfants continuellement. C'était pour ça que Steve avait été aussi longtemps absent. Il devait démanteler une partie d'HYDRA en Suisse qui aurait été susceptible d'avoir des membres qui en avaient après le sérum.

Tony était revenu hier, il avait récupéré ses filles mais tout était bizarre. Un peu entre eux déjà puis…

Tout.

Bucky se redressa dans le lit, n'arrivant vraiment plus à dormir. Les images d'HYDRA se jetaient dans son cerveau et il avait envie de vomir, pleurer et hurler. Tout ça en même temps.

Il glissa sa main sous les oreillers.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire vis-à-vis d'HYDRA. Est-ce qu'ils pouvaient leur échapper ? Il leur reviendrait dès qu'ils le souhaiteraient. Il suffisait juste de souffler quelques mots en russe. Et l'organisation terroriste aurait ce qu'elle désirait. Ils mettraient la main sur ses bébés. Ils pomperaient leur sang jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus rien. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver à ses bébés.

Ses doigts se fermèrent sur le revolver de Brock et il le tira avant de vérifier qu'il était chargé. Il se leva, contourna le lit et s'approcha dut lit de ses enfants. Il retira la sécurité et vida le barillet.


	31. Balles de fer

**_BrockBuck mon Stony_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (toujours du nouar), shonen-ai

Couple : BrockBuck (ou WinterBones mais j'aime bien BrockBuck) et Stony.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck et Stan Lee (ça fait beaucoup de monde ça) hormis la petite Maggie, la nouvelle petite Natalia et puis Hal Popino ainsi que Stasya… Et puis si j'ai oublié des gens dans les disclaimers… Oops ?

Note : Cette fic est la base d'une idée/défi de ma Sailor Sweety-fourniseuse d'idée de base entreprise adorée.

* * *

 _Chapitre 31 : Balle de fer_

Six coups de feu résonnèrent dans la maison Stark. Steve se redressa en sursaut dans son lit alors qu'il s'y était à peine endormi. Il pressa sa tête contre l'oreiller et sentit la main de Tony sur son poignet.

\- Gnest toi gny va. Gton ngosse…

\- Ouais…

Steve se leva difficilement mais s'approcha tout de même vers le landau pour vérifier que ça allait. Natalia remuait et il l'attrapa pour le mettre dans le lit avec son daddy. On aurait pu lui reprocher de ne pas assez vite se déplacer mais il n'entendait aucun cri. Il supposait que ça allait bien. Tant Brock que Bucky avec sa dépression avaient la gâchette facile. Et il était arrivé une fois où Rumlow avait chassé un pigeon avec son revolver pour s'occuper.

Bien sûr, il ne tarda pas trop non plus. Étant courageux mais pas intrépide, il attrapa son bouclier, au cas où. Enfin, il rejoignit la chambre de son meilleur ami, se faisant ouvrir le sas par JARVIS.

Il alluma la lumière.

Il trouva le Soldat de l'Hiver en larmes, assis sur son lit, un revolver en main.

\- Bucky ?

\- Steve…

Le pistolet trembla entre les paumes du mercenaire.

\- Je devais le faire… Renifla-t-il. Je devais protéger les bébés. HYDRA…

Il laissa tomber l'arme vide qui se fracassa avec un bruit mat, encore fumante. Steve écarquilla les yeux et se précipita vers le petit lit.

\- Je devais… Et…

Bucky secoua violemment la tête, les larmes redoublant sur ses joues.

\- Je ne les trouve pas. Je ne suis même pas capable de les tuer.

Steve, la respiration accélérée, regardait le berceau qui était troué six fois. Il n'y avait rien. Pas de bébés. Pas la grosse peluche nounours que Natasha et lui avaient décidé de leur acheté ensemble…

\- Où est Rumlow ?

Le Soldat de l'Hiver secoua la tête.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas. Renifla Barnes.

Le Capitaine nota qu'il n'avait pas réagi aux coups de feu, ce qui était un peu étonnant.

\- JARVIS, Rumlow s'occupe des enfants dans la cuisine ou ?

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent.

\- Il n'est pas dans la maison, Monsieur.

Ce n'était pas l'heure d'emmener les enfants en promenade ! Et s'il avait été dans les parages malgré tout, JARVIS l'aurait tenu au courant. Rogers voulut fouiller ses poches machinalement avant de se rhabiller qu'il était en boxer et t-shirt.

\- Je reviens. Reste-là.

Steve courut jusqu'à sa chambre pour récupérer son téléphone, composant déjà le numéro de Brock.

\- Gnyalorch ? Fit Tony qui caressait la tête de sa fille, machinalement.

\- Rumlow et les bébés ne sont pas là.

Stark se redressa d'un seul coup.

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi il se barrerait à… trois heures du matin !?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu sais. Rectifia Tony. JARVIS, protocole deux zéro zéro sept.

Tout à coup, il était tout à fait réveillé. Bien trop réveillé.

Pas de réponse au téléphone. Le super soldat réessaya.

\- Oui, Monsieur.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Steve.

\- Tu te souviens les verres que j'ai pris avec Rumlow dernièrement ?

Le Capitaine hocha la tête. Il avait été suffisamment surpris bien qu'il était content qu'ils s'entendent bien.

\- Capteur génétique. Il ne dure pas longtemps.

\- Capteur génétique ?

\- Je voulais attendre le moment où Silvermane l'appellerait à nouveau et on aurait eu l'occasion.

\- Tu as fait ça dans son dos ?

\- Plutôt une bonne idée, non ? Il avait conscience en ses capacités d'agent double et je n'en doutais pas mais je voulais de la rapidité. Qu'il n'ait pas le temps de fuir, cette fois.

Le Capitaine serra les dents. Il n'avait pas de réponse.

\- Occupe-toi de ça et, s'il te plaît, préviens tout le monde, je dois retourner auprès de Bucky avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de dangereux.

\- Ouais. Je règle ça.

Tony câlina sa fille chérie en regardant le plan se spécifier sur l'écran que JARVIS lui avait déployé.

 ** _Détroit, Michigan_** – Cinq heures plus tard

Les pleurs de Stasya résonnaient dans les rues de Détroit, tirant des regards plus ou moins torves dans la population toujours, ou presque, en déclin. Des gens qui profitaient qu'il soit déjà midi pour prendre leur pause et qui ne voulaient que les cris d'un enfant s'ajoutent au fracas des voitures, aux vociférations des disputes.

Brock, lui, était bien plus préoccupé. Le naturel très calme de la petite l'avait toujours poussé à essayer de calmer son amant avec elle mais là, rien n'y faisait. Ni la bercer, ni la nourrir, ni la changer. Il avait même eu la joie de devenir le cliché de la personne qu'on haïssait profondément dans l'avion à cause d'un bébé qui chouinait sans cesse.

L'inquiétude commençait à le ronger et il s'arrêta sur le premier banc disponible. Quoique « disponible » était un abus de langage. Dès qu'il eut posé le berceau portatif qui contenait ses précieux bébés, un homme grand et large s'approcha de lui, faisant craquer ses poings.

\- Mec, c'est ici chez moi. Tu vas dégager avec tes bébés ou je vais t'amocher encore plus que tu ne l'es.

Brock sentait la migraine revenir. Dire qu'elle s'était calmée pendant quelques heures. Ça avait été si bon !

\- Eyh !

L'homme poussa sur l'épaule de Rumlow avant que de main ne s'approche de la hanse.

\- Touche à cette nacelle et je t'explose la face.

Le caïd ricana et effleura la hanse. Son rire mourut, avalé par un coup de feu.

\- Putaiiiin. Il a explosé tout son sang sur les bébés.

Bon aussi sur le nounours qui n'était plus tout blanc mais ça lui donnait un certain charme.

Brock donna un violent coup dans le cadavre du mec allongé et essuya le visage de ses petits, pleurant autant l'un que l'autre, avec le bout de leur couverture.

\- Faudra vous y habituer. Vous ne comptez pas manquer la journée de « accompagner papa au travail », hein ?

Les jumeaux continuèrent de pleurer avec force et Rumlow ne put retenir un soupir. Il avait terriblement mal aux tempes et les hurlements ne l'aidaient pas. Au moins, les gens s'étaient éloignés lorsqu'il avait tiré. On ne l'embêterait plus.

Il sortit une cigarette et l'alluma pour tirer une bouffée salvatrice. Enfin, après l'avoir recrachée, il se laissa tomber à côté de ses enfants, lançant une myriade de douleur dans sa peau encore et toujours trop sensible. La technologie Stark ne pouvait rien pour lui, non ?

\- Eyh, mes bébés… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il caressa la petite joue de Hal qui lâcha une sorte de couinement, se gletta dessus puis sembla se calmer un peu. Lorsqu'il titilla celle de sa petite fille, la même chose se passa plus ou moins si ce n'était qu'elle remua les bras.

\- Ils sont très intelligents. Le sérum semble prometteur.

Brock se leva et fronça les sourcils, ou plutôt son sourcil et ce qu'il restait de l'autre, avant de soupirer.

\- Blackie, tu m'as fait peur.

\- Tu pourrais aussi te rappeler de ma voix. Sourit Black Swan en s'avançant.

Il désigna un immense bâtiment d'un mouvement de menton avant de mettre sa main sur son épaule.

\- Tu y es presque.

Brock sentit brutalement la déconnexion avec son cerveau. Plus violemment qu'il ne l'avait ressentir lorsque Bucky avait accouché et que ses idées étaient confuses, plus violemment que certaines fois où il appelait Sin sans savoir pourquoi. Il entendit les pleurs de ses enfants redoubler et sa main chercha la hanse de leur nacelle avant que tout ne devienne entièrement noir.

 ** _Malibu, Californie_**

\- Je vous avais prévenu, Stark. Vous ne m'avez pas crue !

Tony leva un œil blasé vers Wanda avant de revenir à JARVIS qui lui envoyait un millier d'informations. Sur l'état de l'Iron Legion sur la préparation des divers jets sur le point qui miroitait dans le Michigan.

Il zooma.

\- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas fait plus attention ? Reprit Witch Scarlett.

\- Il a fait avaler un traceur à Rumlow, ça semble une excellente façon de se méfier. Avança Rhodey.

\- Pas suffisante. Il n'aurait pas dû pouvoir quitter cette maison. Comment JARVIS a pu le laisser sortir ? Questionna-t-elle.

Vision lui posa la main sur l'épaule et secoua doucement la tête.

\- Rumlow était un invité. Il avait le droit d'entrer et sortir comme il voulait. Répondit Steve.

Wanda soupira en tournant la tête vers lui alors que, dans le dos de Bucky, il attachait le gilet par balle aux multiples encoches qu'il portait. Son meilleur ami bougeait à peine.

\- Alors pourquoi il y avait encore plus de sécurité dans la maison ces derniers moments ? Questionna la Sokovienne.

\- Pour moi. Marmonna Bucky.

Natasha soupira et trottina jusqu'à Steve qui n'était pas encore complétement préparé.

\- Tu veux que je prenne le relais ? Je suis prête.

\- Merci. Dit le super soldat. Ça va aller. Ajouta-t-il à voix basse au Soldat de l'Hiver.

Celui-ci opina à peine et ne réussit même pas à sourire à la rousse alors qu'elle l'aidait à accrocher son arsenal de haute pointe. Elle sentait bien sûr le regard de Bruce dans son dos mais l'ignorait.

\- À ce sujet… Dit Sam. Pourquoi on l'emmène avec ?

\- Je l'ai demandé. Répondit Fury.

Pepper berçait Maggie qui était déjà réveillée et qui essayait de comprendre toute cette agitation. Surtout que personne dans sa grande famille sans moindre lien du sang n'avait réagi à ses bonjour. Ou peut-être rapidement seulement… Pas même Natasha alors qu'elle commencerait la danse tout à l'heure !

\- Pourquoi ?

Le dirigeant du S.H.I.E.L.D., ou ce qu'il en restait, tourna la tête vers Wanda qui venait à nouveau de parler.

\- Je me pose la même question. Souffla Sam. C'est un tueur.

\- Justement. Répliqua Fury.

\- Ce sont ses enfants. Défendit Natasha.

\- Je pensais qu'il voulait les tuer. Dit Bruce.

Bucky tourna la tête vers lui. Si un seul regard au monde pouvait tuer, il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était celui-là.

\- Vous n'avez jamais vu une femme enceinte après la naissance de ses enfants, vous. Dit Clint. Bande de chanceux.

Il eut une micro-moue en songeant que Laura n'avait jamais atteint le point du mercenaire mais tout de même.

\- Vous êtes sûr, Colonel ? Sur ce point, je les rejoins. S'excusa l'agent Coulson. Il a l'air… catatonique.

\- Ça, je m'en inquiète pas. Il ressemblait exactement à ça quand il m'a arraché une aile avant de me jeter dans le vide. Intervint Sam.

\- Tuer est ma première nature… Je n'échouerai pas. Murmura Bucky.

Natasha serra sa main sur son épaule.

\- Bien. Dit Tony en voyant Steve revenir. Tout le monde a l'air prêt.

Il regarda vers Rhodey déjà dans War Machine et claqua des doigts, permettant à l'Iron Man de se mettre sur son corps.

\- Banner, vous n'oublierez pas de vous changer. Enchaîna-t-il.

Il lança un regard vers ses filles et défit le visage de son armure pour rejoindre Maggie dans les bras de Pepper et Natalia dans ceux de Happy. Il leur fit un baiser à chacune, sachant à l'air que son aînée avait que si Steve avait autant pris de temps dans son dos, c'était entre autre parce qu'il avait déjà fait ses au revoir à leurs petites.

\- Vous restez avec Pepper et Funny, mes chéries. Tout va bien se passer.

\- Je viens avec vous.

Tony se redressa alors que Mademoiselle Potts rougissait.

\- Bien sûr que vous venez avec nous, Colonel Fury, pourquoi vous nous le préciser ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Vous venez de dire que je devais rester avec vos filles, Stark. Lui rappela le dirigeant.

Iron Man désigna Happy.

\- Je l'ai dit à lui.

\- Euh… Mais moi, je m'appelle « Happy », Tony. Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Mais Funny, c'est Happy. Insista le milliardaire. Et Pepper est en couple avec Happy, parce que Maggie…

Natasha et Clint éclatèrent de rire exactement en même temps.

\- Funny… Gémit Maggie en désignant Nick.

Tony fronça les sourcils puis regarda vers Steve.

\- Tu croyais comme moi, hein ?

\- O… Oui. Nous pensions…

Le super soldat regarda vers Pepper puis vers le Colonel.

\- Vous êtes…

\- Vous nous féliciterez plus tard. Dit le dirigeant du S.H.I.E.L.D. Quel est la composition des équipes.

\- Ça fait deux ans et demi. Rit Natasha.

\- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas observateur. Se moqua Clint.

\- C'était logique que Funny, c'était Happy. Protesta Tony. Qui croyait comme moi ? Levez la main.

\- La composition des équipes. Répéta Nick.

\- Oui, oui, Funny. Alors Pepper et _Happy_ vous gardez les filles. Je ferais cavalier seul et avec JARVIS, on analysera l'endroit. Ensuite, Rhodey, tu restes avec l'agent Hills.

\- Très bien. Dirent-il ensemble.

\- Natasha, je te confie notre Hulk, tache de le faire devenir vert et de le contrôler. Un jet est prêt pour vous, le J3.

La rousse lui lança un regard mauvais, fit une accolade à Bucky et partit vers le Docteur qui lui sourit.

\- Coulson, avec Sam. Vous avez le J2.

\- Bien, Monsieur. Dit Phil.

Le Falcon acquiesça.

\- Funny, avec le J6, vous serez accompagné de Vision.

\- Parfait. Répondit ce dernier alors que le Colonel ne relevait pas.

\- Clint, Wanda… J4.

Tony se tourna ensuite vers Steve.

\- Le J1. Garde un œil sur lui. Je t'invite à maîtriser la bête comme Natasha. Mais ça m'arrangerait que ce ne soit pas de la même façon.

Steve n'eut que l'ombre d'un sourire.

\- Parfait… Avengers, nous allons à Détroit. On récupère les bébés et on sauve l'Humanité.

\- Détroit. Soupira Sam. On a vraiment pas de chance.


	32. Première vague

**_BrockBuck mon Stony_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (toujours du nouar), shonen-ai

Couple : BrockBuck (ou WinterBones mais j'aime bien BrockBuck) et Stony.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck et Stan Lee (ça fait beaucoup de monde ça) hormis la petite Maggie, la nouvelle petite Natalia et puis Hal Popino ainsi que Stasya… Et puis si j'ai oublié des gens dans les disclaimers… Oops ?

Note : Cette fic est la base d'une idée/défi de ma Sailor Sweety-fourniseuse d'idée de base entreprise adorée.

* * *

 _Chapitre 32 : Premières vagues_

 ** _Détroit, Michigan_**

La première chose que vit Brock lorsqu'il revint à lui, ou se réveilla, il ne savait pas trop, c'était des jambes enfermées dans un pantalon de cuir. Cela dit « des genoux enfermés dans un pantalon de cuir » aurait été une dénomination bien plus correcte. Il referma rapidement les yeux et tâtonna discrètement sa taille. Il ne trouvait pas de fusil que ce soit un long, un court ou un ridiculement petit. Et pour ce qui était des couteaux… également absent.

On avait dû lui faire les poches.

Ils savaient quel était dangereux avec des armes à disposition. Mais en même temps, il était également dangereux sans. Il rouvrit légèrement une paupière pour regarder la personne à son chevet. S'il roulait et qu'il lui bondissait dessus, il aurait tôt fait de la ou le mettre à terre.

\- Si j'étais toi, je n'y penserais pas.

Il se tendit. Est-ce que…

\- J'ai vu tes yeux s'ouvrirent, je t'ai vu toucher ta ceinture. Je ne suis pas encore aveugle, tu sais ?

Brock soupira et se redressa.

\- Tu étais plus doué. L'amour rend-il vraiment débile ?

\- Je te retourne la question. Marmonna Rumlow.

Il se pencha et l'attrapa par la gorge pour la soulever.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fiche ici et où sont mes enfants ?!

\- C'est… toi… qui les as… emmené.

Les jambes galbées de la femme s'enroulèrent autour de sa gorge et elle serra aussi fort qu'elle pouvait, emprisonnant sa tête entre ses cuisses.

\- Lâ… ch… e…

Brock sourit en serrant plus fort sa gorge. Il sentit la prise se défaire contre son propre cou mais persista à comprimer ses veines jusqu'à ce qu'elle pâlisse et ne doive le relâcher complétement. Il la jeta alors violemment sur le lit, attrapa un revolver sur la table de chevet et la chevaucha pour mettre le canon sur sa tempe, tenant sa gorge dans sa main.

\- Alors ? Des choses à dire ?

\- Pourquoi tu as cédé ? Demanda-t-elle. Tu avais l'air de bien résister.

Brock fronça les sourcils et elle soupira.

\- À Black Swan, connard !

\- Quel langage dans une si jolie frimousse. Ricana Rumlow.

\- Tu devais avoir des migraines, enculé.

\- Mais pas tout le temps. Sourit-il.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu as cédé ? Tu as accepté qu'ils prennent tes enfants ?

\- Non. Où sont-ils ?

\- Tu crois qu'on va te le dire ?

Brock tourna la tête en entendant la voix de Black Swan. Il relâcha Sin et se redressa.

\- Alors comme ça on investit mon cerveau pour s'en prendre à mes bébés.

Il s'approcha de lui, le revolver dressé.

\- J'ai eu du mal. Se moqua l'autre homme. Tu as un esprit fort et c'est pour ça que HYDRA est fait pour toi. Je pensais que tu donnerais directement tes enfants. Ricana-t-il. Et tu as résisté jusqu'à ce que la fatigue ait fragilisé ton cerveau. Fort heureusement.

Une explosion fit trembler tout le bâtiment alors qu'une musique endiablée emplissait l'air.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Black Swan en sortant son propre revolver.

Rumlow sourit, faisant tourner son arme autour de son doigt avant de presser le canon contre la tempe du manipulateur d'esprit.

\- AC/DC. Sourit-il.

\- C'est Iron Man ? Souffla Sin.

Nouvelle explosion. Elle regarda vers la fenêtre et put apercevoir un jet reprendre toutes ses couleurs.

\- Et les Avengers.

\- Tu nous as trahis ?! Cria Black Swan.

Brock s'abaissa juste avant qu'il ne tire une balle. Sin bondit de côté mais sentit son épaule être échauffée. Elle siffla.

\- Bien sûr. Fit Crossbones en retombant sur ses pieds. Un père qui aime ses enfants et le père de ses enfants, c'est très con, tu ne savais pas ?

Il attrapa son poignet et le tordit violemment pour lui faire tomber son arme, lui envoyant son pied dans le ventre et le projetant contre le mur.

\- Sin !

La rousse pinça les lèvres, les doigts serrés sur la crosse.

\- Salope !

La fille poussa un cri lorsque le virus fonça dans son cerveau. Elle attrapa le bâton électrique de Brock et lui bondit dessus avant de le frapper violemment sur l'épaule, presque sur la gorge. Il chancela sous l'impact, les volts secouant ses membres et la peau craquant sous les impulsions.

Sin lui envoya son pied entre les cuisses, le faisant immédiatement tomber au sol. Les yeux vitreux, elle continua de taper, arrachant des grognements et des ébauches de cri à Rumlow.

Black Swan se frotta le ventre, les regardant avec un amusement plus que visible. Il attrapa son récepteur alors que la fille évitait chacun des coups ralentit de Brock.

\- Avengers en approche. Je répète… Avengers en approche, préparez-vous et tuez-les. Que quelqu'un prévienne la boss.

µµµ

Sam se tenait à une hanse sur le plafond du jet que Phil contrôlait. L'agent ayant une seconde d'hésitation après le nombre d'explosion qu'avait eu le bâtiment.

\- J'atterris. Lui dit Coulson.

Falcon acquiesça et se dépêcha d'ouvrir le sas en bas. Il bondit dans les airs, le laissant se refermer, et utilisa ses ailes pour virer rapidement et foncer vers l'une des ouvertures fumantes provoquées par la puissance de War Machine ou encore Iron Man ou peut-être Vision. Si ce n'était un crash. Enfin, il s'en moquait ! Il était rentré et c'était ce qui comptait.

\- Dites-moi comment vous vous en sortez. Lança Wilson en courant dans les couloirs.

\- Je suis posé, je vais descendre dans le sas.

\- Je dois être à deux étages de vous, je vous rejoins. Stark ! Fit Sam en activant l'émetteur relié à l'homme.

\- Oui ?

\- Coulson et moi on s'occupe du haut.

\- Tu vises les échelons qui appartiennent au chef des Avengers, là ! Lança Tony.

\- Je pensais que c'était Steve.

Il tira des balles sur quelques agents d'HYDRA, les empêchant de courir et leur réduisant leur poignet à des axes indépendants.

Pas de mort chez les Avengers.

\- Et bientôt, ce sera Steve-mon-époux-Stark, donc tous ses droits me reviendront.

Sam sourit en tirant une nouvelle balle pour faire saute un revolver d'une main. Il rechargea son arme et envoya son pied dans le ventre d'un homme qui se fracassa la tête contre le mur et retomba, sonné.

\- Steve Stark ?

\- Absolument ! Je dois encore le convaincre. J'ai une autre ligne ! Lança-t-il.

\- Tiens-moi au courant.

\- Ouaip.

La conversation se coupa et Sam grimpa les escaliers en courant. Il tira encore quelques balles. Il leva les yeux vers une trappe. Mais elle était un peu haute…

\- Le champ est libre, sautez, je vous rattrape.

L'ouverture se souleva. Il vit apparaître Phil et l'homme bondit dans le trou.

\- Je ne prédirais pas ça ! Lança une voix féminine.

Quelque chose s'enroula autour du poignet de Sam, l'empêchant de rejoindre Coulson qui tomba lamentablement sur le sol.

µµµ

Steve ouvrit le haut du jet et se tourna vers Bucky. Il serra les dents en voyant qu'il se détachait de mains tremblantes, de gestes lents. Sam n'avait pas menti… Il avait l'impression de voir le Soldat de l'Hiver comme la première fois qu'il l'avait aperçu. Il sortit du jet, à moitié encastré dans l'arrière du bâtiment, vers le milieu. Il aurait préféré faire autre chose mais aux grands maux, les grands moyens…

Il dressa son bouclier pour empêcher les balles de l'atteindre puis se pencha vers son meilleur ami à qui il tendit la main. Le Soldat de l'Hiver se leva, activa les processus de défense du jet avec une aisance qui faisait froid dans le dos. Bucky lui attrapa la main et se laissa extraire de l'habitacle qui se reclapa derrière lui. Le mercenaire saisit un de ses revolvers et tira par-dessus le bouclier en vibranium.

Cinq balles contre les cinq personnes qui leur faisait front et nourrissait les coups de leurs mitraillettes.

Cinq balles qui explosèrent les trachées, la bouche ou la base du cou des hommes et les firent tomber sur le sol.

\- Bucky… On évite de tuer. Lui dit Steve.

\- Ils ne nous embêteront plus. Répliqua le Soldat de l'Hiver. Et si un seul d'entre eux à toucher mes enfants.

Le blondinet serra les dents mais acquiesça. Il avait aussi porté des enfants dans son ventre et il savait ce que c'était la rage qu'on pouvait avoir pour eux.

Mais s'il pouvait éviter des meurtres…

µµµ

Tony virevolta autour du bâtiment où HYDRA s'était rassemblé. Il était hors de question de laisser qui que ce soit de sortir. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus que n'importe qui puisse rentrer. Et il ne pouvait pas non plus se contenter de jouer à la plaque tournante pendant que tout le monde s'amusait. Il était Iron Man ! Et puis, il voulait encore être le héros de son Steve en retrouvant les bébés du meilleur ami dudit Steve.

\- Iron Legion ! Appela-t-il. … Sauf Mark XI, Python, Jack et Igor. Je vous veux à la maison avec Happy et Pepper. Les autres… Venez aider papa ! JARVIS, dans combien de temps… ?

\- Quinze minutes, Monsieur !

\- Eh bien.

Tony fonça vers le sol pour tirer sur un agent d'HYDRA qui essayait de s'enfuir. Il le regarda, assommé sur le sol, juste trois secondes avant de remonter.

\- Stark !

\- Barton ?

Iron Man remonta et tira des roquettes sur les agents qui essayaient de l'atteindre depuis les fenêtres. Des vitres explosaient, des morceaux de parpaing tombaient et écrasaient certains fuyards. Mais aussi des curieux. Il en voyait un qui se tenait la jambe.

\- Merde. Siffla-t-il.

\- Sixième étage. Rien à signaler. On fouille.

\- Parfait.

Il redescendit en piquer et souleva le bloc de béton qui comprimait la jambe.

\- Eyh ! Ordre d'Iron Man, venez aider ce type.

Une femme courut vers lui et soutint l'homme pour l'éloigner, les yeux écarquillés. Elle hurla en voyant un nouveau bloc foncé mais Tony tira dedans et ce n'était plus qu'une pluie de poussière qui tomba sur eux.

\- Allez ! Invectiva Tony en reprenant de l'altitude. JARVIS, l'Iron Legion ?

\- Encore sept minutes, Monsieur.

Tony lâcha un soupir et remonta pour fracasser d'autres hommes, et femmes, d'HYDRA.

\- Déploie des capteurs de chaleur, JARVIS. S'il y a la moindre chance que tu trouves les bébés.

\- Je les prépare, Monsieur. Encore six minutes pour l'Iron Legion. Voulez-vous savoir comment se porte Monsieur Rogers ?

\- Oui.

\- Ses constantes sont parfaites, il a le corps correcte à 99%, il se remet d'un éclat de balle.

\- Parfait.

\- Tony ?

\- Romanoff ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

\- On est au troisième étage. Je viens d'abattre deux hommes. Ils n'ont pas d'informations. On en cherche encore.

Natasha tira sur une personne qui venait d'arriver, l'impact le faisant tomber dans les escaliers et se taper la tête sur une marche. Elle ignorait s'il était encore en vie, mais tant pis.

\- Utilise tes talents, marraine.

\- Oui. Dit-elle.

\- On est en code vert ?

\- Non. J'y travaille. Répondit-elle. Mais on est dans un bâtiment assez petit. Alors si on peut év…

Un impact violent projeta Natasha contre le mur. Elle écarquilla les yeux alors qu'elle avait le dos fracassé. Elle retint un gémissement de toutes ses forces pour regarder vers ce qui l'avait frappé. Une femme à la longue chevelure noire portant une tenue verte et dont le fouet était comme le prolongement de son corps.

\- Tony !

\- Pas besoin de hurler dans mes oreilles ! J'arr…

Il entendit un cri alors que la femme cognait son talon dans le ventre de Natasha. Elle cracha sa salive et un peu de bile. Mais elle utilisa ce liquide corrosif comme une arme et dirigea le second crachat vers la femme qui recula à peine, faisant claquer son fouet.

Une énorme main verte retint le bout.

\- Code vert. Murmura Natasha.

Elle regarda le poing envoyer le corps dans le mur.

\- Elle est là… La Warrior White Princess. Elle… elle est bientôt morte mais elle ne l'était pas. Dit la Russe.

\- Tu veux dire que tu te battais avec elle ? Et j'ai manqué ça ? Barton ?!

\- Oui ? Demanda ce dernier.

\- On a un problème. Je pensais que vous aviez tué la Warrior White Princess ? On vient de me dire que c'était en train de se faire.

\- On l'a fait. Certifia-t-il.

\- Ben pas assez.

\- Oh putain…

C'était la voix de Barton.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je la vois, ouais.

\- Romanoff, notre Hulk ne tabasse pas la Warrior White Princess ? Demanda Iron Man.

\- Si. Souffla-t-elle en se redressant péniblement.

\- JARVIS ?!

Alors qu'il appelait l'intelligence artificielle, Tony vit arriver une quantité incroyable de robot. Pendant une seule seconde, il se dit qu'il devrait arrêter de faire autant de machines mais il adorait ça.

\- L'Iron Legion est là, Monsieur.

\- Oui. Établis la conversation avec tout le monde.

\- Bien, Monsieur.

\- Envoie l'Iron Legion protéger la ville et empêcher HYDRA de sortir du bâtiment.

Sur ces mots, Tony rentra par une faille provoquée par il ne savait plus qui.

\- Avengers ?

\- Ouais. Siffla Sam.

Phil grogna en réponse.

\- Je n'en suis pas, mais oui. Dit Fury.

\- Vous les dirigez. Répliqua Clint en tirant une flèche qui épingla la Warrior White Princess au mur.

Wanda fit tomber des gravats sur elle.

\- On est là avec la gamine. Enchaîna-t-il.

\- Là ! Répondit Rhodey. Avec Madame Hills.

\- Mademoiselle. Répondit-elle en tirant une rafale de balle sur des agents qui tombaient et étaient neutralisés.

\- Mademoiselle. Sourit War Machine.

\- On est là. Dit Natasha. On a réglé le problème…

\- Je suis là aussi. Certifia la Vision.

\- Steve ? Appela Tony.

\- Présent.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Il y a plusieurs Warrior White Princess. Des clones, des robots, des intelligences synthétiques, j'en sais foutrement rien mais vous devez rester sur vos gardes. Dit-il.

Il se tourna vers le bout du couloir et tira un impact qui fit tomber des gravats sur une des Warrior White Princess.

Mais il y en avait déjà une seconde.

Et ce qui résonna dans son oreille lui déplaisait. Trop de « je la vois » prononcé de quelque façon que ce soit…

\- Je ne la vois pas.

Cette voix était celle de Steve et Tony ignorait ce qu'il préférait en fin de compte…

\- Avengers, restez sur vos gardes !


	33. Quand faut y aller

**_BrockBuck mon Stony_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (toujours du nouar), shonen-ai

Couple : BrockBuck (ou WinterBones mais j'aime bien BrockBuck) et Stony.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck et Stan Lee (ça fait beaucoup de monde ça) hormis la petite Maggie, la nouvelle petite Natalia et puis Hal Popino ainsi que Stasya… Et puis si j'ai oublié des gens dans les disclaimers… Oops ?

Note : Cette fic est la base d'une idée/défi de ma Sailor Sweety-fourniseuse d'idée de base entreprise adorée.

* * *

 _Chapitre 33 : Quand faut y aller…_

Maria Hills se redressa et tira une balle dans le bras de la Warrior White Princess qui envoya malgré tout son fouet. Rhodey s'interposa et attrapa le cuir, tirant violemment dessus pour faire tomber la femme. Mais elle se rattrapa avec une roue malgré la douleur dans son bras et cogna violemment l'armure. Pas suffisamment fort pour le faire chanceler mais elle pressa sur son épaule puis bondit et arriva derrière lui.

Il la saisit par la cheville mais elle eut le temps d'envoyer violemment son poing dans la gorge de Hills qui recula de quelques pas. Elle tira une salve de balle alors que Rhodey la rejetait sur le sol. Elle cracha un mélange de salive et de sang alors que le liquide de vie s'écoulait de son ventre.

\- Elle est morte, Tony. Souffla Rhodey. On a le droit de la tuer elle ?

\- Ouais ! On la tue ! Lança Iron Man.

War Machine entendit un bruit. _Bip. Bip. Bip._

\- Lieutenant-Colonel ! Lui cria Hills.

Mais l'homme l'avait déjà entendu. Il se tourna d'un coup sec en lâchant « déploiement ». L'armure s'éloigna de lui et explosa. L'impact cogna rudement Rhodey qui fut projeté contre le sol. Hills se précipita vers lui, revolver à la main et porta sa main sur son cou.

Il respirait !

Du sang coulait un peu de sa bouche mais ça pouvait être juste qu'il s'était mordu la lèvre ou quelque chose du genre.

\- Stark ! Rhodey a été blessé. Il est évanoui mais à l'air de ne pas souffrir de maux dangereux. Une analyse sera nécessaire. Je reste près de lui. Étage six. Dit Hills.

\- Continuez de retenir un maximum de gens. Je vous envoie deux armures en renfort. Dit Iron Man.

\- Merci.

\- Merci à vous.

Disant cela, Iron Man envoya une déflagration dans le ventre de la deuxième Warrior White Princess qui se cogna contre le mur mais lui jeta une pluie de mini-bombe. Il se recula vivement mais ne put rien faire contre la déflagration qui le repoussa.

\- JARVIS ?

\- Armure endommagée à 6%, vous avez des contusions sur les bras.

\- Je les sens. Répondit Tony.

Il se redressa et tira une valse d'énergie autour de la femme. Le sol se déroba sous elle et elle s'effondra un étage plus bas. Il vit une énorme main l'attraper et faire craquer sa colonne vertébrale. Iron Man bondit dans le trou et courut vers Natasha, encore un peu sonnée. Et ce qui avait de quoi l'impressionner, c'était le nombre de cadavre de la même femme sur le sol.

\- Romanoff ?

\- Je vais bien. Je peux me battre. Elle sait comment attaquer. Répondit l'espionne. Elle ne peut rien contre Hulk mais elle peut contre moi. Elle est… très intelligente. Complimenta-t-elle.

\- Vous faites du beau travail. Dit Iron Man. Je continue.

Natasha ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander de l'emmener avec elle mais elle se retint. Elle était peut-être la seule à pouvoir faire quelque chose pour Hulk.

\- Courage ! Lui dit-elle.

µµµ

Phil tira une balle dans le genou d'un agent d'HYDRA alors que Sam venait de faire passer un clone, ou peu importe ce que c'était, par la vitre.

\- Qui est votre employeur ? Demanda Coulson.

\- Vous venez de la faire passer par la fenêtre. Une d'entre elle.

L'homme ricana avant de faire craquer une de ses dents. Il mordit dans quelque chose et sourit.

\- Coupez une tête, il en poussera deux.

De la bave écumante sortit de ses lèvres et il tomba sur le sol. Phil serra les dents. Encore un… Steve lui avait parlé de ça, bien sûr, et il n'en avait absolument rien oublié. Mais c'était extrêmement frustrant.

\- Aucune information. Dit l'agent à l'adresse de Falcon qui revenait vers lui.

\- Alors on fouille.

Wilson frotta son visage en sang et partit vers une salle qu'il ouvrit. Tout y avait été laissé en plan, ordinateur, café refroidissant, jeu de cartes… Pas de bébés.

\- Comment ils s'appellent ? Demanda Phil.

\- Stasya et Hal. Répondit Sam en allant vers l'ordinateur dont il retira le disque dur.

Il entendit l'agent appeler le nom des bébés.

Pas de cris.

Étaient-ils seulement en vie ?

µµµ

Brock leva la main pour retenir un coup de couteau de Sin mais il se planta dans son épaule. Il lui donna un violent coup de genou dans le ventre, à moitié volontaire, à moitié reflexe dû à la douleur puis jeta son autre main pour parer un coup de poing. Il sentit la douleur de l'électricité irradier son ventre et manqua de s'étouffer avec les vomissures qui jaillirent de ses lèvres.

Les yeux de la fille étaient toujours vitreux et elle ne le laissa pas tourner la tête. Elle appuya sur le couteau, tirant une trainée sanglante alors que l'électricité jaillissait à nouveau de son bâton. Rumlow était tellement ravagé par la douleur, se retenait tellement de crier, et était un peu occupé à essayer de respirer aussi, qu'il n'arrivait même pas à penser à l'ironie de se faire molester par une telle arme.

Il cracha comme il pouvait.

\- Sin, bordel ! Siffla-t-il entre deux grognements de douleur.

Il la frappait mais elle ne réagissait pas. Il voyait pourtant des bleus s'étendre à certains endroits. Et ça avait la forme de son poing.

Elle leva son arme et elle eut un gémissement alors qu'elle rabaissait lentement sa main.

\- Allez. Ordonna Black Swan. Ce connard ne va pas résister longtemps.

Il n'avait pas tort. Brock sentait son corps trembler.

Sin leva le bras et le rabaissa violemment.

La porte vola en éclat et un coup de feu retentit violemment suivi par un bruit mat. Puis un second.

\- Non, non, non. Fit une voix.

Rumlow tourna la tête et sentit son visage s'illuminer en voyant son artiste, bien qu'il ait un revolver fumant dans la main. Toutefois, il avait la main de Steve sur son poignet, l'empêchant de viser correctement. L'agent double grogna en sentant du sang napper sa peau.

Il repoussa Sin et se leva. Il enjamba le cadavre de Black Swan et laissa Rogers prendre le revolver des mains de Bucky avant de le saisir par la taille.

Un violent coup de poing sur le visage le fit tomber sur la dépouille en grognant. Mon Dieu, il tenait à peine sur ses jambes…

\- L'artiste…

\- Où sont mes enfants ?! Ils disent que tu es le seul à pouvoir les avoir pris ! Cria Bucky.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je suis dans le même bateau que toi, l'artiste.

Steve regarda vers la porte, dressant son bouclier pour le cas où il y aurait quelqu'un.

\- Il y a eu contrôle mental. Dit la voix de Sin.

Elle s'agenouilla et frotta le sang sur son visage, lançant un regard de glace au Capitaine qui ne la remarquait même pas. Quelle ironie.

\- Le mec que tu as tué… Il peut faire ça. Il l'a contrôlé il y a déjà… quoi ? Cinq mois, Brock ?

L'agent d'HYDRA renifla puis cracha des restes de bile, toujours assis sur le cadavre.

\- Ouais. Cinq mois.

\- Il a résisté. Dit Sin.

Il y avait un goût d'amertume dans ses paroles alors qu'elle regardait Bucky. Celui-ci retira son masque et l'accrocha à sa ceinture dans un geste que trop machinal. Il attrapa un revolver et s'avança.

\- Bucky ! Lui cria Steve.

Il s'approcha de lui au même moment que la rousse fondait sur lui.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver tira tout son chargeur dans la dépouille avant de se laisser tomber à genoux et de prendre son compagnon dans ses bras, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

\- Je goûte le vomi. Grogna-t-il.

\- Moi aussi, pendant la grossesse. Fit Bucky en pressant à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes.

\- Vous êtes très mignon, mais ce n'est pas le moment.

Steve jeta son bouclier pour assommer un agent alors que Sin lançait ses mots avec âpreté.

\- Ouais.

Brock tira toutefois son artiste pour qu'il s'asseye presque sur ses cuisses.

\- Où sont les enfants ? Demanda-t-il à la jeune fille.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- J'aimerais vous le dire mais je suis une femme de main. On ne me dit pas les trucs importants.

\- On va les chercher. Dit Rumlow.

Il poussa Bucky à se relever et accepta sa main lorsqu'il la lui tendit. Il sentait tous ses muscles tressauter et fit à peine un pas qu'il retomba.

\- Putain.

Bucky écarquilla les yeux alors que Steve s'avançait.

\- Rumlow ?

\- Elle m'a défoncé… Fit Brock en désignant Sin.

Il vit la main de son amant aller vers sa mitraillette et il l'attrapa, posant un baiser sur son poignet.

\- C'est une amie.

\- Ok…

\- Je peux le sortir d'ici, Captain America. Dit-elle, presque comme une insulte.

Steve sembla hésiter mais si Brock était un poids, s'il avait besoin de soin…

\- Tony ? Appela le Capitaine.

\- Yep ?

\- On a trouvé Rumlow, il est dans un sale état. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Steve.

Il voulut tirer sur un agent mais Bucky venait de lui faire exploser la tête.

\- Quelle question ! On abrège ses souffrances. C'est un acte de gentillesse !

Le Capitaine eut un faible sourire.

\- L'Iron Legion ne laisse sortir personne et ce sera un foutoir d'arranger ça.

\- Langage…

\- Je sais, j'adore quand tu dis ça. Rhodey est au sixième avec Hills. Il est blessé… Qu'il y aille s'il n'a pas besoin de soin de toute urgence, on les récupère après.

\- Oui.

\- Une dernière chose. Dit Tony. JARVIS les as localisés. Neuvième étage, tout à gauche.

Steve sentit son cœur s'accélérer puis se tourna vers Brock.

\- Tu peux te déplacer ? Tu as besoin de soin ?

Il allait tirer une nouvelle fois, entendant du bruit, mais son meilleur ami l'avait encore pris de court. Ce qui le gênait le plus étant les cadavres qui s'amoncelaient dès lors. Lui qui évitait les morts, surtout depuis qu'il était un Avengers, depuis que Bucky était de nouveau une partie de sa vie et que sa rage pour HYDRA s'était légèrement atténuée.

\- Non et… pas plus que ça.

\- Ok. On sait où sont les enfants.

Bucky tourna violemment la tête vers lui, les yeux étant tellement rempli d'émotion que, même sous ses lunettes, on le voyait.

\- On va les chercher puis on t'emmènera auprès des autres blessés. Continua Steve.

\- Je vais l'aider. Dit Sin. Allez chercher les enfants. Où c'est ?

Brock regarda son amant puis la jeune fille. Il sentait que celle-ci cherchait un moyen de sauver sa peau en tant que membre d'HYDRA. Et d'un autre côté, il aurait voulu accompagner son compagnon. Entre autre parce qu'il s'en voulait. Il n'aurait pas dû céder à Black Swan ! Et aussi parce qu'il était inquiet pour Bucky.

Il se releva péniblement mais retomba sur le corps en grommelant. Le Soldat de l'Hiver s'abaissa alors et il l'aida à se redresser, l'approchant de Sin qui récupéra son bras autour des épaules de la demoiselle.

\- Tu vas y arriver, l'artiste. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime. Je te frapperais encore quand on sera à la maison.

\- J'étais…

\- Je m'en fiche. Steve ?

\- Viens. Dit le Capitaine.

Il poussa dans le dos de Bucky. Il l'ouvrait aux balles mais en le voyant relever son bras de métal comme pour parer et en entendant les coups de feu fuser dans les couloirs, il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de soucis sur le sujet.

Le neuvième étage…

Ils prirent immédiatement les escaliers.

µµµ

Natasha n'eut pas le temps de tirer une nouvelle salve de balle qu'elle vit Hulk briser une autre colonne vertébrale. On ne faisait pas de mort quand on était un Avengers à moins que ce soit un accident, qu'on soit Hulk ou bien un ancien mercenaire à la solde d'HYDRA

\- On dirait qu'il ne reste plus que des gens allongés.

C'était la voix de Tony dans son oreille.

\- On a bientôt fini ? Demanda Natasha.

\- Pas vraiment. Les capteurs disent qu'il reste des gens debout à l'étage sept et trois. Et il faut vérifier toutes les personnes allongées et, surtout, on ne savait pas si on en a fini avec les Warrior White Princess. Vision pirate les ordinateurs pour avoir des informations. Est-ce que toi et Banner pouvez aller chercher dans tout ce qui est non-informatique ?

\- Oui. Répondit-elle.

Elle se tourna vers Hulk.

\- Eyh… Le Soleil est sur le point de se coucher… Souffla-t-elle en tendant la main.

µµµ

Clint récupéra ses flèches dans le corps d'un agent et l'assomma d'un violent coup, décochant une flèche qui épingla la gorge d'une Warrior White Princess. C'était la combientième ?

\- Tu sais… Je dois éviter de tuer des gens, mais je sais le faire. Dit-il en se tournant vers Wanda.

Elle obstrua des portes pour empêcher à la cavalerie de sortir. Non sans s'être assuré d'un coup de magie qu'elle n'aurait pas ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Mais ça me fait quand même bizarre de tuer une centaine de fois la même personne.

\- Ça ne fait que douze. Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Merci, j'avais perdu le compte.

Il lui décocha un sourire en même temps qu'une flèche. Quoique cette dernière était plutôt tournée vers un agent dont il brisa les os du poignet, l'empêchant de tirer. Wanda trottina vers Clint, en profitant pour fermer d'autres pièces.

\- Stark. Appela-t-elle dans un soupir. On a nettoyé l'étage.

\- Parfait. Au suivant !

Wanda soupira et partit vers les escaliers. Elle s'assura que la connexion avec l'homme qu'elle haïssait tant était coupée avant de se tourner vers Clint, grimpant les marches.

\- Tu penses quoi de Vision ?

\- Très… rouge. Pourquoi ?

\- Comme ça.

Clint haussa un sourcil.

\- Laura a de la chance de t'avoir, non ?

\- Non. J'ai de la chance d'avoir Laura, je ne sais pas comment elle me supporte. Je ne devrais pas être ici. Mais bon, je me dis que si le destin de l'Humanité entre en compte.

Il tira une flèche qui explosa un pan de mur et jeta un homme sur le sol. Wanda sourit.

\- Tu te feras pardonner, non ?

\- Oui. Dit-il, un large sourire aux lèvres. Je vais mériter ma paie.

Wanda propagea son pouvoir dans les pièces, sut là où elle devait aller et fit s'effondrer les montants des autres pièces, indiquant dès lors à Clint les endroits à fouiller.

µµµ

Neuvième étage.

La respiration de Bucky se hachait de plus en plus. Il tira une balle qui fit exploser la tête d'une Warrior White Princess sans même la voir. Un coup de feu qui poussa les agents, inquiets, à fuir. Mais Steve ne les laissa pas partir comme ça et jeta son bouclier pour les assommer, en profitant pour sortir son revolver et tirer sur quelques chevilles juste avant de récupérer son bouclier qu'il ancra à son bras.

Le Capitaine s'avança et ouvrit les portes une à une. Il dut lever son bouclier une fois pour arrêter une flopée de munition et répliqua avec une petite mitraillette, empêchant les hommes et femmes de le blesser. Néanmoins, une balle l'atteignit à la cuisse, il ne la releva pas malgré la douleur piquante qui demeurait dans ses chairs.

Il en ressortit, verrouilla la porte en déclassant le chambranle puis revint auprès de Bucky. Il ne restait plus qu'une salle.

\- Bucky ?

\- Je…

\- Pas maintenant, Bucky. Il faut que tu tiennes. Viens. Ils sont sans doute là. Viens…

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite. Le Soldat de l'Hiver regarda le corps de la Warrior White Princess. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte comme ça. Elle devait…

Steve ouvrit la porte et sentit une douleur irradier son flanc. Lorsqu'il redressa la tête, il vit la femme, celle qui était morte à quelques pas, enveloppée dans un tissu qui dégageait un nuage froid. C'était ses griffes qui piquaient son flanc et elles étaient imprégnées d'un liquide jaune-vert.

Le Capitaine eut la bêtise de jeter un œil derrière lui. Le cadavre était là.

L'un des clones ou sosies. Mais là, là elle était prête à se battre… Elle avait tout l'arsenal. Et il se sentait, vraiment mal.

µµµ

\- Monsieur. Dois-je vous prévenir que Monsieur Rogers a du poison dans le sang ? Questionna la voix de JARVIS.

Tony se figea en entendant cela, sa gorge se serrant. Un agent en profita et lui jeta des balles qui explosèrent, le propulsant au sol.

Empoisonné ? Est-ce que Steve guérissait de ça ?


	34. Les jumeaux

**_BrockBuck mon Stony_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (toujours du nouar), shonen-ai

Couple : BrockBuck (ou WinterBones mais j'aime bien BrockBuck) et Stony.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck et Stan Lee (ça fait beaucoup de monde ça) hormis la petite Maggie, la nouvelle petite Natalia et puis Hal Popino ainsi que Stasya… Et puis si j'ai oublié des gens dans les disclaimers… Oops ?

Note : Cette fic est la base d'une idée/défi de ma Sailor Sweety-fourniseuse d'idée de base entreprise adorée.

* * *

 _Chapitre 34 : Les jumeaux_

Steve avait du mal à respirer, son cœur battait plus vite que jamais, ses muscles s'engourdissaient. Tout ça en même temps. Il sentit son poids le tirer vers le sol et ça ne fit qu'élargir les blessures, imprégnant plus encore son sang de tous ses liquides.

Un coup de feu retentit.

Lorsque la balle fonça vers la femme, au moment où elle allait l'atteindre, elle disparut. Elle reparut près des berceaux des enfants. Elle se pencha sur eux et glissa un doigt devenu effilé sur une joue.

Les enfants ne réagissaient même pas. Ils étaient plutôt pâles.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas toucher tes petits, Winter Soldier.

Bucky écarquilla les yeux, son revolver dressé vers elle. Il ratait rarement sa cible mais s'il le faisait ? S'il tuait ses enfants ? Il avait pris ses médicaments à cause de Steve et les tuer pour les protéger ne semblait, tout à coup, plus être la solution rêvée.

Le gant au doigt de fer effleura à nouveau la petite pommette ronde de Hal.

\- B… Bucky…

Steve désigna deux tubes. Ceux-ci étaient le long du berceau où trônait l'énorme nounours blanc. Ils contenaient du liquide bleu qui tombait au goutte à goutte.

\- Vous êtes très intelligent Captain America. Et je suis agréablement surprise de voir à quel point vous faites face.

Steve se redressa, le flanc saignait toujours mais se sentant déjà mieux.

La femme sourit.

\- En ce cas, vous résister vraiment à tous les poisons ? Fantastique. Et quand est-il de…

Elle déplaça ses griffes et la planta dans la joue de la gamine, faisant tomber des petites gouttes bleues. Bucky écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et tira.

La femme disparut aussi rapidement que la dernière fois mais Bucky continua de tirer, le doigt trembla sur la gâchette.

\- Bucky !

Le Soldat de l'Hiver s'arrêta à peine qu'il sentit quelque chose derrière lui. Steve et lui virevoltèrent et se retrouvèrent face à la femme qui leva la main pour la projeter dans le cœur du mercenaire. Rogers leva précipitamment son bouclier et les griffes y ripèrent. La chef disparut à nouveau.

Elle reparut à côté des enfants et leva la main au moment même où Bucky le faisait pour tirer à nouveau.

\- Un être de cette taille devrait déjà être mort. Je pense que le sérum est fantastique dans leur organisme. Il n'a même pas souffert comme vous. Dit-elle vers Steve.

Le mercenaire tira à nouveau en s'avançant. La femme disparut encore une fois. Bucky mit sa main sur le rebord du berceau, se penchant pour voir que sa fille ne saignait même plus.

Il sentit quelque chose à côté de lui et avant que la Warrior White Princess ne puisse planter ses doigts dans sa chair, Steve s'était précipité vers elle et s'était interposé avec son bouclier.

Elle projeta son talon aiguille entre les jambes de Steve qui tomba au sol tant la douleur était vive. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de mettre sa main entre ses cuisses. Bucky étendit sa main cybernétique et attrapa le bras de la chef, le lui tordant dans les bras. Il la frappa sans lâcher son revolver.

Elle approcha son doigt de sa bague pour se téléporter mais Steve lui faucha les jambes et lui attrapa l'autre main. Le Soldat de l'Hiver n'hésita pas à accompagner la chute pour continuer de cogner, tirant sur son bras pour essayer de le faire craquer.

\- Deux hommes contre une femme. Siffla-t-elle, la bouche en sang.

Elle tourna la main et planta ses griffes dans le poignet de Steve, profitant du léger temps de battement pour que le sérum le guérisse afin de récupérer au moins une main. Elle l'envoya violemment dans le visage de Bucky, y laissant une trainée sanguine. Il répondit par un coup de poing qui se cogna violemment dans le sol.

La femme avait disparu.

Steve se redressa péniblement et se colla contre le dos de son meilleur ami pour voir arriver la femme. Le sang continuait de couler plus abondamment qu'il ne le pensait. Il ne pouvait pas être empoisonné mais il semblait que les effets anticoagulants avaient un peu d'effet.

\- Tu la vois ? Haleta-t-il.

Bucky secoua la tête.

\- Non.

\- Tony ?

\- Steve ! Comment tu te sens ?! Je vous rejoins dès que possible ! On a une invasion soudaine de… saloperies.

Rogers soupira avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Langage. Dit-il, presque las. Est-ce que tu sais où est la Warrior White Princess ? Elle porte un truc froid… Mais peut-être…

\- JARVIS et Vision ont piratés les caméras. S'ils la trouvent, ils nous le diront. Elle n'est pas là. Conclut Iron Man.

Steve appuya son crâne contre celui de son meilleur ami.

\- On arrive… Sixième étage ? Dit-il.

\- Oui. On va faire un truc. Répondit Tony.

Le super soldat le remercia puis se releva. Il savait qu'il y avait encore d'autres risques. Des hommes armés qui pouvaient se redresser, ramper, surgir…

Il se dirigea vers les bébés et détacha les câbles accrochés à eux. Les joues des enfants reprirent déjà un peu de couleur.

\- Bucky… J'ai besoin de toi.

\- O… Oui… Les bébés ?

\- Ils vont bien. Tu les as bien protégés. Rassura le blondinet.

Il toucha le berceau. Il pouvait le prendre même si c'était encombrant, néanmoins…

\- Je ne peux pas prendre les deux. Je dois garder une main libre pour me battre s'il faut. Tu dois m'aider.

Bucky se redressa difficilement, les membres tremblant et il s'approcha. Steve analysa une nouvelle fois l'endroit. Pourquoi la femme était partie ? Parce qu'ils gagnaient ? Il redoutait qu'elle attaque maintenant. Il avait besoin de temps…

\- Je ne peux p…

\- Si, Bucky. Si, tu le peux. Ils sont plus en sécurité avec toi que n'importe qui d'autres. Je vais t'en mettre un dans les bras mais je ne vous lâcherais pas tant que tu ne te sentiras pas en confiance. Je dois te le mettre dans le bras gauche pour que tu gardes ton bon bras au cas où.

\- Je garde le gauche de libre. Je sais me battre avec les deux. Protesta-t-il à voix basse.

Steve acquiesça.

\- Tony, dis-moi que tout va bien ? Surveille l'étage, s'il te plaît.

\- En cours. Tout va bien. Ne prenez quand même pas trop de temps.

\- Tu prends quel enfant ? Demanda le Capitaine vers son ami aux bras ballants.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver pinça les lèvres et les regarda en ne se sentant absolument pas prêt à en prendre un dans ses bras. C'était déjà arrivé mais il les avait à peine frôlés.

\- Southpaw en sentinelle. Dit Tony.

\- Tu es le meilleur. Lui souffla le super soldat, le pensant franchement.

Bucky serra les dents. Il essaya de se rappeler les conseils de Brock. S'il pouvait trouver une force quelque part, c'était en eux.

\- Stasya… Murmura-t-il d'une petite voix.

Après un rapide regard aux environs, Steve prit la fillette qui gémit et remua légèrement et il l'installa dans le bras chaud et en chair de son ami de toujours. Il le sentit se tendre et soutint son bras du sien.

\- Tout va bien. Je ne te laisse pas la lâcher.

Bucky opina vivement, sa main cybernétique se serrant nerveusement. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment sentir la chaleur de sa fille si ce n'était par ses doigts, sa paume. Et là, alors qu'il avait un enfant presque nu dans ses bras, peut-être une expérience étrange, il avait l'impression que c'était trop peu.

Les grands yeux encore bleu de la fillette le fixèrent. Il leva sa main cybernétique ce qui ne manqua pas à Steve. Il le vit mettre ses doigts autour de ses lunettes avant qu'il ne les remonte dans ses cheveux et ne retire son masque pour le mettre à sa ceinture. Stasya poussa un petit son étrange qui sonnait presque… heureux. La gorge de Bucky se resserra et il pressa la fillette contre lui, la réchauffant avec sa tenue en kevlar.

\- Je… Je peux la tenir, Steve. Souffla-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda le super soldat.

Le doigt du Soldat de l'Hiver effleura doucement la petite jambe de sa fille et il sentit une vague de chaleur dans tout son être. Bien sûr, il avait envie de pleurer, il avait peur de la lâcher, de la souiller ou de ne pas savoir la protéger, de ne pas en être digne mais… mais c'était sa fille. C'était son enfant. Et Brock avait lui-même échoué sans devenir un mauvais père pour autant. Il avait une entière confiance en lui… Puis elle lui donnait envie de repousser ses capacités à leur summum parce qu'il avait la sensation qu'il pourrait tout faire pour elle.

Il se sentait impuissant. Vraiment. Mais il n'avait pas envie que quelqu'un d'autre la lui prenne, l'avoir loin de lui avait fait souffrir son cœur plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. C'était maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte. C'était plus que le besoin de mettre lui-même fin à la vie de ses enfants…

Il regarda vers le petit garçon en songeant qu'il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras aussi. Essayé… S'il ne le détestait pas. Il aurait toutes les raisons de le faire.

\- Je suis sûr. Lâcha enfin Bucky.

Steve déplaça son bras prudemment, s'assurant qu'il ne devrait pas revenir soutenir.

\- Tony ?

\- Tout est bien. Vous avez six minutes pour descendre.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Rogers en prenant Hal Popino dans ses bras.

\- Si tu n'es pas là dans six minutes, je viens te chercher par la peau de ton adorable tenue de Captain America, c'est tout. Répliqua Iron Man.

Le blondinet eut un petit soupir et il pressa l'installation qui avait encore tout le sang des enfants.

\- Viens. Dit-il à Bucky.

Celui-ci acquiesça et le suivit. Ils quittèrent la pièce et descendirent le long du couloir, Steve levant son bouclier pour les protéger.

Ils prirent le premier escalier sans heurt mais c'était moins le cas du pallier. Néanmoins, le problème fut réglé lorsque la gorge de l'homme explosa d'une balle d'un certain mercenaire.

Steve n'approuvait toujours pas mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Quoiqu'il se demandait si les enfants ne survivraient vraiment pas à une balle à voir comme ils étaient déjà tout rouges, plein de sang… Bien sûr, il ne ferait pas le test !

Il ne devait pas s'être passé trois minutes qu'ils arrivèrent au sixième étage. Rhodey était appuyé contre Hills qui s'assurait qu'il allait bien. Wanda était assise aux pieds de Clint qui discutait avec Natasha. Plus loin, Vision et Bruce consultaient des données informatiques et de papiers. Sam courut vers son meilleur ami lorsqu'il le vit, suivit par Phil, qui n'avait pas manqué de voir le sang sur le flanc de son héros.

\- Ils sont là, Stark. Informa Fury.

L'Iron Man rentra dans le bâtiment par une fenêtre qu'il brisa et s'approcha immédiatement de son compagnon. Il serra les dents en voyant que la main de Sam, pressée contre le flanc du Capitaine, débordait de sang.

\- Ça va aller. Ce n'est rien. Lui dit Steve.

\- Je porte un masque. Soupira Tony. Tu n'es pas censé savoir ce qu'il se passe dans l'intimité d'un homme.

Le blondinet lui répondit par un sourire qui voulait dire « je t'aime, idiot, alors je sais ».

\- Je prends le bébé ? Proposa Phil.

Steve secoua la tête. Il regarda vers Brock qui était assoupi contre le mur. Sin s'était accroupie près de lui et le secoua. L'ex-Commandant retint un grognement et ouvrit un œil pâteux. Il analysa rapidement la pièce, par habitude. Il ne manqua pas de voir Bucky s'approcher de lui en tenant la petite fille.

\- L'artiste. Sourit-il.

Il pressa contre la cloison qui manqua de s'effondrer et se redressa. La jeune fille le soutint discrètement. L'autre rousse avait interrompu sa discussion avec Clint et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que son ex-petit ami avait l'air d'avoir franchi une étape.

Brock s'aida du mur pour s'approcher de Bucky qui leva les yeux pour regarder son amant.

\- Je ne vais pas la laisser tomber. Souffla-t-il.

\- Je sais. C'est magnifique ce que tu fais là.

Il y eut du bruit à l'extérieur.

Tony désigna l'énorme jet qui s'était installé devant le trou, l'habitacle s'ouvrant pour laisser jaillir une passerelle.

\- En voiture, les gens.

Rumlow avisa le sol en-dessous de la passerelle et il se sentit pâlir. Il jeta un regard vers Sin qui s'était reculée.

\- Je n'ai rien à voir avec les Avengers. Dit-elle. Je ne tiens pas à savoir où vous allez.

\- Parfait. Ça nous empêchera de devoir te tuer. Répliqua Stark.

Natasha courut vers l'ex-Commandant et se glissa entre lui et Bucky, lui proposant discrètement son bras alors qu'elle faisait mine de discuter avec le Soldat de l'Hiver. Ou plutôt, elle lui parlait en russe de choses complétement inutiles tout en le félicitant parce qu'il portait son enfant.

Elle les accompagna alors le long de la passerelle et jusqu'aux sièges où Brock se laissa tomber avec un regard reconnaissant pour elle. Il se pencha vers son amant et l'attacha avant de faire de même pour lui.

\- Je me suis fait botter le cul par une amie et je suis déjà assez honteux comme ça. Est-ce que tu pourras me mettre une correction pour avoir été manipulé quand je m'en serais remis ? Demanda-t-il en posant un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres.

\- Promis.

\- Je n'aurais pas fait de mal aux bébés. Jura-t-il à son oreille.

Bucky sourit légèrement. Mais lui si…

\- Bucky !

Il leva les yeux vers Steve qui s'approchait de lui, Tony le suivant d'un air inquiet.

\- Tiens.

Le super soldat se pencha prudemment pour lui donner Hal. Barnes le laissa faire en écarquillant les yeux. Le bébé gémit à cause du métal froid contre sa peau et Bucky le resserra doucement avec inquiétude. Il regretta que son bras ne puisse pas sentir sa chaleur.

Rumlow sourit en voyant son amant regardé ses bébés avec ce ravissement.

Après deux semaines.

Enfin !

µµµ

La Warrior White Princess réapparut grâce à sa bague. Elle frotta ses bras douloureux et regarda les énormes hématomes qui marbraient son corps. Ils étaient bien plus fort qu'elle le pensait.

Elle tendit la main vers une poche de sang encore à moitié vide. Non… Plutôt à moitié pleine.

Ses doigts frôlèrent le plastique et elle cracha du sang. Baissant les yeux, elle vit une lame au travers de son ventre. Ses yeux se levèrent vers Sin qui lui souriait.

\- Je vais prendre ça, si vous n'y voyez aucune objection. On ne sait jamais que ce soit utile un jour…

\- Sa… lo… p…

Le corps de la femme s'effondra sur le sol. La rousse se pencha et ramassa tout ce qu'il restait de sang.


	35. Le Calme après la tempête

**_BrockBuck mon Stony_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (toujours du nouar), shonen-ai

Couple : BrockBuck (ou WinterBones mais j'aime bien BrockBuck) et Stony.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck et Stan Lee (ça fait beaucoup de monde ça) hormis la petite Maggie, la nouvelle petite Natalia et puis Hal Popino ainsi que Stasya… Et puis si j'ai oublié des gens dans les disclaimers… Oops ?

Note : Cette fic est la base d'une idée/défi de ma Sailor Sweety-fourniseuse d'idée de base entreprise adorée.

* * *

 _Chapitre 35 : Le calme après la tempête_

 ** _Malibu, Californie_** – Le lendemain

\- … Je ne voulais pas vous laisser sonner dans le vide mais là, je suis occupé à quelque chose de très important, Fury. Dit Steve d'un ton d'excuse.

\- Funny ! Cria Tony. Il s'appelle Funny !

\- Est-ce Stark ? Demanda le Colonel.

\- Oui, c'est lui.

\- Merde. Grogna le milliardaire.

\- Langage. Encore plus quand tu as Natalia dans les bras ! Lui lança Rogers.

\- Vous pouvez lui demander d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ? Questionna le Colonel.

\- C'est Tony Stark. Vous savez que même si je voulais, je ne pourrais pas.

L'intéressé lui fit signe de « parfait », souriant.

\- Attrape.

Le Capitaine amorça le geste pour lancer son téléphone.

\- Fait gaffe, je peux le laisser tomber. Ou mal le rattraper. Sourit le brun.

Le super soldat s'arrêta dans son mouvement et rejoignit son amant assis à la table de la cuisine, travaillant à un prototype d'une main. Il prit le téléphone qu'il posa sur la table pour enchaîner la conversation alors que Steve retournait près de l'évier.

\- Désolé. Dit-il à Bucky.

\- Ce n'est rien.

Il serrait doucement Stasya contre lui, le regard inquiet. Elle pleurait en s'agitant et il faisait attention à ne pas la laisser tomber… Ce qui lui faisait très peur, justement.

\- Bon, maintenant, tu testes la température du biberon en mettant quelques gouttes sur ton bras. … De chair.

Steve se sentit honteux de devoir ajouté ça mais avec la dépression post-partum de son meilleur ami, avec ses hallucinations qui survenaient n'importe quand et toutes les autres choses, il préférait prendre ses précautions.

Il sourit en regardant Bucky essayer la chaleur. Il le vit grimacer quelques secondes après.

\- C'est trop chaud.

\- Passe le biberon un filet d'eau froide et réessaie. Incita gentiment Steve.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver mit le biberon sous le robinet et les capteurs s'activèrent. Stasya geignait en agitant ses bras, le visage tout rouge.

\- Eau froide ou chaude, Monsieur ?

\- Froide. Souffla Bucky.

Le jet sortit et refroidit le liquide. Il fallut refaire le test deux fois avant que le mercenaire ne puisse approcher la tétine d'une main tremblante.

\- Ça va aller. Tu vas y arriver. Rassura Steve.

Barnes s'obligea à sourire mais ça retomba avant même d'y arriver. Il approcha un peu plus la tétine et il vit les petites lèvres de sa fille jaillir dessus et aspirer goulument, se détendant directement. Rogers sourit en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule, l'effleurant à peine.

\- Tu vois ? Tu y arrives.

\- Oui.

\- Je suis à quelques pas de toi, Bucky. Tout va bien.

Le mercenaire opina péniblement. Il continua de nourrir sa petite alors que Steve s'éloignait vers son amant. Il garda un œil sur son meilleur ami.

\- Alors ?

Le milliardaire interrompit l'appel et tendit le téléphone à son fiancé qui le récupéra et le mit dans sa poche.

\- Funny veut nous voir pour faire le point. C'est demain soir. Je m'arrangerais avec Pepper pour qu'elle s'occupe des enfants. À moins que tu crois que Funny la voudra pour lui ?

\- Il ne t'entend pas. Rit Steve.

\- Mais ça m'amuse. Tu veux m'empêcher de m'amuser ? Méchant.

Rogers se pencha pour l'embrasser.

\- Sam m'a dit que tu comptais me faire appeler Stark ?

\- Eyh ! Je ne peux pas me faire appeler Rogers. Le nom Stark est partout.

\- Les filles s'appellent bien Rogers-Stark.

\- Toujours à mettre ton nom devant. Railla Tony.

\- On peut dire Stark-Rogers et tu laisseras tomber le « Rogers » quand ce sera officiel.

Le blondinet se pencha vers lui. Il effleura ses lèvres des siennes et le milliardaire grogna de désir.

\- Et tu pourras m'appeler Steve Stark, si tu veux.

\- Hm… Ça fera S.S comme Super Sexy. Fit son fiancé en le rapprochant de lui, bloquant doucement son visage pour l'embrasser.

Le Capitaine répondit à son baiser mais se redressa après quelques instants. Il prit Natalia des bras de Tony qui grommela.

\- Il faut que tu travailles. Lui souffla-t-il.

\- Pas faux. Mais revenez vite me faire des câlins.

Le brun se leva, attrapa son prototype et posa un baiser sur les lèvres de Steve avant d'en poser un sur le front de sa petite. Il partit vers la cave alors que le blondinet faisait faire « au revoir » à la petite qui baillait. Il regarda ensuite vers Bucky qui terminait de donner le biberon à Stasya.

Il irradiait de joie et ça réchauffait le cœur du super soldat.

2 jours plus tard

Bucky était assis sur son lit, regardant les bébés qui gazouillait dans leur berceau. Il tendit une main pour caresser une joue puis se pencha sur le petit lit pour embrasser le front de l'autre.

\- Je…

Il se souvint que Steve lui avait dit de parler avec le nom que les enfants devraient utiliser. Et ce nom, c'était Brock qui l'avait choisi, ce qu'il appréciait beaucoup.

\- Otets revient de suite. Vous ne pleurez pas, hein ?

Il tourna la tête vers sa boîte de médicament. Est-ce qu'il l'avait pris ? Il leva les yeux vers le petit tableau que lui avait donné Steve. La case « matin » était cochée. Il l'avait pris.

Il se redressa et partit à la recherche de son meilleur ami, un peu gêné. Ce n'est qu'après cinq minutes qu'il arriva à la chambre de son ami de toujours et frappa à la porte avant d'entrer.

Il eut un petit sursaut et referma la porte.

\- Désolé.

\- Tu fais chier, Lance ! Lança Tony. Quand papa et daddy vont des bruits dans une chambre, c'est pas pour rien !

Steve donna un petit coup à son amant alors qu'il avait sa tête entre ses cuisses jusqu'à peu.

\- Sérieusement. Nos filles n'atteignent pas la clenche, elles.

\- Appelle-le Bucky ou il va être perturbé. Lui dit Rogers avant d'ajouter plus haut : C'est urgent, Bucky ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Alors on fini ce qu'on faisait. On se revoit dans trois heures. Lui lança Tony.

\- D'accord…

µµµ

Steve ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son meilleur ami et se sentit encore plus gêné en le voyant sursauter.

\- Ça fait… une demi-heure.

\- Tony plaisantait. Il ne tient pas trois heures.

\- Je tiens trois heures ! Lui cria le milliardaire.

Le blondinet rit légèrement puis s'approcha de Bucky pour s'asseoir à son côté.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Est-ce que tu peux m'emmener à l'hôpital avec les enfants, s'il te plaît ?

Tony apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, plissant les yeux.

\- On peut. Mais il va falloir qu'on mette un code pour que tu débarques pas n'importe quand sauf en cas d'urgence.

Le super soldat tourna la tête vers son amant, lui lançant un regard reconnaissant.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Dit Bucky.

\- Ouais, ça va pas super dans ta tête. Bon ! Fit Tony en donnant un petit coup sur le chambranle. Je vais voir pour une voiture. Je conduis.

Il repartit en lançant « je prends Natalia ». Steve sourit un peu plus. Son amant ne manquait jamais l'occasion de kidnapper leur petite. Il se frotta le crâne en regardant son meilleur ami, les joues devenant rouge.

\- Pour ce que tu as vu…

\- Désolé d'être arrivé.

\- C'est juste que…

Bucky pencha la tête sur le côté, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- C'est normal. Je fais ça avec Brock tout le temps. Moins tout le temps. Accorda-t-il.

Steve rougit de plus belle.

\- J'avoue que tu es un peu bizarre pendant ta dépression post-partum. Et je t'aime… Mais je crois que tu vas me tuer.

\- On va à l'hôpital. Dit Bucky avec un léger sourire.

Le super soldat éclata de rire et le prit dans ses bras en souriant.

\- Merci. Tu vas arriver à prendre les deux ?

\- J'ai besoin d'un tout petit peu d'aide pour les prendre. Mais… Mais je peux les tenir. Je… Je crois.

\- Je t'aide, ne t'inquiète pas.

Steve le resserra un peu contre lui puis se leva en lui souriant.

\- Je suis désolé pour Brooklyn… Que ça ne se fasse pas.

Bucky secoua légèrement la tête.

\- Ça se fera. Mais Brock… préfère que je reste ici.

\- Et je l'approuve. Dit le Capitaine.

Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui se pencha sur le berceau pour prendre prudemment Hal, l'installant confortablement contre son bras de chair. Il ajusta plusieurs fois sa position dans un mélange de nervosité et de crainte. Steve le surveilla pour qu'il se sente rassuré puis l'aida à prendre Stasya.

µµµ

Le bruit des capteurs reliés à son cœur l'énervaient au plus haut point. Il avait réfléchi aux deux moyens de ne plus entendre ce bruit horripilant qui lui rappelait sa captivité de deux ans. La première option était de faire cesse son cœur de battre la seconde de détruire le moniteur. Et à bien réfléchir, même si la première serait plus facile, la deuxième serait la plus profitable.

Il chercha un moyen de la détruire parce qu'il n'en pouvait vraiment plus lorsqu'il entendit des coups sur la porte. Il cessa de regarder le plat qu'on lui avait mis et qu'il n'arrivait pas à atteindre et tourner le visage vers l'entrée.

\- Ouais ?

Le battant se poussa et il sourit en voyant apparaître son artiste, tenant les bébés. C'était quelqu'un qui lui ouvrait la porte mais il ne fit pas attention au bras en question.

\- Comme tu peux le voir, je suis toujours désespérément alité avec mes membres brisés. Alors j'espère que tu es là pour me faire des bisous.

Bucky s'approcha de lui avec un léger sourire.

\- Bonjour, Rumlow ! Lança Tony en entrant dans la pièce, poussant Steve à faire de même.

\- Quelle agréable surprise. Lança Brock.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver regarda la jambe de son amant dans le plâtre, le bras immobilisé, la perfusion d'antidouleur.

\- Steve ? Appela-t-il en montrant les bébés d'un mouvement de menton.

Le Capitaine s'approcha immédiatement pour lui prendre doucement Stasya des bras et la proposer à Rumlow. Celui-ci le remercia d'un mouvement et bougea autant le bras qu'il pouvait pour la serrer.

\- Approche. Demanda Brock.

Bucky se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser et il sourit contre ses lèvres lorsqu'il répondit à son baiser.

Il s'obligea ensuite à s'asseoir bien que cette peur était surtout due à la peur de faire tomber Hal.

\- Vision et Banner ont regardés toutes les informations. Les résultats sont complètement et tout à fait contre nous. N'importe qui aurait envie de nous prendre nos enfants. N'importe qui pourrait le faire.

\- Mais on ne laissera pas n'importe qui le faire. Répondit Brock.

Il afficha un léger sourire puis poussa doucement le menton de sa fillette pour poser un baiser sur le front de sa fille.

\- En attendant, vous pouvez rester. Aussi longtemps que vous voulez.

Tony haussa les épaules.

\- Mais il faudra aider. Je n'aime pas qu'on profite de moi. Même Steve donne de sa personne !

\- Arrête, toi. Lui lança le Capitaine, à moitié entre ses dents.

\- C'est sympas, mais on ne va pas rester longtemps. Annonça Rumlow. De toute façon, ton jet nous permettra de nous rendre visite rapidement, non ? Dit-il.

Stark lui répondit par un sourire, les bras autour de Natalia.

\- Il faudra nous tenir au courant. Souffla Crossbones. Qui d'autre a du sérum de super soldat en lui ? S'enquit-il.

\- Pourquoi ? Questionna Steve.

\- Ils n'ont pas forcément besoin de toi ou de Bucky s'ils ont quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Eh bien… Souffla le blondinet en lançant un coup d'œil vers son meilleur ami.

Lequel avait approché son fils de son aimé qui pouvait dès lors lui caresser son menu visage d'un doigt brûlé.

\- Non. Souffla Tony.

Il croisa le regard d'ébène de Brock qui avait bien du mal à accepter ce qui le faisait sourire. S'observant l'un, l'autre, ils éclatèrent de rire.

\- Red Skull ? S'esclaffa Rumlow.

\- Ça n'arrivera jamais mais c'est si merveilleux à imaginer.

\- Même pour moi ! Rit Crossbones.

Steve lui-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire légèrement à cette image. Brock eut une légère pensée pour Sin sans qui il n'aurait pas la chance d'être allongé sans pouvoir réellement bouger.

\- On va vous laisser un peu ensemble. Proposa Steve.

Il lança un regard vers Tony qui opina.

\- On n'est pas loin en cas de soucis. Certifia le blondinet avant de s'éloigner avec son amant.

Bucky agita la main, restant calme parce qu'il était avec Brock. Alors tout irait bien.

\- J'ai… J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

\- Ah ?

Brock effleura la gorge de sa petite qui babilla doucement et chercha à se blottir contre lui.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr… Avança-t-il.

Il sortit un paquet de cigarette de sa poche. L'agent double lui sourit.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ?

\- Oui. Et je t'aime aussi.

\- Et après ? On lance un troisième bébé ?

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Bucky se pencha sur lui pour sceller encore leurs lèvres.

Ils sauraient protéger leurs enfants.

Ils étaient leurs parents après tout !


End file.
